Reborn
by Enileme-R
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort est finie. La vie reprend doucement. Les cours reprennent. Les boutiques du Chemin de Traverses rouvrent. Les jardins de Poudlard fleurissent à nouveau, avec difficultés. Quelque chose de sombre s'est produit avec toutes ces morts et ces combats. Une noirceur qui ne part pas. Et dans un lit d'hôpital, un rouquin refuse de se réveiller depuis 4 ans.
1. Prologue

La jeune fille sortit discrètement du lit majestueux dans lequel son mari, uniquement recouvert par le drap, dormait paisiblement, les cheveux ébouriffés par leur activité torride de la soirée. C'était la fin de l'été, et sa lune de miel se déroulait à merveille. Le jeune homme blond venait d'obtenir un poste au Ministère de la Magie, et sa femme n'en était pas peu fière. Elle sourit en caressant doucement sa joue, puis enfila rapidement ses vêtements, prit sa cape noire, et sortit dans la nuit sombre. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil rapidement, et elle avait pris pour habitude de sortir se promener un peu au clair de lune avant de retourner au lit.

Ses longs cheveux blonds platine virevoltèrent dans la brise fraîche lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur la petite terrasse du manoir où ils logeaient quelques jours, et elle poussa un soupire de bien être, avant de quitter le domaine.

Elle marcha quelques minutes à travers la forêt qui bordait la bâtisse, sa baguette devant elle, éclairant son chemin grâce à un Lumos. Elle atteignit une petite clairière traversée par un ruisseau.

La lune, pas tout à fait pleine, créait des reflets argentés dans l'eau, et sur les quelques rochers qui se trouvaient là.

Elle s'allongea doucement dans l'herbe fraîche, contemplant les étoiles au dessus d'elle.Lucius Malfoy était vraiment l'homme parfait pour elle, et elle était comblée.

La seule chose qui manquait à sa vie actuellement serait un enfant. Elle savait que Lucius désirait un garçon, pour en faire son digne héritier, mais Narcissa souhaitait de tout cœur une petite fille. Elle savait qu'un fils deviendrait un combattant, comme son père, pour les forces des Ténèbres. Même si elle partageait l'idéologie de son mari, et donc du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était tout de même plus pacifique, et souhaitait garder auprès d'elle une fille à chérir.

Tandis qu'elle rêvassait à un avenir avec son époux et leur future famille, elle vit soudainement une étoile se mettre à briller plus fortement que les autres.

Tandis qu'elle se redressait en sortant sa baguette pour se tenir prête à une quelconque attaque, maléfice ou autre, l'étoile sembla se détacher du ciel et descendre sur elle.

La blonde recula, mais la lumière blanche, arrivant à son niveau, se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle en scintillant doucement.

\- Protego ! incanta la sorcière, qui commençait à paniquer.

Mais rien ne changea.

Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy ne devrait pas avoir peur.

Une voix douce et chantante semblait résonner dans sa tête.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Narcissa a fait un vœux, nous sommes là pour le réaliser.

\- Un vœu, quel vœu ?

Une sorcière, lors de sa lune de miel, regarde les étoiles, et rêve.

Une sorcière, si son rêve est empli d'amour, peut être exaucée.

Cette sorcière a un vœu d'enfant, un enfant est pur et empli d'amour.

Mais cette sorcière, déjà porte un futur enfant.

Les étoiles ne peuvent pas changer le sexe du petit garçon à venir.

Les étoiles peuvent cependant lui donner une jumelle.

La blonde ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait fait un vœu ? Depuis quand les étoiles pouvaient-elles réaliser des vœux ? Et elle était déjà enceinte ? D'un garçon ?

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Nous ne sommes mariés que depuis une semaine avec Lucius !

Les étoiles savent.

Narcissa veut-elle que les étoiles réalisent son souhait ?

La jeune sorcière hocha simplement la tête.

Cependant, les étoiles ont des conditions.

Narcissa doit savoir que sa fille ne sera pas une sorcière ordinaire. Narcissa doit veiller sur sa fille tout au long de sa vie, peut importe où elle sera. Narcissa doit la protéger à tout prix car sa vie est précieuse.

\- Evidemment que je veillerai sur ma fille ! s'écria la blonde, presque vexée.

Comment les étoiles pouvaient-elles penser le contraire ?

Narcissa ne doit pas révéler ce secret, hormis à sa fille lorsqu'elle sera en âge de savoir, et que les conditions seront propices.

\- C'est promis, jura-t-elle.

Alors, ton rêve sera réel dans neuf mois.

La voix chantante se tut, et la lumière scintilla plus fort, tournoyant de plus en plus vite autour d'elle. La jeune sorcière ne savait plus où regarder. Puis, soudainement, l'étoile cessa de bouger, face à son ventre. Et, doucement s'en approcha, glissa à l'intérieur, sans que Narcissa ne ressente la moindre douleur.

La sorcière ne bougeait plus. Que venait-il de lui arriver ? Allait-elle réellement avoir une fille ? Des jumeaux ?

A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur, et elle retourna d'un pas rapide vers le manoir, pour retrouver son mari endormi.


	2. Chambre 412

L'été touchait à sa fin, et les rues de Londres étaient pleines de moldus venus faire quelques achats pour la rentrée scolaire. Au milieu d'eux, un groupe de sorciers tentait vainement de se frayer un passage pour se diriger vers la boutique moldue abandonnée de Purge Pionce Ltd.

\- Heureusement qu'Angelina n'est pas venue, grogna l'un d'eux, dont les cheveux roux légèrement longs cachait une oreille manquante, elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter tout ça. Pourquoi il y a autant de monde aujourd'hui ?

\- La rentrée scolaire, répondit simplement la seule jeune femme du groupe à ne pas avoir de chevelure flamboyante, mais brune et lissée impeccablement, lui donnant un air encore plus professionnel que le tailleur gris qu'elle portait.

\- Rappelle-toi le Chemin de Traverse quand nous allions faire nos achats pour Poudlard, lui remémora la jeune sœur du rouquin, en jouant des coudes pour rester à côté de leur autre frère, qui restait silencieux.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avions pas besoin de vêtements, c'est ridicule d'en acheter autant pour la rentrée.

\- C'est parce que vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous faire beaux pour plaire aux filles, rétorqua-t-elle.

Son aîné ne répondit pas. La simple mention qu'elle venait de faire suffit à le rendre d'une humeur encore plus maussade qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'approche de la naissance de son premier enfant, et la visite qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rendre le rendaient grognon. Mais ce n'était que pour cacher son angoisse profonde de passer une nouvelle étape importante de sa vie sans la présence de son frère jumeau. Il lui manquait atrocement. Les blagues qu'ils faisaient ensemble, les sucreries farceuses de leur magasin, leur imagination folle pour créer encore et toujours de nouvelles choses pour troubler le calme et l'ordre, mais aussi leurs confessions, les fous rires dans leur chambre, l'échange de leurs pulls tricotés et offerts chaque année par leur mère pour que celle-ci les confonde, leurs combines secrètes pour tricher dans n'importe quelle situation, les phrases qu'ils complétaient ensemble... Tout ceci avait disparu en même temps que l'esprit de son frère dans un endroit inconnu.

\- George, je ne voulais pas...

\- C'est bon Ginny.

Il savait pertinemment que sa sœur ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son passé avec son jumeau. Même s'il avait gardé leur boutique, il ne voulait plus se rappeler des moments du duo de farceurs qu'ils formaient. Lui même n'arrivait plus à se montrer aussi drôle qu'auparavant, et depuis plus de quatre ans que la bataille avait eu lieu. Bien sûr, il avait toujours de nouvelles idées de fabrications pour la boutique, mais elles n'étaient largement pas à la hauteur de ce qu'ils faisaient avant, et la boutique ne connaissait plus le même succès.

Remontant la rue commerçante, le petit groupe atteignit finalement le magasin abandonné.

\- Faites distractions, je m'occupe de l'entrée, fit la brune en se tournant vers un des mannequins de la boutique.

Les trois rouquins se placèrent autour d'elle, surveillant d'un œil méfiant les moldus alentours ; mais le recoin était plutôt calme, et personne ne leur prêtait réellement attention.

\- Bonjour, nous venons voir Fred Weasley, au quatrième étage.

Le mannequin face à la jeune femme s'articula et se pencha vers elle pour l'examiner d'un air sévère.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Oh oui pardon, Hermione Granger, sa belle-sœur, accompagnée par deux de ses frères et sa sœur.

\- Vous pouvez entrer.

La brune ne répondit pas au mannequin qui se replaçait normalement, et traversa la vitre de la boutique, suivie par les trois autres. Le magasin moldu n'était en réalité qu'une illusion pour permettre aux sorciers de cacher l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les maladies et les blessures magiques. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières y séjournaient, notamment depuis le 2 mai 1998, jour de la grande bataille de Poudlard, qui avait fait de nombreux blessés et morts. Rapidement, il s'était désengorgé, les rescapés de la guerre reprenant leur vie normale. Mais l'un d'eux n'en était jamais parti.

Le hall d'entrée était bruyant, et grouillant de monde comme la rue à l'extérieur. Cet endroit ne changera donc jamais, pensa George en grognant, et il avança d'un pas rapide vers un des ascenseurs magiques.

\- Tu pourrais nous attendre, râla son frère en bloquant la porte afin qu'ils puissent tous y entrer.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à marcher plus vite Ron.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond en soufflant. Hermione attrapa doucement sa main pour qu'il se calme et que la tension au sein de la fratrie redescende.

Ginny se glissa entre ses deux frères, et fixa le plus âgé des deux, la mine soucieuse. Elle savait que chaque visite qu'ils rendaient à leur frère était une souffrance, mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était une épreuve particulière pour le jumeau.

Quatrième étage, service de pathologie des sortilèges, annonça une voix monotone dans leurs oreilles.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, comme s'ils étouffaient dans la cage magique. Un long couloir blanc s'étendait face à eux, quelques magicomages, infirmières et visiteurs traînant autour des portes.

Ils avancèrent d'un pas moins assuré vers la chambre 412, l'angoisse de George grimpant au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il n'eut pas la force de pousser la porte, et ce fut sa sœur qui entra la première dans la pièce.

Des murs blancs, des meubles de la même couleur, et un lit aux draps immaculés en son centre, où reposait un rouquin, les traits identiques à George, une oreille en plus. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres, comme lorsque sa famille l'avait trouvé quatre ans plus tôt, dans les décombres d'une explosion à Poudlard.

Le cœur de Ginny se serra à sa vue, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, mais elle fut soulagée de voir au chevet du jumeau ses parents et son mari, qui se précipita pour accueillir le petit groupe.

Ses cheveux ébènes en bataille cachant une cicatrice en éclair sur le front, des lunettes rondes sur son nez, et le regard vert perçant, Harry Potter serra tendrement sa femme dans ses bras en posant un baiser sur sa tempe, puis enlaça ses deux amis d'enfance, Ron et Hermione, heureux de les voir aussi. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, les deux couples ayant pris leurs vacances en décalé, ils s'étaient à peine croisés durant l'été.

\- Comment vous allez ? demanda le brun à l'ensemble du groupe, sans remarquer qu'il manquait George, resté encore à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Ça va, on vient surtout accompagner George, il en a bien besoin, chuchota Hermione en désignant le couloir d'un mouvement de tête discret.

Son ami hocha simplement la tête, et se tourna vers les parents Weasley. Molly enlaçait chaleureusement sa fille, qui étouffait presque, et Arthur attendait patiemment son tour. Le couple accueillit chacun des nouveaux arrivant de la même manière, la matriarche faisant toujours un petit commentaire à chacun d'eux.

\- Où est George ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il est resté dehors ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et disparut dans le couloir, tandis que le reste de la famille se regardait avec un regard triste et contrit, avant de se tourner vers le jumeau allongé sur le lit et de lui parler. Les magicomages, ne sachant pas ce qui avait rendu le sorcier dans cet état de coma, ils avaient cependant dit que le jeune homme pouvait certainement les entendre et que lui parler ne pouvait qu'avoir des effets positifs sur son sort.

Dans le couloir, Molly Weasley trouva rapidement son fils, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, les lèvres pincées, et les sourcils froncés.

\- George mon chéri...

La mère se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Étonnamment, il ne la repoussa pas. Il avait besoin de soutien pour pénétrer dans la pièce froide où reposait son frère. Et il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper.

\- Oh mon trésor, ne pleure pas, Fred n'aurait pas voulu ça, tu le sais. Je suis sûre qu'un jour il reviendra, tu verras.

Les paroles réconfortantes de la matriarche, dont les cheveux roux se ternissaient par quelques mèches blanches, n'eurent pas vraiment l'effet escompté sur son fils.

\- Non maman, il ne reviendra pas. Il serait déjà revenu depuis longtemps si lui parler l'aidait réellement. Rien que pour tous les mariages que la famille a connu : celui de Percy et Audrey, Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Harry, et Angelina et moi...

\- George...

\- Il serait revenu à lui rien que pour taquiner Ginny, ou me sermonner de me marier avec son ancienne petite amie. Mais il est toujours dans son coma, et il a vraiment l'air heureux d'y être, vu son sourire constant.

Mais le rouquin n'entendait pas sa mère qui le suppliait d'arrêter.

\- Il serait revenu, quand je lui ai dit que la boutique avait des difficultés. Il serait revenu pour la naissance des enfants de Percy ou de Bill. Il serait revenu pour...

\- GEORGE !

Ce fut la voix de Ginny qui le stoppa dans sa tirade. Il remarqua alors les yeux débordant de larmes de sa mère, et le visage à la fois courroucé et inquiet de sa cadette. Aussitôt, il s'en voulut de se montrer aussi désagréable avec sa famille à chaque fois qu'il remettait les pieds dans cet hôpital. Il s'en voulait presque autant qu'il en voulait à son frère de rester dans son état léthargique. Sa gorge se noua, et il serra sa mère dans ses bras pour s'excuser.

\- J'irai le voir après vous, dit-il simplement, avant de tourner le dos aux deux femmes désemparées, et de filer plus loin dans le couloir.

Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il ne voulait pas voir son frère jumeau en même temps que le reste de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit se confier à son double endormi. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voit, les yeux brillants, annoncer à son frère qu'il serait bientôt père, et que s'il avait un fils, il se nommerait Fred, comme son jumeau, en son honneur. C'était déjà dur, trop dur de se retrouver face à lui, dormant paisiblement sur ce lit d'hôpital, mais avouer toutes ses souffrances devant le reste de sa famille était hors de question.

Pour descendre, il prit les escaliers, pour éviter d'avoir à croiser quelqu'un dans les ascenseurs magiques. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de sortir de ce bâtiment oppressant. Il dévala les marches rapidement, grognant en retrouvant le brouhaha du hall, et sortit de l'hôpital.

Un petit vent vint souffler doucement sur son visage, et il poussa un profond soupire. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet hôpital. La première fois qu'il avait dû y aller, c'était lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, lorsque son père avait été attaqué au Ministère de la Magie par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Ce jour-là, Arthur Weasley avait échappé à la mort de justesse grâce à Harry, qui avait eu une vision de l'attaque.

Il frissonna malgré la chaleur ambiante en repensant à ce moment. Il s'écarta de la vieille boutique moldue, et trouva un banc un peu plus loin, où une jeune femme lisait tranquillement. Il vit à son livre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorcière, l'ouvrage étant bien trop récent et les images non animées.

Il ne fit pas plus attention à elle que ça, une moldue comme les autres. Mais la jeune fille releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire charmant.

\- Bonjour.

George daigna la regarder, et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Puis son regard se fixa sur son visage, qui lui était particulièrement familier. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds platine, des yeux gris où brillait une douce lumière chaleureuse.

\- Vous semblez troublé, je peux vous aider ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas connaître cette moldue, il n'avait aucun lien avec le monde des non-magiques.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas. Merci.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture.

Mais le rouquin réalisa soudain que c'était une situation peu commune.

\- Pourquoi lisez-vous ici, au milieu d'une rue commerçante ?

\- Oh, je ne lis pas vraiment, je révise. J'ai un entretien d'embauche dans l'hôpital, et ma marraine doit m'y accompagner, je dois l'attendre ici.

\- Vous postulez à Sainte Mangouste ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il était persuadé d'avoir affaire à une moldue, mais il devait s'être trompée.

\- Sainte Mangouste ? Il n'y a aucun hôpital ici qui porte se nom, rit-elle doucement. Je postule à l'hôpital Saint Thomas, pour être infirmière dans l'unité de soin intensif.

\- Oh je vois.

George ne comprenait en réalité absolument rien, ne connaissant pas du tout le monde moldu ni son fonctionnement, et encore moins son système médical. Par contre, une chose était sûre, c'était bien une moldue.

Il soupira, et passa une main sur son visage. Il avait négligé sa barbe ces derniers jours, à cause du stress de revoir son frère à l'hôpital.

\- Et vous, que faîtes vous dans la vie ?

Il fut surpris qu'elle continue la conversation, qu'elle parle avec un parfait inconnu. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise de parler avec une moldue, sachant qu'il serait obligé de lui mentir.

\- Je tiens une petite boutique de jouets que je fabrique, rien de bien impressionnant.

\- Oh si ça doit être amusant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les jouets sont super importants dans la vie, à tout âge. Ça permet de décompresser, d'échapper à la réalité du monde, de développer son imagination,... C'est une bonne chose que les petite boutiques comme ça existe. Les grands magasins de jouets ne sont là que pour faire du bénéfice, pas pour apporter la joie autour d'eux.

La jeune fille ne savait pas à quel point elle était proche de la réalité, de l'origine de la création de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, que les jumeaux avaient ouvert ensemble en 1996.

\- Quelle est le nom de ta boutique ? Je pourrais peut-être aller faire un tour !

\- Je ne crois pas que...

George commençait à décliner sa proposition, mais une voix froide l'interrompit brusquement.

\- Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il releva la tête face à la femme entièrement vêtue de noir face à lui. Narcissa Malfoy. Que faisait-elle ici ?

\- Reanna, viens, tu vas être en retard.

Sa voix sèche sembla surprendre la jeune fille, mais étonnait encore plus le rouquin. Reanna ? Narcissa Malfoy était donc la marraine de cette moldue ? Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, et restait là, sans rien dire, tandis que dénommée Reanna se levait en rangeant ses affaires.

\- A un autre jour peut-être, le salua-t-elle avec un signe de main, en suivant sa marraine au détour d'une rue plus loin.

George ne lui répondit même pas, toujours sur le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Depuis quand un membre de la famille Malfoy côtoyait des moldus ?


	3. Attaques

Le regard perdu au loin, en direction des reflets du soleil sur le lac noir, les sourcils froncés d'un air visiblement inquiet, le visage tiré par la fatigue et les mauvaises nouvelles arrivant au compte goutte, la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ne semblait pas avoir entendu des pas se rapprocher d'elle.

La tour d'astronomie, comme pour bon nombre de personnes, lui permettait de réfléchir plus au calme, sans les perturbations des bavardages des étudiants dans les couloirs ou une quelconque requête de la part de l'un des professeurs du château, ou des discussions entre les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs de son bureau.

\- Minerva, il y a eu un nouveau blessé ce matin...

La vieille femme, les cheveux tirés en un chignon sévère au sommet de son crâne, se retourna lentement vers son interlocutrice, Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol.

\- Encore un sombral, je pense. Un élève de Serdaigle faisait une démonstration assez près du sol, lorsqu'il a semblé être percuté par quelque chose, et est tombé de son balais. J'ai pu ralentir sa chute et limiter les dégâts autant que possible, mais l'impact causé par l'animal lui a cassé un bras. Il est à l'infirmerie sous les soins de Madame Pomfresh, mais je me devais de vous informer des événements.

D'un air las, la directrice laissa échapper un soupire. Les événements tels que celui-ci ne faisaient que se répéter à un rythme de plus en plus fréquent ces dernières années. Des sombrals devenant agressifs, des cris de Mandragores plus violents qu'à l'accoutumée, causant de nombreux malaises lors des cours de botaniques, le saule cogneur agité en permanence sans raison apparente, des strangulots et des sirènes trop près des plages...

C'est comme si la nature devenait folle. Les animaux devenaient fous et violents, les plantes agressives, la forêt interdite de plus en plus dangereuse. Même Hagrid avait du prendre quelques jours de congés pour se reposer après une attaque de licorne qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Le garde chasse ne s'aventurait désormais jamais seul dans les bois, toujours accompagné non seulement de son chien Crockdur, mais aussi d'un autre professeur au moins.

\- Il faut en informer le Ministère ?

\- Je vais écrire à Kingsley, répondit-elle en commençant à descendre les escalier pour rejoindre son bureau, mais j'ai bien peur que les sombrals ne soient à nouveau considérés comme dangereux...

\- Hagrid ne peut donc rien faire ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Il fait déjà tout ce qu'il peut, et j'ai même quémandé de l'aide à Silvanus Brûlopot, mais les comportements des animaux restent incompréhensibles.

Plus les deux femmes se rapprochaient des couloirs, plus le brouhaha des discussions des élèves leurs parvenait. Incessant et joyeux, il réconfortait autrefois le cœur de la directrice, mais semblait à présent l'inquiéter.

Les attaques d'animaux fantastiques et de plantes magiques menaçaient en permanence les élèves, qui ne se rendaient compte de rien.

\- Merci de m'avoir informée Renée, je vais faire le nécessaire.

Le professeur s'éclipsa après un léger signe de tête, laissant la directrice seule au milieu des étudiants qui commençaient à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Pénétrant dans son grand bureau, elle poussa un profond soupire, et lança un regard nostalgique au tableau de son prédécesseur.

\- Oh Albus, comme j'aurai aimé que vous soyez là...

Le vieil homme, dans son tableau, lui fit un chaleureux sourire, sans pour autant lui répondre.

La première attaque était survenue à la rentrée de septembre 1998, lorsqu'une diligence sensée transporter les élèves du Poudlard Express au château s'était perdue dans la forêt interdite. Heureusement, la carriole transportait essentiellement des élèves de sixième et septième année, qui avaient participé quelques mois plus tôt à la bataille de Poudlard, et ils avaient fait preuve d'un sang froid remarquable, sautant du véhicule dès qu'ils le purent, rejoignant immédiatement le château pour informer leurs professeurs de l'incident.

Plus tard dans l'année, des plantes carnivores avaient commencé à attaquer le professeur Chourave venue les arroser. Durant l'été, des strangulots s'étaient attaqués à Hagrid, qui faisait des ricochets sur le lac noir, les pieds dans l'eau.

Petit à petit, les attaques ne visaient plus uniquement les enseignants, mais aussi les élèves, remplissant l'infirmerie par périodes.

Si au départ, la directrice n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en informer le Ministère de la Magie, la répétition des événements l'avait contrainte à écrire une lettre au Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce dernier s'était déplacé en personne, accompagné par des Aurors et des experts en créatures fantastiques et en botanique, dont un ancien élève de Poudlard, Neville Londubat, qui avaient examiné la serres et les créatures que possédaient les enseignants des diverses matières pour leurs cours. Rien n'avait été relevé d'alarmant, et le Ministre, connaissant la passion de son Auror pour la botanique, lui avait demandé de rester sur place les étudier et protéger les élèves. Le jeune homme avait été ravi de retourner dans son ancienne école, et avait fini, au bout d'une année, à démissionner de son emploi au Ministère pour devenir professeur à Poudlard dans sa matière favorite, pour remplacer le professeur Chourave qui avait été trop gravement blessée par des tentaculas vénéneuses.

S'asseyant sur son grand fauteuil derrière son bureau, elle prit un parchemin vierge et sa plume, et commença à rédiger une nouvelle lettre au Ministre.

La fin de la seconde guerre des sorciers avait eu du bon au Ministère, puisque son dirigeant était à présent un ancien Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait combattu contre le seigneur des ténèbres et protégé Harry Potter des Mangemorts. C'était donc aussi un ami de longue date de la directrice, et un homme de confiance.

La Paix régnait en Grande-Bretagne et dans le monde des sorciers, grâce à la victoire sur le célèbre mage noir et à l'arrestation de ses nombreux disciples. De nombreux procès avaient eu lieu, et les lois avaient aussi beaucoup changées. Les discriminations envers les Nés-Moldus commençaient à disparaître, les adeptes de la magie noire étaient arrêtés beaucoup plus facilement, les créatures fantastiques étudiées avec plus de soin, les cracmoles avaient une place plus respectée au sein des sorciers, ...

Il ne semblait qu'il n'arrive qu'à Poudlard que les choses ne reprenaient pas leur cours normal. Seulement, la raison semblait encore inconnue, malgré les enquêtes du Ministère.

La directrice, son chignon impeccable toujours vissé au sommet de son crâne, plia sa lettre, la glissant dans une enveloppe, et la confia à son hibou, avant de prendre son chapeau pointu de sorcière, et de sortir pour rejoindre le reste du château au repas.

L'ensemble des professeurs était déjà à table, discutant de l'événement de la matinée. Tous étaient inquiets, ne comprenant pas le comportement des sombrals. Cependant, il manquait deux personnes à la table du personnel de l'école. La directrice fronça ses sourcils, se donnant un air davantage sévère qu'à l'accoutumée.

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, et Neville Londubat n'était pas là. Son cœur espérait que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence, mais sa raison lui soufflait d'aller à l'infirmerie pour apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide, son corps se tendant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Qu'y avait-il encore pu arriver ? Elle se surprit à prier Merlin de n'avoir affaire qu'à un incident mineur en entrant dans la salle.

-Professeur McGonagall !

Son ancien élève et à présent collègue l'interpella depuis l'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide. Une élève portant l'uniforme des Gryffondor gisait inconscient, Madame Pomfresh s'affairant autour de lui.

La directrice reconnut sans peine l'une des élèves de sa maison, en quatrième année, Alice Abbot, dont la sœur aînée avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle une dizaine d'année auparavant. Une vilaine blessure sur la joue saignait encore légèrement malgré les soins de l'infirmière, tandis qu'une autre sur le front était déjà bandée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea d'une voix inquiète le chef de l'école.

\- Les plantes carnivores ont recommencé à attaquer sans raison alors que nous les étudions en classe. Alice n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre et a été attaquée au visage. J'ai réussi à neutraliser les plantes, puis à faire sortir les élèves calmement de la serre, mais elle avait déjà perdu connaissance. Je l'ai amenée ici aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Le jeune homme avait une mine inquiète et coupable. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt le comportement des plantes, et d'avoir mis des élèves en danger, mais le fait qu'une nouvelle attaque survienne à nouveau le préoccupait davantage. Lui aussi avait remarqué que c'était de plus en plus fréquent.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir eu les bons réflexes Neville, lui dit la directrice en posant la main sur son épaule, accompagné par un regard qui se voulait réconfortant. Vous pouvez aller manger si vous le souhaitez, je vais rester un peu discuter avec Madame Pomfresh concernant l'état de Miss Abbot. Je risque de devoir m'absenter au Ministère. Nous avons eu une autre attaque ce matin durant un cours de vol. Deux événements dans une même journée, cela ne nous était pas encore arrivé.

\- C'est inquiétant.

Le professeur continuait la pensée de son supérieur. Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir deux attaques en une seule journée. Il y en avait en général une toutes les deux semaines ces derniers temps, et ils avaient donc là un cas exceptionnel.

Il allait quitter les lieux comme lui avait conseillé la directrice, lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Un homme noir au visage inquiet, portant une robe de sorcier d'un bleu violacé, une lettre dans sa main, les rejoignit d'un pas pressé, suivi par un jeune homme dont les cheveux blonds semblaient trop indisciplinés et la tenue trop négligée pour qu'il soit un employé du Ministère.

\- Kingsley, je ne vous attendais pas aussi vite ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en saluant le Ministre de la magie. Mais c'est une bonne chose, nous avons eu une seconde attaque aujourd'hui, et je pensais faire le déplacement moi-même.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

L'homme serra affectueusement la main tendue avec un sourire sincère.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir Minerva, malgré ces tristes circonstances.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille étendue sur le lit tout en saluant le jeune professeur et l'infirmière, qui avait terminé ses soins.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une attaque par les plantes carnivores monsieur le Ministre, expliqua Neville, penaud. Elles n'avaient pas l'air agressives lorsque je les ai examinées avant mon cours, mais il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elles s'agitent et blessent une élève.

\- Je vois... Et comment se porte notre élève Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Elle va s'en sortir. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter qu'elle n'ait de cicatrice au visage, et elle n'a pas perdu trop de sang. On a eu de la chance que la plante ne touche aucun de ses yeux.

Le Ministre hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir un court instant, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas expliqué la présence de son accompagnateur.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais trop préoccupé par ces attaques pour y penser, mais je vous présente Rolf Dragonneau, le meilleur magizoologiste connu après son grand-père.

Le jeune homme à l'allure extravagante semblait mal à l'aise, mais s'inclina brièvement en signe de salutation, sans prononcer un mot, un sourire timide et gêné sur les lèvres.

\- Je lui ai expliqué la situation et lui ai demandé de venir enquêter sur les attaques d'animaux. C'est un expert, et il était très emballé d'avoir affaire à des comportements inconnus. Cela ne vous dérange pas Minerva ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, c'est un plaisir de revoir l'un de nos anciens élèves, et des meilleurs. S'il le souhaite, il pourra même aider Hagrid dans ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- En réalité, je lui ai demandé d'assister tous les cours concernant les animaux fantastiques. Il pourra non seulement prévenir en cas d'attaques, mais aussi observer mieux que quiconque leurs réactions étranges. Neville Londubat reste aussi l'un de nos meilleurs éléments et je ne doute pas de ses capacités à élucider ce mystère du côté de la flore, même s'il doit être à présent très pris par ses cours de botanique.

Il marqua un arrêt, et se tourna exclusivement vers la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Dans chaque cours où sont présents des animaux et des plantes, même les plus inoffensives, il faudrait qu'il y ait au moins un assistant, qui surveillerait les créatures pendant le cours pour prévenir des attaques. Concernant les cours de vol et les matchs de Quidditch, il faudra utiliser des sortilèges de protection pour éviter la venue d'autres sombrals, même si cela doit limiter les zones de vol. Mais il faut limiter au maximum les prochaines attaques.

\- Bien sûr, je prendrai les mesures nécessaires. Serait-il possible d'avoir plus de personnel pour assister nos professeurs ? Je crains ne pas avoir assez de monde pour remplir cette tâche...

\- Evidemment, je vous enverrai des employés du Ministère, le nombre qu'il faudra.

La sorcière acquiesça, soulagée de la nouvelle. La vie de ses élèves serait moins en danger, et elle allait pouvoir se concentrer pleinement dans l'enquête pour découvrir la cause de ce dérèglement de la nature.


	4. Révélations

\- C'est incroyable comme le nombre de décès a diminué dans le service depuis l'été ! La plupart des patients semblent guérir miraculeusement et ne souffrent plus.

La discussion des médecins depuis leur salle de pause atteignit les oreilles de Reanna qui passait devant, la faisant sourire.

Elle continua sa route d'un pas joyeux en direction de la chambre d'une petite fille de neuf ans, hospitalisée depuis une quinzaine de jours pour une leucémie en phase terminale. Tous les traitements que les avaient prescrits les médecins n'avaient pas suffit à stopper la maladie, détectée bien trop tard.

La jeune infirmière, embauchée dans le service depuis la fin de l'été, avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette enfant courageuse, qui ne montrait pas sa peur de la mort à ses proches, mais qu'elle avait entendue pleurer discrètement la nuit. Reanna, lors d'une de ses nuits de garde, était rentrée dans la chambre, et avait bercée sa patiente doucement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et caressant sa tête avec tendresse. La petite fille s'était endormie paisiblement, terminant correctement sa nuit. Le lendemain, lors d'un examen médical, les résultats qui s'étaient montrés jusque-là très inquiétants, avaient été légèrement plus encourageants. En apprenant la nouvelle, l'infirmière s'était rendue rapidement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait pour la féliciter et l'encourager. Elle était restée un peu trop longtemps, manquant de se faire réprimander par son chef de service, mais avait permis à la patiente de retrouver le sourire. Régulièrement, elle allait la voir durant ses heures de pause, la réconfortant et l'encourageant pour ses examens.

Elle regroupa ses longs cheveux blonds pour en faire un chignon rapide, avant de se laver les mains à l'aide du gel antibactérien à l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Bonjour Charlotte, salua-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce en se frottant toujours les mains.

\- Bonjour, dit la fillette de sa voix enfantine.

Elle se redressa sur son lit où elle lisait une des bandes dessinées sans doute apportées par ses parents. Ses cheveux bruns étaient négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, et ses lunettes bleues tombaient sur son nez, mais elle sourit en voyant la personne qui lui rendait visite.

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Pas trop de douleurs ? Je n'ai pas pu te voir ces deux derniers jours, j'étais en congé.

L'infirmière s'approcha doucement du lit et se posta face à sa patiente.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Même si tu me manques, parce que tu es quand même mon infirmière préférée, mes parents ont téléphoné et m'ont apportés des livres.

La blonde sourit en entendant les mots de la fillette qui continuait de parler.

\- Et mon cancer s'en va petit à petit d'après les médecins !

\- Oh mais c'est super ! Quelle grande nouvelle !

Son visage s'illumina, la nouvelle n'étant plus attendu depuis longtemps.

\- Les médecins t'ont dit pourquoi ?

\- Non, ils ne savent pas pourquoi, mais le cancer se rétracte, et du moment que ça continue je suis contente !

\- J'imagine bien, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Charlotte.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en la pointant joyeusement du doigts. Tu es mon ange gardien depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

Reanna se mit à rire, attendrie.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail tu sais, mais je suis contente si mes soins t'aident à guérir.

La petite lui sourit à nouveau, et l'infirmière se décala légèrement.

\- Bon il va falloir que je retourne au boulot, je passerais te voir plus tard pour prendre tes constantes.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure ange gardien !

L'infirmière rit à nouveau en sortant, et garda le sourire aux lèvres lors de sa tournée des patients. Elle était heureuse de revoir le sourire sur la fillette, et la savoir à présent sur la voie de la guérison lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était toujours un bonheur que de voir des patients guérir et quitter l'hôpital.

La fin de sa journée arriva vite, et elle la termina en visitant une nouvelle fois Charlotte quelques minutes, avant de quitter les lieux jusqu'au lendemain, saluant des collègues au passage.

L'air de l'automne se refroidissait de plus en plus, et elle serra son manteau contre elle lorsque le vent la percuta en plein fouet.

N'ayant pas de véhicule personnel, elle se dirigea à pieds à travers les rues de Londres. Elle repassa comme à l'accoutumée devant la boutique Purge Pionce Ltd, où elle avait fait l'étrange rencontre d'un jeune homme roux. Chaque jour, lorsqu'elle passait à cet endroit, elle regardait les environs, le cherchant des yeux, en vain. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu en deux mois.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, elle se questionnait sur le comportement de Narcissa. Sa marraine avait eu un comportement des plus étranges ce jour-là, sans lui donner aucune explication. Evidemment, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller visiter le magasin de jouets du rouquin, mais elle n'avait eu comme réponse que le silence.

Si jusque-là la jeune fille avait toujours pu compter sur Narcissa pour la guider dans la vie, surtout depuis le décès de ses parents quatre ans plus tôt, elle ne lui avait pratiquement plus donné signe de vie depuis son entretien d'embauche à l'hôpital, où sa marraine l'avait accompagnée.

Et c'était particulièrement difficile de la contacter. Elle n'avait été que rarement chez elle, toujours étonnée de voir une si petite maison, sans électricité, au milieu de la campagne. Sa tante vivait seule depuis toujours, et avait été une grande amie de ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Dès qu'elle avait été en âge de s'interroger, Reanna avait questionné sa marraine et ses parents sur la cause de la vie d'exil de sa tante, loin de toute technologie et de toute habitation. On lui avait répondu que Narcissa aimait la nature et le calme, et qu'elle vivait en vendant quelques légumes au marché du village voisin une fois par semaine, et la jeune fille avait du se contenter de cela.

Elle savait que sa marraine vivait loin de Londres, et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'y rendre pour l'interroger de vive voix. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre, puis une seconde, et une troisième partie la semaine précédente. Sans réponse.

L'infirmière poussa un profond soupire, et décida de s'asseoir malgré le vent et le froid sur le banc où elle avait fait la rencontre du jeune homme, dont elle ignorait encore le nom. Il hantait ses pensées depuis ce jour, étant au centre de nombreuses interrogations. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste, si perdu, et si remonté en même temps ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fixée ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait vu ? Pourquoi avait-il été réticent à lui donner le nom de sa boutique de jouets ? Quel était cet hôpital Sainte Mangouste dont il avait parlé ? Mais le plus intrigant, c'était qu'il semblait avoir reconnu sa marraine. Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et obtiendrait sans aucune doute nulle réponse de la part de Narcissa.

Elle avait fait des recherches concernant Sainte Mangouste, mais c'était comme s'il avait inventé le nom de l'hospice. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait semblé étonné de savoir qu'elle postulait dans un hôpital, et ce nom avait été le seul dont il avait parlé.

En fronçant les sourcils, elle continuait à réfléchir, se creusant à nouveau la cervelle pour tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit, en vain. Elle finit par soupirer à nouveau, et se leva en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle vit la chose la plus surprenante qui soit. Un homme, et précisément celui qu'elle cherchait depuis deux mois, sortit de la boutique en travaux face à elle. Mais pas par la porte. Il venait juste de traverser la vitre. Comme si elle n'existait pas.

Elle resta bouche-bée, incapable de faire le moindre geste tant elle était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué, et partit d'un pas rapide en serrant son manteau contre lui.

Réalisant qu'il allait partir sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question, Reanna se leva précipitamment et se lança à sa poursuite.

\- Monsieur, excusez-moi !

Mais il ne se retournait pas, sans doute persuadé que les cris ne s'adressait pas à lui. La jeune femme accéléra le pas pour pouvoir l'atteindre et attraper son bras. Brusquement, il tourna son visage fermé vers elle, et parut surpris de la revoir. Il s'arrêta, regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda la jeune femme, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Le rouquin hocha simplement la tête. Evidemment qu'il l'avait reconnue, puisqu'elle aussi avait été au centre de ses tourments pendant quelques temps. Qu'est-ce que faisait Narcissa Malfoy avec une Moldue ? Et pourquoi en était-elle la marraine ?

\- Je... Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions, si vous me le permettez ?

Elle ne semblait plus si sûre d'elle à présent, et il remarqua une lueur inquiète dans son regard. Il hésita un instant, devant rejoindre sa femme et son fils, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

\- Oui, mettons nous dans un endroit chaud plutôt que dans ce froid de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, craignant de révéler quelques secrets magiques par une expression, mais la blonde ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Bien sûr, j'habite à deux pas si vous voulez, mais nous pourrions tout aussi bien aller dans un café si vous êtes plus à l'aise...

Il n'hésita pas longtemps et accepta d'aller chez la jeune fille, se disant qu'il pourrait sans doute en apprendre un peu sur sa relation avec la sorcière Malfoy.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence gêné, tous deux mal à l'aise de se retrouver, mais impatients de pouvoir obtenir des réponses à leurs questions.

Reanna le fit monter dans son immeuble, définitivement Moldu, et proposa du thé lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans son petit salon. Elle laissa son invité seul le temps d'aller faire bouillir de l'eau, lui laissant le loisir d'examiner les lieux.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, le salon à peine assez grand pour faire tenir deux fauteuils le démontrait parfaitement. Les murs peint en bleu étaient décorés par quelques cadres contenant des photos inanimées. Il les observa rapidement, se stoppant face à un cliché de la jeune femme avec Narcissa Malfoy, leurs yeux pétillants devant une crème glacée.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus face au cliché, son hôte revenant avec des biscuits et deux tasses fumantes. Il s'installa alors dans l'un des fauteuils, imitant la blonde.

Cette dernière avait tout un tas de questions à lui poser, mais ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ? Sa tante ? L'avoir vu traverser une vitre ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? commença-t-elle, toujours mal à l'aise face au rouquin. Je suis Reanna.

\- George. George Weasley.

Il y eut un blanc assez court, et le jeune homme releva la tête de sa tasse pour fixer les yeux gris de la jeune fille.

\- On peut se dire tu, non ? Nous devons approximativement avoir le même âge, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux quand on me vouvoie.

\- J'ai vingt-deux ans.

Reanna sourit, sentant peu à peu l'atmosphère se détendre.

\- J'en ai deux de plus, lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Donc, tu es infirmière, c'est ça ?

Le naturel du rouquin revenait vite sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa morosité le quittant peu à peu en présence de la jeune fille. Il se détendait, commençait à plaisanter, à retrouver sa joie de vivre, comme si la guerre n'avait plus laissé de trace dans sa vie. Ils faisaient connaissance en superficie, le jeune homme ne se risquant pas à parler de magie, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui aborda en premier le sujet de leurs préoccupation.

\- Il m'a semblé l'autre jour que tu connaissais ma marraine, mais elle n'a pas voulu qu'on en parle... Comment ça se fait ?

Le rouquin passa une main derrière sa nuque pour la masser, ne sachant vraiment quoi répondre.

\- C'est... hum... la mère d'une connaissance.

\- La mère ? Mais Narcissa n'a pas d'enfant, ni même de mari, tu as du te tromper.

George, stupéfié par la réponse de son hôte, secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, je suis sûr que c'était elle. Narcissa Malfoy.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'être surprise. Il connaissait donc bien sa marraine, pour avoir pu donner son nom de famille.

\- Mais... C'est impossible, même si je ne suis pas allée souvent chez elle, j'ai quand même bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'une minuscule chambre avec un unique lit.

\- Une... minuscule... chambre ? Elle vit dans un manoir, comment pourrait-elle avoir une chambre minuscule ? Et une seule ?

George ne comprenait rien. Narcissa Malfoy était la marraine d'une Moldue, et vivait dans... Soudain, il comprit. Narcissa mentait à la blonde face à lui, et ne lui avait donc jamais parlé de sa condition de sorcière. Ni donc de son fils Drago, de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, ou de son gigantesque manoir.

\- Que sais-tu sur ta marraine ?

La jeune fille lui expliqua en détails, la relation avec ses parents, sa maison à la campagne, sa relation fusionnelle avec elle, les cadeaux farfelues qu'elle recevait à chaque anniversaire, l'impression que Narcissa découvrait toujours un peu plus le monde de la ville lorsqu'elle venait à Londres...

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, connaissant une partie de la vérité, mais ne devant rien lui dire. Il n'allait pas sortir à la blonde que sa marraine était en réalité une sorcière, dont le mari et le fils avaient été partisans de magie noire. Il poussa un profond soupire en se massant la tête, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé. Que devait-il faire ? Dire ?

\- Tout à l'heure... commença Reanna timidement, je t'ai vu sortir de la boutique en travaux.

Il releva brusquement la tête. L'avait-elle vu sortir de Sainte Mangouste ? Et donc traverser la vitrine du magasin moldu ?

\- Comment ça ?

Sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Il savait que si elle l'avait vu, il allait devoir l'emmener à un oubliator, pour qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance du monde magique. Ou lui infliger lui-même le sortilège de confusion.

\- Je t'ai vu traverser la vitre comme si ce n'était que de l'air.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et il se leva précipitamment, passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention en sortant de l'hôpital, et la moldue l'avait vu.

\- Merde merde merde... grogna-t-il. Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et s'approcha timidement de lui.

\- Peut-être, mais tu sembles savoir beaucoup plus de choses que moi, et j'aimerais comprendre, notamment tout ce que tu sais sur ma marraine. Elle a toujours été assez secrète. J'ai toujours pu compter sur elle, mais je n'ai jamais su qui elle était vraiment.

George réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener au Ministère, car les oubliators risquait de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son existence à lui, et il ne le voulait pas. La jeune blonde semblait être la seule personne capable de lui faire retrouver un temps soit peu de gaieté et d'apaisement, et son lien avec Narcissa Malfoy avait plus que piqué sa curiosité.

Il sortit sa baguette. Il allait lui-même lui faire oublier ce simple petit passage. Depuis toujours, il avait contourné les règles et les lois, et ce n'était pas un simple petit sortilège d'oubliette qui allait l'envoyer à Askaban.

Reanna se figea, sentant comme un danger en voyant le bout de bois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle.

Au fond d'elle, après l'avoir vu traverser une vitrine, elle se doutait bien qu'une chose anormale allait se produire.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il pointa sa baguette vers son visage en essayant d'éviter les yeux gris de la jeune femme et prononça simplement :

\- Oubliette.


	5. Nouveau monde

\- Oubliette.

Un mince filet de lumière argenté quitta doucement la baguette de George pour atteindre Reanna, qui ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le rouquin. Elle fixa le filament magique étrangement, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Le sort s'arrêta, et la jeune femme ne saisissait toujours pas ce que son invité avait fait. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'agissait de magie, mais son côté rationnel ne voulait pas y croire. Et surtout, elle ne ressentait rien. Ce qu'il avait fait était pour le moins étrange, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir eu d'effet. Elle passa son regard du bout de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main au visage contrarié du rouquin, attendant une quelconque explication, ou réponse.

Le jeune homme aussi semblait se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Tu te rappelles comment tu m'as vu tout à l'heure ? lui demanda-t-il pour confirmer ses soupçons.

\- Evidemment, ce n'est pas commun de voir quelqu'un traverser une vitre.

Comment a-t-elle pu résister au sortilège ? pensa George, qui visiblement, était de plus en plus contrarié.

\- Par contre maintenant, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ceci, fit-elle en désignant la baguette.

Le rouquin soupira, sachant à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il se frotta le visage de ses main, et se rassit dans le fauteuil, imitée par son hôte.

\- Je...

Il hésitait. Par quoi commencer ? Que lui dire ? La vérité ? Une partie ? Devait-il en parler à sa famille aussi ? Que dirait Angelina ? Sa mère ?

Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège en soufflant, trop de pensées envahissant sa tête.

Reanna s'approcha de lui, et agit comme elle agissait avec ses patients à l'hôpital, lorsque ces derniers angoissaient à l'approche d'un examen médical, d'une opération, ou pour une autre quelconque raison. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et prit la main du jeune homme, en la caressant doucement de son pouce. Ce dernier sentit les tensions quitter peu à peu son corps et son esprit s'apaiser. Laissant un nouveau soupire s'échapper, il commença son récit, expliquant le monde magique rapidement, la guerre qui avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt, Poudlard, son magasin de farces et attrapes, le coma de son jumeau, l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, les lois concernant les moldus, le Ministère de la Magie, le sortilège qu'il avait tenté de lui lancer, et pour finir, il termina avec le sujet qui intéressait tant la jeune femme.

\- Narcissa Malfoy fait partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur, mais aussi d'une famille qui a longtemps servi Voldemort. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été particulièrement étonné de la voir avec toi. Son fils a longtemps insulté ma belle-sœur de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui signifie sang impur, parce que né de parents moldu. Les Malfoy ont toujours méprisé les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, même les cracmols, qui sont des enfants de sorciers mais qui n'en sont pas eux-mêmes.

Il marqua une pause, posant pour la première fois de son récit les yeux sur la blonde, qui affichait une mine concentrée.

\- Pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy serait-elle la marraine d'une moldue ? Et pourquoi tu résistes à la magie ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Depuis petite, elle avait toujours rêvé de magie, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle pouvait réellement exister. Et voilà que devant elle, se trouvait un sorcier. Qui avait traversé une vitre. Qui avait tenté de lui lancer un sortilège.

Elle avait les épaules solides, surtout depuis le décès de ses parents quatre ans plus tôt, mais tout ceci était tout de même beaucoup à assimiler pour la jeune femme.

Elle se leva doucement, lâchant la main du rouquin, et marcha quelques instants. La magie. Les sorciers. Sa marraine.

Elle s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil face à George sans pour autant le regarder. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, se disant que sa marraine la reprendrait pour avoir d'aussi mauvaises manières en présence d'un jeune homme, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne savait même plus qui croire. Ce jeune homme, qu'elle venait de rencontrer, qui l'intriguait tant, et qui l'avait assommée d'informations et de révélations, ou sa marraine, la dernière personne de sa famille encore envie, et en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance depuis des années ?

\- Fait moi un tour de magie.

Sa demande déconcerta le jeune homme qui la fixa avec étonnement. Mais il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de preuves supplémentaires, pour comprendre, pour croire, pour remettre en doute ce dont elle avait toujours été sûre, pour vérifier ses paroles, et pour admettre que sa marraine n'était pas la personne en qui elle avait foi.

Il tendit sa baguette vers une étagère sur sa gauche, et fit léviter un livre jusqu'à la table basse devant eux. D'un autre mouvement, il l'ouvrit au milieu, et fit valser les lettres sur la page. Reanna semblait fascinée. Il remit le livre en place, et demanda à la blonde de le regarder. Il transplana de l'autre côté de la pièce, provoquant un sursaut chez son hôte. Il ferma les volets d'un coup de baguette, les plongeant dans le noir, avant de murmurer :

\- Lumos.

Devant lui, le visage de la jeune femme s'émerveillait toujours plus.

\- C'est incroyable.

Elle ne doutait plus, et sentait quelque part un peu de jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Pourquoi elle aussi ne pouvait-elle pas faire toutes ces choses ? Mais elle se raisonna vite, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Elle aurait peut-être pu mourir dans cette bataille dont George avait parlé, ou dans n'importe quel autre danger du monde magique. Elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas connu, lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle plaçait sa confiance en lui, et ne voulait pas le perdre, car cela reviendrait à perdre ce lien avec le monde des sorciers.

Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir les volets à nouveau, ce qu'il fit avant de rejoindre son siège.

\- Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il savait que Reanna ne disait pas cela parce qu'il avait accéder à sa dernière requête, mais parce qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

Il la regarda avec plus d'attention, alors qu'elle fixait sa tasse de thé devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait vu détachés quelques semaines auparavant étaient relevés en un chignon rapide que le vent avait secoué, défaisant quelques mèches. Ses yeux gris si chaleureux lorsqu'elle l'avait salué sur le banc devant Sainte Mangouste semblait à présent triste et songeurs. Ses traits fins et doux ne cessait de lui rappeler quelqu'un, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir qui.

Elle releva lentement son visage vers lui, pour le fixer à son tour. Il était charmant, ses cheveux roux un peu longs en bataille montraient un petit côté négligé. Contrairement à la première fois où elle l'avait vu, sa barbe était rasée de près. Son esprit dont les pensées se lisaient malgré tout sur son visage, semblait moins triste, mais malgré tout, elle pouvait voir les dégâts que la guerre dont il avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Pratiquement perdre son frère jumeau n'est pas une chose facile, surtout continuer à vivre sans lui.

Reanna avait beau être fille unique, elle avait une empathie qui lui avait toujours permis de comprendre la douleur des autres, et de l'apaiser. Sa marraine lui avait toujours dit que c'était un don, et ses parents était quelque peu plus réticent à ce qu'elle se mêle continuellement des malheurs des autres.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, ma famille m'attend, fit soudainement le rouquin.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait. Et à vrai dire, elle avait aussi besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Comment puis-je te contacter ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ce nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait.

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant. Il n'utilisait pas les moyens de communications moldus, et ne pouvait pas lui donner un quelconque objet magique. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui confier son hibou, il en avait lui-même besoin.

\- C'est compliqué, je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- Ma marraine m'a donné une adresse pour que je puisse lui écrire, je peux peut-être faire pareil avec toi ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Narcissa Malfoy a dû acheter une maison moldu pour que tu puisses lui écrire à cette adresse. Je ne vis pas dans un quartier moldu, votre système de courrier ne parviendra jamais jusque chez moi. Le plus simple serait que nous convenions d'un rendez-vous pour la prochaine fois, si tu préfères. Et j'essaierai de ramener quelque chose pour que tu puisses m'envoyer un message.

Reanna acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement.

\- Je ne travaille pas lundi prochain, ce sera mon jour de repos, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle, initiant un mouvement pour le conduire jusqu'à l'entrée. Et mon appartement est toujours ouvert, je pense que si nous devons parler de magie, ce serait plus prudent.

\- C'est vrai. Je vais me débrouiller pour être disponible dans l'après-midi alors, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Il pourrait fermer exceptionnellement la boutique une demi journée, ou la confier à son frère ou sa sœur. Cependant, cela voudrait dire qu'il confisse la raison de son absence. Il secoua la tête, remettant cette réflexion à plus tard, puis attrapa son manteau pour l'enfiler.

La jeune fille le regardait faire silencieusement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se fixèrent sans savoir lequel des deux prendrait la parole en premier.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

George hésita un instant avant de reprendre la parole. Il avait envie de garder pour lui l'existence de cette jeune fille peu commune, comme un secret, mais il savait qu'il devrait expliquer pourquoi il était rentrer si tard, et qu'il aurait à parler à quelqu'un de l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt, ainsi que de sa relation avec Mrs Malfoy. Même si la guerre avait pris fin, il restait méfiant vis à vis de cette famille, qui avait causé tant de mal.

\- Est-ce que... Je peux parler de toi ? Je veux dire, de ta capacité à résister à mon sort, de ta marraine...

\- A qui tu voudrais en parler ? Si tu la connais, je ne voudrais pas que ça s'ébruite.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

\- Oui, c'est légitime. Je voudrais en parler à ma famille. Mon père étudie les moldus, et mon beau-frère a pas mal côtoyé Drago Malfoy, ils pourraient peut-être m'éclairer. Nous n'avons aucun contact avec la famille de ta marraine, nous n'avons jamais réellement été en bons termes. Et nous savons tenir notre langue, si ça peut te rassurer.

Elle hésita, ne voulant pas causer de tord à Narcissa, ni être une sorte de bête de foire. Mais d'un côté, ce monde nouveau qu'elle venait de découvrir la fascinait, et elle souhaitait le découvrir plus profondément. Ainsi que comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas été sensible à la magie.

\- Si tu en parles, je vais devoir rencontrer d'autres sorciers ?

\- C'est probable.

Elle réfléchit encore, posant le pour et le contre. Sa tête lui criait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle d'elle, ce qui était plus raisonnable par rapport à sa marraine, ainsi qu'à sa propre vie quotidienne. Mais son cœur, son cœur qui la guidait en permanence dans sa vie, qui lui donnait ce don d'empathie, son cœur lui soufflait d'accepter. Narcissa lui avait caché tant de choses, et ce jeune homme pouvait lui apporter des réponses.

\- C'est d'accord, si ça reste dans ta famille.

George sourit, et lui tendit la main.

\- C'est promis.

Elle la serra en riant, le cœur léger d'avoir prix un choix. Son regard s'arrêta sur les yeux rieurs du rouquin.

\- A lundi alors.

\- A lundi.

Le sorcier sortit de l'appartement, et transplana immédiatement chez lui.


	6. Anciens élèves

Décidément, le sort s'acharne contre moi, pensa un Ron Weasley grognon en se débarrassant une nouvelle fois d'un lutin de Cornouailles.

Il faisait partie des membres du Ministère envoyés à Poudlard dans la protection des élèves, et sa première journée était de plus en plus désastreuse.

Depuis la dernière guerre des sorciers, le jeune homme voyait les sombrals, et cette nouvelle capacité lui avait permis d'éviter de se faire percuter plusieurs fois par un troupeau l'ayant pris en chasse lors de son arrivée à l'aube avec la dizaine d'autres Aurors, dont son meilleur ami Harry.

Les sorciers appelés en renfort s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers le bureau de la directrice, qui avait été pour la plupart leur ancien professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall, bien qu'inquiète par la situation de Poudlard, avait montré un certain ravissement de retrouver ses anciens élèves, en particulier les deux Gryffondors qu'elle portait bien dans son cœur, notamment pour avoir sauvé l'école à plusieurs reprises. Elle leur avait ensuite expliqué la situation, malgré les informations que leur avait déjà fournies le Ministre.

Ron avait ensuite été assigné à la surveillance de la cour du château alors que Harry était chargé des cours de soins aux créatures magiques, à la demande de Hagrid, qui avait appris que son ancien protégé revenait à Poudlard quelques temps. Le brun lui avait lancé un regard désolé derrière ses lunettes rondes, et lui avait promit de passer le bonjour pour lui au garde chasse.

Dans la matinée, Peeves n'avait pu s'empêcher de venir taquiner le rouquin sur ses années d'étude à l'école, lui rappelant la chanson que les Serpentards avaient créé pour lui à l'occasion d'un match de Quidditch, ou encore son histoire d'amour avec Lavande Brown dont il avait à présent honte. Il n'avait pu se débarrasser de l'esprit frappeur que lorsqu'une nuée de lutins bleus, échappés de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, s'étaient envolés dans la cour, semant la pagaille parmi les élèves présents.

Se souvenant de ses cours lors de sa deuxième année, il avait pu en maîtriser rapidement une grande partie, certains lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Grognant à nouveau, il immobilisa les derniers restant, et les enferma dans une cage qu'il avait fait venir grâce à un accio. Il aida ensuite les élèves que les lutins avaient accrochés en hauteur à descendre, s'assurant qu'ils aillent bien avant de leur intimer de rentrer.

Le jeune Auror poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses malicieuses bestioles n'étaient décidément pas de ses préférées.

Ne devant pas quitter son poste avant la relève de midi, il jeta un sortilège pour insonoriser la cage, et reprit sa surveillance, plus méfiant, avec le froncement de sourcils qui le caractérisait si bien.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé un instant qu'en devenant Auror avec Harry, il aurait à retourner à Poudlard, et encore moins à surveiller des élèves. Il s'était imaginé avec son meilleur ami, bravant des dangers semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient traversés lors de leur quête des Horcruxes quelques années plus tôt, affrontant des mages noirs ayant échappés au Ministère. Il avait espérer pouvoir continuer des aventures semblables à celles qu'il avait traversées adolescent, avec Harry et Hermione, qu'ils resteraient le fameux trio ensemble. Mais Hermione, qu'il avait épousé, avait choisi de travailler au Ministère au sein du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, laissant les deux jeunes hommes devenir Aurors ensemble. Il s'était alors projeté en duo avec le brun, mais leurs missions ensemble s'étaient avérées rares, et le rouquin commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de choisir cette voie, qui semblait de moins en moins faite pour lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'un de ses collègues vint prendre sa relève pour qu'il puisse aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Il sourit à l'idée de se nourrir dans le réfectoire qu'il connaissait par cœur, avant de s'emparer de la cage contenant les lutins, pour les ramener dans la salle de classe dont ils s'étaient échappés.

Il traversa les couloirs, nostalgique de ses années d'études. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait retourner en classe, mais ces murs abritaient tant de souvenirs qu'il pourrait presque accepter à nouveau de subir un cours de potions.

Autour de lui, des élèves portant l'uniforme de l'école aux couleurs de leur maison discutaient bruyamment en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, lui jetant parfois des coups d'oeil curieux. Ron se gonfla le torse, fier d'avoir un peu d'attention, tentant un sourire mystérieux, mais n'effectuant qu'une grimace étrange.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il grimaça, se souvenant des cours qu'il avait eu à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'épouvantard qui avait pris une forme d'araignée géante lors de sa troisième année, la démonstration des sortilèges impardonnables par Barty Croupton Junior ayant pris l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Œil, les leçons interminables de Dolorès Ombrages... Cette matière n'était clairement pas une de ses préférées.

Il s'avança jusqu'au fond de la salle, et monta les escaliers menant au bureau du professeur. Il frappa à la porte, ne sachant s'il pouvait entrer librement.

\- Entrez !

C'était la voix d'une sorcière qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Ron poussa la porte, et entra dans le cabinet. Une femme s'affairait derrière un bureau, rangeant quelques copies. Elle portait une tenue de sorcière typique indienne, et ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur l'Auror et son visage prit une expression de surprise.

\- Ron ?

\- Parvati ?

Les anciens camarades de classe ne s'attendaient clairement pas à se revoir, encore moins ici.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda la jeune femme en se levant de son siège.

\- Je... Hum... Je suis venu rapporter les lutins, bégaya le rouquin, pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Oh oui ils se sont échappés, et l'Auror qui était chargé de surveiller ma classe a surtout aidé les élèves qu'ils avaient pris pour cibles.

Elle marqua un silence, semblant comprendre la situation, alors que face à elle le jeune homme semblait réaliser lui aussi.

\- Tu es Auror ?

\- Tu es professeur ?

Aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre, ils finirent par éclater de rire tous les deux. La jeune professeur fut la première à se reprendre, essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

\- Tu fais parti des Aurors envoyés par le Ministère ? Je ne savais même pas que tu en étais un ! A vrai dire, je ne saurais te dire si ça me surprend ou pas.

Ron se vexa un peu et son visage se ferma. Il était si pitoyable que ça lors de leurs années à Poudlard pour qu'elle ait une si faible estime de lui ?

\- En fait, non ça ne me surprend pas. Tu as bien aidé Harry à nombreuses reprises. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien, il est ici aussi.

L'Auror bougonnait toujours, mais Parvati ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Après tout, il était Ron Weasley.

\- C'est génial ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde revient ici ces derniers temps.

\- Comment ça ?

A présent intrigué, le rouquin posa la cage qu'il tenait depuis son arrivée sur le sol, et s'approcha de le jeune femme avec intérêt.

\- Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'enseigne ici, expliqua-t-elle, et Neville est arrivé l'an dernier pour enquêter sur la flore qui attaquait les élèves...

\- Neville est ici ? coupa son ancien camarade brusquement.

La brune hocha simplement la tête.

\- Maintenant il est professeur de botanique. Je me sens moins seule depuis qu'il est ici. C'est étrange d'être enseignante après tout ce qu'on a vécu ici.

Elle leva les yeux, détaillant les murs qui les entouraient, comme s'ils lui rappelaient des souvenirs.

\- Je pensais plutôt m'orienter vers la divination, le professeur Trelawney me fascinait. Mais finalement, combattre les mangemorts m'a ouvert les yeux, et j'ai fait quelques études et voyages, pour en connaître plus sur les forces du mal. Et me voilà.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux anciens Gryffondors ne s'étaient pas revus depuis les obsèques qui avaient suivis la bataille de Poudlard, et n'étant pas particulièrement proches lors de leurs études, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire à présent.

\- On devrait aller manger, suggéra finalement Parvati, en rangeant d'un coup de baguette la cage contenant les lutins dans une armoire, en la verrouillant pour éviter une nouvelle évasion de leur part.

Ron s'agita en l'attendant, et ils firent le chemin ensemble, silencieusement. Ils ne prirent pas l'entrée principale de la Grande Salle, ce qui le surprit, mais empruntèrent un petit couloir sur le côté, et passèrent par une petite porte.

Lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il mangeait à la Grande Table, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

\- Wouha, c'est vraiment ça être adulte !

Un rire retentit dans ses oreilles, et il reconnut immédiatement son meilleur ami.

\- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre quand Neville m'a emmené là.

\- Salut Harry !

\- Parvati ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici !

\- Elle est prof de défense contre les forces du mal ! s'écria le rouquin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un siège libre à côté du survivant.

Ce dernier fut étonné, mais félicita la jeune femme avec joie. Neville était assis à sa gauche, et salua Ron à son tour.

Les trois anciens Gryffondors étaient heureux de se retrouver, n'ayant pas le loisir de se voir souvent en raison de leurs emplois respectifs. Même si le professeur de botanique avait été Auror avec eux, ils ne se croisaient qu'occasionnellement dans les couloirs du Ministère. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, la jeune indienne se joignant à eux.

Au centre de la Grande Table, le professeur McGonagall souriait. Elle revoyait ses anciens élèves, quelques années auparavant, à la fois excités et terrifiés par cette nouvelle école qu'ils découvraient, attendant leur tour pour la répartition dans les maison, ou encore lorsqu'ils étaient assis à la table de la maison des lions face à eux, mangeant avidement les plats cuisinés par les elfes de maison avant un match de Quidditch.

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis la fin de leur scolarité, mais ils n'avaient pas tant changés. Ils avaient tous pris en maturité, c'était certain, et cela se reflétait sur leurs visages. Mais ils restaient encore joviaux, spontanés, et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser, dans la naïveté de la jeunesse.

Son chapeau pointu sur la tête, elle détourna la tête des quatre amis pour se concentrer sur ses élèves actuels face à eux, surveillant qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements.

La semaine passa vite pour Harry et Ron. Les incidents n'arrivaient pas trop souvent, mais ils restaient vigilants, sachant que tout accident pouvait arriver très vite. Il n'y avait plus eu d'élèves blessés, ce qui rassurait énormément la directrice de l'école, malgré ses inquiétudes quant à l'origine des agressions.

Les deux amis retrouvaient Neville, et parfois Parvati, le midi et le soir lors des repas, ainsi que dans la salle commune du personnel de Poudlard. Même si Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas avec eux, ils avaient l'impression d'être retourné quelques années en arrière, et cela leur réchauffait le cœur.

L'automne s'était installée, et rendait moins agréable les surveillances en extérieur. Mais les Aurors avaient installés de rotations, de sorte à ce que ce ne soit jamais les mêmes qui subissent le vent, la pluie et le froid. Les weekends étant plus tranquilles que la semaine, les effectifs étaient divisés en deux, et la moitié d'entre eux pouvait rentrer chez eux tandis que l'autre restait patrouiller, et le weekend suivant, les rôles s'inversaient.

Pour la première semaine, Harry et Ron faisaient partie des chanceux pouvant profiter de deux jours de repos.

\- J'ai quand même hâte de rentrer, souffla le rouquin en bouclant sa valise.

\- Hermione te manque ?

Son ami avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Ils partageaient la même chambre, comme lorsqu'ils étaient élèves, et le binoclard le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne supportait pas d'être loin trop longtemps de sa femme.

\- Oui... Oh, comme ça aurait été bien qu'elle soit là avec nous...

Ron poussa un profond soupire en fermant les yeux, et Harry acquiesça. Même s'il appréciait revenir dans le château, il était vrai qu'il manquait une touche à leur retour à Poudlard.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait déjà trouvé l'origine de tout ce bazar !

\- C'est possible, mais si aucun employé du Ministère ne trouve le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire, je ne sais pas si Hermione pourrait aller bien plus loin.

\- Tu doutes de ma femme ?

Le rouquin s'était redressé, et lançait un regard de défi à son meilleur ami, qui éclata de rire.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Tu sais très bien qu'on serait mort depuis longtemps sans elle.

Les deux jeunes sorciers sourirent aux souvenirs de leurs aventures. La jeune brune leur avait en effet sauvé la mise plus d'une fois par le passé grâce à son intelligence.

\- Tu es prêt ? questionna Harry en enfilant sa cape.

\- On y va quand tu veux.

Ils sortirent de leur chambre avec leurs affaires à la main, et se dirigèrent en papotant gaiement vers le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Ils repartaient tous ensemble par portoloin en direction du Ministère de la Magie.

Le professeur McGonagall les attendait dans derrière son bureau en bois, son chignon sévère toujours vissé au sommet de sa tête, et ses petites lunettes carrées reposant en bas de son nez.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en avance, j'avais oublié que les Aurors n'étaient pas réputés pour leur ponctualité.

Ron et Harry se retinrent de pouffer.

\- Le portoloin est là, ajouta la sorcière en désignant un vieux journal moldu.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de son bureau, et leur fit un signe de tête pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps.

Les six Aurors présents s'approchèrent du bureau, se plaçant autour du portoloin, et l'agrippèrent en même temps, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon. Ils atterrirent dans le département de la justice magique.

Harry, en tant que délégué de l'équipe, se devait de faire un rapport à son directeur avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

\- Je t'attends ici, comme ça on pourra rentrer au Terrier ensemble, lui glissa le rouquin en s'appuyant contre un mur.

Le survivant hocha la tête, et poussa la porte du bureau des Aurors.


	7. Weasley

George poussa la porte de son appartement, sachant qu'il serait vite assailli de reproches pour être rentré si tard sans prévenir. Il ôta son manteau, l'accrochant sur le crochet prévu à cet effet, et retira ses chaussures.

Depuis le petit hall d'entrée, il perçut sans difficulté la berceuse émise par la petite radio qu'il avait trafiquée quelques années auparavant avec son frère lors de leurs études à Poudlard. Son fils devait dormir depuis peu, Angelina aurait coupé la douce mélodie dans le cas contraire.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à rentrer !

La-dite jeune femme se trouva brusquement face à lui, les points sur les hanches et la mine sévère.

\- Ton fils a mis un temps fou à s'endormir sans toi !

Le rouquin ne put réprimer un sourire tendre à l'idée d'être le seul à pouvoir endormir le bambin, et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la tempe de sa femme.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose.

Il l'entraîna sans leur cuisine sans un mot de plus. Angelina, sur ses talons, fronçait les sourcils. Elle détestait les situations stressantes, qui la rendaient de mauvaise humeur, et le retard de son mari ajouté à cette phrase la mettait sur les nerfs.

George s'assit sur l'une des chaises autour de la table, mais elle resta debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux jais dans un chignon, sans doute pour éviter que leur fils ne joue avec, et cela rendait son visage encore plus sévère. Ses yeux noirs fixait le rouquin d'un air dur, et ce dernier tenta une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est pas le moment Weasley, tu me dois des explications.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent dans un sourire narquois, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle se comportait comme avant les matchs de Quidditch de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle était capitaine, et il la taquinait souvent lorsqu'elle était comme ça. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança en retour lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était clairement pas d'humeur.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il.

Il prit une inspiration, et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège en passant une main dans ses cheveux trop longs.

\- J'étais allé voir Fred, comme tu le savais. Mais en sortant, une moldue m'a vue.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention pour une fois ? râla sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Laisse-moi finir.

Elle acquiesça, le fixant toujours durement.

\- Cette moldue, je l'avais déjà vue.

Elle haussa un sourcil, montrant que cette information l'intéressait.

\- Quand on a été voir Fred tous ensemble, j'étais sorti un moment prendre l'air, et je m'étais assis sur un banc en face de l'hôpital, où elle lisait. Je ne faisais pas attention à elle, mais elle m'a parlé. J'ai cru un instant que c'était une sorcière, mais elle n'en est pas une. Elle discutait avec moi, de façon tout à fait banale, en attendant que sa marraine vienne la chercher. Sauf que sa marraine, c'était Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Attends attends, la marraine de cette moldue, c'est Mrs Malfoy ? C'est complètement absurde !

\- Oui, et ça m'a travaillé pendant longtemps. Surtout que son visage m'était particulièrement familier, sans que je puisse dire pourquoi.

\- Et donc, elle t'a vu sortir de la vitre tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, elle voulait me parler. Elle avait compris que je connaissais sa marraine, et elle m'avait vu sortir de nul part. On est allé chez elle, pour parler.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me tromper avec une moldue Weasley, tu peux être sûr que tu seras fini.

Il rit, sachant qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de le tuer à mains nues, père de son fils ou pas.

\- Non, tu ne crains rien, elle n'a pas assez d'humour pour rivaliser avec toi.

\- Ah, parce que ça aurait pu se passer donc ?

Le rouquin rit de plus belle.

\- Chut, tu vas réveiller Fred !

Il se calma, pensant à son fils dans la pièce voisine, et se leva pour enlacer Angelina. La brune boudait, ne réagissant pas. Les mains de George descendirent le long de son dos, la collant à lui brusquement, et il releva la tête de sa femme, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Tu ne doutes quand même pas de moi, Weasley ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Weasley, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Son sourire s'accentua. Il savait qu'elle détestait avoir changé de nom, et à chaque taquinerie sur ce fait, elle partait au quart de tour.

\- Très bien, prouve-moi que tu ne doutes pas de moi.

\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs, et elle tentait d'exprimer toute sa haine à travers son regard.

\- Oh, donc je peux retourner la voir en toute sérénité ?

Son mari se détachait doucement d'elle avec un sourire narquois, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Elle attrapa sa mâchoire brusquement et durement, le défiant du regard.

\- T'as pas intérêt.

\- En quel honneur Weasley ?

Son emprise sur le visage du rouquin se serra lorsqu'il l'appela encore une fois de cette manière, mais elle se rapprocha de lui, une lueur à la fois menaçante et étrange dans le regard. Il était difficile de résister au rouquin dans les cas comme celui-ci. Elle détestait avoir tort, et encore plus être provoquée.

\- Tu es à moi.

Elle se jeta sur les lèvres de son mari avec avidité, alors qu'il la serrait avec force dans ses bras. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux en bataille de George, tandis qu'il la soulevait brusquement sans cesser de l'embrasser passionnément, en la conduisant à leur chambre.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, se manquant continuellement. Il faisait de longues journées à la boutique, la gérant seul, et elle venait juste de se remettre de son accouchement, deux mois auparavant. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis sa dernière visite à Sainte Mangouste, et elle ne supportait plus ses sautes d'humeur.

Leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus saccadés, et Angelina ferma la porte derrière eux, avant de pousser son mari sur leur lit sans cesser de l'embrasser avidement.

Sa main caressant doucement le bras de sa femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux événements de la journée. Comment une moldue pouvait-elle résister à un sortilège ? Pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy était-elle sa marraine ?

Angelina releva la tête vers lui. Sa peau noire brillait à la lumière de leur lampe de chevet, et George, si ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi prises, n'aurait pu résister longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser.

\- Tu devais me dire quelque chose.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, et soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout. C'est vraiment étrange comme situation.

Il lui raconta comment elle avait résister au sortilège d'amnésie, sa relation avec Mrs Malfoy, sa réaction face à la magie, et comment il s'était senti calme et apaisé avec elle. Sa femme ne montra pas la moindre jalousie, contrairement à quelques minutes auparavant, mais s'intéressa davantage à la jeune moldue.

\- Elle est comment ? Physiquement ? Tu disais qu'elle te rappelait quelqu'un.

\- Elle a de longs cheveux blond platine, et des yeux gris. Mais ils ne sont pas froids, ils dégagent une certaine douceur, comme s'ils pouvaient soigner tous les malheurs du monde. Elle a des traits fins et délicats, et le teint pâle.

\- Si en retire tous les adjectifs mélioratifs, on pourrait croire que tu parles d'une Malfoy.

Les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Il se redressa brusquement sur le lit en se tournant vers sa femme.

\- Elle ressemble à Malfoy !

\- Malfoy, Drago ?

\- Oui ! Elle a quasiment le même visage que lui, mais ses traits sont doux et plus arrondis.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait... ?

\- C'est une hypothèse envisageable. Mrs Malfoy n'aurait aucun lien avec des moldus sinon. Mais la question que je me pose, c'est : si elle est bien sa fille, pourquoi résiste-t-elle à la magie ? Et pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy serait sa marraine ?

\- Elle doit être une sorte de cracmol, et les Malfoy ont dû avoir honte d'en avoir une dans leur famille.

\- Les cracmols sont sensibles à la magie, contredit George. Mais c'est tout à fait possible, si c'est bien la fille de Malfoy, elle aurait du être une sorcière comme eux.

Il soupira. Sa journée avait été bien remplie. Son frère, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas réagit le moins du monde quand il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait raconté comment grandissant Fred II, son fils. Comment il était le premier Weasley à ne pas être roux, puisque sa mère était noire. Comme il était à la fois colérique comme Angelina, et rieur comme son père, même à un si jeune âge. Ce sera un sacré phénomène, avait dit George avec un petit sourire. Et il avait pleuré, comme a chaque fois. Son jumeau lui manquait atrocement, toujours plus. Rien n'arrivait à combler le vide qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Sa femme et son fils le remplissait peu à peu, mais il resterait toujours une absence dans son cœur, une absence qui resterait là à jamais.

Un blanc s'était installé pendant que le rouquin se perdait dans ses pensées, et sa femme en profita pour aller chercher une enveloppe qui était arrivée dans la journée par hibou. Elle ne l'avait pas ouverte, sachant que George détestait qu'on lise son courrier.

\- C'est arrivé cet après-midi pour toi.

Elle lui tendit la lettre en se rasseyant à ses côtés, et il se leva pour la lire, commençant par déchirer l'enveloppe pendant que la brune allumait la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Il parcourut les lignes rapidement avant de reposer le parchemin sur sa table de nuit.

\- Nous sommes invités au Terrier samedi midi, Ron et Harry ont eu une mission à Poudlard, et ils auront sans doute des choses à nous dire.

\- A Poudlard ? s'étonna Angelina. Pourquoi là bas ? Il y aurait encore des mangemorts ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça doit être important, ils sont toute une équipe.

Les jeunes gens fronçaient les sourcils, soucieux d'avoir encore affaire avec de la magie noire, et ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil rapidement cette nuit-là.


	8. Puzzle

Raturant une énième fois le début de sa lettre, Reanna poussa un profond soupire. Elle n'y arriverait définitivement pas.

Après le départ de George deux jours auparavant, la jeune femme s'était assise par terre en tailleur, cherchant à mettre à plat tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Tout d'abord, il y avait sa marraine. Marraine qui lui avait menti toute sa vie. D'après les dires de cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais qui lui avait fait des démonstrations de magie. De la vraie magie. Pas de simples tours de passe-passe d'un magicien de rue. Elle avait commencé par se dire que c'était peut-être de la manipulation, mais elle l'avait bien vu de ses yeux traverser une vitre comme si c'était de l'air. Cette pensée était donc idiote.

Mais elle en revenait au même point : soit sa marraine ne lui avait jamais menti, et était la personne qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite, soit la dernière personne encore en vie de sa famille lui avait menti sur tout.

Elle avait poussé un soupire, s'allongeant sur la moquette de son appartement.

Ses parents lui manquait. Elle était forte, et elle avait pu compter sur le soutien de sa Narcissa à leur mort, quelques années auparavant. Elle avait appris la nouvelle lors de sa première année d'étude, alors qu'elle était dans un programme d'échange international. Elle avait fait son premier semestre dans son école d'infirmière londonienne, et était partie au mois de janvier en Australie, logeant chez un couple d'anglais fraîchement installé dans l'immense pays. Ses parents n'ayant pas les moyens de lui payer un logement décent en plus de ses études à l'autre bout du pays, elle avait été mise en relation avec le couple Granger par son école. Des anciens dentistes qui avaient déménagés sur un coup de tête, et qui profitaient de la vie dans les contrées sauvages de ce continent. Ils possédaient une ferme, mais étaient souvent absents pour voyager et découvrir la nature environnante, et avaient donc besoin d'une personne pour garder leurs animaux. Reanna avait accepté, étant nourrie et logée contre ce service.Les Granger, n'ayant pas d'enfants, s'étaient vraiment montrés très gentils et attentionnés avec elle durant son séjour. Elle avait gardé contact avec eux, leur donnant des nouvelles de ses études et de son nouvel emploi, et eux lui envoyant des clichés de leurs voyages.

Repensant à eux, elle avait souri, mais s'était brusquement relevée.

C'était sa marraine, qui l'avait poussée à partir loin pour un semestre à cette époque. Elle lui avait montré des brochures, lui montrant à quel point ce pays était magnifique et enrichissant pour son expérience professionnelle. Faire des études dans un autre pays n'était que bénéfique, et cela ne pouvait que lui apporter des atouts par rapports à ses camarades de classe, et la ferait voyager, elle qui n'avait jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni. Elle n'était pas beaucoup partie de Londres non plus, vivant modestement avec ses parents et leurs petits salaires confortables. Ses parents, d'abord réticents à la voir partir à l'autre bout du globe, l'avaient ensuite poussée dans cette voie, appuyant les propos de Narcissa. Un mois plus tard, ils étaient retrouvés morts, dans des circonstances étranges, sans que l'on n'ait pu l'expliquer.

George lui avait dit qu'à cette période-là, une grande guerre se déroulait chez les sorciers, des partisans d'un grand mage noir tuant de nombreuses familles, dont des familles de melus ? Elle ne souvenait plus du terme désignant les personnes n'étaient pas des sorciers, mais elle se souvenait de ce détail. Et si ses parents avaient été tués par ces gens ? Et si sa marraine, consciente de la guerre et des dangers qu'elle encourait, l'avait poussée à partir le plus loin possible pour ne pas se faire tuer ?

Cela semblait à présent logique pour la jeune femme. Les nombreux éléments du puzzle se mettaient correctement en place dans son esprit. Même si la magie était quelque chose qui dépassait son esprit, elle était forcée de croire que tout cela avait un sens. Si elle avait envie de tout son cœur de croire sa marraine innocente, elle ne pouvait nier que les dires du rouquin étaient sensés.

Elle avait cogité toute la soirée, se sentant blessée par sa marraine. Pourquoi lui avoir menti sur sa vie ? Sur qui elle était ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché l'existence de la magie lorsque la guerre avait éclaté ?

Le lendemain, elle avait été travailler, tentant en vain de mettre ces pensées de côté. Ses collègues s'étaient un peu inquiétés, mais elle ne leur avait rien dit, prétextant une mauvaise nuit. Même la petite Charlotte avait remarqué que son infirmière n'était pas complètement là.

Mais comment pouvait-elle se remettre à vivre sa vie normalement alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre tout un tas de choses extraordinaires ?

Elle froissant son brouillon et le jeta rageusement dans sa poubelle. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle se décida à prendre une douche pour remettre ses idées en place. Peut-être que la chaleur de l'eau la détendrait et lui permettrait de clarifier ses pensées.

Effectivement, ses pensées s'éclaircirent lorsqu'elle se mit à se savonner. Faire autre chose lui permettait de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Finalement, elle ne voulut plus écrire à sa marraine. Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne lui répondait déjà plus depuis deux mois, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la contacter. C'est comme si elle la fuyait. Et, elle voulait vraiment être sûre que sa marraine lui mentait avant de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Narcissa était la dernière personne de sa famille encore en vie, ses grands parents étant morts lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et ses parents étaient tous les deux enfant unique. Lui reprocher à tort de lui avoir menti risquait de dégrader leur relation, et Reanna ne le souhaitait surtout pas. Sa marraine avait toujours été une personne extrêmement présente, attentionnée et aimante avec elle.

Comment pouvait-elle être la femme d'un partisan d'un mage noir ? Narcissa était douce et débordante d'amour et de patience. Elle lui racontait des histoires un peu étranges pour l'endormir, ses cadeaux étaient toujours étonnant, ses tenues inhabituelles, mais elle n'avait jamais douté de sa filleule, elle ne l'avait jamais blessée intentionnellement, elle avait toujours été présente lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Pourquoi épouser un homme mauvais ?

Non, lui écrire pour lui parler de ses découvertes sur la magie n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle en aura bien l'occasion un jour ; peut-être quand elle en saura un peu plus ?

Cependant, il y avait bien une chose que la jeune fille désirait savoir, à présent. Qui étaient ses vrais parents ?

Elle avait appris jeune que Oliver et Margaret Crewdle l'avaient adoptée peu après sa naissance, mais leur amour avait comblée sa vie, et Reanna n'avait jamais été curieuse de connaître l'identité de ses parents biologique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Découvrir cet autre univers plein de magie, et les probables mensonges de sa marraine poussait Reanna à tout remettre en question.

Elle sortit de la douche enveloppée d'une serviette, et se dirigea directement à son bureau, reprenant une feuille vierge et son stylo.

Les mots vinrent facilement, son crayon glissant sur la feuille avec aisance et rapidité. Elle voulait des réponses. Sa marraine, si elle n'avait pas menti sur les relations avec ses parents, devrait connaître les circonstances de son adoption, et lui dire qui étaient ses géniteurs. Ou au moins l'orphelinat d'où elle venait.

Satisfaite de son courrier, Reanna plia la feuille avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe et d'y inscrire l'adresse de Narcissa.

Elle posterait la lettre en allant à l'hôpital le lendemain. Elle soupira de soulagement. Une chose était faite.

Après avoir mis une casserole sur le feu, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, sans l'ouvrir, et observa le ciel étoilé. Sa rue était relativement peu éclairée, ce qui lui permettait de voir les astres au dessus d'elle.

Depuis le plus lointain souvenir dont elle était capable de se rappeler, elle avait toujours aimé contempler le ciel la nuit. Les petites lumières dans le atmosphère lui apportaient un certain réconfort, et elle pouvait se perdre des heures durant à les observer.

Sa mère l'avait inscrite une fois à des cours d'astronomie, mais Reanna avait vite trouvé cela ennuyant. Elle ne voulait pas connaître le nom des constellations, leurs histoires, ou observer les planètes dans un télescope. Non, elle aimait juste admirer la beauté du ciel nocturne et la poésie qui s'en dégageait.

Les étoiles étaient comme ses confidentes, à qui elle avouait ses secrets les mieux gardés, ceux qu'elle ne confiait à personne. C'est comme si il y avait quelqu'un qui écoutait, silencieusement, et qui prenait soin de chaque mystère qu'on murmurait aux astres. Ces petites lumières dans le ciel nocturne lui semblaient à la fois si proche et si lointaines à la fois.

Elle sourit en les voyant scintiller doucement. Elle repensa à George et à ses cheveux roux en désordre. Au monde des sorciers dont elle doutait toujours un peu de l'existence. A la magie. A sa marraine. Fermant les yeux, elle soupira, puis inspira profondément, comme pour se résigner à penser à autre chose. Mais au fond de sa poitrine, elle sentit comme une douce chaleur. Un murmure réconfortant son cœur, l'apaisant. Ses muscles se décontractèrent doucement, et ses mains qui serraient fermement le petit meuble devant elle se détendirent. Son souffle se fit plus léger, sa respiration plus calme.

Elle sourit à nouveau, plus sereine, et retourna à sa cuisine.


	9. Réunion de famille

Le samedi matin, Angelina et George confirent leur fils à leur ami de longue date Lee Jordan, ne pouvant transplaner avec le bébé. L'ancien Gryffondor travaillait dans une radio local qui avait un grand succès, ses blagues animant joyeusement les différentes émissions qu'il partageait.

Le couple, quelques mois plus tôt, lui avait annoncé qu'ils attendaient un enfant, et lui avait demandé d'en être le parrain, la marraine n'étant autre que la sœur de George. Lee en avait été plus que ravi, projetant déjà de faire des farces avec son neveu.

\- On reviendra sans doute avant ce soir, je ne saurais te dire quand exactement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Georgie, ton fils est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Ouai, m'enfin si tu avais une copine pour t'aider, ça me rassurerait un peu, grommela Angelina.

\- C'est quoi cette remarque sexiste ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi parce que je suis un homme ? s'offusqua son ami, en mettant théâtralement une main sur son cœur, ce qui fit rire son meilleur ami.

\- Je dis plutôt que tu n'es pas très délicat.

Le brun grimaça, confirmant ses propos.

\- Je peux proposer à Verity de me rejoindre si tu veux ?

\- Non, elle s'occupe déjà de la boutique toute seule, on ne va pas en rajouter une couche. Mais envoie un patronus en cas d'urgence.

\- Promis madame !

Il s'inclina en mimant une courbette ridicule, provoquant à nouveau un gloussement chez George, tandis qu'Angelina levait les yeux au ciel. Elle passa encore un bon quart d'heure à lui donner toutes les consignes de sécurité, les indications pour nourrir Fred, le changer ou le coucher, puis le rouquin vint au secours de son ami en annonçant qu'ils allaient être en retard.

Le couple transplana rapidement, se retrouvant dans la prairie entourant le Terrier, la demeure familiale des Weasley.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici, George sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cette maison, c'était là qu'il avait grandi. Qu'ils avaient grandi. Ensemble. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Toujours à faire des farces aux autres enfants de la fratrie ou à leurs parents. Dégnomer le jardin. Jouer au Quidditch les après-midis d'été. Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient leur quotidien et qui n'existeront désormais plus.

Il inspira profondément pour chasser les larmes qui arrivaient. Angelina attrapa doucement sa main, comme à chacune de leur visite, le rassurant en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Elle savait pertinemment que pour son mari, revenir ici était à chaque fois une épreuve. Si elle avait perdu un de ses meilleurs amis, il avait perdu son frère jumeau. Elle avait trois meilleurs amis, elle ne restait pas isolée, il n'avait qu'un jumeau, et il restait seul. Bien sûr, Lee, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet, leurs amies de Poudlard, avait été aussi extrêmement présents pour lui aussi, mais rien ni personne ne pourrait remplacer Fred. Et ceci, Angelina avait été la seule à le comprendre.

Elle sortait encore avec Fred lorsque George avait perdu son oreille, et il lui avait confié à cette époque à quel point il avait eu peur, à quel point le perdre aurait été un drame, à quel point ça l'aurait détruit. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, et la brune n'avait que pu le prendre dans ses bras.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient mis fin à leur relation, la distance ne marchant pas vraiment entre eux, et préférant conserver une amitié que de gâcher une relation par des disputes qui commençait à arriver de plus en plus fréquemment, et la jeune femme ne pouvait que remercier le rouquin d'avoir réussi à prendre ce recul. Ils étaient restés proches malgré tout, malgré la guerre.

Lorsque qu'il se retrouva plongé dans une sorte de coma, elle avait tout de suite saisi la détresse de George. Elle le vit traverser ce que son jumeau avait craint un an plus tôt. Et, connaissant son meilleur ami par cœur, elle avait su avoir les mots et les gestes appropriés. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés au fils des mois, et ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble. Au début, ils s'étaient sentis mal, et avaient tenté de refouler les sentiments qui s'étaient développés entre eux. Fred était encore trop présents, George s'en voulant de sortir avec l'ex de son frère, Angelina ayant l'impression de passer d'un jumeau à l'autre pour le remplacer. Mais le rouquin avait fini par se dire que son frère avait mis fin à leur relation pour une raison et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, et la brune s'était dit que les deux jumeaux avaient certes des points communs, mais c'était bien deux personnes à part entière avec leurs propres caractères.

George sourit à sa femme pour la remercier silencieusement, et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la haute maison bancale.

Poussant la porte, il retrouva immédiatement les odeurs familières qui emplissait le domicile familial, et sourit inconsciemment.

\- Ron, arrête de grignoter dans mon dos ! Ginny, Hermione, il faut finir de mettre la table, George et Angelina vont arriver !

Les cris de la matriarche Weasley ne changeraient jamais, et le rouquin sourit en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour saluer sa mère.

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant s'agiter dans tous les sens en râlant après tout le monde. Elle se stoppa soudainement, remarquant le dernier de ses enfants n'étant pas encore arrivé.

\- Oh mon chéri tu es là !

Elle se précipita vers lui en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier pour l'embrasser chaleureusement, reproduisant la même chose avec Angelina.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Fred est entre de bonnes mains j'espère ?

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas pour ça maman.

\- Bien.

Elle retourna derrière les fourneaux en le mettant dehors d'un geste de la main.

\- Bill et Fleur sont arrivés il y a deux jours avec Victoire, et Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione sont là depuis hier soir. Allez leur dire bonjour, on va passer à table dans deux minutes !

Le couple ne répondit rien, et obéit à la mère de famille sans discuter.

Effectivement, Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec, tandis que Ginny et Hermione jouaient avec leur nièce par terre. Bill et Fleur terminait les dernière tâches ménagères avant de passer à table.

Toutes ces petites choses familières qui pinçaient le cœur de George un peu plus. Il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel, comme toujours. Enfin trois, si on comptait Charlie, qui ne rentrait que rarement au domicile familial, et Percy qui était en voyage d'affaire aux Etats-Unis pour le Ministère de la Magie.

Il manquait des éclats de rire. Il manquait des farces, des taquineries. Il manquait une tête rousse parmi toutes ces personnes réunies. Il manquait une personne sur l'horloge familiale. Il manquait son frère jumeau. Il manquait Fred. Ensemble, ils formaient le duo farceur, le duo infernal, qui rendait leur mère folle mais qui amusait la galerie. Seul, George n'était qu'une coquille vide.

Comme si elle avait deviné les pensées moroses de son frère, Ginny releva la tête et se précipita vers son aîné pour l'enlacer.

\- George !

Il serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage, un sourire apaisé naissant timidement sur son visage. Depuis toujours, les jumeaux avaient une relation particulière avec elle. A la fois parce qu'elle était la seule fille, la petite dernière, mais aussi pour son tempérament de feu, sa gentillesse, sa naïveté avant qu'elle ne grandisse trop, son intelligence, et sa force. A l'hospitalisation de Fred, George et Ginny s'étaient d'autant plus rapprochés, se soutenant et s'épaulant mutuellement. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus l'un des piliers de leur vie. Mais après l'été, Ginny avait du retourner terminer ses études à Poudlard, George reprendre la boutique, et même s'ils communiquaient beaucoup par lettres, ils avaient petit à petit repris leurs vies de leur côté. George s'était marié avec Angelina, et quelques temps plus tard, Ginny avec Harry. La famille Weasley, bien que brisée, recommençait à trouver des événements heureux à travers les mariages de chacun des enfants, excepté Charlie qui vouait un amour passionnel à ses études pour les dragons, puis dans les naissances qui arrivaient peu à peu.

\- Comment tu vas sœurette ?

\- Plutôt bien. On va acheter un appartement à Londres avec Harry. On suffoque un peu au square Grimmaurd, ajouta-t-elle plus discrètement.

Son frère ricana, comprenant parfaitement.

\- C'est ton idée ?

\- Un peu, mais Harry est d'accord. On garde la maison des Black pour les réunions ou événements qui accueillent du monde, mais on a besoin de notre petit nid. Harry n'ose pas toucher aux meubles, tapisseries, lampes etc, donc on ne peut pas vraiment aménager la maison comme on le voudrait.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire sa sœur. Le 12 square Grimmaurd était l'ancienne demeure du parrain de Harry, et l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Connaissant le tempérament du survivant, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas changer la décoration intérieure d'une aussi ancienne maison dont il avait hérité. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de son parrain, qui lui-même avait été le dernier membre de sa famille qu'il ait connu.

\- Et Kreattur aussi, je le supporte plus.

Cette fois, George éclata franchement de rire. Personne n'avait jamais apprécié l'elfe de maison des Black, surtout les Weasley qu'il traitait de traîtres à leur sang. Ginny devait sans doute subir la petite créature tous les jours, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible qu'elle commence à en avoir assez.

Un exclamation de joie retentit soudainement dans la pièce.

\- Encore gagné !

\- Ron, tu pourrais lui laisser un peu plus de chance, réprimanda Hermione en se levant, Victoire dans les bras.

Son mari haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis meilleur que Harry.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers les derniers arrivés et de les saluer, rapidement imitée par le reste de la famille.

Arthur arriva finalement de nul part, ravi de voir son fils et sa belle-fils, qu'il embrassa chaleureusement, avant que Molly n'arrive tel un ouragan, ordonnant à tout le monde de s'asseoir pour le repas. Personne ne se formalisa du ton autoritaire qu'elle avait employé, et la jolie famille de rouquin et s'installa gaiement sur les chaises dépareillées qui entouraient la grande table en bois.

La matriarche faisait arriver de nombreux plats fumants à l'aide de sa baguette, les disposant un peu partout au milieu des convives, et servi à chacun une grosse part, leurs assiettes débordant presque.

Les discussions allaient de bon train, mais George n'y participait pas. Il réfléchissait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant de quelle manière aborder le sujet Reanna. Comment sa famille allait-elle le prendre ? Il se réjouit silencieusement que Percy ne soit pas présent. Son frère aîné travaillant pour le Ministère depuis de nombreuses années, il était à cheval sur les législations, et n'aurait pas manqué de lui reprocher sa conduite inappropriée. Après tout, il avait révélé à une moldue l'existence de la magie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment interdit, mais presque. Il ne l'avait pas non plus conduite au Ministère pour la faire oublietter, ou qu'elle reçoive un sortilège de confusion. Comment annoncer cela à ses parents ? Comment annoncer, en plus, que cette fille avait un lien avec la famille Malfoy ?

S'il était moins joyeux et enthousiaste qu'avant, voir le dernier jumeau aussi silencieux et sérieux n'était tout de même pas commun. Et c'est ce qui frappa Hermione et Ginny, assises face à lui. Elles se concertèrent du regard, et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de l'interroger discrètement.

\- Quelque chose te travaille Georgie ? lui demanda doucement sa sœur, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il releva les yeux de son assiette pour fixer ceux de sa cadette, et lui fit un faible sourire pour tenter de la rassurer, ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

\- Raconte-nous, tu sais qu'on ne dira rien, et qu'on ne te jugera pas, insista Hermione avec un air compatissant.

\- Je... J'ai fait une rencontre.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette annonce, et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa viande.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Chut, Gin', c'est pas ce que tu crois, et Angelina le sait. C'est plutôt du genre... intrigant ?

Les jeunes femmes froncèrent les sourcils, ne disant rien pour l'inciter à continuer sur sa lancée.

\- C'est une moldue que j'avais déjà croisée lorsque nous sommes tous allés voir Fred à Sainte Mangouste. Et elle m'avait déjà parue étrange, puisque sa marraine...

Il marqua un blanc, hésitant à en parler maintenant. Puis, il prit une décision, avant de revenir en arrière.

\- Il faut que j'en parle à tout le monde.

Il se leva brusquement en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol. Tous les regards tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ça va mon chéri ? s'enquit sa mère.

Il hocha brièvement la tête, avant de se lancer.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Il raconta tout, la main de sa femme tenant doucement la sienne pendant son récit. Comment il avait rencontré Reanna la première fois, l'apparition de Mrs Malfoy, leur seconde rencontre, son lien avec sa marraine, sa résistance à la magie, et ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le monde sorcier. Il n'omit aucun détail, et apporta ses interrogations, ses doutes et ses troubles vis-à-vis de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il y eut un grand silence, puis tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.


	10. Larmes

_Merci pour tous vos petits commentaires qui me font super plaisir ! _

_

George attendait ce jour depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Aujourd'hui, il retournait à Londres pour voir Reanna, essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas au sortilège d'oubliette, et pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy lui avait menti sur son identité.

Seulement, là où il avait dit à la jeune femme qu'il revenait avec un moyen de communiquer avec elle, il revenait accompagné. Le débat qui avait suivi son annonce au Terrier avait été houleux, et Fleur avait du emmener sa fille à l'étage et insonoriser la pièce pour la coucher.

Molly était outrée que son fils n'ait pas respecté la loi, et Hermione était de son avis. Arthur était perplexe et intrigué quand à cette jeune femme, Harry avait froncé les sourcils tout comme Ginny et Bill, et Ron semblait être le seul à être ravi de connaître une information pouvant porter préjudice à la famille Malfoy.

Angelina tempérait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les disputes qui commençait à éclater, et petit à petit, grâce à l'aide de Ginny puis de Hermione qui s'était calmée, des discussions plus sérieuses avaient pu avoir lieu.

Arthur, toujours autant passionnés par les moldus, avait tenu à accompagner son fils lors de sa prochaine visite, et rapidement, Ron avait voulu être de la partie. Molly avait radicalement posé son veto pour que son fils, malgré tout majeur depuis plusieurs années, aille là-bas, d'autant plus qu'il serait en mission pour le Ministère à Poudlard. Ginny qui trouvait l'idée de faire partie d'une nouvelle aventure plutôt alléchante, n'avait alors pas proposer d'y aller, sachant que la réponse serait identique. Cependant, Hermione avait annoncé qu'elle irait elle aussi. En voyant Molly commencer à protester, elle avait argumenté qu'elle était employée au Ministère, et qu'elle s'y connaissait sans doute mieux que n'importe qui dans la salle, et pourrait donc peut-être voir une réponse.

Tout le monde était donc rapidement tombé d'accord. George retournerait voir Reanna en compagnie de son père et de Hermione le lundi suivant, et si possible, de la faire venir au Terrier pour que Molly juge par elle-même les capacités de résistance à la magie de la jeune fille. Ils iraient avec une des voitures du Ministère que possédait Hermione, pour ne pas trop perturbée leur invitée avec le transplanage ou un portoloin.

Il avait confié la boutique aux soins de Verity, la vendeuse qu'ils avaient embauchée lors des premiers mois de l'ouverture de la boutique, et à Ginny, qui avait bien voulu poser une après-midi pour aider son frère.

C'était bientôt quatorze heures, et George donnait les dernières recommandations à sa sœur avant de transplaner au Terrier, pour partir avec son père et Hermione vers Londres.

\- Tu m'envoies un patronus dès que vous êtes revenus à la maison hein ?

\- Oui Ginny, de toutes façons, tu seras là pour manger ce soir, tu la verras.

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- Hein ? Non n'importe quoi Gin' ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'offusque son aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à elle, tu ne parles que de ça, et à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je suis en droit de me poser des questions. Angelina doit être jalouse.

Le rouquin soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage fatigué.

\- Oui et non. Elle comprend que ça me travaille, entre la famille Malfoy, sa résistance à la magie, et tout ce qui arrive à Poudlard, mais elle n'aime pas que ce soit une autre fille qui soit le centre de mes préoccupations.

Sa jeune sœur posa une main réconfortante sur son bras avec un sourire.

\- Le plus important, c'est qu'elle le comprenne, et que toi, tu fasses en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à être jalouse. Passe du temps avec elle, elle en a besoin. Avec elle, et avec votre fils. Vous êtes une famille maintenant, et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu saisisses complètement ce que ça implique.

Il soupira à nouveau, et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la réserve, imitée par sa sœur qui rapprocha un tabouret.

\- J'ai tellement de choses qui me travaillent que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer correctement sur tout. Fred à Sainte Mangouste qui ne se réveille pas et dont l'état n'évolue pas depuis qu'il y est, la boutique, les inventions que je n'arrive pratiquement plus à inventer, Reanna, ce qu'on vient d'apprendre avec tous ces accidents à Poudlard, Angelina qui n'en peux plus de rester chez nous sans rien faire, notre fils que je ne vois presque pas...

Les épaules voûtées, il cacha son visage dans ses mains, tentant de cacher les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

\- Je ne dors pratiquement plus la nuit, et lorsque j'y arrive, je revois son visage, sans cesse, son corps immobile dans les décombres, son visage et ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

Il sentit la main douce de sa sœur lui caresser doucement les genoux, et il éclata en sanglots. Il ne vit pas les larmes couler silencieusement sur les joues de Ginny, il la sentit juste se placer à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps pour George d'évacuer un peu la pression de ses épaules. Il ne faisait plus de quidditch, ne voyait pratiquement plus ses amis ou sa famille, et n'avait aucun moyen de se changer les idées. La présence de Ginny, et son écoute, son amour, était tout ce dont il avait besoin, et il arriva finalement à lâcher prise quelques instants, dans les bras de sa cadette.

Il se redressa lentement, et elle lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Il acquiesça simplement, et se leva pour se regarder dans la glace dans le cabinet de toilette. Il avait la chance de ne pas trop rougir lorsqu'il pleurait, et seul le blanc de ses yeux pouvait le trahir. Il se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage pour se rafraîchir.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit sa soeur, elle était en train de vérifier les stocks.

\- Merci Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moins, hein ? le taquina-t-elle avec l'air malicieux typique de la famille Weasley.

\- Sans doute plus de filtre d'amour, j'aurais plus peur qu'on vienne en verser dans ton café !

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et ils rirent ensemble, avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne son sérieux.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'envoyer un hibou quand tu es comme ça ? Je suis là, je serai toujours là Georgie. Ou même un patronus si tu as la flemme d'écrire.

\- Je sais. Mais je tiens tout de même à mon rôle de grand frère et même si j'apprécie particulièrement ce que tu fais pour moi, ce n'est pas à toi de tout prendre sur tes épaules, finit-il avec un regard attendri.

\- George, on est une famille. On se soutient les uns les autres, et même si je suis et serais toujours ta petite sœur, je suis aussi adulte que toi, et contrairement à toi, j'arrive à m'appuyer sur Harry quand ça ne va pas, ou sur mes amis. Donc, être là pour toi, ça me fait plaisir et c'est normal.

Le rouquin sourit, et la prit dans ses bras, pour la remercier silencieusement. Puis, il la salua une dernière fois, et transplana chez ses parents, où sa mère l'accueillit tel un ouragan, lui reprochant son retard.

Hermione, en tant que directrice du département de la justice magique, avait droit à sa propre voiture personnelle. Le Ministère, au cours du vingtième siècle, s'est procuré toute une flotte de voitures moldues, qui ont ensuite été trafiquée par magie pour convenir aux sorciers. Si la plupart sont prêtés aux employés du Ministère occasionnellement, les chefs de département avaient leur propre véhicule personnel.

La jeune femme fit démarrer sa petite voiture noire, invitant Arthur et George à monter pour partir au plus vite, et conduisit le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à Londres.

Les rues étaient plus vides que la dernière fois, et la pluie battante n'y était pas pour rien. George avait décidé de monter d'abord voir Reanna seul, pour la prévenir, qu'elle ne se sente pas envahie ou piégée, tandis que Hermione et Arthur irait attendre dans un café moldu non loin. Ils avaient convenu de communiquer via de faux gallions, comme lorsqu'ils devaient se voir pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, pour éviter de faire venir un hibou ou un patronus au milieu d'un établissement moldu.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'immeuble, et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul, se sécha avec un sort, avant de monter jusqu'à l'appartement de Reanna.

Il inspira un grand coup, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas oublié leur rencontre, et frappa trois fois contre la porte en bois. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, dont les cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés en une tresse sur son épaule. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, comme si elle n'attendait que lui, et le fit entrer.

\- Comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air un peu fatigué.

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. On va dire que mon fils ne fait pas encore tout à fait ses nuits, plaisanta le rouquin en retirant son manteau. Et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien, une de mes patientes devrait sortir dans les deux prochaines semaines, alors qu'elle est arrivée dans le service sans aucun espoir de survie, c'est une nouvelle qui fait assez plaisir !

\- J'imagine !

Le ton de George se voulait enjoué, mais au fond de lui, il avait pensé à son jumeau dont l'état ne changeait plus depuis quatre ans.

\- J'ai fait un gâteau ce matin, tu en veux ?

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir autant d'attention alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que très peu, mais elle insista, et l'entraîna s'asseoir sur les canapés, comme la dernière fois, mais il s'arrêta.

\- Reanna, je... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant.

Elle se retourna, la mine soucieuse. Que pouvait-il lui annoncer ? Avait-il trouver un moyen de lui faire oublier la magie ? C'était ce qu'elle redoutait à présent. Elle était presque obsédée par ça depuis son départ. Elle voulait découvrir encore plus sur ce nouveau monde, découvrir le lien avec sa marraine, et elle craignait que George ne lui efface la mémoire.

\- Tu sais, je t'avais dit que j'en parlerai avec ma famille ?

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, attendant la suite.

\- Ça a créé un gros débat quand je leur ai dit, mais ils veulent te rencontrer. On est une famille nombreuse, avec beaucoup de corps de métiers différents, par exemple, j'ai un frère qui travaille dans notre banque, mais un autre qui est chargé avec mon beau-frère de chasser les pratiquants de magie noir, ma belle-sœur est en charge de la justice magique, et mon père est passionné par les objets moldus, enfin les objets que les non-sorciers font, comme ta boîte carré là-bas, fit-il en désignant la télévision de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière écoutait toujours attentivement en silence.

\- Mon père et ma belle-soeur, Hermione, sont dans un café au coin de la rue, ils nous attendent si tu veux qu'on aille là-bas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise et quelque peu apeurée de rencontrer des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient aussi sorciers.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront rien. Et Hermione est née dans une famille moldue, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est venue, parce que c'est la plus à même de te comprendre et de t'expliquer le monde magique.

\- Ça existe ? Je veux dire, des personnes qui n'ont pas de sorciers dans leur famille, mais qui en sont ?

\- Oh oui, beaucoup ! Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont moins puissants ou moins intelligents, la preuve, notre Hermione est la meilleure élève que Poudlard -notre école- ait jamais eu !

Reanna hocha doucement la tête, un peu rassurée. Si ce que George disait était vrai, elle pourrait parler plus librement avec elle, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi elle résistait à la magie, si elle était si intelligente.

\- Tu peux leur dire de venir ici, on sera plus à l'abri des regards que dans un café. Et j'ai suffisamment de gâteau pour quatre !

George eut un sourire, et sortit le gallion de sa poche, indiquant à son père et sa belle-sœur de les rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à nouveau à la porte, et ils allèrent ouvrir tous les deux. Arthur se présenta chaleureusement, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il était heureux de découvrir un appartement moldu, empli d'objets moldu, et de faire la connaissance de la jeune fille, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était elle-même moldue. Il entra dans l'appartement, laissant la place à Hermione.

Face à face, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent figée, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

\- Je... Vous ressemblez étrangement à quelqu'un que je connais, commença Reanna.

\- Vous aussi.

Elles ne se fixèrent pas plus longtemps, gênée, et Hermione entra suite à l'invitation de la blonde, qui les invita à prendre place dans son petit salon, où elle avait ajouté deux chaises.

Arthur et George s'installèrent rapidement, mais Hermione se stoppa en fixant les photographies dans les cadres, et s'approcha de l'un d'eux, tremblante, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Doucement, elle attrapa un cadre où Reanna se tenait en compagnie du couple l'ayant accueilli lors de son séjour en Australie, puis se tourna vers son hôte, les yeux brillants.

\- Vous les connaissez ?

Reanna, gênée, commençait à voir un lien entre les Granger, et la jeune femme qu'elle voyait devant elle.

\- Ils m'ont accueillie lorsque j'ai fait mes études en Australie.

\- Ils vont bien ?

\- D'après les dernières nouvelles que j'ai reçu, oui ils vont bien. Vous les connaissez aussi ?

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la sorcière.

\- Ce sont mes parents. Je leur avais effacé tous les souvenirs de moi pour qu'ils ne soient pas touché par la guerre.


	11. Coma

Surprise. Choquée. Ébahie. Stupéfaite. Tant de mots qui pourrait décrire Reanna.

Toutes ces années, elle avait été si proche du monde des sorciers, sans s'en douter le moins du monde.

Hermione essuya presque rageusement les larmes de ses joues, alors que la blonde secouait la tête, avant de s'asseoir elle aussi dans le salon.

\- Vous... vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Que je vous parle d'eux ?

La jeune sorcière eut un sourire, agréablement surprise par la proposition. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage de Reanna en arrivant, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle ressemblait trop étrangement à son bourreau de Poudlard, à ce sorcier de Serpentard qui l'avait harcelée, qui s'était moqué d'elle pendant des années. Elle avait les mêmes traits que Drago Malfoy. Mais elle voyait bien à présent toutes ces petites choses qui les séparaient. La gentillesse humble de la jeune femme. La chaleur de son regard et de son sourire. La douceur qui émanait d'elle. Le calme et la sérénité qu'elle apportait.

Hermione prit place elle aussi sur un siège, alors que leur hôte commençait son récit. La raison de son départ à l'étranger, et ce qu'elle avait déduit concernant la guerre des sorciers, la mort de ses parents, la correspondance qu'elle entretenait toujours avec les Granger, leur gentillesse, et leur désolation de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Reanna lui raconta comment ils l'avaient traitée pratiquement comme leur propre fille, et Hermione reconnut les geste que ses parents avaient eu pour elle autrefois. Elle vit dans la jeune fille les mêmes qualités qu'elle possédait, et le même goût pour le savoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle souriait.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas leur rendre la mémoire maintenant ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en magie...

\- J'ai beaucoup hésité. Je me disais que si mes parents retrouvaient la mémoire, ils s'en voudraient de ne pas avoir su me protéger, et m'en auraient sans doute un peu voulu de leur avoir effacé la mémoire.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'ils seraient très heureux de vous retrouver, sourit doucement Reanna.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête.

\- Peut-être plus tard, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment...

\- Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? Comment ça ?

Reanna tourna la tête vers George sans comprendre. Il ne lui avait pas dit que la guerre était terminée ? Le rouquin eut un petit sourire contrit et lui expliqua la situation.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit la semaine dernière simplement parce que je n'étais pas au courant, mais il se passe des choses étranges ces derniers temps à Poudlard, des choses qui deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses pour les élèves.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait poser des questions, mais n'osait pas les poser, sachant qu'elle était en dehors de ces affaires, qu'elle n'était pas concernée.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? la questionna Hermione. Vous avez l'air plutôt futée, et en étant extérieure au monde de la magie, et à tous ces problèmes, vous pourriez apporter un regard neuf.

Reanna lui sourit, la remerciant.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait quand ces... choses ? Sont arrivées pour la première fois ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont des attaques d'animaux, et des plantes. Ça a commencé quelques temps après la guerre, et c'est de plus en plus fréquents. Même les animaux et les plantes les plus inoffensifs, les plus purs, s'attaquent aux sorciers, et ce n'est pas normal.

\- Et la guerre, elle ne s'est pas déroulée dans votre école ? Je crois que c'est ce que George m'avait dit.

\- C'est... exact.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina soudainement. Avant de se rembrunir, comme si elle était en plein conflit intérieur.

\- Hermione, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda Arthur, qui avait compris aussi que la jeune sorcière était sur une piste.

\- La bataille aurait pu avoir des conséquences sur la nature, être la cause de ces attaques. Mais comment ? Aucune plante, aucun animal ne s'est battu dans le château.

\- Et dans ce château, il n'y a pas eu d'autres événements bizarres ? Je ne sais pas, sur des personnes, des objets ?

Les Weasley et Hermione se rembrunirent immédiatement, et Reanna se sentit immédiatement coupable. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire pour les contrarier à ce point ?

\- Mon frère jumeau est dans le coma.

George se leva brusquement, et sortit de la pièce, sous le regard estomaqué de la blonde, et désolé des deux autres.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il a toujours du mal lorsqu'on parle de lui, la rassura Hermione. Mais évite d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

Il y eut un blanc, puis Arthur prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il se trouve que nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet pour lequel nous sommes venu à la base. Comment résistes-tu à la magie ?

Reanna écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de secouer la tête, navrée.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Et Narcissa Malfoy, George nous a dit qu'elle était ta marraine, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai beau essayer de la contacter, je n'ai aucune réponse de sa part. Ce qui est étrange, puisqu'elle est la dernière famille qu'il me reste, et qu'elle n'a jamais agi de la sorte avec moi.

Le père de famille marmonna dans sa barbe, avant de prendre une décision.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle au Ministère.

\- Quoi ? Non, papa tu sais qu'ils pourraient totalement lui faire oublier notre existence !

George venait de revenir dans la pièce et se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Fiston, c'est la loi, et Kingsley ne lui fera pas de mal, tu le connais.

\- Oui, justement. Il ne va pas lui faire du mal, mais elle retournera à sa vie d'avant, au milieu de tous les mensonges que Malfoy lui sert !

\- George, intervint la blonde, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Si vous avez une loi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Que puis-je faire ?

Elle se tournait vers Arthur et Hermione en prononçant ces derniers mots, alors que George se renfrognait. Il s'était étrangement pris d'amitié pour la jeune femme, qui lui apportait un calme et un apaisement que seul son fils réussissait à lui apporter.

\- Je vais prévenir notre Ministre. C'est devenu un ami, au fil des années, entre la guerre et maintenant mon travail au Ministère. Je lui parlerai d'abord seul et il décidera quoi faire ensuite.

Reanna acquiesça, et elle décida de changer de sujet en apportant son biscuit et du thé fumant. Arthur, passionné par les moldus, ne cessa de la questionner sur des objets du quotidien qui occupaient son appartement, ou sur son travail à l'hôpital.

\- Je suis infirmière en unité de soins intensifs, c'est à dire le service qui s'occupe des personnes avec des maladies graves et dont la vie est en danger, ou quand les patients ont une défaillance importante dans leur corps, pour généraliser.

\- Et vous avez quoi comme maladies, par exemple ?

\- Des cancers, des...

\- Cancers ?

\- C'est lorsque certaines cellules...

\- Des cellules, de prisons ?

Hermione et Reanna éclatèrent de rire simultanément, devant les regards perplexes des deux rouquins, qui ne connaissaient rien à la médecine moldue, étant issus du monde sorcier. Les jeunes femmes entreprirent de leur faire un petit cours, captivant Arthur et intrigant George. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement, se demandant de quelle manière cette médecine pourrait aider son frère.

\- Vous avez aussi des personnes dans le coma ?

Sa question laissa un blanc dans la pièce, et Reanna entreprit de répondre avec le plus de douceur possible.

\- Oui, on en a.

\- Et vous arrivez à les soigner ?

\- Ça dépend de la cause. Certaines fois, oui, mais on ne sait jamais vraiment quand. D'autres fois, les patients meurent subitement, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. D'autres encore, c'est à la demande de la famille, que nous arrêtons les soins, et les laissons mourir. Et il y a aussi des cas où ce sont les médecins qui plongent les patients dans un coma artificiel pour mieux pouvoir les soigner.

\- Un choc violent peut mettre quelqu'un dans le coma ?

\- C'est souvent le cas oui.

George lança un regard à son père, plein d'espoir. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement où son fils voulait en venir, et secoua la tête.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir le transférer dans un hôpital moldu fiston. Les médicomages ne le laisseraient pas faire.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Reanna.

\- Tu pourrais le soigner si on t'emmenait le voir ?

Elle lui fit un regard désolé, et posa sa main sur son genou d'un geste réconfortant.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, juste infirmière. Si tu y tiens, je peux aller le voir, en emportant de quoi lui prendre sa tension, sa température et une prise de sang, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire grand chose...

\- Je t'y emmènerai. Si il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire pour guérir Fred, je veux essayer.

Le reste du petit groupe resta silencieux. La douleur que ressentait le rouquin était si forte que tout le monde la ressentait, et Reanna eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait presque un poignard en plein cœur.

\--

Hermione partit la première, laissant ses clefs à Arthur, et se rendit au Ministère d'un pas rapide. Kingsley l'attendait, elle lui avait envoyé un patronus pour l'informer de son désir de lui parler.

Arthur était resté un peu plus longtemps pour connaître encore plus le quotidien des moldus, ce qui faisait sourire Reanna. George restait en retrait, les observant discuter. Depuis qu'il avait penser à l'idée d'emmener la jeune femme voir son frère, il ne cessait de réfléchir à un moyen de la faire rentrer avec du matériel moldu, et que les médicomages la laisse faire.

Avant de repartir, il lui laissa un gallion, auquel il avait lancé un autre sortilège. Ne possédant pas de magie, elle ne pourrait pas l'activer pour lui envoyer un message. Cependant, il lui expliqua que la pièce chaufferait lorsqu'il voudrait entrer en contact avec elle, et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à caresser le côté face pour lui dire qu'elle était disponible, et le côté pile pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il lui dit qu'il essayerait de lui envoyer un hibou pour qu'il puisse lui écrire et qu'elle lui réponde, et elle lui avait jeté un regard septique avant d'accepter.

Les Weasley prirent le départ, et la jeune femme se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule, bouleversée par toutes ces nouvelles qu'elle apprenait au fur et à mesure. Et surtout, par la douleur si forte de George qu'elle avait ressenti.


	12. Ministère de la Magie

Les jours avaient passé, et Hermione avait été chargée par le Ministre de la Magie d'emmener Reanna dans son bureau. Kingsley avait été intrigué par l'histoire de la jeune femme, et, compte tenu de sa résistance à la magie, souhaitait la rencontrer au Ministère, dans un lieu où il disposerait de nombreuses ressources pour travailler sur le sujet.

La jeune infirmière avait dû poser un jour de congé à l'hôpital, son premier depuis son embauche. Son patron avait quelque peu hésité, mais étant une infirmière studieuse et n'ayant jamais fait la moindre requête, il avait accepté.

En cette journée de novembre, le ciel était étonnamment clair. Reanna serra sa longue veste contre elle et ajusta son écharpe. Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café, pour parler un peu avec elle et la rassurer. Elle traversa la rue, regagnant l'établissement, en entra à l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la sorcière des yeux sur une table, mais elle ne la trouva pas, et s'installa seule dans un coin en l'attendant.

Aller dans un lieu rempli de sorciers et de sorcières l'intriguait, l'excitait, mais la terrorisait aussi. S'il lui arrivait la moindre chose, elle ne saurait pas comment réagir. Et comment les gens la regarderait ? Serait-elle la cible de nombreux regards et murmures ? Ou passerait-elle inaperçue ? Croiserait-elle sa marraine ? George ne lui avait pas dit si elle travaillait, et elle craignait de se retrouver face à elle avec Hermione. Que lui dirait-elle ? Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie, et elle sentait depuis leur dernière rencontre, qu'une tension existait entre Narcissa et elle.

Reanna poussa un soupire. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. George lui avait dit que Hermione était une personne de confiance, et une héroïne de guerre. De plus, la jeune femme lui avait paru d'une grande gentillesse. Si elle avait réellement été élevée par les Granger, elle ne devait rien craindre d'elle.

\- Salut.

Elle sursauta, tirée de ses pensées. Hermione se tenait face à elle, et ses cheveux impeccablement tirés en arrière dans une coiffure sévère et sophistiquée. Elle portait un manteau noir qu'elle retira pour dévoiler une tenue tout aussi élégante et travaillée.

\- Salut.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'on se tutoie ? J'ai vu qu'avec George c'est ce que vous faisiez.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

La brune lui sourit, et s'installa face à elle après avoir posé son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Habituellement, je tutoie tous les gens de mon âge, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec vous.

\- On est des sorciers, pas des monstres ou des sur-hommes, la rassura Hermione. Agis comme avec n'importe qui. Bon, nous allons rencontrer le Ministre, ce qui n'est pas n'importe qui, mais lorsque tu rencontreras le reste de la famille Weasley, tu n'auras pas à tous nous vouvoyer.

\- Le reste de la famille Weasley ?

\- George ne t'a pas raconter ? Ils sont sept enfants.

\- Sept ?!

\- Oui. Il y a Bill, qui travaille à la banque Gringotts ; Charlie, qui est en Roumanie et qui se passionne pour les dragons ; ensuite Percy, qui travaille aussi au Ministère ; les jumeaux Fred et George ; mon mari, Ron, qui est Auror avec Harry, notre meilleur ami et qui est le mari de la dernière, Ginny.

\- Ça fait du monde.

\- En effet, rit Hermione en attrapant la carte du café. Mais ne t'en fait pas, Molly et Arthur sont vraiment adorables.

\- Molly, je suppose que c'est leur mère ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Oh, j'ai aussi oublié Fleur, la femme de Bill, avec leur fille Victoire, Audrey la femme de Percy, et Angelina, qui est la femme de George. Ils ont eu un fils, Fred, qui est né il y a deux mois.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je rencontre tout ce monde ?

La brune rit à nouveau.

\- J'imagine. Molly tient à te rencontrer, tu as intrigué toute la famille. Et George parle souvent de toi, Angelina commence à être jalouse.

\- Jalouse ? Mais je ne...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est son tempérament.

Le serveur arriva pour commander leurs boissons, et les jeunes femmes reprirent leur conversation après son départ. Elles commencèrent à sympathiser, retrouvant chez l'autre des qualités qui leurs plaisaient. La gentillesse, la loyauté, la curiosité. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour aider Reanna à comprendre et intégrer le monde magique. Elle lui expliqua bien mieux les événements du monde sorciers et son fonctionnement. Elle lui parla des baguettes, des études à Poudlard, des différences avec la vie moldue, les aventures qu'elle avait traversées avec Harry et Ron, les inventions de George et Fred, les exploits au Quidditch de Ginny, l'Ordre du Phénix, la bataille de Poudlard, le fonctionnement du Ministère...

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, et Reanna se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Lorsque Hermione regarda sa montre et lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure qu'elles partent, elle ressentit encore une légère angoisse, mais nettement moins forte que lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le café. Hermione avait côtoyé le Ministre dès sa cinquième année, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ils avaient ensuite combattu ensemble à de nombreuses reprises, notamment lorsque Hermione avait du prendre l'apparence de son ami Harry pour le transporter jusqu'au domicile des Weasley. A la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'il avait été élu Ministre, il était devenu le patron de la jeune sorcière, et à force de travailler ensemble, ils avaient tissé une amitié pleine de respect.

Hermione entraîna Reanna vers une vieille cabine téléphonique, et composa un code sur le clavier après avoir vérifié que personne ne les voyait. La blonde sentit la cabine descendre, comme un ascenseur, et elles disparurent de la surface, pour descendre sous terre. Elles atterrirent dans un vaste hall aux murs noirs et vernis, donnant sur un large couloir longé de cheminées dorées. Des avions en papiers volaient un peu partout, des sorciers et sorcières arrivaient dans des feux verts des conduits de cheminée, et un monde fou se pressait un peu partout.

\- C'est la pause de midi, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde, expliqua Hermione, en empruntant un petit couloir sur le côté, que Reanna n'avait pas vu.

Elle l'entraîna vers une grande porte forte, et y frappa trois coups. Un immense œil apparut, semblant scruter les deux jeunes femmes, et Hermione se présenta. L'œil disparut, et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard sur une grande pièce pleine d'objets en tous genres, de livres, et au mobilier doré. Derrière un grand bureau, un homme noir se leva, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

\- Hermione ! Je vous attendais, toutes les deux.

Il serra affectueusement la jeune femme dans ses bras, et se tourna vers Reanna sans cesser de sourire.

\- Alors voici donc la fameuse femme qui résiste à la magie. Bienvenue ! Je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie. Mais je me doute bien que notre chère Hermione a déjà du me présenter.

La blonde ne savait pas vraiment où se placer, mais serra timidement la main de l'homme souriant face à elle.

\- J'ai fait commander un repas, pour que nous soyons tranquille. Ça vous va ?

\- C'est parfait Kingsley, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire.

Le Ministre les invita à s'asseoir autour de la table qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche de la pièce, où des verres et quelques bouteilles de boissons inconnues à la jeune femme se trouvaient.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai aussi prévu des boissons moldues en réserve pour vous, si vous préférez Miss... ?

\- Crewdle. Reanna Crewdle.

\- Ah oui, j'ai un petit soucis avec les noms, je m'excuse. J'ai donc du vin venant directement de France, ou du jus de pomme, si vous préférez.

-Un jus de pomme sera très bien, merci.

D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme vit une bouteille en plastique sortir d'un placard et servir un verre, ses yeux encore écarquillés. Elle avait encore du mal à se dire que tout ce qu'elle voyait était réel, et elle trouvait cela fascinant.

\- Hermione ?

\- Un jus de citrouille sera parfait.

\- De sages jeunes femmes qui souhaitent garder les idées claires à ce que je vois, plaisanta Shacklebolt en servant son amie avant d'ouvrir une bouteille pour verser un liquide ambré dans son propre verre.

Reanna se tenait droite sur son siège, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Les deux sorciers échangeaient des banalités, ou du moins, ce qui lui semblait être des banalités, car elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'ils racontaient. Finalement, des assiettes fumantes arrivèrent en volant lentement et se posèrent délicatement devant eux.

\- J'ai choisi de faire cuisiner des lasagnes. J'ai découvert ce plat lors de ma dernière rencontre avec le Premier Ministre Moldu, et je dois avouer que c'est vraiment bon.

Hermione eut une expression pleine de malice, se moquant gentiment de son ami, et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

-Miss Crewdle donc, il me semble que Hermione m'ait parlé que vous aviez résisté au sortilège d'oubliette ?

\- C'est exact. Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi il consiste, mais au vu de son nom, ce doit être pour me faire oublier la magie ?

\- Plus exactement un souvenir, en l'occurrence qui concerne la magie effectivement. Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle la magie ne fonctionne pas sur vous ?

\- Aucune. A vrai dire, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en magie...

\- J'imagine. Pourtant, Narcissa Malfoy serait votre marraine, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille, ou de la magie. Pour moi, c'était une amie d'enfance de mes parents, qui vivait loin à la campagne dans petite maison, seule.

\- Ce qui est pourtant loin d'être le cas. Voulez-vous savoir réellement qui elle est ?

\- George m'a dit qu'elle avait un fils, qu'elle vivait dans un manoir, et que sa famille qui a servi un... je ne sais plus son nom, mais un sorcier noir ?

\- Voldemort, compléta Hermione.

\- Oui c'est ce nom. C'est tout ce que je sais, et même si j'aimerai en savoir plus, je préférerai lui demander moi-même plutôt que d'apprendre encore d'autres choses sur elle de la part de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je comprend tout à fait.

Kingsley Shacklebolt continua de l'interroger rapidement sur sa relation avec sa marraine, mais ils eurent vite fait de tout voir. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle était d'accord pour subir quelques tests magiques, afin de mieux comprendre sa résistance à la magie. Reanna lança un regard inquiet à Hermione, qui la rassura d'un sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je reste ici. Ça doit simplement être des tests de petits sortilèges inoffensifs.

Voyant que la jeune femme était toujours aussi inquiète, l'homme lui donna quelques exemples en lui expliquant les effets produits. Le sortilège de lévitation, celui du chatouillis, du mutisme, ou encore celui du babillage. Rien qui ne la transforme en un quelconque animal ou objet. Sachant que les sortilèges prendraient tous fins rapidement, Reanna accepta, malgré une angoisse montante.

-Et je peux les subir avant toi si tu préfères voir avant, ajouta la sorcière.

Elle acquiesça, et les deux sorciers se levèrent pour se positionner face à face. Elle vit alors successivement Hermione passer du fou rire au babillement, avant de voler à quelques centimètres du sol et de devenir aussi muette qu'une carpe. Reanna, quoi qu'un peu anxieuse face à la magie, ne put que reconnaître que les sorts étaient sans danger pour elle.

Elle prit alors la place que la brune occupait quelques instants auparavant, et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Après avoir eu l'accord un nouvelle fois de la jeune femme, Kingsley lui lança le sortilège du chatouillis.

S'attendant à sentir comme des mains lui titiller les côtes, elle se crispa dans l'attente de l'enchantement, mais elle ne ressentit rien. Elle ouvrit un œil après l'autre, sans comprendre, et regarda le Ministre et Hermione froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu ne ressens rien ?

\- Non ? Vous avez lancé le sort correctement ?

La question eut le don de dérider Kingsley, qui lui sourit.

\- Ça aurait envisageable si je n'avait pas été un sorcier plutôt doué pour les sortilèges, sans vouloir trop me vanter. Je peux essayer avec un autre ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et il lui lança le sortilège du mutisme, avant de l'inviter à parler, ce qu'elle fit sans aucun problème. Ils essayèrent tous les sorts, sans que l'un d'eux ne fonctionne.

Réfléchissant silencieusement, Hermione se proposa de faire des recherches, ce que le Ministre ne put qu'approuver, se retrouvant à la fois stupéfait et émerveillé devant ce nouveau mystère magique.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques minutes, avant que les jeunes femmes ne soient obligées de repartir pour laisser Kingsley Shacklebolt se rendre en réunion.

Hermione conduisit à la jeune infirmière vers la cabine téléphonique qu'elles avaient empruntées pour venir, mais avant que la porte ne se referme sur elles, Reanna croisa le regard d'un jeune homme aux yeux gris métalliques, dont les cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les siens, et au visage étrangement similaire.


	13. La prophétie des étoiles

La nuit était froide et sombre, sans lune. Les étoiles peinaient à éclairer le parc du château et à se refléter dans la neige qui le recouvrait. Un vent glacial soufflait entre les branches, fouettant les joues du centaure.

Debout à la lisière, il observait le château d'un œil méfiant, cherchant la moindre activité suspecte. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il venait ici, scrutant l'école de sorcellerie du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le conseil de leur colonie avait décrété que le château devait être continuellement surveillé.

Ils avaient eux aussi remarqué que la nature s'agitait, même s'ils étaient épargnés par les attaques d'animaux et de plantes.

Observer les astres était une des activités favorites des centaures, et c'est grâce à une étude attentive des planètes qu'ils avaient pu lire qu'une prophétie allaient se réaliser à Poudlard. Les étoiles ne mentaient jamais. Et les étoiles avaient parlé aussi de magie noire.

La colonie s'était immédiatement inquiétée. La magie noire était essentiellement pratiquée par les partisans du célèbre mage noir Voldemort, qui avait été vaincu par Harry Potter lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard, mais la plupart d'entre eux était morts ou enfermés à Askaban, ou relâchés sous surveillance. Et il était certain qu'aucun ancien mangemort ne se trouvait à Poudlard, d'autant plus depuis que les Aurors surveillaient le château.

Les centaures, bien que leur relation avec la communauté des sorciers s'était améliorée, avaient décidé de surveiller l'école sans en parler à sa directrice. Après tout, eux aussi avec une experte en divination, et un en astronomie, et les sorciers seraient tout à fait aptes à voir eux aussi cette prophétie.

Il se mit à neiger, et le vent redoubla d'intensité. Le centaure frissonna, mais ne relâcha pas son attention sur le château. Le saule cogneur s'agita brusquement, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir ce trouble, mais il ne vit rien.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, et un de ses camarades se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose Caspian ?

\- Rien, mis à part le saule cogneur qui vient de s'agiter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- J'en prends note. Tu peux aller te reposer, je prends mon tour de garde.

Le dénommé Caspian hocha la tête, et laissa son collègue prendre la relève. Il ne pressa pas son pas, faisant attention à la nature autour de lui qui frémissait sous le souffle du vent.

Plus il avançait dans la forêt interdite, plus elle s'agitait. Au lieu de retourner au campement, il se dirigea vers le lac, sentant comme une puissante magie rayonner par là-bas.

Un essaim de chauve-souris lui passa au-dessus de la tête en tourbillonnant bruyamment, se dirigeant vers le même endroit. Le centaure se fit ensuite doubler par un troupeau de sombrals qui semblaient bien énervés.

Il pressa le pas, galopant à leur suite. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il arriva aux abords du lac le paralysa.

Des licornes, des trolls, des sombrals, des acromentules, des gobelins buveurs de sang, des gytrashs, et même un chaporouge étaient rassemblés autour de l'eau, et s'agitaient.

Cherchant la cause de leur nervosité, le regard du centaure se stoppa alors sur ce qui flottait à la surface du lac, captivant son regard et glaçant son sang.


	14. Fred

_Ce chapitre devrait pas mal vous plaire ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience :) _

Le lundi trois janvier, le soleil était au beau fixe sur Londres. Une légère brise soufflait dans les rues, agitant les quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient échappées de la tresse de Reanna. Cette dernière s'était assise sur le fameux banc où elle avait fait la rencontre de George quelques mois plus tôt, lisant le livre des contes de Beedle le Barde que lui avait offert Hermione à Noël. La jeune femme dévorait les histoires, découvrant les récits avec lesquels les enfants de familles de sorciers grandissaient.

Les dix derniers jours avaient été particulièrement intenses à l'hôpital, bon nombre de ses collègues étant absents pendant les fêtes. Elle avait dû faire l'équivalent de presque deux services pour que les patients ne manquent de rien, et elle était lessivée, d'autant plus que sa marraine ne lui avait pas répondu et que cela lui prenait la tête. Malgré tout, elle avait réussi à se reposer suffisamment pour accompagner George voir son jumeau à l'hôpital sorcier. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver au lieu de leur rencontre aux alentours de quatorze heures, lorsque plus aucun membre du personnel de Sainte Mangouste ne venait prodiguer des soins à Fred.

Reanna avait donc pu dormir toute la matinée, et avait commencé sa lecture en arrivant sur le banc un bon quart d'heure en avance. Elle venait de terminer le conte du Sorcier et de la marmite sauteuse, lorsqu'une ombre intercepta la lumière du soleil sur les pages du livre. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut son ami vêtu d'un costume marron un peu démodé. Il avait un petit sourire, montrant à la jeune fille qu'il était heureux de la voir, même s'ils s'apprêtaient à rendre visite à son jumeau. Il avait coupé ses cheveux qui avaient finis par descendre dans son dos, mais ils cachaient toujours ses oreilles.

\- Salut George, le salua-t-elle en se levant.

\- Salut.

Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas pendant quelques longues secondes, avant que Reanna ne brise le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tu veux marcher un peu avant d'y aller ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête en fermant brièvement les yeux.

\- Non, ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.

Il se tourna, invitant son amie à la suivre vers l'hôpital.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils te laisseront entrer, puisque tu n'es jamais venue, mais je ferais tout pour.

\- J'en doute pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et le sorcier la guida devant la vitrine de la boutique moldue désaffectée avant de se placer face à l'un des mannequins pour se présenter et indiquer la raison de sa venue.

\- Bonjour, je suis George Weasley, et je viens voir mon frère Fred Weasley accompagné d'une amie.

La statue sembla hausser un sourcil, mais les autorisa à entrer. Les deux amis pénétrèrent alors de le vaste hall de l'hôpital. Comme toujours, il grouillait de monde, ce qui leur permit de passer inaperçus et de rejoindre les ascenseurs magiques sans encombre.

La jeune femme regardait partout autour d'elle, impressionnée d'être, comme lors de sa visite au Ministère, entourée de sorciers. Elle reconnut à leur longue robe verte le personnel de l'hôpital, et distingua même sur le torse d'un médicomage l'emblème de Sainte Mangouste, un os croisée avec une baguette.

Dans la cage dorée qui les emmena au quatrième étage, Reanna sentait son ami de plus en plus tendu et anxieux. Il jouait avec ses doigts, mordait sa lèvre, ne tenait pas en place. Elle posa alors doucement une main sur le haut de son bras, le serrant légèrement.

\- Ça se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il soupira, affaissant ses épaules et baissant la tête.

\- Il me manque tellement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de ma vie lorsqu'il est tombé dans ce coma. Ça fait plus de quatre ans maintenant, et la douleur est toujours aussi forte.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, mais j'ai perdu mes parents, et on ne s'habitue jamais au départ de quelqu'un. On s'y habitue, petit à petit. On vit avec, sans jamais oublier.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard désolé. Son amie avait perdu sa seule famille, et lui se plaignait du coma de son jumeau.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est normal de se sentir mal. J'ai longtemps pensé que j'aurais dû être avec eux ce jour-là, lorsqu'on a retrouvé leur maison sans dessus-dessous, les vitres brisées, et leur corps sans vie. Aucun médecin ne pouvait donner de raison à leur mort, c'était simplement comme si la vie avait quitté leur corps, les laissant là comme ils étaient. La seule chose qui indiquait que leur mort n'était pas naturelle, c'était leurs visages horrifiés et apeurés. Je me disais que j'aurais dû être avec eux, les aider, les protéger, ou mourir avec eux si ce n'était pas à leur place.

Elle marqua un silence, ressassant son passé alors qu'une larme lui échappait.

\- J'imagine que tu te dis la même chose. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que moi j'ai survécu ? On ne pourra pas changer le passé. On ne peut que jouer sur le présent pour influencer le futur.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers George avec un faible sourire.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais rattraper ces dernières années, mais tu peux toujours faire de ton mieux pour le faire revenir.

Il lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle l'entendit, et sourit.

Quatrième étage, service de pathologie des sortilèges.

Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent, et ils sortirent de la cage dorée pour avancer dans le long couloir blanc. Observant les alentours, Reanna se fit la réflexion que les lieux n'étaient pas bien différents de son hôpital, et elle fut rassurée de voir que les sorciers aussi classaient leurs malades dans différents services.

George la guida jusqu'à la chambre 412, et s'arrêta devant, la gorge serrée et le ventre noué, incapable de faire le moindre geste, malgré la présence apaisante de la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui attrapa doucement sa main pour l'encourager.

Les yeux brillants, il poussa lentement la porte de la chambre, et entra. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était la même qu'à l'accoutumée. Une pièce entièrement blanche, du mobilier de la même couleur, la seule tâche de couleur provenait du rouquin allongé dans le lit, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

Il se plaça au pied du lit, contemplant son jumeau, une expression désespérée sur le visage, où coula malgré tous ses efforts pour la contenir une larme. Reanna le rejoignit, et fixa elle aussi le jeune homme. Étrangement, malgré leur ressemblance frappante, elle parvint à distinguer des différences entre les deux frères, sans doute dues au coma de Fred. Ce dernier avait une peau plus pâle, un visage plus serein, des cheveux plus courts, et quelques cicatrices provenant probablement de ses blessures lors de la batailles.

Jetant un regard à George pour avoir son approbation, elle s'approcha du lit, et sortit son matériel médical de son sac. Elle avait réussi la veille à emprunter de quoi mesurer la tension, la température, le pouls, et la saturation. Ce n'était que pour mesurer des constantes de bases, mais elle n'était qu'infirmière, pas médecin. Au fond d'elle, Reanna se sentait coupable de laisser sous-entendre à son ami qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, mais elle voulait essayer de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle attrapa le tensiomètre d'une main, et de l'autre le bras du jeune homme.

La puissance de ce qu'elle ressentit fut telle qu'elle lâcha son instrument de mesure et que son souffle se coupa.

Sans lâcher le bras de Fred, ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa tête partit en arrière, tandis que son corps se tordait de douleur.

_Une explosion. Un mur qui s'effondre. Des cris. D'autres chocs.__Reanna regardait partout autour d'elle, ne sachant aucunement où elle se trouvait à présent. De partout, des ombres noires ayant plus ou moins une apparence humaine semblaient combattre et se lancer des sorts de couleur tout aussi noir. Des murs en pierres à l'aspect fantomatique abritaient les combats, et certains murs s'effondraient.Une sorte de brume bleue flottait dans l'air, rendant l'ambiance encore plus oppressante.__Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un immense château, sans aucune décoration autre que quelques statues à moitié détruites.__Elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, regardant partout à la fois, tentant d'éviter les ombres, et partit se réfugier derrière une colonne en pierre, observant la scène en sécurité.__\- Qui es-tu ?__Une voix derrière elle la surprit, et elle se retourna pour tomber avec un homme roux couvert de poussière et de sang, qui n'était pas une ombre ou d'aspect fantomatique. Il était bien en chair et en os, et immédiatement, elle reconnut les traits familiers de son visage.__\- Tu es Fred Weasley ?__Son visage exprima une surprise sincère, avant qu'une larme ne coule le long de sa joue et qu'il ne se jette pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.__\- Tu es venue pour me sauver ? Dis-moi que c'est ça, je t'en supplie, je n'ai vu personne depuis tellement longtemps...__Il semblait sangloter en la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Reanna ne put que lui caresser doucement le dos, avant qu'il ne se recule, observant son visage pour tenter de voir qui elle était. Son visage lui était étrangement familier, sans qu'il ne la reconnaisse. Pourtant, il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue.__\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je suis venue accompagner George...__\- George est en vie ? Merlin soit loué, merci !__Fred laissa un soupire de soulagement lui échapper, et il s'appuya contre le mur derrière eux pour la laisser continuer, alors que d'autres larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues.__\- Raconte-moi tout.__\- George est bien en vie, on s'est rencontré il y a quelques mois par pur hasard...__\- D'ailleurs, qui es-tu ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit.__Reanna eut un sourire. Le jeune homme ne faisait que la couper, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il revivait, qu'il avait tellement de choses à dire, d'autres qu'il voulait savoir, qu'elle lui pardonnait sans même lui en avoir voulu.__\- Je suis Reanna Crewdle. Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais je résiste à la magie, sans qu'on...__\- Tu résistes à la magie ?__\- Oui, on ne sait pas pourquoi, Hermione fait des...__\- Tu connais aussi Hermione ? Elle va bien ? Est-ce que ma famille va bien ?__Elle rit, malgré les cris et les explosions autour d'eux, puis lui sourit.__\- Tu sais, si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais tout te raconter.__\- Pardon, j'ai été seul pendant si longtemps que je ne sais même plus comment me comporter avec quelqu'un.__Elle attrapa doucement sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait, et lui donna des nouvelles de sa famille avant de continuer son récit.__\- George va bien, il est marié avec Angelina et ils ont un fils qu'ils ont nommé Fred.__Reanna sourit en voyant que le jeune homme luttait pour ne pas l'interrompre et poursuivit.__\- Tout le reste de ta famille va bien. Je les ai tous rencontré, ils sont très gentils, même si Ron a encore du mal avec moi. Pour ce qui est de la raison de ma présence ici, je n'en ai aucune idée. Comme je te le disais, j'étais venue accompagner George te voir à l'hôpital, comme ça fait quatre ans que tu es dans le coma, et...__\- Çafait quatre ans que je suis ici ?! ne put s'empêcher le rouquin.__La jeune femme hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, ne sachant comment se comporter avec lui après une telle révélation. Mais il ne dit rien, et elle reprit son récit.__\- Je suis infirmière, et ton frère voulait que j'essaie de voir si la médecine moldue avait un effet sur toi. Et c'est lorsque j'ai attrapé ton bras pour faire des mesures et j'ai atterriici. Tu sais où nous sommes ?__\- A Poudlard. Le jour de la bataille contre Voldemort.__\- Votre école de magie ?__\- Oui. Si tu es une moldue, comment est-ce que tu connais P... Attends ! Ne pars pas !_

\- Reanna ! Reanna réveille-toi !


	15. Magie noire

Harry et Ron, comme lors de chacune des rentrées des vacances de Noël lorsqu'ils étaient élèves, étaient descendus voir Hagrid. Le garde chasse les avait accueillis chaleureusement, tout comme son énorme chien, leur proposant du thé des quelques biscuits douteux, alors qu'ils se racontaient mutuellement leurs vacances.

\- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose les garçons.

\- Oui Hagrid ? répondit Harry tandis que Ron avalait une gorgée de son thé, Crockdur bavant sur ses jambes.

\- Mais il faut vraiment que vous me promettiez de ne rien dire à personne, insista le demi-géant de sa voix grave en se penchant vers eux.

\- C'est promis.

\- Bon, eh bien...

Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, regardant fixement ses invités de ses yeux noirs brillants.

\- Il se passe quelque chose dans la forêt. Quelque chose de grave.

Il marqua une pause, cherchant par où commencer son récit.

\- Les centaures sont venus me voir il y a quelques jours. Ils étaient particulièrement suspicieux des derniers temps, et inquiets aussi. Ils avaient vu une prophétie dans les étoiles, parlant de magie noire à Poudlard. Ils ne nous disaient rien, je sais qu'ils sont rancuniers vis-à-vis des sorciers pour tout un tas de choses. Mais là, ils sont venus me parler, parce qu'ils ont confiance en moi, et que c'est vraiment grave. Caspian a vu l'autre nuit une chose très étrange, et très dangereuse dans la forêt. Toutes les créatures étaient agitées, nerveuses, et elles sont toutes parties dans la même direction. Elles sont allées au lac et se sont rassemblées sur les rives. C'est là le plus étrange. Caspian m'a dit qu'il avait alors vu sur le lac, une forme de boule lumineuse noire, je n'ai pas compris comment quelque chose de noir pouvait être lumineux, mais passons. Elle était entourée d'une sorte de brume bleu. Ça flottait au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est Hagrid ? questionna Harry, l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Ils ne sont pas sûrs. J'ai seulement le droit de vous en parler à vous deux, comme vous avez combattu Vous-Savez-qui et que tu l'as détruit Harry. Mais ils ne veulent pas avoir tout un tas d'employés du Ministère sur le dos.

\- On peut aller les voir ?

\- Oui, mais il faudra attendre la nuit pour ça. Je vous y emmènerais.

\- Merci Hagrid.

Soucieux. Ce fut l'adjectif que tous employèrent pour qualifier l'humeur du Survivant en cette froide journée d'hiver. Au retour de leur visite chez le garde chasse dans la matinée, les deux amis avaient repris chacun de leur côté leur garde respective. Les journées à Poudlard se ressemblaient toutes depuis qu'ils y étaient pour surveiller les créatures magiques, malgré les diverses attaques qui les occupaient de temps en temps.

Le soir venu, après avoir discutés quelques minutes avec leurs collègues, ils firent mines d'aller se coucher, mais sortirent dans le parc quelques temps plus tard. Tous les Aurors dormaient, ou du moins étaient dans leurs chambres, et Ron et Harry n'eurent aucun mal à quitter leurs quartiers sans se faire remarquer.

Ils traversèrent silencieusement les couloirs froids du château, mais cette fois, sans la crainte de se faire prendre par le concierge Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne. Ils sourirent à cette pensée. L'homme aigri n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de les revoir, il savait à présent qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit sur eux. Néanmoins, Harry avait pris avec eux la carte du Maraudeur, pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un et d'avoir à se justifier.

Ils échappèrent à la ronde de leur ami Neville, puis à celle du professeur McGonagall, avant d'atteindre l'air glacial du parc.

Serrant leurs capes autour d'eux, ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide à travers la neige vers la cabane de Hagrid. Un feu illuminait faiblement les fenêtres de la maisonnée, et il frappèrent de trois coups secs à la grosse porte en bois massif. Le garde chasse leur ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

\- Oh vous êtes là ! On ne va pas traîner, suivez-moi.

Il sortit de chez lui en emmenant Crockdur et les guida en direction de la forêt interdite.

La nuit était claire, illuminée par une lune presque pleine qu'aucun nuage ne cachait. Malgré tout, Hagrid avait apporté une lanterne et les deux sorciers s'éclairaient à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Plus ils avançaient, plus Ron se sentait anxieux. Il avait beau avoir vécu de nombreuses aventures et bravé de nombreux dangers, il n'aimait toujours pas aller dans la forêt interdite. Il avait encore ces affreux souvenirs de la fois où ils avaient fait la rencontre d'Aragog, et où toutes les araignées de son nid les avaient pris en chasse.

Arrivé à la lisière, ils n'eurent qu'à faire quelques mètres pour qu'un centaure les rejoignent.

\- Oh tu es là Caspian ! Bonsoir, le salua le demi géant.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid. Bonsoir messieurs.

Sa voix était grave et profonde, comme celle de tous les centaures que Harry avait pu rencontrer. Cependant, à la différence des autres, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux particulièrement clairs.

\- J'imagine qu'on vous a raconté ce que j'ai pu voir dans la forêt ?

\- Effectivement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea le Survivant.

\- De la magie noire à l'état brut. Cependant, nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle est ici, ni quel est son but. Il est extrêmement rare que la magie noire soit maître d'elle-même, et donc de la voir physiquement.

\- Elle est toujours sur le lac ?

\- Oui, elle n'a pas bougé. Elle a cependant grossi en taille, et nous essayons d'en tenir éloigné un maximum de créatures, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible. Ils semble tous en proie à une attraction puissante.

\- C'est peut-être ça qui cause les attaques au château, murmura Harry. Vous devez être au courant que les élèves et les professeurs se font régulièrement attaqués par des animaux, dont certains venant de la forêt interdite ?

\- Oui nous en avons eu vent. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. L'influence de la magie noire sur la nature n'est pas à prendre à la légère monsieur Potter. Elle peut même facilement séduire le cœur des sorciers. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé d'en parler uniquement à vous. Vous y avez déjà été confronté par le passé.

Le brun hocha la tête, se remémorant la quête des horcruxes, et ses combats contre Voldemort.

\- Je peux vous y emmener, ajouta le centaure. Cependant, il vous faudra rester très prudent. Il y a toujours des créatures malveillantes qui rodent autour, et il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez contaminés par la magie noire vous aussi.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, rassura le sorcier.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Faisant demi-tour, Caspian avança plus profondément dans la forêt, causant un gémissement apeuré de la part de Ron, que tout le monde ignora. Il les guida jusqu'au petit lac au bord duquel Harry avait repoussé quelques années auparavant une centaine de détraqueurs.

Des sombrals particulièrement agités menaçaient à tout instant de les attaquer. Quelques acromentules les regardaient d'un œil mauvais, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements au rouquin. Plus loin, une meute de loups montraient les dents en grognant.

Sur le lac, le petit groupe ne put que constater l'étendue de la brume bleue qui entourait à présent une sphère noire de la taille d'un dragon. Des ombres noires semblaient surveiller les alentours, telles des spectres sombres.

Harry résista à s'approcher davantage, connaissant la puissance d'attraction de la magie noire.

\- Vous avez essayé de faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les centaures ne peuvent rien faire contre la magie noire. Même les sorciers. Seulement certains objets puissants pourraient, mais il sera bientôt trop tard.

\- Nous pourrions essayer avec l'épée de Gryffondor ? suggéra Ron. Elle a détruit un horcruxe et tué le serpent de Voldemort.

\- Cette chose n'est pas matériel, malheureusement.

\- Et l'épée a encore disparu, poursuivit Harry. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'apparaît qu'aux personnes qui en sont dignes et qui en ont vraiment besoin.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête d'un air grave, tandis que son ami réfléchissait.

\- Il faudrait en parler avec Hermione. Elle sait toujours où trouver des réponses.

\- Oui, dans les livres, on peut aussi le faire nous-même, bougonna son ami.

\- Ron, elle saura où chercher beaucoup mieux que nous, tu le sais bien.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sans vraiment répondre. Même s'il aimait sa femme, le rouquin avait toujours eu un immense sentiment d'infériorité vis-à-vis de son intelligente. Hermione avait toujours été brillante, et Ron moyen. Depuis qu'il était devenu Auror avec Harry, il avait enfin pu prouver que lui aussi était capable de faire quelque chose de lui-même. Et demander de l'aide à Hermione revenait à avouer que les deux sorciers n'était rien sans elle.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, fit le Survivant, ne souhaitant pas rester davantage près de cette source d'énergie noire. Merci de nous avoir fait confiance pour nous montrer ceci Caspian.

\- Nous vous faisons confiance pour régler ce problème sans que le Ministère n'envoie des troupes. Il serait dangereux de voir autant de sorciers dans le coin.

\- Je comprends. Nous ferons notre possible.

En rentrant dans leur dortoir, Ron et Harry écrivirent rapidement une missive à Hermione pour l'informer de leurs découvertes, lui demandant de regarder si possible au Ministère si elle trouvait une histoire semblable à celle-ci. La chouette de Harry s'envolerait le lendemain matin, partant directement pour le Ministère.

\- J'espère qu'elle reviendra ici, soupira Ron, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il pensait un peu plus tôt. Parfois, ça me manque nos aventures à tous les trois.

\- A moi aussi Ron, à moi aussi...

Un silence s'installa, pensif.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on l'a vue ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse devenir amie avec elle, ni même que je me fiancerais avec elle...

\- Attends quoi ? Ron vous êtes fiancés ?

Harry s'était tourné brusquement vers son meilleur ami, les yeux ronds. Le rouquin sembla un peu gêné, et ses oreilles devinrent aussi rouge que les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

\- Je... Pas vraiment.

\- Comment ça pas vraiment Ron ? Tu l'as demandée en mariage ou pas ?

\- Pas encore. A vrai dire, je comptais te demander un peu d'aide, je ne sais pas du tout comment faire...

\- Tu as une bague déjà ?

\- Non, j'ai celle de ma vieille tante Tessie, mais j'ai envie qu'elle ait sa propre bague, pas un vieux truc datant du siècle dernier. Un truc qui la caractérise, qui la représente bien.

\- Pour commencer, il va falloir que tu lui trouves une bague.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais lui prendre une bague moldue ? Ça lui ferait plaisir ?

\- Je pense ? Ron j'en sais rien, je suis pas plus calé que toi sur ce sujet ! s'indigna le Survivant.

\- Oui mais tu as grandi avec des moldus, donc tu dois mieux t'y connaître que moi.

\- Pas vraiment... grommela-t-il. Je pense que tu devrais demander à Reanna pour les bijoux. Elle est moldue, et c'est une fille.

\- Ouai, mais j'la sens pas elle...

\- Je sais, moi non plus au départ, mais elle n'est certainement pas comme Malfoy. Et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Et en plus, c'est une amie d'Hermione maintenant, ce qui est un bon point, si tu veux mon avis. Même si Ginny l'est aussi, elle n'est pas si coquette que ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vue porter de bijoux en dehors des mariages.

Ron ne répondit rien, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, une expression renfrognée presque haineuse sur le visage.

\- J'l'aime pas.

\- Je sais, mais fais un effort, c'est pour Hermione !

\- On verra...

Harry eut un mince sourire narquois, et se glissa sous ses draps, sachant déjà que son meilleur ami irait voir la jeune blonde pour lui demander de l'aide.


	16. Ombres

George regardait son amie sans vraiment la regarder. Elle sortait son matériel médical, et elle attrapa le bras de Fred. Mais soudainement, il la vit convulser en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux révulsés.

\- Reanna ! Reanna !

Il la secoua, sans succès. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire lâcher le bras de son frère, lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'il aurait dû voir dès le début.

Les veines de son jumeau semblaient être remplie d'un liquide noir qui affluait en direction des mains de la jeune fille, où une faible lumière blanche brillait. Il resta quelques instants sans comprendre, puis observa son visage. C'est comme si elle hurlait en silence, son visage déformé par la douleur, et le cœur du rouquin se serra à cette vision. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers son frère. Sa tête avait basculé sur le côté, face à Reanna, et ses traits semblait soulagés. Une larme roula le long de sa joue pâle, et ce fit ce qui fit réagir George.

Il tenta vainement de les séparer, et voyant qu'il était impossible de les détacher l'un de l'autre, il se rua vers l'extérieur de la pièce, appelant à l'aide. Plusieurs médicomages se précipitèrent dans la chambre à la suite du rouquin.

\- Qui est-ce ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est une amie et quand elle a attrapé son bras, elle s'est retrouvée comme ça en perdant connaissance, et Fred a bougé ! Il y a une larme qui a coulé, et sa tête a changé de place !

Le guérisseur Bart Lighton, chef du service des pathologies de sortilèges, s'approcha doucement de son patient, observant son visage, puis l'étrange lumière qui luisait autour des mains de la jeune femme, semblant absorber un liquide sombre des bras de Fred Weasley.

\- Reanna ! Reanna réveille-toi !

George tentait encore une fois de dégager son amie, et il vit alors la lueur disparaître des mains de la jeune fille, et cette dernière papillonna des yeux, faiblarde.

\- Fred...

Elle avait à peine murmuré avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance, mais tout le monde l'avait entendue. Le cœur de George se serra, avant qu'il ne se fasse sortir de force par les médicomages.

Rapidement, il fit les cents pas devant la porte, en passant nerveusement des mains dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Reanna produisait une lumière pâle au contact de son frère ? Quelle était cette chose qui coulait dans les veines de Fred ? Pourquoi avait-elle prononcé son nom ?

Ses pensées se mélangeaient, s'inquiétant à la fois pour son jumeau et pour son amie qu'il avait emmenée ici. C'était de sa faute s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si elle gardait des séquelles. C'était de sa faute à lui, par pur égoïsme pour retrouver son jumeau qu'elle était arrivée là.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida d'envoyer un patronus à Hermione pour l'avertir du sort de la jeune femme, sans en dire trop. Moins d'une minute après, la sorcière arrivait, essoufflée d'avoir gravi les escaliers en courant pour éviter l'attente des ascenseurs.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ai emmenée voir Fred, pour qu'elle fasse de la médecine moldue, et lorsqu'elle l'a touché... Je ne sais pas, elle a fait une sorte de magie. Elle avait les mains qui brillaient, et il y avait un truc noir dans les veines de Fred qui coulait vers elle. Elle a perdu connaissance, et son visage...

Le rouquin cacha sa tête dans ses mains dans un geste coupable et désespéré.

\- On aurait dit qu'elle hurlait de douleur, mais sans bruit. C'est horrible, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

\- George, calme-toi, il y a des guérisseurs avec eux ?

\- Oui...

\- Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu as eu le bon réflexe d'aller chercher de l'aide, et aussi de me prévenir.

Elle s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil face à eux en soupirant.

\- J'en suis au point mort dans mes recherches sur sa résistance à la magie. Je ne trouve rien, dans aucune des bibliothèques du Ministère.

Hermione se tut quelques instants, puis releva soudainement la tête.

\- George, tu m'as dit qu'elle produisait de la lumière avec ses mains ?

\- Oui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils en vinrent immédiatement à la même conclusion.

\- Elle n'est pas moldue du tout, dit le rouquin en premier.

\- Ni une cracmole.

\- Toi aussi tu avais pensé à cette hypothèse ?

\- Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago Malfoy, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules, et elle a un lien avec Narcissa Malfoy.

La porte de la chambre 412 s'ouvrit brusquement sur Bart Lighton dont le visage montrait un certain mécontentement.

\- Monsieur Weasley, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire concernant cette jeune femme.

Le rouquin s'était presque précipité à l'intérieur de la pièce, cherchant à apercevoir son frère et son amie.

\- Ils sont tous les deux dans un état stable, lui dit le guérisseur, l'empêchant de voir ses proches. Elle est toujours inconsciente, et votre frère est plus réceptif à nos sorts, ce qui est une bonne chose. Par contre, votre amie y est totalement insensible. Comment pouvez-vous nous l'expliquer ?

\- Je...

\- Bonjour monsieur, salua la brune qui était restée en retrait jusque là. Je suis Hermione Granger-Weasley, du Ministère. Je suis actuellement en train de faire des recherches sur son cas pour monsieur le Ministre.

\- Oh bien, j'imagine que c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ?

\- En effet, pouvez-vous me donner des détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Nous n'avions jamais vu de magie telle que celle-ci auparavant, commença le guérisseur. Elle semblait absorber un poison de notre patient. Enfin, nous ne savons pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un poison ou non, mais en tous cas, ce qu'elle a absorbé a permis à monsieur Weasley de réagir et de bouger. Il est plus réactif aussi lorsque nous avons essayer de stabiliser son cœur. Cependant, la jeune fille... quel est son nom ?

\- Reanna Crewdle.

\- Miss Crewdle est toujours inconsciente, et ses mains sont légèrement bleutées et noircies par endroits, comme si elle avait gardé des traces de ce qu'elle a absorbé. Nous n'avons pas pu les lui enlever en revanche.

A ces mots, le cœur de George se serra à nouveau. Son amie allait garder des séquelles, et ça serait de sa faute. Il se mordit la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils d'un air coupable, attendant que le médicomage poursuive.

\- Nous avons essayé aussi de la faire léviter pour l'emmener dans une autre salle de soin, mais impossible. Elle est même insensible aux sorts de lévitation.

\- Elle résiste à la magie. On n'en sait pas plus. Cela fait presque deux mois que je cherche en vain dans les bibliothèques du Ministère. Je suis même allée en France et en Allemagne pour faire des recherches, sans rien trouver.

\- Pour ce que vous y trouverez, je pourrais vous donner un accès à nos archives ainsi qu'à notre bibliothèque, si cela peut vous aider.

\- Merci monsieur, fit Hermione en inclinant légèrement sa tête. Pouvons-nous les voir ?

\- Nous voulions tout d'abord la transporter dans une autre chambre, mais je suppose que vous vous pourrez les voir ensuite.

Il s'en alla chercher un brancard, et George, dans un élan de soulagement, serra sa belle-sœur dans ses bras.

\- Merci Hermione, merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Il va falloir qu'on lui pose quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'elle a ressenti.

\- Lorsqu'on a réussi à la faire lâcher de bras de Fred, elle a dit son nom...

\- Attends, quoi ? Elle a dit le nom de Fred ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle... ?

La sorcière secoua la tête, désolée.

\- On ne peut pas le savoir pour le moment. Il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Reanna mit deux longues heures à revenir à elle. La lumière trop vive la fit gémir, et elle se tourna sur le côté.

\- Reanna ? Tu m'entends ?

La voix douce et inquiète d'Hermione la fit papillonner des yeux, et elle trouva son amie, la mise soucieuse face à elle.

\- Hermione... je, où suis-je ? Où est George ?

\- Doucement, tout va bien. Tu es à Sainte Mangouste, tu as perdu connaissance lorsque tu étais avec Fred.

\- Je l'ai vu... murmura la blonde, dont les souvenirs revenaient petit à petit.

\- Comment ça tu l'as vu ?

Parfaitement réveillée, Reanna se redressa dans le lit blanc, et s'assit en tailleur face à son amie.

\- Lorsque je l'ai touché, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai eu mal, et juste après j'étais à Poudlard. Tout était sombre, comme si ce n'était que des ombres. Mais la seule chose qui ne l'était pas, c'était lui. Il m'a dit que nous étions le jour de la bataille, et qu'il n'avait vu personne depuis longtemps. Il était si heureux de revoir quelqu'un, je...

Une larme lui échappa. Elle avait été particulièrement touchée par le jeune homme prisonnier de cet endroit étrange. Et à présent, son seul désir était de l'aider à en sortir.

\- Reanna, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose. Mais avant, je vais aller chercher George, il sera plus à même de te le dire. Et il va falloir aussi que je prévienne les médicomages que tu es réveillée.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire rassurant en attrapant doucement sa main, puis se leva pour sortir de la pièce, laissant son amie perdue dans ses pensées.

Fred avait eu l'air totalement perdu et esseulé. Reanna avait envie de retourner le voir, de lui parler, de lui apporter de la compagnie. Quatre ans seul dans ce lieu sombre. Quel cauchemar. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour s'y retrouver ? Pourquoi avait-elle été la seule à y parvenir ?

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit George entrer brusquement et se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci merci merci...

Instinctivement, elle passa elle aussi ses bras dans le dos du rouquin, le caressant lentement. Elle sentait de légers tremblements, et elle pressa un peu plus son ami contre elle. Lorsqu'il se décala finalement, elle put voir ses yeux rougis et encore humides, mais aussi un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as réussi à le faire réagir. Il a bougé grâce à toi. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Il a bougé.

\- George, je l'ai vu...

Le rouquin se figea sans cesser de la fixer, sous le choc de cette révélation qu'il espérait.

\- J'ai vu ton frère. Il est là-bas, il est à Poudlard, lors de la bataille. Il est tout seul, il...

La jeune femme fut brutalement coupée à nouveau par son ami qui la prenait dans ses bras, et elle sourit. Elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose pour lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il avait des nouvelles de son jumeau.

Lorsqu'il se recula, elle vit que Hermione était revenue avec un homme en blouse verte, qu'elle devina être un médicomage, et elle raconta encore une fois ce qu'elle avait vu, avec plus de détails. Puis elle demanda comment elle avait pu entrer en contact avec lui.

\- Nous pensions que vous nous expliqueriez vous, dit le guérisseur d'un air grave. Vos mains luisaient, et vous absorbiez quelque chose de son corps.

\- Pardon ?

\- Reanna, commença doucement George, lorsque tu as attrapé son bras, tu étais... on aurait dit que tu souffrais le martyr. Tu avais les yeux révulsés, la bouche grand ouverte, comme si tu hurlais. Tu faisais de la lumière avec des mains, et il y avait comme un liquide noir qui coulait dans les veines de Fred, et tout coulait dans la direction de tes mains. Ça a d'ailleurs laissé des traces, termina-t-il d'un air coupable. Je suis désolé...

La jeune femme regarda alors ses mains. Elle avait effectivement comme des petites tâches d'encre bleues et noires par endroits.

\- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle, captant l'attention de tout le monde. C'est les mêmes couleurs que les ombres qu'il y avait là-bas...

George et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et la sorcière se tourna vers le guérisseur.

\- Monsieur, est-il possible que nous restions seuls avec elle quelques instants ?

\- Il faudrait qu'elle se repose. Mais je suppose que si cela ne prend pas trop de temps je peux vous l'autoriser.

Il commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur de la chambre, mais se tourna vers sa nouvelle patiente une dernière fois.

-Je reviendrais vous voir ce soir pour vérifier votre état. Nous allons vous garder quelques jours en observations.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Hermione se tourna vivement vers la blonde.

\- Reanna, j'ai reçu un hibou ce matin de Harry et Ron. Il y a quelque chose à Poudlard, de la magie noire, et ils me l'ont décrite un peu comme tu as vu les ombres lorsque tu étais avec Fred. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça a un lien, mais c'est trop étrangement similaire pour qu'on n'y fasse pas attention.

\- Tu penses que les ombres que je voyais étaient de la magie noire ?

\- Je ne sais rien du tout. Mais il va falloir que ta marraine nous dise la vérité sur qui tu es. Parce que c'est à présent sûr que tu n'es pas une moldue.

Reanna hocha la tête sérieusement. Il fallait qu'elle voit Narcissa. C'était à présent plus que nécessaire.


	17. Vérités

_J'espère que votre rentrée à tous et à toutes se passe bien ! Voici un chapitre qui annonce bien des nouvelles... J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! _

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que Reanna avait vu Fred. Deux jours qu'elle ressassait encore et encore les images qu'elle avait vues. Le visage du jumeau de George, si triste d'avoir vécu seul si longtemps dans cet endroit chaotique, mais si heureux d'avoir pu voir quelqu'un, d'avoir pu avoir des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Elle avait envie de l'aider. De retenter l'expérience, de le toucher encore pour pouvoir aller le retrouver là où il était retenu prisonnier. Elle ne supportait pas la souffrance d'autrui, d'autant plus que cet homme était le frère jumeau de l'un de ses amis.

La veille, la quasi-totalité de la famille Weasley avait débarqué à l'hôpital pour les voir tous les deux. Molly avait fondu en larmes en serrant Reanna contre elle, murmurant mille mercis à son oreille. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas pu se déplacer étaient évidemment Charlie, reparti en Roumanie après Noël, et Ron, coincé à Poudlard avec sa mission d'Auror. Ils s'étaient tous relayés auprès d'elle, et surtout de Fred, lui parlant davantage, dans l'espoir qu'il les entende vraiment cette fois-ci. George lui avait raconté qu'il avait frémit une fois, lorsque tout le monde était présent autour de lui, et le raconter à la blonde lui avait donné les larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme avait l'impression de voir un autre homme, plus vivant, plus drôle, plein d'espoir. Et le voir ainsi lui réchauffait le cœur.

Hermione avait aussi rédigé une lettre pour sa marraine, signée par sa main en tant que directrice du département de la justice magique. Elle l'avait convoquée à son bureau au Ministère, et l'emmènerait ensuite ici. Reanna avait demandé à son amie de rester un peu seule avec elle avant toute chose, car elle était malgré tout sa dernière famille. Elle voulait avoir sa version à elle, sans qu'elle ne soit influencée par la présence d'une tierce personne. Elle voulait aussi et surtout partager un moment seule avec elle, comme avant qu'elle ne découvre le monde magique. Elle voulait retrouver un semblant de normal dans sa vie.

George avait tenu à venir lui aussi, mais Reanna lui avait promis de tout lui raconter en détails. Au vu du regard que lui avait porté Narcissa la dernière fois, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit dans les parages. Le rouquin avait protesté, mais avait finalement compris, et avait déclaré qu'il serait aux côtés de Fred, et qu'il viendrait la voir une fois que tout serait terminé.

La jeune femme avait passé la moitié matinée à tenter de persuader les médicomages de la laisser voir Fred, voulant tenter de le revoir, de lui apporter quelques nouvelles et de la compagnie, et l'autre moitié à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à sa marraine. Elle lui en voulait, c'était sûr. Mais elle avait aussi tellement envie de la revoir. Sa marraine était un peu comme sa seconde mère ; elle n'avait jamais pu être là le jour même de son anniversaire, mais venait toujours le lendemain. Elle passait aussi toujours le lendemain de Noël, et arrivait même parfois à se libérer pendant les vacances d'automne. Elles étaient incroyablement proches et fusionnelles, et Reanna s'était toujours étonnée d'avoir la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle, si peu commune. Narcissa lui avait alors dit que c'était le destin qui l'avait fait, réunissant deux âmes faites pour s'entendre. Alors petite fille, elle avait adoré cette histoire, et la chérissait de tout son cœur.

Cependant, à présent adulte et après avoir découvert le monde magique, elle en venait à se demander s'il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence ? Ou y avait-il une explication magique à cela aussi ?

La jeune femme déambulait dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital, faisant les cents pas. Elle s'était faite belle du mieux qu'elle avait pu, avec ce qu'elle avait demandé à Hermione de ramener de chez elle. Son amie s'était aussi rendue à l'hôpital pour lancer un sortilège de confusion à ses supérieurs et à ses collègues pour justifier son absence d'une durée indéterminée. Pour eux, elle était en arrêt maladie, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais au moins, la blonde n'avait pas à se préoccuper de son travail pour l'instant, même si elle pensait régulièrement à ses patients.

Reanna finit par s'installer sur le fauteuil près de sa fenêtre, regardant en contre-bas la rue commerçante où elle avait rencontré George pour la première fois quelques mois plus tôt. Si on lui aurait raconté à cette époque tout ce qui découlerait de cette rencontre, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle soupira, regrettant de ne pas être le soir pour observer la lueur des étoiles. Le ciel était gris à l'extérieur, et il faisait sombre. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais c'était tout comme. Aucun morceau de bleu n'illuminait la ville, et le peu de personnes qui arpentait les rues marchait au pas de course pour filer se réchauffer.

Trois coups se firent entendre contre la porte de sa chambre, et elle se leva brusquement. George entra, et les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Elle s'attendait à voir arriver Hermione et Narcissa, et même si elle était contente de voir son amie, elle était déçue de ne pas être face aux deux femmes.

\- Salut, la salua-t-il doucement en s'approchant. Je venais te voir avant que tu ne vois ta marraine.

Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage, et voyant l'angoisse de la jeune femme, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte qu'elle arrive ou si j'en ai peur, chuchota-t-elle contre le torse de son ami.

\- J'avais deviné. Tu sais, si elle ne t'a rien dit, il doit forcément y voir une bonne raison.

Reanna se recula, surprise. C'était bien la première fois que le rouquin prenait la défense de sa marraine. Elle savait que les Weasley et les Malfoy avaient eu de nombreux différents par le passé, et elle avait donc évité au maximum de parler de Narcissa, mais lorsque George abordait le sujet, ce n'était jamais pour dire du bien de sa marraine.

\- Une très bonne même je me doute, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de personne à venir fricoter avec des moldus pour le plaisir.

\- Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas prendre son parti comme ça, se moqua gentiment la blonde avec un regard malicieux.

\- Eh, ils nous en ont vraiment fait baver.

\- Je sais, tu m'as déjà dit. C'est juste que... j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer être comme ça. Elle a toujours été si douce avec moi, si gentille.

Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Ecoute, tu as un don pour détendre les gens, pour les mettre à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages, je suis tout de suite plus à l'aise, plus serein. Comme si mes soucis n'étaient que de lointains souvenirs. Tu as toujours les bons mots pour réconforter, pour faire parler les gens lorsqu'ils sont mal. Alors je n'ai aucun doute, tout se passera bien pour toi. Ça sera naturel, tu verras.

Reanna sourit en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Toi aussi tu sais y faire tu sais.

\- C'est un talent qui fait parti du patrimoine génétique Weasley. Enfin, Ron et Percy n'en ont pas vraiment hérité, ils nous ont laissé leur part.

La jeune femme pouffa, puis pressa son ami vers la sortie.

\- Elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, et même si je suis très heureuse que tu sois passé me voir, je préfère être seule lorsqu'elles seront là.

George acquiesça, et après une petite étreinte, partit rejoindre son jumeau, la laissant seule. Elle ressassa encore et encore les mêmes pensées que celles qu'elle avait depuis son réveil, si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Face à elle, entièrement vêtue de noir comme à son habitude, dont les longs cheveux platines étaient coiffés élégamment, sa marraine affichait une expression de surprise totale. Elle avait encore la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se précipita pour serrer sa filleule dans ses bras, laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

\- Reanna, je suis tellement, tellement désolée, si tu savais...

La jeune femme pleurait elle à chaudes larmes, profitant de ce contact dont elle avait été privée depuis plus de quatre mois. Elle sentait le parfum chic et fort de sa marraine, ses doux cheveux caressant son visage humide. Narcissa lui avait manqué, et la retrouver lui faisait un bien fou. Elle retrouvait sa dernière famille, la seule personne qui la connaissait parfaitement dans son entourage.

Les deux femmes restèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacées, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Reanna se détacha la première, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Elle n'osait pas fixer le visage de sa marraine, elle avait peur, peur de faire face à la vérité bien trop vite. Alors elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, vite rejointe par Narcissa.

\- Ecoute, j'ai reçu chacune de tes lettres, commença cette dernière d'une voix douce, presque tremblante. Je n'ai pas répondu aux premières, et je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Je me suis rendue compte bien trop tard que tu mérites ces explications. Je suppose que maintenant tu connais l'existence des sorciers et de la magie, si tu es... ici. Reanna, que s'est-il passé pour que tu te retrouves dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

La sorcière paraissait soudainement prendre conscience du lieu de leurs retrouvailles, et s'en inquiétait.

\- Je te raconterai, j'aimerais d'abord avoir des réponses à mes questions, connaître la vérité, parce que je me doute bien que ça a un rapport.

Si Narcissa avait de nature le teint pâle, son visage le fut davantage.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ma chérie ?

Sa voix semblait vide lorsqu'elle posa la question qu'elle redoutait tant à sa filleule. Elle s'efforçait à paraître forte et sûre d'elle comme on le lui avait appris, mais elle craignait trop d'avoir tout raté à sa mission, d'avoir perdu la jeune blonde à ses côtés à cause de ses erreurs et de tout ce qu'elle lui avait caché.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais répondu si tu avais reçu mes lettres ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonnée ?

Reanna tourna enfin les yeux vers sa marraine, les yeux embués de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Narcissa le remarqua immédiatement, et son cœur se serra à cette vision. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de son crâne entre deux excuses.

\- J'avais peur. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de te révéler ce monde, de t'avouer t'avoir menti sur toute la ligne, sur ma vie, sur la tienne, sur la magie... Mais je sais maintenant que ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et retarder ce moment. Lorsque j'ai reçu la dernière, à Noël, je me suis précipitée chez toi, mais tu étais déjà partie, et j'ai cru t'avoir perdue.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, chuchota la jeune femme en se pressant contre sa marraine, tu es ma seule famille...

\- Je suis tellement désolée, tellement désolée si tu savais.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Reanna posa de nouvelles questions.

\- Qui es-tu, finalement ? George m'a dit que tu avais un manoir, un fils... Et aussi que ta famille et la sienne ne s'entendaient pas vraiment.

\- George Weasley ?

\- Oui, je l'ai revu, et je lui ai posé tout un tas de questions, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour la magie. Il voulait m'effacer la mémoire parce que je l'avais vu sortir de l'hôpital, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Evidemment...

Narcissa soupira, puis se lança dans son récit.

\- Je viens d'une grande famille, et je me suis mariée à un homme qui venait d'une autre grande famille de sorciers. Des familles de sang-pur, comme la famille des Weasley. Est-ce qu'ils t'en ont parlé ?

\- Très brièvement.

\- On dit qu'une famille de sorciers est une famille de sang-pur lorsqu'il n'y a aucun moldu ou né-moldu. Je pensais avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie, nous partagions les mêmes idéaux, la même façon de penser, mais il s'est avéré plus tard que nous avons quelques différents. Je vis effectivement dans un manoir, qui appartient à la famille de mon époux, Lucius. Et nous avons... un fils. Drago. Il vient juste de se fiancer. La famille Weasley est aussi une famille de sang-pur, mais elle est considérée comme traîtres à leur sang par les autres familles de sang-pur parce qu'ils ne croient pas que les moldus et les nés-moldus leur sont inférieurs. Je les ai aussi longtemps considérés comme tel, jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis moi aussi, et que je me range de leur côté. Evidemment, personne n'est au courant, j'aurais eu de sérieux ennuis dans mon milieu. Mon mari travaillait au Ministère comme Arthur Weasley, et avait un poste supérieur au sien. Il n'a jamais manqué une occasion de le rabaisser, et malheureusement, il a aussi beaucoup influencé notre fils dans cette voix, ce qui l'a conduit à se comporter odieusement à Poudlard avec Hermione, par exemple. Et pour préserver notre image, mon image, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour les empêcher.

La sorcière poussa un profond soupire, comme pour exprimer ses regrets. Reanna ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter les informations qu'elle recevait enfin, sans juger. Elle essayer de comprendre les agissements de sa marraine, de comprendre pourquoi elle pensait de cette façon, pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit.

\- Comment tu as changé d'avis ?

Narcissa releva son visage vers sa filleule, croisant son regard gris.

\- C'est lorsque j'ai rencontré tes parents.

\- Mes parents biologiques ou adoptifs ?

Mrs Malfoy se figea un instant, se reprenant vite.

\- Adoptifs. Je suppose que tu veux aussi avoir la vérité sur eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, avec tout ce que j'ai appris ces derniers mois, je me demande si mes parents n'étaient pas sorciers eux aussi. Surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours.

\- Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le ton pressant et inquiet de Narcissa indiqua à la jeune femme qu'elle avait effectivement raison. Sa marraine connaissait l'identité de ses véritables parents, et ils devaient eux aussi posséder des pouvoirs magiques.

\- J'ai fait une sorte de magie.

Les yeux bruns de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent dans une expression de surprise.

\- Raconte-moi, s'il te plait Narcissa, j'aimerai savoir.

La voix douce de Reanna la rappela à la réalité, et elle prit une grande inspiration en attrapant les mains de la jeune femme, avant de se lancer dans un récit, celui qu'elle aurait du dire il y a bien longtemps, celui qui révélait à sa filleule sa réelle identité et ses capacités.


	18. Morte

La nuit tombait sur leWiltshire en cette froide journée de décembre. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient lentement sur la propriété, recouvrant l'herbe du parc de blanc. La cheminée allumée dans la pièce réchauffait l'air, et elle berçait doucement son fils de quelques mois dans ses bras, tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Son mari avait emporté leur fille dans une pièce adjacente pour lui lancer toute sorte de sorts de magie noir et blanche. Rien n'y faisait. Le nourrisson n'était aucunement sensible aux divers sortilèges.

Une dispute avait violemment éclaté quelques heures plus tôt au sein du le couple de sorciers. Leur fille s'étant griffée, Lucius Malfoy s'était aperçu que l'enfant n'était pas sensible à la magie en voulant soigner la plaie à l'aide d'un simple sort de soin. Il avait essayé avec d'autres sorts basiques, comme la faire léviter pour la placer dans son berceau, mais rien de fonctionnait. L'homme s'était alors mis en tête de tuer sa fille. Si elle était insensible à la magie, c'est forcément qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière, et elle n'avait donc rien à faire dans la famille Malfoy, cette grande et digne famille de sorciers au sang pur. Mais il avait beau lancer un nombre incalculable de sort de magie noir visant à tuer le bébé, ou à le torturer, rien n'y faisait.

C'est avec rage qu'il laissa tomber et se précipita d'un pas furieux vers le petit salon où sa femme tenait leurs fils dans ses bras en lui fredonnant une berceuse. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il ouvrit violemment la porte, ce qui fit peur au petit et le fit pleurer.

\- Je veux que tu m'expliques ! hurla-t-il. Pourquoi ce bébé n'est-il pas comme son frère ? Pourquoi la magie ne fonctionne-t-elle pas sur elle ? Que lui as-tu fais, Narcissa ? Qu'as-tu fais pendant ta grossesse ? De qui est cette enfant ?

\- Lucius, je...

\- Ne prends pas cet air faible face à moi ! Tu es une Malfoy ! Les Malfoy ne craignent rien ni personne ! Réponds-moi !

\- Cet enfant est le tien, je n'ai rien fait... C'est ta fille, comme Drago est ton fils.

Elle serra le nourrisson un peu plus contre elle, comme pour le protéger de la fureur de son père.

\- Tu es une menteuse ! Une pitoyable menteuse ! Ce monstre n'est pas mon enfant ! Drago réagit à la magie, il active même les jouets pour bébés, alors que l'autre n'en fait rien. Ce n'est pas une sorcière, c'est une sale ordure, une sale cracmole, et je ne veux pas de ça dans ma famille !

-Mais Luci...

\- La ferme ! C'est toi qui a engendré ça, c'est donc toi qui t'en débarrassera !

\- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je la tue...

\- Elle n'est rien ! Elle est insignifiante, et salissante pour notre famille ! Tu le sais très bien. Alors je te le demande une dernière fois. Débarrasse-toi de cette chose.

Sa voix était sourde, ses yeux gris métalliques emplis d'une rage folle, et ses traits déformés par la haine. Narcissa ne reconnaissait qu'à peine l'homme qu'elle avait épousé un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. Elle restait figée, incapable du moindre geste. Comment pouvait-il lui ordonner une chose pareil ? Comment pouvait-il ordonner à une mère de tuer son enfant ?

Un hoquet lui échappa, et elle se mit à sangloter.

-Lucius, accorde-moi du temps pour lui dire au revoir, accorde-moi un peu de temps avec elle avant de...

\- Trois jours. Tu as trois jours. Pas un de plus.

Et il sortit en furie, la laissant pleurer à genoux sur le sol froid.

\- Dobby !

Le petit elfe de maison apparut dans un plop près de la jeune femme, dont le visage portait encore les traces de son chagrin. Le petit Drago était allongé dans son berceau, dans la chambre adjacente à celle de ses parents.

\- Oui maîtresse Malfoy ?

Sa petite voix craintive lui était insupportable, mais pourtant c'est dans cette abominable créature que Narcissa allait placer sa confiance.

\- J'ai une mission pour toi, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Tout ce qui pourra faire votre bonheur maîtresse Malfoy, Dobby fera tout.

\- Ce que je vais te demander doit rester entre toi et moi. Personne ne doit le savoir, surtout pas Lucius. Cela causerait ma mort, et la tienne par la même occasion.

Le petit elfe hocha vivement la tête, craignant pour sa vie.

-Oh oui, Dobby promet ! Dobby promet de faire tout ce qui pourra combler maîtresse Malfoy et Dobby promet de garder le secret !

Narcissa le toisa quelques secondes, avisant s'il était vraiment capable d'une telle chose. L'elfe de maison craignait par dessus tout les coups de son maître, ainsi que les mots cruels que pouvait lui lancer Lucius, obligeant la créature à se frapper elle-même, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger la vie de sa fille, ou la sienne, si Dobby craquait face à la menace. Mais elle savait que l'elfe avait une faiblesse. Son rêve de liberté. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait jouer avec ça pour lui faire garder le secret.

\- Bien.

Elle se retourna, et prit sa fille dans ses bras. C'était un bébé extrêmement calme et apaisé, qui ne pleurait que rarement. Ses grands yeux gris fixait souvent sa mère d'un regard indéchiffrable qui la pénétrait, et souvent la jeune femme se sentait plus détendue.

\- Lucius veut tuer Reanna. Ce que je refuse catégoriquement.

La sorcière s'immobilisa face à l'elfe qui l'écoutait craintivement, le nourrisson contre son coeur.

\- Je veux que tu trouves un couple sans enfant qui pourra l'accueillir. Si possible, un couple qui connait déjà l'existence de la magie. Mais pas des sorciers. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Lucius tombe sur elle dans les années à venir. Des moldus, des cracmoles, qui tu veux. Un couple qui pourra l'aimer, la chérir, la faire grandir en sécurité. Tu as jusqu'à vingt heures ce soir.

\- Oui maîtresse Malfoy, Dobby part tout de suite.

Un plop retentit, et Narcissa se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle poussa un profond soupire, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, berçant sa fille contre elle.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Reanna, comme je suis désolée mon petit bébé, et comme je t'aime...

Dobby revint quelques minutes avant le délais imposé par sa maîtresse, se présentant à elle lorsqu'il fut sûr que son maître n'était pas dans les parages. D'une allure craintive, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Dobby a trouvé une famille comme maîtresse Malfoy a demandé...

\- Décris-les-moi.

\- Dobby a cherché dans le registre des cracmoles, et Dobby a vu qu'un membre de la famille Avery avait été renié par la famille Avery, et Dobby a espionné la fille Avery. Elle est mariée à un moldu, Crewdle, et ils vivent à Londres. Dobby n'a vu aucun objet magique ni aucun lien avec le monde magique.

\- Que font-ils dans la vie ? Quel est leur métier moldu ?

\- Dobby a vu beaucoup de papiers, mais il n'a pas compris grand chose, veuillez pardonner Dobby maîtresse Malfoy, Dobby a fait tout son possible...

\- Suffit.

Le ton employé vers la créature était sec, mais Narcissa ne pouvait risquer de se montrer reconnaissante. Les Avery étaient des amis depuis longtemps, et étaient comme Lucius des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se souvenait, enfant, avoir joué avec une fille blonde, Amelda, mais elle avait disparu durant l'été précédent son inscription à Poudlard, et Narcissa n'avait plus jamais entendu parlé d'elle. Elle comprenait à présent que ses parents avaient du la renier, ayant honte d'avoir eux aussi une cracmole dans leur famille.

Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre son ancienne amie de garder précieusement sa fille, en souvenir de leur amitié.

\- Emmène-moi chez eux, ordonna la sorcière en tendant sa main vers l'elfe de maison, qui l'attrapa timidement, avant de les faire transplaner.

La ruelle était sombre et froide, mais elle était déserte.

\- Quelle maison ?

\- Le numéro onze, sur la gauche maîtresse.

\- Retourne au manoir, veille à ce que Lucius ne remarque pas mon absence où tu ne vivras pas suffisamment longtemps pour voir le jour se lever demain. Dis-lui que je suis avec ma sœur s'il me demande.

\- Bien maîtresse Malfoy, Dobby rentre tout de suite.

S'en suivit d'un plop, et Narcissa se retrouva seule dans la nuit. Elle s'avança pour sortir de la ruelle, et chercha le numéro onze sur les petites maisonnettes. Elle le trouva une dizaine de mètres plus loin, brillant à la lumière d'un lampadaire.

Le quartier était calme, et ne semblait pas trop modeste. Chaque maison possédait un carré de jardin et une petite allée. Au numéro onze, une lumière était allumée au rez-de-chaussée, donnant sur une silhouette svelte qui semblait s'affairer activement.

La blonde craignait plus que tout de ne pas pouvoir expliquer la situation à son ancienne amie. Après tout, pourquoi l'aiderait-elle ? Elle aussi avait été rejetée par sa famille à cause de son sang, et elle devait vouer une haine féroce au monde magique. Comment pourrait-elle tolérer qu'on rejette quelqu'un à cause de sa non-capacité à faire de la magie, et qu'on vienne lui demander de l'aide, à elle ?

La sorcière s'avança vers la maisonnée, et frappa à la porte après avoir pris une longue inspiration. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des pas derrière la porte, et un homme grand, à la peau halée vint lui ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de la jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire, la détaillant d'un regard sévère.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? lui dit-il d'une voix grave et méfiante.

\- Je... Je suis une ancienne amie de votre femme, Amelda...

\- Désolé, nous ne parlons à personne venant de son passé.

Il allait lui fermer la porte au nez, mais Narcissa s'écria, dans un dernier geste désespéré :

\- S'il vous plaît, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

L'homme stoppa son geste, et l'invita silencieusement à poursuivre, sans pour autant rouvrir la porte.

\- Ma fille, elle a six mois, mon mari veut la tuer, Amelda comprendra, je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de son aide, de votre aide...

Il marqua un silence, sans la lâcher des yeux, et reprit :

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Narcissa Black.

La voix venait de l'intérieur de la maison, et l'homme se retourna, surpris. Une jeune femme blonde s'avança, se plaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage était impassible et froid. Narcissa reconnut sans difficulté son ancienne amie, dont les yeux noirs n'avaient pas perdu en intensité.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, et je sais que c'est déplacé de ma part compte tenu de ton histoire que je viens d'apprendre, mais tu serais bien la seule à comprendre.

\- Abrège.

\- J'ai eu des jumeaux. Une petite fille, et un petit garçon. Mais ma fille n'est pas une sorcière comme les autres...

\- Une cracmole.

\- Non !

Narcissa passa nerveusement une main sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas une cracmole, mais elle n'est pas une sorcière non plus. Je t'en supplie, crois-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, et elle risque la mort.

Son ton suppliant eut raison d'Amelda, qui ouvrit la porte en grand pour la faire rentrer. Elle la guida jusqu'au salon, l'incitant à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu dois être vraiment désespérée pour venir jusque dans le monde moldu me retrouver.

La cracmole la toisait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

\- Oui... Je te pensais morte, depuis le temps. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il t'était arrivé. C'est mon elfe qui t'a trouvée.

\- Evidemment, mes parents étaient trop lâches pour admettre qu'ils avaient une fille dépourvue de magie dans la famille.

\- Amelda... Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Le visage de l'hôtesse de maison changea soudainement.

\- Raconte-moi, la pria-t-elle. Une Black qui s'excuse, qui est désespérée, et qui vient dans le monde moldu, ce doit être grave.

Narcissa s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation. Son mariage parfait avec Lucius Malfoy, la naissance de leurs enfants, la résistance à la magie de sa fille, et l'impératif donné par son mari. Elle omit volontairement d'expliquer la raison de cette réaction aux sortilèges de Reanna.

\- Tu connais le monde magique, tu connais Lucius, tu sais comme moi que je ne mens pas. Amelda, je sais que je risque de te demander beaucoup, mais je voudrais confier ma fille à une personne de confiance. Tu as vécu ce rejet, tu la comprendrais mieux que personne. En souvenir de notre ancienne amitié, s'il te plaît...

Amelda poussa un profond soupir en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

\- Je ne voulais plus aucun lien avec le monde magique. Plus aucun, tu m'entends ? Lorsque j'ai rencontré Roger, je me sentais sereine. Mais alors que nous venions de nous fiancer, j'ai appris qu'il avait une famille sorcière, lorsqu'il a reçu un hibou de sa part un soir. Je ne voulais avoir aucun contact avec lui, il me rappelait trop mon passé. Mais il m'a rassuré en me disant que sa famille l'avait complètement rejeté lui aussi à cause de son statut de cracmole, et qu'il ne recevait que rarement de ses nouvelles. Finalement, il a été l'épaule qu'il me fallait. Il a compris ce que j'avais vécu, et il connaissait l'existence de la magie. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui raconter. Il était mon petit miracle. Et on s'est promis de ne jamais renouer avec le monde sorcier.

La cracmole se redressa en soupirant à nouveau.

\- Mais là, que tu viennes me voir, pour sauver cette enfant... Je ne sais quoi te dire.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariés, tous les deux ? questionna Narcissa en se penchant vers elle.

\- Trois ans.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ?

\- Non. On ne veut pas prendre le risque d'avoir un sorcier ou une sorcière, même si nous aurions bien voulu être parents...

Amelda leva son regard vers son ancienne amie, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ce n'est pas une sorcière, elle n'ira pas à Poudlard. Elle ne fera pas de magie, du moins, pas avant d'en connaître l'existence. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre Narcissa ? Vous êtes deux familles de sang-purs.

\- Ce n'est pas une sorcière, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, crois-moi, si je le pouvais je t'aurais tout raconté. C'est un secret tellement lourd à porter... J'ai juré de la protéger à tout prix, de veiller sur elle. Je ne peux pas la garder chez moi, Lucius la tuerait de ses propres mains.

\- Alors tu l'abandonnes ?

\- Je la mets en sûreté.

La cracmole soupira à nouveau, et se leva.

\- Je vais en parler à Roger, je ne te garantis rien.

\- Merci, merci mille fois Amelda...

Narcissa patienta de longues minutes, jouant nerveusement avec les plis de sa robe. Jamais elle n'avait laissé tomber son masque froid devant une autre personne que son mari ou sa sœur Bellatrix, et elle se rendait à présent compte du bien que cela lui faisait. De ne pas avoir à contenir ses mots, ses émotions, d'être franche, ouverte à l'autre, sans manipulation, sans artifice. Comment avait-elle pu tenir jusque-là ?

Elle leva son regard vers l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée, priant pour qu'Amelda revienne vite avec une réponse positive. Elle n'avait pas prévenue Bellatrix qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide, et espérait qu'elle mentirait à Lucius si ce dernier se présentait chez elle.

Des bruits de pas le firent sursauter, et elle se leva pour écouter la réponse de son ancienne amie, qui revenait avec son mari. Cette dernière s'avança jusqu'à elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Nous avons des conditions.

Narcissa souffla de soulagement. Elle était prête à accepter toutes les conditions pour la survie de sa fille.

\- Je t'enverrai de l'argent, tu n'as pas à avoir de soucis financiers pour elle.

\- L'argent n'en est pas une, la coupa Amelda. Nous vivons convenablement. Non, nous voulons que tu ne l'abandonnes pas. Je refuse que cette enfant soit coupée de sa famille comme je l'ai été. Tu seras sa marraine.

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Narcissa, trop heureuse de cette condition.

Elle garderait un lien avec sa fille, la reverrait, et pourrait la voir grandir, la protéger, la chérir.

\- On veut aussi qu'elle n'ait aucun lien avec la magie, tu ne lui diras jamais qui elle est vraiment, elle ne saura rien du monde magique. On a coupé les ponts avec tout ça, c'est pas pour replonger dedans. Elle aura une éducation moldu des plus normales, aussi complète qu'on pourra lui fournir.

Cette fois-ci, la sorcière eut un moment de réflexion avant d'accepter. Après tout, il fallait que sa fille vive, peu importe le prix.

Narcissa retourna le lendemain pour confier Reanna à Amelda et Roger. Elle avait pris avec elle dans un sac qu'elle avait miniaturisé tous les vêtements, jouets et peluche de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, veillant sur son bébé une dernière fois. Elle notait en même temps tout un tas de recommandation pour le couple Crewdle, pour qu'ils sachent interpréter ses réactions, connaissent ses aliments préférés, ou ses activités favorites.

Dire au revoir à sa fille fut pour elle l'épreuve la plus difficiles qu'elle ait eu à vivre depuis la disparition de sa mère. Ce fut donc les yeux rougis et bouffis qu'elle retourna au Manoir des Malfoy. Lucius l'avait vu partir avec l'enfant, et elle lui avait assuré qu'elle irait la tuer. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait le faire seule, mais qu'elle lui apporterait une preuve.

Elle avait donc demandé à Dobby de trouver un cadavre d'enfant du même âge, et d'en couper un doigt, pour que Lucius y croit.

Ce dernier l'attendait dans le grand salon du Manoir, face à la cheminée, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Il ne se retourna pas en l'entendant transplaner, se contentant de rester à sa place pour que sa femme lui remettre la preuve de la mort de Reanna.

Narcissa priait pour que son mari ne vérifie pas l'identité du doigts qu'elle lui apportait. Elle lui avait toujours été fidèle et obéissante, il ne devrait pas douter d'elle. De plus, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé et son air vide devraient jouer en sa faveur.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent, et posa le petit doigt sur la table basse à côté de Lucius sans dire un mot.

\- La fille ?

La voix de son mari était sèche, froide, dénuée de sentiments, comme si leur enfant n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux. Le cœur de la sorcière se serra, et elle répondit d'un ton tout aussi vide que douloureux :

\- Morte.

Elle allait s'en retourner auprès de son fils, lorsque Lucius l'interpella :

\- Elle n'aura jamais existé. Drago n'en entendra jamais parler. Il recevra une éducation digne d'un Malfoy et servira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je refuse que tu lui inculques quoi que ce soit. C'est mon fils.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, et, le cœur lourd de chagrin, repartit sans bruit dans une chambre qu'elle ne partagerait plus avec son mari.

\--

J'ai essayé du mieux que je le pouvais de retranscrire Lucius Malfoy et Dobby, j'espère ne pas avoir trop raté ! Narcissa est pour moi une mère aimante avant d'être une femme de mangemort, comme on la voit sauver la vie de Harry pour avoir des nouvelles de Drago. J'ai essayé de vous montrer comment elle en est venue à changer de point de vue sur les moldus etc.


	19. Assimilation

Reanna avait écouté le récit de Narcissa sans l'interrompre, assimilant chaque information. Elle venait d'une famille de sorciers. Sa marraine était en réalité sa mère biologique. Son père avait voulu la tuer et la croyait morte. Elle avait un frère jumeau. Elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais devait sa vie aux étoiles.

\- Après t'avoir déposée chez Amelda, je venais te voir le plus souvent possible, donnant toujours plus de mensonges à Lucius. Mais j'ai du finir par espacer mes visites, il devenait trop suspicieux. Et j'ai fini par acheter une petite maison à la campagne, pour pouvoir correspondre par courrier avec toi, lorsque tu as été en âge de lire et écrire. Dobby, mon elfe de maison faisait régulièrement les aller-retour pour vérifier le courrier, et faisait le ménage les rares fois où tu es venue me rendre visite. Il y a une dizaine d'années, Harry Potter a réussi à faire en sorte que Dobby se fasse libérer par Lucius. Je n'avais donc plus de complice avec moi, et ça a été très dur de pouvoir continuer de t'écrire. J'ai recommencé à m'absenter plus souvent, et je prétextais toujours une après-midi au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des confiseries pour Drago, que je lui envoyais ensuite. Lucius était moins inquiet, et il se préoccupait surtout de la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se souciait moins de moi, et j'avais plus de libertés. Mais lorsque la guerre a commencé à véritablement s'installer, j'ai convaincu tes parents de t'envoyer faire une année à l'étranger, pour te préserver. Ils ne voulaient pas partir eux aussi, malgré mes supplications. C'est ce qui a causé leur mort... Ils étaient des cracmoles, des enfants de sorciers sans pouvoirs magiques, une abomination pour les mangemorts.

Narcissa poussa un soupir de regret, et reprit son récit.

\- Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire des recherches sur les étoiles et leur magie depuis ma grossesse. Et mes recherches étaient très limitées, je n'avais pas accès à toutes les bibliothèques du Ministère. Les seules choses que j'avais trouvées, c'était que les étoiles sont des entités célestes très peu connues du monde des sorciers, seuls les centaures et quelques sorciers tenus au secret, comme moi lorsqu'elles sont venues à moi, en ont connaissance. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir de centaures pour leur poser de questions, puisque j'avais juré de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de savoir, et lorsque les conditions seraient propices. Mais maintenant, tu es au courant, je suppose qu'il te revient de droit de parler de ce que tu es réellement à qui tu veux.

Reanna hocha la tête, toujours silencieuse.

\- Lorsque j'ai reçu le hibou de Hermione, je m'attendais à tout sauf à te voir. Je me doute bien maintenant que ça a aussi un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu as fait de la magie, je me trompe ma puce ?

La jeune femme se leva, faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.

\- Je... C'est beaucoup à avaler. Déjà, tu es ma mère, et je... Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Comment t'appeler ? Comment me comporter avec toi ? Est-ce que c'est légitime de t'en vouloir, ou est-ce que je devrais te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie ? Et à mes parents... enfin mes parents adoptifs ? Je suis totalement perdue. En plus de ça, j'apprends que je ne suis pas vraiment humaine, enfin je sais pas, est-ce que je suis humaine, ou une étoile, ou un mélange des deux ?

Ses mains s'agitaient alors qu'elle parlait, faisant sortir toutes les émotions qu'elle contenait en elle. Elle connaissait enfin la vérité. Elle savait enfin qui elle était, qui était ses véritables parents, pourquoi elle avait fait de la magie...

\- Reanna, calme-toi. Je comprends que cela fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler... Tu as le droit d'être en colère, nous t'avons menti toute ta vie. Je t'avoue que ça a été dur de te voir grandir sans que tu saches qui j'étais réellement, et sans pouvoir te parler de magie, ni te ramener de cadeaux typiquement sorciers. Pour toi, Amelda est et restera ta maman, celle qui t'a élevée, qui t'a faite grandir, et c'est normal, parce qu'elle a parfaitement bien tenu son rôle. Et je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il advienne. Tu peux continuer à me considérer comme ta marraine, si c'est plus facile pour toi.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de la sorcière, la jeune femme se calmait peu à peu, la colère disparaissant progressivement pour laisser place à une infinie tristesse. Après quelques instants de silence, sans pour autant la regarder, Reanna se réinstalla dans le lit, se positionnant en boule contre l'oreiller.

\- Je veux que tu me laisses seule un moment, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je... j'ai besoin d'assimiler tout ça, de faire le point. J'aurais encore certainement des questions, mais pas maintenant.

\- Je comprends.

Narcissa se leva lentement, fixant tristement sa fille. Elle avait redouté ce moment durant des années, et à présent qu'elle savait la vérité, la sorcière ne se sentait pas pour autant plus soulagée. Son cœur était lourd, et serré par l'angoisse d'avoir trop blessée sa protégée. Mais elle ne voulait pas causer plus de torts, en restant auprès d'elle à tenter de la rassurer et de la consoler.

\- Je serais là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Maintenant que tu sais où je vis, tu peux me contacter plus rapidement.

Reanna ne répondit pas, et Narcissa se dirigea tristement vers la sortie, avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme :

\- Tu peux le raconter à Hermione. Elle a le droit de savoir, en tant qu'amie et membre du Ministère, elle te dira aussi pour ma magie. Elle enquête sur moi, vous pourrez sans doute trouver ce qu'il m'est arrivée.

La sorcière eut un sourire doux, réconfortée à l'idée que finalement la blonde ne lui en veuille pas tant que ça, puis elle sortit de la chambre.

Sur un siège non loin, la directrice du Département de la Justice magique l'attendait patiemment en lisant un livre. Elle se releva rapidement lorsqu'elle la vit, une expression impassible sur le visage.

Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de la présence de Narcissa Malfoy lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange, sa soeur, l'avait torturée pendant la guerre, et était septique malgré elle du lien qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son amie.

\- Vous avez terminé ?

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle reste seule un moment, expliqua doucement Narcissa, délaissant son masque froid. Et il est temps pour vous aussi de connaître la vérité sur son identité.

Une bonne heure était passée depuis le départ de Narcissa, et Reanna ne savaient toujours pas quoi en penser. Hermione était passée la voir, pour en parler avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas su lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire, même si elle avait gentiment essayé. La brune lui avait assuré qu'elle aller faire davantage de recherches maintenant qu'elles connaissaient la nature de la magie qu'elle portait en elle. Elle lui avait ajouté que seul le Ministre serait au courant, et qu'elle ne dirait rien à la famille Weasley sans son accord. Mais Reanna lui avait dit que le mieux serait de leur dire la vérité si Narcissa était d'accord. Elle ne voulait malgré tout que sa marraine, ou sa mère ? ait trop d'ennuis à cause d'elle. Et la famille Weasley serait sans aucun doute rassurée de savoir que la jeune fille n'était pas moldue, et qu'elle venait d'une famille de sorciers, même s'il s'agissait des Malfoy.

Hermione avait hoché la tête parfaitement d'accord, et avait demandé aussi son autorisation pour en parler avec le guérisseur. Si le fait qu'elle tienne sa magie des étoiles pouvait aider Fred à sortir du coma, les médicomages seraient sans doute plus enclins à accepter que Reanna touche à nouveau le rouquin.

Reanna avait hésité un moment, avant d'accepter à la condition qu'on lui laisse la journée pour réfléchir. Elle avait aussi demandé à son amie de ne rien dire à George, elle préférait lui en parler elle-même. La brune avait acquiescé, et l'avait laissée seule à nouveau.

A présent, la blonde réfléchissait en fixant le ciel gris qui s'assombrissait avec la nuit qui approchait. Aucun médicomage n'était venu la voir non plus, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Malgré elle, elle se demanda si elle pourrait revoir Fred. Il était extérieur à ce qu'elle avait vécu, et son isolement forcé de quatre ans pourrait peut-être être totalement différent de celui de Hermione ou de George ? Dès qu'elle verrait un médicomage, elle demanderait à nouveau à voir le rouquin, à le toucher, pour discuter avec lui. Elle pourrait prétexter de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il vivait, pourquoi il se trouvait là, quel était son quotidien, les guérisseurs ne devraient pas y voir d'inconvénients.

Elle souffla. Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et à la fois tellement vite. Elle avait trop de choses à penser, et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Comme elle n'était pas une sorcière, le personnel médical l'avait cantonnée à sa chambre, pour éviter qu'on ne la voit. Elle ne pouvait même pas sortir dans le couloir, et trouvait cela profondément injuste,même si son côté infirmière comprenait parfaitement les mesures.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Narcissa. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle émotion prenait le dessus sur les autres. La joie de connaître véritablement ses parents biologique. La joie que ce soit une femme qu'elle aimait déjà. La déception et la colère profonde de savoir que non seulement celle qu'elle pensait être sa marraine lui avait menti toute sa vie, mais aussi ses deux parents adoptifs, pour qui elle avait toujours voué un amour inconditionnel. Elle estimait qu'elle leur avait toujours montré qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle était responsable et mature, et n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur décision de ne rien lui dire, sachant qu'un jour où l'autre, elle ferait de la magie.

Elle digérait encore les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et elle n'entendit donc pas les coups frappés à sa porte.

\- Reanna ?

Elle sursauta, se retournant sur George qui entrait timidement dans la pièce, comme s'il avait peur de la déranger.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Hermione n'a rien voulu me dire, hors mis que tu voulais rester un peu seule...

La blonde se leva du fauteuil qu'elle avait placé sous la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur son lit, invitant son ami à faire de même.

\- J'ai appris beaucoup trop de choses pour arriver à tout assimiler d'un coup, confia-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais tourna vers le rouquin un regard suppliant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle était une Malfoy ? Qu'elle avait été conçue par une étoile ? Que son propre père la voulait morte ?

\- Tu me promets de rester mon ami ?

\- Evidemment ! C'est quoi cette question ?

Surpris pas la demande de son ami, George attrapa ses mains en les serrant doucement dans les siennes pour la rassurer.

\- Tu sais, peu importe qui tu es, ou ce que tu es, ton histoire, ton lien avec Mrs Malfoy, tout ça n'a aucune importance. Je te connais, je sais qui tu es réellement, au fond de ton cœur. Je sais que tu es une jeune femme pleine de bonne volonté, gentille, douce, toujours prête à aider les autres. Tu es Reanna, cette blondinette qui m'a fait paniquer lorsque j'ai su que tu connaissais l'existence de la magie, mais qui a su me convaincre de te laisser garder le secret. Tu es cette fille qui a su me redonner le sourire sans faire partie de ma famille, juste en étant toi-même. Cette fille qui a aussi su me redonner de l'espoir concernant mon frère jumeau. Alors, quoi qu'il advienne, je resterai à tes côtés, et je ne te jugerai jamais.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la blonde, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres. Elle lui murmura un merci, et le prit dans ses bras rapidement, avant de s'écarter, et de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris plus tôt dans la journée. Le rouquin la laissa parler, sans l'interrompre, serrant toujours ses mains, faisant parfois des liens dans sa tête avec ce qu'il savait sur le monde magique et la famille Malfoy. Elle lui confia ses craintes, sa colère, son incompréhension, ses regrets. Il caressait doucement le dos de ses mains machinalement, dans un geste réconfortant. Elle laissait sortir toutes ses émotions, passant de la tristesse à la colère, pour revenir à l'incompréhension.

\- Reanna, commença le rouquin lorsqu'elle eut finit de raconter son récit et de vider son sac, je ne veux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, mais même si comme tu le sais je ne porte pas la famille Malfoy dans mon cœur, je peux te dire que ce que Mrs Malfoy a fait, c'est un geste plein d'amour. Abandonner ce qu'elle chérit le plus au monde pour lui sauver la vie, ce n'est pas rien. Et elle avait fait la promesse à tes parents de ne rien dire, je suppose qu'elle a voulu tenir sa parole malgré leur mort, ce qui est très honorable de sa part. Je comprends que tu puisses lui en vouloir, mais dis-toi que sans ça, tu ne serais pas là.

\- Oui, tu as raison, mais j'aurais voulu le savoir plus tôt. J'aurais peut-être pu sauver ton frère avant, même si je ne sais toujours pas si j'en suis capable, j'aurais pu parler avec lui plus tôt, lui donner des nouvelles. Il était si seul et triste lorsque je l'ai vu, je... Je m'en veux presque de ne pas être retourné déjà le voir. Et si Narcissa m'avait dit qui j'étais lorsque j'ai commencé à poser des questions, peut-être qu'on aurait la solution pour le sortir de là, et...

\- Hey, calme-toi. Si tu avais su que tu venais d'une famille de sorcier et d'une étoile avant, on ne se serait jamais recroisé. Souviens-toi, c'est justement parce que tu ne savais rien que tu as cherché à me retrouver. Donc on peut dire que c'est un mal pour un bien, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La blonde rit. Après tout, il avait raison.

\- Tu ne m'en veux toujours pas ? Après tout, ma mère biologique est d'une famille ennemie à la tienne, et mon... frère jumeau un... un...

\- Sombre crétin arrogant et méprisant ?

\- Oui si tu veux.

George eut un sourire en coin, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit juste avant ?

Elle hocha la tête, souriant à son tour, et il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je vais y aller, il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, et Angelina va encore me faire une scène si je ne suis pas à l'heure pour le repas.

Reanna rit à nouveau, se levant pour raccompagner son ami jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu lui expliqueras ? Je n'aurais pas la force de le dire à tout le monde... Mais je ne veux pas que ça sorte de votre cercle familial.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Et passe-lui le bonjour aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se prendre dans les bras, et George repartit, laissant la jeune femme plus sereine dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Que pensez-vous de Reborn pour le moment ? Quelles sont vos attentes, vos théories pour la suite ?


	20. Nouvelle invention

**Merci MinnieMey pour tous tes commentaires ils me font toujours super plaisir !**

La nuit avait été courte, mais au matin, Reanna savait au fond d'elle qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle avait rêvé de Fred, prisonnier de son propre corps dans ce château, évitant les explosions et les ombres noires. Son corps saignait davantage, et son visage peignait une expression d'une infinie détresse. Elle le voyait l'appeler, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'aider. Et cette incapacité la déchirait encore à son réveil.

La veille, après le départ de George, elle avait réfléchi. Elle avait fini par comprendre la décision de Narcissa, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la considérer comme sa mère. Elle resterait sa marraine, avec les relations qu'elles avaient toujours eues entre elles. Sa mère, c'était celle qui lui avait appris à parler, à marcher, à aider les autres, à ne jamais juger quelqu'un pour son apparence, sa classe sociale, ou ses difficultés. C'est celle qui l'avait aidée à faire ses devoirs, à choisir une formation. C'était aussi celle qui n'avait pas voulu qu'elle connaisse le monde sorcier. Elle n'acceptait cependant toujours pas qu'on lui ait caché l'existence de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'elle la découvre par elle-même, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'un jour elle parviendrait à leur pardonner.

Reanna avait aussi fini par comprendre que sa magie, qui venait donc des étoiles si elle avait bien tout compris, pouvait aider le frère jumeau de George. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait qu'elle était dans la capacité de l'aider à sortir de cette prison immatérielle. Alors elle s'était rapidement habillée, pour être prête lorsque les médicomages passeraient la voir. Elle avait attendu jusqu'à la fin de la matinée avant d'avoir la visite d'un membre de l'hôpital. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple infirmière, même si elle ne savait pas si les sorciers les appelaient ainsi.

\- Bonjour Miss Crewdle, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle en apportant un plateau repas.

\- Plutôt bien, j'aimerai pouvoir voir un médecin... un médicomage, pardon, se rectifia-t-elle devant l'expression confuse de la femme.

\- Bien sûr, je vais voir si l'un d'eux est disponible pour vous voir. C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Fred Weasley. Je pense pouvoir l'aider à guérir.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de sortir, laissant la jeune blonde manger seule.

Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir. Si les médicomages réagissaient de la même manière que cette infirmière, elle était loin de pouvoir revoir Fred et de l'aider.

Elle poussa son plateau repas jusque sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté pour manger en contemplant la vue en contre-bas. Il était tout juste midi, et la rue commençait déjà à grouiller de monde cherchant un endroit pour prendre son déjeuner. Ses pensées se mirent à divaguer, allant de sa marraine, à Hermione, au Ministre, à George, puis à Fred. Elle avalait le gratin de pommes de terre sans y faire réellement attention, et fut presque surprise de voir qu'elle l'avait déjà terminé.

Elle voulu entre-bailler sa fenêtre, pour aérer sa chambre, lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'un sort l'empêchait de ne serait-ce que baisser la poignée. Elle soupira, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, attrapant la clémentine qui lui restait à manger pour l'éplucher.

\- Hum, ça sent rudement bon ici !

Elle sursauta, laissant tomber le fruit par terre et tapant dans le plateau repas.

\- Apparemment, les plats qu'on vous sert ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

George venait d'entrer, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il tenait dans sa main un bonnet en laine qu'il avait dû retirer en entrant dans l'hôpital, et portait encore un grand manteau marron.

\- Tu as l'air heureux, observa la blonde en souriant.

\- J'ai trouvé une nouvelle invention ! s'exclama son ami joyeusement. C'est toi qui me l'a inspirée, à vrai dire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, notre système de communication avec les gallions n'était pas assez sophistiqué, et je dois dire que depuis que tu es à l'hôpital, on ne peut plus vraiment parler, même si je suis passé te voir tous les jours. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il fallait innover, et donc que je devais trouver un nouveau moyen de communication. Et, tadam !

Il sortit de son manteau un carnet marron, fermé par un cordon. Il le tendit à son amie, qui s'en empara, intriguée.

\- C'est un carnet à correspondre. Je n'ai pas eu énormément d'idée pour le nom, mais il est correct. Sur la première page, il y a deux lignes. La première est pour ton nom, la seconde sera un mot ou une phrase de ton choix, qui ne sera ensuite plus visible. C'est pour éviter que deux personnes du même nom se retrouvent à recevoir des messages d'inconnus, ou qu'une personne veuille prendre l'identité d'une autre. Ensuite, tu auras en haut de chaque page ces deux lignes, pour entrer le nom de la personne à qui tu souhaites écrire, et que celle-ci mette son mot ou phrase secret. Les deux carnets seront alors connectés, et tu pourras écrire sur cette page, ça apparaîtra sur la page qui te correspond dans celui de ton ami. Le message disparaîtra de la page lorsque le destinataire l'aura lu.

\- Mais c'est une idée géniale George ! Ça ressemble aux mails qu'on s'envoie, chez les moldus !

\- Les quoi ?

Le rouquin fit une grimace qui provoqua un rire chez son amie, qui lui expliqua le concept.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais bon, avec ça tu n'as pas besoin d'ordinateur et d'internet, juste d'un crayon ou d'une plume !

\- C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique, avoua la blonde en ouvrant le carnet à la première page.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir un stylo qui intrigua fort le sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça ? Euh, un stylo à quatre couleurs ?

Elle était décontenancée par la question, et regardait son ami étrangement.

\- Tu ne connais pas ?

\- Non, on écrit avec des plumes. Ça a l'air hyper intéressant, explique-moi comment ça marche !

\- Des plumes ? Genre comme au siècle dernier ?

\- Oh te moque pas, c'est beaucoup plus joli que ton machin, là !

Reanna éclata de rire, et à nouveau expliqua à son ami le fonctionnement du stylo.

\- Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à faire une plume comme à plusieurs encres, ça ferait un carton ! Merci pour l'idée !

La blonde sourit. Elle voyait que son ami était plus joyeux depuis deux jours, et le voir plein d'imagination pour son magasin la rendit heureuse. Elle avait appris par Ginny que George avait quelques difficultés depuis le coma de son jumeau à inventer de nouveaux objets pour leur boutique. Le fait qu'elle ait pu entrer en contact avec Fred était certainement à l'origine de ce renouveau, et elle n'était que plus ravie d'avoir pu l'aider.

-Allez, mets ton nom, comme ça je pourrais connecter nos deux carnets, et on pourra se parler tout le temps !

Elle rit, et s'exécuta. Mais lorsqu'elle dut écrire son mot ou sa phrase personnelle, elle ne sut quoi inscrire. Instinctivement, elle pensa à ce qu'elle aimait faire. Lire, aider les autres, regarder les étoiles. Elle fit alors soudainement le lien avec ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Si elle aimait particulièrement regarder les étoiles, n'était-ce pas parce qu'elle en était plus ou moins une ? Sa marraine l'avait d'ailleurs toujours accompagnée dans ses observations, lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite.

"Il faut toujours croire aux étoiles. Ta douleur, tes angoisses et tes tourments ne seront qu'un grain de poussière face à leur infinité et à leur douceur."

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Narcissa lui avait dit ces mots. Ses parents venaient de mourir, et Reanna avait fait un aller-retour d'une semaine en Angleterre pour l'enterrement, et trier quelques affaires. Narcissa n'avait pas pu rester plus de deux jours -elle comprenait à présent pourquoi-, mais elles avaient toutes les deux observé le ciel, allongée dans le jardin de la maison des Crewdle. La jeune femme pleurait la perte de ses parents, et sa marraine l'avait prise dans ses bras, caressant son dos tendrement. Cette phrase n'avait été que plus vraie, puisque regarder le ciel nocturne l'avait toujours apaisée, et elle avait fini par s'endormir ainsi.

Une larme lui échappa, et Reanna inscrivit alors la première phrase de sa marraine. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'encre disparaissait, laissant la ligne vierge à nouveau. Ne voulant pas laisser voir son trouble, elle tourna ensuite la page, et inscrivit le nom de George, lui tendant le carnet, et ils échangèrent mutuellement leurs phrases secrètes. Le rouquin emprunta alors le stylo de son ami, et inscrivit un premier message.

"Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?"

La blonde releva la tête vers son ami, cachant du mieux la tristesse qui l'avait envahie quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Mieux qu'hier. J'ai fait demandé un médicomage pour le convaincre de me laisser voir ton frère. Si j'ai des pouvoirs qui viennent d'une étoile, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi j'ai pu voir Fred et lui parler alors que vous n'aviez jamais réussi à faire quoi que ce soit en quatre ans.

Si le sourire du rouquin pouvait s'étirer davantage, il l'aurait fait. Les paroles de son amie lui montait droit au cœur.

\- Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas d'autres arguments à proprement parler. On ne sait rien de ma nature, de ce que je suis capable de faire, et si c'est bénéfique pour lui ou non.

\- C'est bénéfique. Il réagit mieux aux sorts, et il a bougé. Ça n'était pas arrivée en quatre ans !

-Oui, mais si les méd...

On frappa à la porte, les faisant se retourner tous les deux sur le guérisseur Bart Lighton.

\- Bonjour Miss Crewdle, Mr Weasley.

\- Bonjour, lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix polie.

Le médicomage s'approcha, posant des dossiers sur la tablette prévue à cet effet près de la porte de la chambre.

\- Il paraît que vous vouliez me voir au sujet de Mr Weasley ?

\- Oui, je... Je me demandais si je pourrais retourner le voir et le toucher, comme la dernière fois. Hermione a dû vous raconter ce que je suis, et ça a sans doute un lien avec le fait que j'aie pu entrer en contact avec lui l'autre jour. Si ça a eu un impact positif comme vous l'avez dit à George et à sa famille, ça ne pourrait que l'être à nouveau. Je vous parle en tant qu'infirmière moldue, et avec les connaissances que j'ai en médecine, lorsqu'un traitement fonctionne ne serait-ce qu'un peu, on le retente. Je ne dis pas que je suis un traitement, mais si en le touchant je peux lui parler, et le faire réagir davantage aux sorts de guérisons que vous lui lancez, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait une mauvaise idée.

Reanna avait tout sorti d'une traite, et à présent, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, toujours parcourue de tâches bleutés et noires.

\- Miss Crewdle, je dois vous avouer que nous pensions à la même chose, au sein de l'équipe médicale, depuis que Miss Granger nous a appris que vous aviez des pouvoirs provenant des étoiles. Nous avons envoyé un hibou à Mr et Mrs Weasley hier soir pour leur demander leur permission de vous laisser toucher Mr Weasley à nouveau, lorsque vous seriez prête. Mais il me semble que c'est le cas, sourit le guérisseur. Nous avons reçu une réponse positive ce matin à la première heure, et je tenais à terminer ma tournée des autres patients avant de venir vous voir.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh merci monsieur !

La blonde s'était levée d'un bon, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se sentir utile à nouveau.

\- Nous allons préparer une salle pour que vous soyez plus confortablement installée que la dernière fois, et je reviendrais vous chercher dans quelques minutes.

Bart Lighton leur fit un léger signe de tête, puis sortit de la pièce. Reanna attendit que la porte soit totalement refermée pour sauter au cou de son ami, qui semblait aussi heureux qu'elle.

\- Reanna, j'ai une question.

George se détacha de leur étreinte, pour la prendre par les épaules, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

\- Lorsque tu as vu Fred la dernière fois, tu avais tes vêtements sur toi ?

\- Evidemment, quelle question George !

\- Est-ce que tu penses que si l'on glisse quelque chose dans tes poches, tu l'emporterais avec toi ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux lui donner quelque chose ?

\- Une lettre. Je l'ai sur moi depuis la dernière fois. J'avais espoir qu'on te laisse retourner le voir, et que tu arrives à la lui donner. Ce serait des nouvelles de toutes la famille, pour lui dire qu'il nous manque, et qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

Il avait les yeux brillants, et Reanna lui sourit.

\- Je vais la prendre avec moi. Et si ça ne marche pas, je te promets de lui dire tout ce que je sais sur votre famille. Je lui avais déjà donné quelques nouvelles, mais j'en donnerai d'autres.

\- Merci, souffla le rouquin, la serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Le médicomage était revenu quelques minutes après, emmenant Reanna dans une pièce au fond du couloir, avec un accès interdit au public. George l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à cette porte, et lui avait promis de l'attendre le plus longtemps possible, sachant qu'il avait son magasin à faire tourner à partir de quatorze heures trente.

La lettre bien coincée entre sa peau et ses vêtements pour être sûre de l'emporter, elle s'allongea sur le lit qui était accolé à celui de Fred. Elle le détailla à nouveau. Il semblait différent du souvenir qu'elle avait de lui prisonnier dans son cauchemar. Amaigri, la peau plus terne, plus serein.

\- Nous resterons à vos côtés durant toute la procédure, commença Bart Lighton, en désignant les quatre autres médicomages présents, et les deux infirmières. Nous vous laissons une heure, pour voir les effets que cela a, et si vous n'arrivez pas à partir de vous-même, nous vous détacherons comme nous l'avons fait la dernière fois.

La blonde hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur le rouquin à ses côtés.

\- N'oubliez pas surtout de lui poser un maximum de questions sur son état, ce qu'il vit là-bas, s'il ressent quelque chose, s'il a remarqué un changement depuis que vous êtes entré en contact avec lui.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Alors, c'est lorsque vous serez prête.

Les guérisseurs se tenaient proches d'elle, et prenant une grande inspiration, elle posa ses mains sur le bras découvert de Fred.

* * *

**Reviews ? Je sais que je vous laisse avec un suspens mais j'ai énormément de cours avec la fac et je galère de ouf à trouver du temps pour écrire :( **


	21. Deuxième essai

_Les décors étaient encore flous, mais il n'y avait plus d'explosions. L'ambiance était toujours sombre, et il y avait encore des ombres un peu partout, toujours menaçantes. Reanna observa autour d'elle, sans apercevoir le rouquin. La grande pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était pleine de gravas et d'ombres. Elle voyait aussi des sortes de brumes noires flotter au niveau du sol, avec une très faible lueur bleuté par endroits._

_Elle se trouvait comme la dernière fois aux portes de cette immense salle, et voyant toutes ses ombres noires, elle choisit de chercher en direction des escaliers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté._

_\- Fred ?_

_Elle n'entendait que des bruits sourds autour d'elle, cherchant en vain le jumeau de son ami. Elle allait gravir les premières marches de l'un des deux escaliers qui lui faisaient face, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du rouquin l'interpeller._

_\- Reanna ?_

_Elle se retourna, un sourire soulagé et heureux sur les lèvres. Il était là, sortant de derrière un monticule de gravas. Il semblait aller légèrement mieux, et se précipita vers elle pour la serrer contre lui._

_\- Tu es revenue, souffla-t-il._

_\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, à te demander aussi._

_Ils se détachèrent, et Fred l'emmena dans sa cachette._

_\- Je me réfugie ici, j'évite les ombres comme ça. Elles ne me voient pas, et ne me touchent pas._

_\- Elles peuvent te toucher ? s'étonna la blonde._

_\- Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire, mais ça me brûle et me glace en même temps, c'est une douleur atroce, alors je reste caché ici. Lorsque tu es partie la dernière fois... je me suis senti à nouveau si seul... J'ai cru que mon enfer ne finirait jamais._

_Reanna posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, la caressant de son pouce._

_\- Je suis revenue. On est peut-être sur la voie de trouver comment te faire revenir._

_\- C'est vrai ?_

_Sa voix tremblait, et une pointe d'espoir la rendait plus aiguë. La blonde hocha la tête, et soudain, se souvint de sa promesse à George. Elle chercha dans son pull, et en sortit un lettre. Elle abordait alors un sourire soulagé et fier._

_\- C'est de George. Il avait espoir que je puisse l'emmener avec moi et te la donner._

_Le regard du rouquin se fit encore plus brillant et il se précipita pour la prendre, ne se retenant qu'au dernier moment, conscient d'être légèrement impoli._

_\- Je peux ?_

_Surprise, Reanna allait hocher la tête lorsque qu'elle eu un mauvais pressentiment._

_\- Et si je ne pouvais pas ?_

_\- Comment ça ?_

_Fred semblait déçu, comme s'il croyait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner la missive de son jumeau._

_\- Je veux dire, je l'ai emportée, mais est-ce que toi tu pourrais la toucher, la prendre ?_

_Il sembla réaliser alors, et se recula, se mettant en boule contre le mur._

_\- Tu peux me la lire, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Elle acquiesça, et défit l'enveloppe._

_"Mon cher Fred,_

_Si tu savais comme j'attends de pouvoir te revoir, avoir le moindre signe qui montre que tu es toujours là, toujours vivant. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Reanna a réussi à nouveau à entrer en contact avec toi, et ce serait la meilleure chose qui me serait donnée d'apprendre. Enfin, après ton rétablissement complet. Si tu savais comme tu nous manques. Comme tu me manques. Je t'écris cette lettre alors que Reanna t'a vu il y a seulement quelques heures. Je ne sais pas quand il sera possible qu'elle te retrouve à nouveau, mais le plus vite possible j'espère. Cette fille est extraordinaire. Elle est si gentille, si dévouée. Toute la famille l'adore, ou presque. Ron a encore du mal. Je pense qu'elle t'expliquera elle-même tout un tas de choses, si elle le souhaite. En attendant, je vais te donner quelques nouvelles._

_Tout le monde va bien. Papa et maman viennent te voir plusieurs fois par semaine, et ils ont pleuré de joie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Bill et Fleur vivent toujours à la Chaumière aux coquillages, et ils ont eu une petite fille, Victoire, qui est née il y a deux ans. Charlie est toujours en Roumanie avec ses dragons, il revient un peu plus souvent depuis que tu es "parti". Je crois qu'il se sent coupable envers maman. Percy s'est marié lui aussi, avec Audrey. Elle est comme lui, elle est très à cheval sur les règles, un peu coincée, sévère, mais elle est loyale et peu se montrer douce parfois (lorsqu'il y a des enfants dans les parages surtout). Ron est Auror avec Harry, ils sont en mission à Poudlard, il se passe des trucs super bizarres là-bas. Il est toujours avec notre Hermione préférée, et elle, elle travaille au Ministère. Et notre petite Ginny est dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle est attrapeuse, et je peux te dire qu'elle est encore plus douée que notre cher Harry ! Ils vivent ensemble au Square Grimmaurd d'ailleurs, maman en a fait un malaise le jour où elle lui a annoncé. Quand à moi, je me suis mariée avec Angelina, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Elle a été d'un soutien infaillible après ton départ, et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle. On a eu un fils en septembre. On l'a appelé Fred, comme toi. C'est mon petit rayon de soleil. Même s'il n'est pas roux comme un Weasley digne de ce nom, je peux te garantir qu'il est bien de la famille. Il commence à faire ses premières bêtises, et je crois bien qu'il tient ça de moi, de nous. Ginny est sa marraine, elle a aussi été incroyable avec moi. Il n'a pas de parrain, on attend que tu te réveilles pour ça. Alors, bouge-toi mon vieux, y a un petit garçon qui n'attend que toi pour faire encore plus de bêtises (ne dis surtout pas à Angelina que je t'ai écrit ça, elle me tuerait)._

_La vie sans toi n'est pas la même. Je ne ris plus, je ne souris plus, je n'arrive plus à créer de nouvelles farces pour la boutiques. Celles que nous avons créées ensemble fonctionnent toujours, mais les gens commencent à se lasser. Et je pense que si je ne trouve pas rapidement de solution, il faudra que je ferme, malheureusement. Mais je garde espoir. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Reanna, je me sens mieux. Elle est comme une bouffée d'air frais, elle soulage et redonne espoir. J'ai retrouvé un peu le sourire depuis qu'elle est là. Je pense que tu l'apprécieras aussi, même si elle est plutôt calme comme fille._

_J'ai si hâte de te retrouver. De rire avec toi. D'inventer avec toi. De parler avec toi. D'être avec toi. J'ai un trou béant dans la poitrine. Il me manque ma moitié. Je prie Merlin pour que les médicomages, Hermione et Reanna puissent rapidement te sortir de ce coma._

_En attendant, sache que je ne t'oublie pas, même si je suis bien incapable de venir te voir aussi souvent que je pense à toi. Tu me manques. A bientôt j'espère,_

_Forge"_

_Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, Reanna releva la tête vers le rouquin. Il ne retenait pas ses larmes, et un sourire éclairait tout de même son visage, le menton posé sur ses genoux._

_\- Merci... souffla-t-il._

_Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se rapprocher de lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait attendu quatre ans et demi pour avoir des nouvelles de sa famille, de son jumeau, et elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il se laissa aller contre elle quelques minutes._

_\- Tu veux essayer de garder la lettre ? proposa la blonde en la lui tendant. Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'elle contient, tu n'auras pas de regrets si jamais tu ne peux pas la garder._

_Il hocha la tête, mais lorsque ses doigts touchèrent le parchemin, ce dernier disparut dans une fumée noire et bleu. Fred avala difficilement sa salive, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de revenir. Puis il secoua la tête._

_\- Tu avais des questions ? Je suppose que les médicomages ne t'ont pas laisser revenir sans raison._

_Reanna grimaça avant de lui répondre._

_\- En effet. Ils veulent savoir si tu as vu des changements depuis la dernière fois. Mais à ce que je vois, il y a déjà moins d'explosions._

_\- Oui, tout est devenu noir lorsque tu es partie, et après c'est devenu comme ça. J'ai cru entendre la voix de ma famille aussi, de ma mère, de George, Ginny, sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi subitement j'arrivais à les entendre, et pas avant._

_\- En fait... On pense le savoir. Lorsque je t'ai touché, George m'a racontée que je produisais une sorte de lumière avec mes mains, et que j'aspirais un truc de tes bras. Comme un liquide noir qui coulait dans tes veines dans ma direction._

_Elle lui montra ses mains, où l'on apercevait les quelques tâches noires et bleus par endroits._

_\- Çam'a laissé des traces._

_\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais p..._

_\- Ce n'est rien, tu es dans un état pire que moi. Et ça ne me gêne pas dans la vie de tous les jours. Surtout pour ce que je fais depuis que je t'ai vu la dernière fois..._

_\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Reanna soupira, et entreprit de lui raconter comment les médicomages l'avait séparée de lui, et enfermée dans une chambre. Elle lui parla ensuite de Narcissa, et ce qu'elle avait appris sur sa famille, sur sa nature. Fred faisait des remarques de temps à autres sur les Malfoy, plus méchantes que celles de George. Mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Son jumeau avait eu le temps de voir que la famille d'ancien mangemorts s'étaient fait plus discrets, alors que lui était resté sur ce qu'il connaissait d'eux avant son coma._

_\- Tu penses que ça peut être lié ? demanda Fred. Je veux dire, si tu as tes pouvoirs des étoiles, et que tu es la seule à pouvoir me parler, ça doit être lié, non ?_

_\- C'est ce qu'on se dit tous. Et il y a ce truc à Poudlard aussi._

_\- Ce truc ?_

_\- De la magie noire, de la même couleur que les tâches sur mes mains, et que les ombres ici. Çapousse les animaux à attaquer les humains, il y a des blessés régulièrement, et une équipe d'Aurors est sur place._

_Le rouquin ne répondit rien, restant perdu dans ses pensées._

_\- Tu as vu quelque chose avant de tomber dans le coma ? demanda doucement Reanna, sans vouloir le brusquer._

_Elle avait bien noté le changement d'attitude depuis sa dernière visite. Il était plus calme, plus sérieux. Il semblait toujours aussi seul et triste, mais il était moins excité à sa présence, il était plutôt soulagé, rassuré qu'elle ne l'aie pas laissé tomber._

_\- Je venais de rire à une blague de Percy. Malgré son air sévère et sa trahison, j'étais heureux de le retrouver. Je souriais toujours lorsque le mur s'est écroulé sur moi. Mais la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant d'arriver ici, c'est cette lumière noire et bleue qui m'a entourée avant de partir. Je ne sais pas où c'est allé, mais ça doit correspondre à ce dont tu parles._

_Reanna hocha la tête en silence. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Hermione, qu'elle le dise à Ron et Harry, ça pourrait les aider._

_\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste avec toi._

_\- Tu vas repartir ?_

_La voix de Fred était suppliante, désespéré de se retrouver seul à nouveau._

_\- Les médicomages m'ont donnée une heure. Je devais en apprendre un maximum sur ce que tu vis ici, et pour voir s'il y a d'autres améliorations lorsque je reviendrais._

_\- Il y a eu des améliorations ?_

_\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu as bougé, pour la première fois en quatre ans. Et tu as versé une larme, aussi. Il parait que tu réagis mieux aux sorts des médicomages aussi._

_\- Tu peux me faire sortir de là ? Tu reviendras, hein ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien, je l'espère. Pour tes deux questions, sourit-elle. Je ferais tout pour que tu te réveilles. Je l'ai déjà promis à George, mais je t'en fais aussi la promesse à toi._

_Fred la prit brusquement dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, sa bouffée d'air frais, comme l'avait si bien dit son jumeau dans sa lettre._

_Il allait se détacher et lui demander de transmettre quelque chose à son jumeau, mais la jeune femme ne fut plus que brume, et tout devint ténèbresautour de lui._

* * *

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Qu' en avez-vous pensé ? :) **


	22. Connexion

Molly était inquiète. Elle avait donné son autorisation aux médicomages pour que Reanna touche à nouveau son fils, mais cette dernière n'était toujours pas revenue à elle depuis près de deux jours maintenant. Elle souhaitait plus que tout le réveil de Fred, mais elle ne voulait pas causer la perte de la jeune femme, qui avait réussi à redonner espoir à toute sa famille, et surtout à George.

Ce dernier veillait son amie dès qu'il n'était pas à la boutique, Angelina le rejoignant de temps en temps pour le soutenir et lui apporter un repas, qu'il touchait à peine. Il passait ses soirées et ses nuits auprès d'elle, s'endormant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit lorsque la nuit était particulièrement avancée et qu'il ne tenait plus. Le matin, il était réveillé par les guérisseurs qui venaient vérifier l'état de la jeune femme.

En ce dimanche matin, Molly se décida à bouger enfin son fils. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle à la veiller ainsi, et il s'épuisait pour rien, même si ses intentions étaient louables. Il fallait que George rentre chez lui se reposer au moins quelques heures.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer avant toute chose d'aller voir son autre fils, à la chambre 412. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle poussait la porte de cette chambre, son cœur se serra à la vue du rouquin étendu sur le lit. Elle pinça ses lèvres et s'avança doucement, attrapant une chaise pour l'installer à son chevet. Elle s'y assit, et attrapa tendrement la main de son cinquième fils.

\- Oh mon Fred chéri... souffla-t-elle en contemplant le visage pâle sous ses yeux. J'aimerais tellement que tu te réveilles, que tu reviennes à la maison avec nous. Tu nous manques tellement...

Elle baissa son regard vers la main qu'elle caressait, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper. Elle ne vit pas les sourcils de son fils se froncer.

\- Tout à tellement changé depuis que tu n'es plus là. George n'est plus lui-même. Il n'est plus qu'une ombre, toujours irritable, au bord de la crise de nerf. On ne peut pas parler de toi lorsqu'il est dans les parages sans risquer une catastrophe. Il faut que tu reviennes, Fred, il faut que tu lui rendes la part de lui que tu as emporté avec toi.

Elle entendit comme un gémissement, et elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers son fils. Sa tête bougeait et son visage montrait une expression confuse de joie et de peine.

\- Fred ! Fred tu m'entends ! Je suis là, ta maman est là ! On ne te lâche pas tu m'entends Fred, on est là, on se bat pour que tu reviennes !

Elle posta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un hoquet de bonheur, et les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur son visage n'était que pur joie.

\- Oh mon chéri, tu n'es pas seul, on t'aime, je vais vite chercher un médicomage, je reviens !

Molly lâcha précipitamment la main de son fils et courut le plus rapidement que ses petites jambes lui permettaient à travers les couloirs en criant.

Son vacarme attira rapidement un médicomage qui se précipita vers elle affolé. Un porte s'ouvrit aussi un peu plus loin sur George, qui avait reconnu la voix de sa mère.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux hommes arrivèrent en même temps auprès d'elle, constatant son visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Il... il nous entend, il nous entend, il est là, il nous entend !

George n'attendit même pas que sa ère s'explique plus, il se précipita dans la chambre 412. Son jumeau bougeait la tête, comme s'il était perdu.

\- Fred !

Il attrapa sa main en la serrant peut-être un peu trop fort.

\- Fred tu m'entends c'est moi, je suis là ! Fred !

Son jumeau bougea la tête un peu dans sa direction, et poussa un gémissement.

\- Freddie, c'est George, bats-toi, je sais que tu peux le faire, on est tous derrière toi, on n'attend que toi. Allez vieux, on...

\- Monsieur Weasley, écartez-vous.

Les médicomages l'interrompirent et l'écartèrent de son frère alors qu'il criait de le laisser auprès de lui, mais Molly attrapa sa main et le tira hors de la chambre pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle.

\- Il va s'en sortir George, il va s'en sortir...

La mère et le fils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, un dernier espoir tant attendu, et le rouquin se laissa aller aux larmes de soulagement.

La lumière était trop vive, et Reanna mit quelques secondes à s'y habituer. Elle reconnut sans mal sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle se redressa lentement en gémissant. Elle avait mal à la tête, comme si elle se réveillait avec une gueule de bois, et elle avait des fourmis dans les mains. Elle les regarda, et y découvrit de nouvelles tâches noires et bleutées. Remontant ses manches, elle s'aperçut que les tâches remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes, et malgré tout, elle grimaça. Comment allait-elle cacher ça à son retour à la vie normale ?

Elle soupira. Elle était seule, et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel à travers sa fenêtre. Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes étaient encore faibles, et elle préféra attendre un peu avant de tenter le moindre effort.

Regardant les vêtements d'hôpital qu'elle portait, elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle dormait. Elle se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Fred, de leurs discussions, et de leur étreinte, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver ensuite. Elle sourit en repensant au rouquin. Il y avait eu des changements après qu'elle l'ait vue la première fois, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que là aussi, il devait y en avoir. Elle se demandait lesquelles, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Reanna !

George se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci merci merci...

Elle sourit à nouveau, remise de sa surprise, et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? Tu as pu parler à Fred ? Tu lui as donné ma lettre ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Doucement, doucement, rit la blonde. Ça va, je suis un peu engourdit, mais tout va bien. Et toi ? Tu as pleuré, tes yeux sont rouges et ton visage est trempé, que s'est-il passé ?

Le visage du rouquin s'illumina d'un sourire resplendissant lorsqu'il lui répondit, sautant presque sur place.

\- Il nous entend ! Il a gémit, et il bougeait la tête lorsqu'on lui parlait, il nous a entendu ! Tu te rends compte ? Ça veut dire que ce que tu fais lorsque tu le touches, ça marche !

Son amie sourit, attendrie de le voir si heureux.

\- Je sais qu'il vous entend. C'était déjà le cas avant.

\- Avant, comment ça ? Raconte-moi !

\- Assieds-toi, ça sera plus confortable.

Elle tapotant le matelas à côté d'elle, et il s'exécuta, pressé de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- C'était moins... sombre, un peu. Il n'y avait plus d'explosions, juste les ombres encore. Fred m'a dit qu'elles lui faisaient mal lorsqu'elles le touchaient, alors il s'est trouvé une cachette. Il m'a dit qu'après que je sois venue la dernière fois, tout était devenu noir, et après il avait l'impression d'entendre vos voix, sans comprendre ce que vous disiez. Il était beaucoup plus calme que la première fois, mais toujours aussi seul et triste. Il croyait que je ne reviendrais pas.

\- Et la lettre ? Tu as pu lui donner ?

\- Oui et non.

George fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Je la lui ai lu, j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas la garder. Et j'ai eu raison, elle est partie en fumée à l'instant où il l'a touchée juste après. Mais je pense que ça lui a fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Il était très touché.

Le rouquin ne disait plus rien, hochant la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer davantage.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu t'es réveillée ? lui demanda-t-il, s'intéressant à nouveau à elle.

\- Non, ça devait faire cinq minutes avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais dû être là, s'excusa George avec un air penaud. C'est ma faute si tu es restée aussi longtemps dans cet état, je me suis juste absentée lorsque ma mère s'est mise à crier dans le couloir, et tu t'es retrouvée seule en te réveillant, ça ne devait pas être très agréable...

Reanna fronçait les sourcils, incertaine de comprendre ce qu'insinuait son ami.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que j'étais inconsciente ?

George se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains avant de lui répondre, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Presque trois semaines.

La jeune femme resta abasourdie, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Presque trois semaines ? Pourquoi était-elle restée ainsi aussi longtemps ?

\- Mais... Je ne suis restée qu'une heure avec Fred, non ?

\- C'est ce qu'on dit les médicomages, ils vous ont séparé de force, tout était exactement comme la dernière fois.

Le rouquin fixa les mains de son amie, et prit une expression profondément coupable.

\- Je suis désolé pour ces marques, je ne...

\- George, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne m'y connais pas en magie, mais d'après ce que je vois, si avoir quelques tâches sur les mains peut permettre à ton frère de sortir du coma, alors je suis prête à finir comme un Schtroumpf.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, c'est un petit personnage de livre pour enfants moldu. Mais ne culpabilise pas pour si peu. On va sortir ton jumeau de cet enfer.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant que George ne demandent d'autres précisions à la blonde, et qu'il ne lui explique ensuite ce qui c'était passé durant les trois dernières semaines.

\- Hermione a cherché le plus d'indices possible sur les étoiles et leur magie, mais elle n'a rien trouvé. C'est comme si c'était une forme inconnue de magie. Les attaques à Poudlard sont de plus en plus fréquentes, et le Ministère a même interdit le Quidditch et toute sortie aux élèves. Tu n'imagines pas comment ils étaient énervés. Mais en même temps, ça rassure les parents de voir que des mesures supplémentaires sont prises.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est le... qui-quelque-chose ?

\- Oh le Quidditch ! Oui c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas. C'est notre sport préféré, un peu comme le vôtre où vous tapez dans un ballon, le...

\- Football ?

\- Oui c'est ça ! Mais on joue sur des balais, je te ferais essayer un jour si tu veux, ajouta le rouquin avec un sourire.

\- Très peu pour moi. La voiture volante c'était déjà compliqué, alors un balais...

Elle prit une expression à la fois horrifiée et dégoûtée qui les fit rire tous les deux, puis George reprit ses explications.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione n'a rien trouvé au Ministère, et elle est coriace comme fille, elle ne laissera jamais tomber. Elle voulait demander au Ministre une autorisation pour aller en France et en Egypte, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est maintenant. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

Reanna fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de nouvelles ? C'est ta belle-soeur pourtant, non ? Et tu ne m'as pas parlé du reste de ta famille aussi, ils vont bien ?

\- Je, euh...

George passa une main derrière sa nuque, gêné.

\- Disons que je ne l'ai pas vue beaucoup ces derniers temps...

La blonde le fixa d'un air accusateur. Elle connaissait parfaitement les comportement des familles de patients qui pouvaient rester des jours au chevet de leur proche dans l'attente d'un miracle, et elle se doutait qu'il avait dû rester à l'hôpital.

\- George, je ne suis pas en sucre, et tu as un fils, une femme, et un magasin à faire tourner si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la rue.

\- Oui, mais je me sentais tellement coupable de t'avoir infligé tout ça, tu avais l'air de souffrir, alors que...

\- Non, c'est seulement lorsque je le touche que je souffre, après je ne ressens pas la douleur. Je suis un peu engourdie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une bonne gueule de bois et les mains qui fourmillent, mais rien de plus. Ça va. Et je pense qu'il suffira d'une dernière fois à voir ton frère pour qu'il soit guéri je pense. Enfin, j'espère surtout.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je te le promets.

Un nouveau sourire, une nouvelle étreinte.

\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver.

\- Miss Crewdle, d'après nos tests, vous êtes plutôt en bonne santé, si l'on exclut les marques sur vos bras.

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme s'agrandit. George était resté un peu avec elle, puis le guérisseur était arrivé pour lui faire quelques tests de routine.

\- Nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait tout de même une certaine connexion entre M. Weasley et vous : vous vous êtes réveillée à peu près au même moment que l'on observait les premiers changements visibles chez lui. Ce doit être un signe. Nous allons encore faire pas mal de tests sur lui, pour voir si nous réussissons à le sortir du coma sans une autre intervention de votre part. Nous aimerions éviter de vous avoir inconsciente encore de longues semaines, et limiter les marques sur votre corps.

\- Je serais prête à recommencer s'il le faut, si ça peut vous rassurer, insista Reanna.

Elle revoyait encore l'espoir sur le visage si triste de Fred, et son âme d'infirmière lui criait de l'aider. Elle ne supportait pas de voir la souffrance autour d'elle sans agir, et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait guérir le jumeau de son ami, elle voulait l'aider à tout prix, même si cela la mettait un peu en danger.

\- Je me moque d'avoir des traces bleues et noires sur le corps si ça peut sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

\- Nous ne savons pas si ces tâches ont un quelconque impact sur votre santé, avec l'équipe m...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors brusquement, empêchant le guérisseur de poursuivre, et Molly entra comme une tornade de bonheur, mettant dehors le médicomage pour se précipiter sur la blonde, et l'étouffa presque en la serrant dans ses bras. Mrs Weasley eut les larmes aux yeux en apprenant les nouvelles de son fils, et la remercia une centaine de fois. Elle put ensuite lui donner des nouvelles du reste de Weasley ; Ron et Harry toujours à Poudlard, Ginny en déplacement professionnel et Hermione enfermée dans son bureau au Ministère.

\- J'ai eu quelques contacts avec ta... avec Narcissa Malfoy, ajouta Molly doucement. Elle est venue quelques fois prendre de tes nouvelles, et elle a acheté un carnet de George pour qu'on puisse la tenir au courant dès que tu serais réveillée. Tu veux lui dire toi ?

A l'entente de ces nouvelles, le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola. Narcissa. Pour elle, leur dernière rencontre remontait à la veille. Elle gardait encore les rancœurs des informations qu'elle avait apprises, alors que sa marraine devait sans doute penser à autre chose à présent. Reanna se refusait à considérer Narcissa comme sa mère. elle avait grandi vingt-deux ans avec l'idée qu'elle était sa marraine, et cette image était bien trop encrée en elle.

\- Je lui écrirais, oui, murmura la blonde, le regard dans le flou, vaguement dirigé vers le carnet que George lui avait offert.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on va te laisser, tu dois être encore épuisée par toutes ces choses. Je repasserais demain t'apporter quelques gâteaux, la nourriture d'ici ne doit pas te nourrir suffisamment.

Reanna sourit, touchée par l'attention de la bonne femme qui se penchait vers elle pour lui embrasser vigoureusement les deux joues. Molly se redressa, lui adressa à nouveau un sourire chaleureux, avant de s'adresser à son fils.

\- Je t'attends dehors. Mais ne traîne pas trop, tu t'es absentée trop longtemps pour manquer de voir ton fils encore une fois.

George hocha simplement la tête, et attendit que sa mère soit sortie pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

\- J'ai ajouté Hermione dans ton carnet, et toute la famille a voulu aussi correspondre avec toi. Je l'ai fait en ton absence, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Toute ta famille ?

\- Ginny, ma mère, et aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être, Ron et Harry.

\- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Ron ne me porte pourtant pas dans son cœur.

\- C'est une vrai tête d'hippogriffe, mais il a du changer d'avis en te sachant hospitalisée pour Fred, je suppose.

\- Je suppose qu'un hippogriffe c'est un animal têtu ?

\- Et fier surtout, sourit narquoisement le rouquin. Je vais te laisser, je reviendrais demain si j'ai le temps.

\- Occupe-toi de ta famille et de ta boutique, je vais bien, je vais m'en remettre, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et puis de toutes façon, on peut s'écrire avec ton carnet maintenant, ajouta la blonde avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai. Je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir son fonctionnement toute seule, je pense qu'il y a un certain nombre de personnes qui attendent de tes nouvelles.

George lui embrassa le front affectueusement, puis sortit après lui avoir fait un petit clin d'oeil. Reanna pouffa en secouant la tête. Son ami reprenait peu à peu sa joie de vivre, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.


	23. Nouvelles

**Merci à Titou Douh pour tous tes commentaires ! J'espère que Reborn te plaira encore longtemps ! Je poste entre 1 et 3 fois par semaine suivant mon avancé :)**

**_C'est un chapitre assez court mais je suis plutôt contente parce que pour une fois on suit quelqu'un dont on n'a pas l'habitude ! Et un autre personnage réapparaît, qui aura peut-être son importance plus tard..._**

* * *

Les cheveux emmêlés à force de passer nerveusement ses mains dedans, la jeune femme faisait presque peur. La lueur de nombreuses bougies éclairait les nombreux ouverts autour d'elle, sans pour autant inonder le large bureau de lumière. Hermione poussa un profond soupire en se massant les muscles du trapèze. Elle était là depuis l'aube, et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle avait pourtant même eu accès aux archives personnelles du Ministre, et à celles des Ministères français et russe. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse de la part des sorciers égyptiens, suédois et américains à qui elle avait écrit la semaine passée, et priait Merlin pour obtenir une réponse positive.

La sorcière recula au fond de son siège en fermant les yeux. Elle avait fait toutes les bibliothèques accessibles de Royaume-Unis sans trouver la moindre information sur les étoiles et leur magie, et après de nombreuses semaines de recherche, elle commençait à désespérer, et à se demander si Reanna n'était pas la première personne à être dotée de ces capacités. Elle avait tentée de contacter les centaures, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas voulu parler avec elle, malgré son rôle dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Pourtant, elle savait que ces derniers avaient contacté Harry pour lui demander de l'aide. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de parler avec elle ?

Parmi tous ses soucis concernant son amie, son état comateux l'inquiétait aussi énormément. Il fallait aussi ajouter à cela Ron qui agissait étrangement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient lors de ses congés et les attaques à Poudlard qui s'intensifiaient, la jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle soupira à nouveau, et d'un coup de baguette, fit chauffer un peu d'eau dans une théière et mit à infuser de la verveine. L'infusion ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Un léger sifflement se fit entendre, et elle fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, son théière ne faisait pas de bruit. Mais le sifflement s'intensifia, et Hermione se leva de son siège. Le son ne provenait pas de sa vaisselle, mais de son sac à main.

Baguette brandit, elle s'approcha doucement. Une lueur blanche émanait aussi de l'intérieur, et elle en venait à se demander quel sortilège pouvait bien faire ce bazar. Brusquement, un objet sortit de son sac pour s'élancer dans les airs et se placer juste devant elle, la faisait sursauter. Le carnet à correspondre de George.

Hermione poussa un soupire de soulagement, et attrapa l'objet pour retourner s'asseoir. Elle n'avait pas encore utilisé le nouveau produit de son beau-frère, et elle se dit que son mode de notification laissait un peu à désirer.

La jeune femme ouvrit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant la provenance du message.

_"Salut Hermione, c'est Reanna. Je ne sais pas si le carnet de George va bien fonctionner puisque je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es la première à qui j'écris. Je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, tout va bien. George m'a tenue au courant de tes recherches, et je suis désolée que ça n'avance pas comme tu le voudrais. Je suis encore un peu fatiguée, mais passe me voir à partir de demain pour que je te donne des nouvelles de Fred, je pense que ça peut t'intéresser. A bientôt !"_

Hermione poussa un petit cri de victoire. Son amie était réveillée, et elle allait bien.

La jeune femme s'autorisa alors à prendre une pause, et sortit de son bureau. Elle arriva vite dans le hall du Ministère grouillant de monde. Des notes volaient au-dessus de tous les employés qui se dirigeaient vers leurs bureaux. Un brouhaha incessant couvrait le bruit des cheminées qui s'enflammaient à l'arrivée et au départ de sorciers.

Malgré toute cette agitation, Hermione se dirigea sans mal vers les ascenseurs magiques, et se dirigea vers un service de son département. Sur son passage, on la saluait comme l'héroïne de guerre qu'elle était, avec respect et admiration. Elle avait fini par se faire à toute cette attention permanente, mais elle avait imaginé qu'au fil des années cela s'atténuerait un peu. Il fallait croire que la terreur de Voldemort avait véritablement marqué les esprits.

Malgré cela, la sorcière omettait un autre point qui provoquait une admiration et un respect pour elle : elle était la plus jeune directrice de département du Ministère depuis longtemps.

_Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu._

La voix nasillarde de l'ascenseur résonna dans la cabine juste avant l'ouverture des portes. Hermione se glissa élégamment à l'extérieur, et salua les employés du service d'un signe de tête en se dirigeant vers le bureau du chef de service. Elle frappa trois coups, et attendit d'avoir une réponse avant d'entrer.

\- Hermione ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait des jours qu'on n'a pas de tes nouvelles !

Arthur Weasley se leva et contourna son bureau pour l'embrasser.

\- Plutôt bien, même si je ne m'en sors pas avec toutes ces recherches. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir écrit, ça me prend tout mon temps.

\- L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement en lui tenant les épaules, puis il s'éloigna un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je me doute bien que ça ne concerne pas le travail, puisque tu aurais envoyé une note.

\- Vous avez raison, avoua Hermione avec un sourire. Je viens juste d'avoir des nouvelles de Reanna. Je venais vous tenir au courant, elle s'est réveillée, et va bien. J'irai la voir demain à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Le carnet de George. Il faudra d'ailleurs lui dire que sa méthode de notification n'est pas très agréable, j'ai presque cru à une attaque.

Arthur éclata de rire, imaginant parfaitement la scène qu'avait eu Hermione, pour lavoir vécu quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque Molly lui avait écrit pour la première fois.

\- On passera aussi la voir, elle doit en savoir plus sur Fred je suppose.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, et je me retiens d'y aller tout de suite. Elle m'a tellement inquiétée à rester inconsciente aussi longtemps...

\- Elle nous a tous inquiétés. Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle aille mieux à présent. Je sais que Molly et George culpabilisaient beaucoup de la savoir dans cet état.

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute pourtant...

Arthur allait répondre, mais un employé frappa à son bureau, et Hermione se décida à retourner dans le sien après avoir salué son presque beau-père.

Elle reprit les ascenseurs, et dans le hall, alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers le couloir menant à son bureau, elle croisa un regard métallique qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ses cheveux blond platine soigneusement coiffé pour s'accorder avec son costume noir, Drago Malfoy la fixait d'un regard impassible. Il avait sans doute eu vent de l'interpellation de sa mère trois semaines plus tôt.

Allait-il venir la voir ? Savait-il quelque chose sur Reanna ?

L'ancien serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils, et la jeune sorcière eut un léger frisson. Il commença à avancer vers elle, et Hermione prit peur.Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Elle ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de lui laisser voir ses sentiments, et se détourna pour reprendre son chemin vers son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa un peu relâcher la pression qui s'était sournoisement glissée sur ses épaules et souffla. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, et ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur les parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau, et ce qui reposait dessus. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le carnet à correspondre qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son amie.

Elle s'assit précipitamment derrière son bureau et saisit sa plume. Elle relut rapidement les lignes que la blonde lui avait écrites, et lui répondit rapidement.

_"Salut Reanna, je suis si soulagée d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! J'ai eu un peu peur lorsque le carnet s'est mis à siffler, tu es la première personne à m'écrire. Étrangement, ni Ron ni Harry ne se sont pris la peine de me donner de leurs nouvelles. J'ai un peu l'impression d'émerger de trois semaines de recherches intensive. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je trouverai l'origine de ta magie et comment tu pourras t'en servir. Je passerai te voir demain, peut-être que ce que tu me raconteras pourra m'aider. Repose-toi bien, Hermione."_

* * *

**Alors ce point de vue d'Hermione ? :) **


	24. Visites

**Comme c'est mon anniversaire, je me suis dit que vous aviez droit à un cadeau vous aussi ! Donc voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'ai aussi _enfin_ écrit le chapitre du réveil de Fred ! Mais, comme j'aime aussi beaucoup vous laisser du suspens, je ne vous dirais pas si c'est bientôt ou pas... ;)**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

* * *

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à cogiter. Devait-elle ou non écrire à Narcissa ? Après tout, elle était sa mère biologique, et elle avait dû se faire de soucis durant ces trois dernières semaines.

Reanna soupira, le regard perdu dans le ciel gris londonien. Il s'était passé trois semaines durant son absence, et pourtant elle n'avait pas plus avancé. Elle se sentait à la traîne, en décalage avec le monde autour d'elle. Elle était contente d'avoir pu aider Fred et la famille Weasley, mais elle commençait à réaliser le prix qu'elle payait. Les tâches sur ses mains et ses bras, et son état d'inconscience durant des semaines. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien comparé aux quatre longues années que Fred avait traversées, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était hospitalisée. Et dans un hôpital sorcier. Comment tournait son monde dépourvu de magie ? Que se passait-il dans le monde ? Comment allaient ses patients ?

Elle avait accepté cet univers qui vivait caché du sien depuis toujours. Elle avait accepté que ses amis puissent faire de la magie. Elle avait presque accepté qu'elle-même vienne d'une famille de sorciers. Mais qu'elle fasse de la magie ? Qu'elle ne soit pas une simple... humaine comme les autres ? D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait même pas de la même magie que son entourage, et qu'on n'en connaissait rien.

Hermione passerait sans doute dans la journée, et Reanna n'attendait que ça. George lui avait dit que ses recherches n'avaient pas abouties, mais elle ne doutait pas que la sorcière ait toutes les capacités nécessaires à trouver la réponse à leurs questions.

Des coups retentirent contre sa porte, et la blonde se retourna vivement. Son amie allait peut-être la rassurer un peu.

Cependant, ce n'était pas Hermione qui lui rendait visite, mais Arthur et Molly, accompagnés par Ginny, qui devait être rentrée de son déplacement plus tôt que prévu. Ces derniers entrèrent tous avec un sourire sur le visage. La matriarche avait apporté un sac empli de petits biscuits et les lui donna après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras en la remerciant encore pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Fred. Arthur la salua simplement avec un air ravi, et lui posa quelques questions sur la différence entre les hôpitaux moldus et sorciers. Ginny restait un peu en retrait poliment, mais lorsque ses parents voulurent partir, elle leur dit qu'elle restait un peu, et qu'elle les rejoignait au Terrier dans quelques minutes.

Reanna en fut surprise, la cadette des Weasley n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle, même si elles discutaient bien toutes les deux.

La porte se referma sur Molly et Arthur, et Ginny se tourna vers la blonde avec un petit sourire. Aucune des deux n'osa parler au départ, puis finalement la rouquine se lança.

\- Je voulais savoir comment c'était... avec Fred. Comment il était, ce qu'il vivait,... George et maman nous ont raconté, mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est toi qui l'a vu et...

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge par l'émotion, et Reanna le sourit doucement en attrapant sa main pour la caresser de son pouce. Le rouquine essuya une larme qui s'était échappée, sans relever son regard.

\- Il va bien. Il vous entend, même s'il ne comprend pas ce que vous dîtes. Mais il sait que vous êtes là. Je lui ai lu une lettre de George, ça lui a fait du bien.

\- Il lui disait quoi ?

\- Dans la lettre ? Il lui racontait ce que vous êtes tous devenu depuis qu'il est dans le coma, et que vous ne le lâchiez pas. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

Ginny sourit, soulagée par ces quelques mots. Elle serra doucement les doigts de la jeune femme, et se leva.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. J'imagine que ce soit être dur, d'être loin de ton quotidien, dans un monde plein de magie que tu ne connaissais pas il y a encore quelques mois. Tu fais des sacrifices énormes pour une personne que tu ne connais même pas, et c'est... Je n'ai pas les mots. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, Reanna. Je remercie tous les jours Merlin d'avoir fait croiser ton chemin avec celui de mon frère.

La blonde sourit tendrement. Pour elle, elle ne faisait que son devoir d'infirmière : soigner. Même si cette fois-ci, elle ne donnait plus que de simples soins, mais aussi une partie d'elle-même.

\- C'est normal, beaucoup de gens ferait la même chose.

\- Non, personne n'accepterait d'avoir des tâches comme les tiennes sur le corps pour un inconnu. Personne n'irait se plonger dans une sorte de coma pendant trois semaines pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre. C'était parfaitement normal d'aider son prochain. Ses parents adoptifs avaient bien veillés à ce qu'elle soit ouverte à aider les personnes dans le besoin, et c'était bien cette partie de son éducation qui l'avait poussée à en faire son métier.

\- Je te laisse te reposer, et déguster les gâteaux de maman. Elle y a mis du cœur, elle n'a presque pas dormi cette nuit pour les faire à la façon moldue.

\- A la façon moldue ?

\- Elle n'a pas utilisée la magie. Elle voulait faire ça pour toi, pour te montrer à quelle point elle est, nous sommes tous reconnaissant envers toi.

Reanna sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle était particulièrement touchée de l'attention de Molly. Elle ne faisait que son métier, ou ce qui lui semblait juste, et même si les conséquences de ces actions commençaient à lui peser un peu, elle n'attendait rien en retour.

\- C'est beaucoup trop gentil, Ginny je... Il ne faut pas vous donner autant de mal pour moi comme ça, vraiment.

La rousse claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un signe de protestation.

\- Tu le mérites. Et tu en fais encore plus pour nous, laisse-nous te remercier.

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment, toujours touchée et gênée par tant d'attention. Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes conversèrent brièvement du métier de Ginny, qui intriguait tout de même la blonde, avant que la cadette des Weasley ne reparte chez elle.

Après son départ, Reanna hésita encore quelques minutes, puis se saisit finalement de son carnet à correspondre. Sur le seconde page, elle voyait encore les derniers échanges qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Hermione, et elle se demanda quand son amie passerait la voir. Elle tourna les pages, faisant défiler les noms des membres de la famille Weasley, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Harry -même s'il ne faisait pas officiellement partie-, pour finir par tomber sur la page de sa marraine. Se saisissant d'un stylo, elle y écrivit rapidement quelques mots simple pour assurer à la sorcière sa bonne santé, et lui donner le numéro de sa chambre si elle voulait passer la voir. Elle n'avait toujours pas choisi comment réellement se comporter avec elle, mais après tout, elle était la dernière personne qu'elle considérait comme de sa famille. Puis dans un soupir, elle reposa le carnet à correspondre sur sa table de chevet. Une chose était faite.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre sa fenêtre, mais quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à sa porte. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione finalement d'entrer, et les deux amies se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

\- J'étais si inquiète, souffla la brune contre son oreille. J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas, et comme je ne trouvais rien dans mes recherches...

Les deux jeunes femmes se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, et Reanna sourit, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Hermione avait le teint pâle, les joue creusées, et un regard terne. Si elle ne la connaissait pas, la blonde aurait dit que les cheveux hirsutes qui sortaient de son chignon rapide étaient volontairement coiffés ainsi, mais elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait plutôt du contraire : son amie avait tenté de se rendre présentable en rassemblant sa chevelure, et pas de se donner un air plus décontracté.

\- George m'a dit. Mais ne te tue pas à la tâche, Hermione. Les médecins ici s'occupent bien de moi, même si j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir retourner chez moi et reprendre ma vie normale.

\- Je peux essayer d'arranger ça, si tu veux. Si ton état est stable, je peux demander à ce que tu puisses rentrer chez toi, en appuyant sur mon statut au Ministère. Ils te demanderont sans doute de venir régulièrement, mais au moins tu retrouveras un semblant de vie normale, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oh ce serait génial ! Bien sûr que je reviendrai, je suis infirmière, je fais le suivi des patients à l'hôpital, je comprends tout à fait.

Hermione lui sourit, et elle allait se diriger vers la porte pour appeler un guérisseur, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un sorcier portant un ensemble noir. Si la sorcière se figea à l'arriver de l'homme, Reanna resta stupéfaite. Elle connaissait ces yeux gris métalliques. Elle connaissait la blondeur lunaire de ces cheveux. Elle les avait déjà vu. En revanche, l'homme face à elle lui était totalement inconnu.

\- Qui es-tu ?

* * *

**Aloooors ! J'attends vos retours sur cette fin haha ! **


	25. Confrontation

\- Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix était froide, dure, lourde de colère. Ses yeux assombris par la rage. Ses traits tendus et crispés. Reanna, incapable du moindre son, laissa son amie sur sa droite répondre pour elle.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'as rien à...

\- Drago !

Derrière l'homme, Narcissa arriva en courant, essoufflée, mais trop tard pour empêcher ce qu'elle redoutait : la confrontation entre ses deux enfants.

Si la jeune femme avait compris qui elle avait devant elle, le jeune homme refusait de le faire. Face à lui, il voyait comme un miroir déformant : les mêmes yeux gris acier, mais un regard doux ; les mêmes cheveux blonds, mais une chevelure beaucoup plus longue et moins disciplinée ; les mêmes traits du visage, mais un visage plus rond et délicat. Qui était cette femme ? Qui était cette personne que sa propre mère lui cachait ? Quels étaient leurs liens ? Pourquoi Granger les défendait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle au courant d'une chose qui semblait le concerner, et pas lui ?

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, fixant de son regard métallique chacune des trois personnes présente à tour de rôle.

-Drago je...

\- Non mère ! Je veux des explications. Maintenant. Tout ceci a assez duré. Tu me caches des choses depuis bien trop longtemps, et sans doute plus que ce que je pense.

Il se tourna à présent vers sa mère, le visage fermé mais les yeux bouillonnant d'une rage contenue. Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul, puis tourna son regard vers Reanna, qui avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Cette dernière avait compris non seulement qu'elle faisait face à son frère jumeau, mais elle se rendait compte aussi à quel point tout ce que ses amis avaient dit à propos de lui était vrai. Malgré une maturité qu'il avait pris depuis son adolescence, la jeune femme voyait bien son mépris pour Hermione, son arrogance, et son côté "je suis supérieur à tout j'exige que l'on m'écoute". Et rien que de le voir ainsi, elle se rangeait immédiatement du côté de sa marraine. De sa mère. De leur mère. Si son mari était comme lui, alors elle comprenait à présent parfaitement sa décision de l'avoir confiée à une autre famille.

Croisant le regard de la sorcière, elle lui fait un faible sourire et un imperceptible signe de tête pour lui montrer son soutien. Narcissa soupira presque de soulagement, et avança plus dans la pièce.

L'air était électrique. Hermione fusillait du regard le blond, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, prête à agir en cas de besoin.

\- Drago, ce que je vais te dire... Je veux que tu me promettes que jamais, je dis bien jamais, cela ne sorte de cette pièce. Personne ne doit être au courant, surtout pas ton père.

\- Evidemment. C'est pour ça que Granger est au courant. Et que les Weasley aussi.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, mère. Et j'ai mené malgré tout une petite enquête, qui m'a juste permis d'apprendre que cette fille avait un lien avec ta visite au Ministère la dernière fois, et qu'elle connaissait les Weasley, Potter et Granger. Alors maintenant, en plus de tout m'expliquer, tu vas me dire aussi pourquoi père ne devrait rien savoir alors que eux le sont.

\- Parce qu'il la tuerait, et moi avec.

La réponse de Narcissa jeta immédiatement un froid dans la chambre. Malfoy sembla alors prendre conscience que la situation le dépassait, et qu'elle était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle paraissait. Il attrapa doucement la main de sa mère, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien.

\- Raconte-moi.

La sorcière soupira, avant de regarder tour à tour ses deux enfants, résignée.

\- Reanna, je te présente Drago, je pense que tu as deviné qui il est.

La blonde hocha la tête silencieusement, et sa marraine reprit alors, se tournant vers son fils.

\- Drago, voici Reanna, ta soeur jumelle.

Drago Malfoy, bien qu'abasourdi par la nouvelle, puis passablement énervé, avait respecté la demande de sa mère, et l'avait laissée parler jusqu'au bout. Hermione était sortie dans le couloir au début du récit pour les laisser entre eux. Cela n'avait pas particulièrement rassuré Reanna, mais elle comprenait parfaitement sa décision.

Narcissa avait commencé évidemment par le commencement. La venue des étoiles, leur naissance à tous les deux, puis la découverte concernant la résistance à la magie de Reanna, la décision de Lucius, comment elle avait sauvé sa fille, leur relation lorsqu'elle grandissait, puis la rencontre de la jeune femme avec le monde magique, et les études que menait Hermione sur ses capacités. Elle se garda cependant d'expliquer la raison de sa présence à l'hôpital, préférant taire qu'ils essayait de sauver le jumeau Weasley.

Reanna, tout le long du récit, avait gardé les yeux rivés sur ses mains. De temps en temps, elle avait relevé ses prunelles grises vers sa marraine, ou plus rarement, vers son jumeau. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait face à elle, en chair et en os. Même si en temps réel, elle avait appris qui elle était trois semaines plus tôt, pour elle, cela remontait seulement à quelques jours. Elle en était encore à apprendre à vivre avec ces informations, et voilà qu'il débarquait sans prévenir dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle aurait voulu le rencontrer, oui. Pas son père biologique, qui avait voulu sa mort, mais son frère. Son frère jumeau. Elle qui avait grandi en se pensant fille unique. Mais, comment lui, prenait-il ce fait ? Acceptait-il d'avoir une soeur qui lui avait été cachée ? Une soeur qui avait grandi chez les moldus ? Une soeur qui n'était même pas une sorcière ?

Il se leva du siège dans lequel il s'était assis, et tourna le dos aux deux femmes, faisant face aux rues londoniennes en contre-bas. Il ne disait rien, et gardait ses mains blanches jointes dans son dos, droit, les pieds légèrement écartés.

Reanna prit alors soin de le détailler sans qu'il ne puisse voir son regard sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement coiffés en arrière. Sa chemise noire repassée avec soin rentrée proprement dans son pantalon tout aussi noir. Il était grand, élancé, et elle devinait une fine musculature sous le tissu qui lui allait comme un gant. Ses épaules carrées lui donnait un air d'homme d'affaires, et elle ne douta pas qu'il devait avoir un bon emploi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Le ton n'était pas lourd de reproche comme Narcissa l'avait imaginé, mais neutre, avec une note de déception. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre, et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- J'avais peur. Peur de vous perdre.

\- J'avais une soeur. J'ai une soeur. Toute ma vie j'ai ressenti comme un manque, une partie vide en moi, que ni ton amour, ni la fierté et les paroles glacées de père n'ont jamais comblées. Pendant la guerre, je n'avais aucune raison de me battre contre Lui. Je n'avais rien qui me retenait de me rebeller, et de rejoindre le bon camp. Si j'avais eu cette raison, si j'avais eu un point d'attachement, quelqu'un pour qui me battre. Jamais Dumbledore ne serait mort, et la guerre aurait été plus courte. Mon parrain ne serait pas mort lui aussi. Certains de mes amis non plus. Tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre en disgrâce comme aujourd'hui.

Drago se retourna enfin, posant ses yeux gris sur sa soeur, qui n'osait plus quitter son regard de lui.

\- Jamais je n'aurais servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres si j'avais eu une soeur à protéger. Jamais je n'aurais baissé les bras aussi facilement.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Son frère n'était peut-être pas finalement tant que ça une mauvaise personne. Peut-être découvrirait-elle qui se cachait réellement sous ce masque si elle apprenait à le connaître un peu plus. Il venait très clairement de dire qu'il aurait voulu connaître son existence plus tôt. Il semblait loin du petit sorcier égoïste qu'on lui avait décrit.

\- Drago, je n'ai pas eu le choix... Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu l'avais su ? Tu l'aurais sans doute dit à ton père, ou même au Lord. Tu étais différent, tu étais trop jeune. Personne ne t'en veut de...

\- Personne ne m'en veut ? Personne ne m'en veut ?!

Le visage de Malfoy se déforma avec la colère qui en ressortait.

\- Nous avons été innocenté parce que tu as menti sur Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce que nous étions déjà en disgrâce parmi les mangemorts. Parce que nous sommes une famille puissante. Tout le monde sait que j'étais chargé de tuer Dumbledore. Tout le monde sait que j'ai ensorcelé un collier, que j'ai empoisonné une bouteille, et que j'ai fait entrer un groupe de mangemorts au sein de Poudlard.

Narcissa ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que son fils avait raison. Que pouvait-elle lui dire, après tout ?

Un silence s'installa. Reanna ne savait pas exactement où se placer, comment agir. Partager entre la peur de ce jumeau qu'elle rencontrait, l'envie d'apprendre à le connaître, sa rancœur envers Narcissa qui tendait malgré tout à disparaître...

\- Comment as-tu pris que tu avais un frère ?

La question soudaine que lui posait Drago la fit relever brusquement la tête. La surprise se peignait sur son visage, et son regard se perdait dans les iris grises de son jumeau. Elle se sentait happée par ses yeux identiques aux siens. Comme s'il existait une connexion entre eux, elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait une approbation de sa part, un quelconque réconfort à ce qu'il vivait à cet instant.

\- Je...

Reanna bafouilla un peu, sentant ses joues rosir de gêne.

\- Cela fait trois semaines que je l'ai appris, et j'ai été dans une sorte de... d'inconscience depuis. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a deux jours, et j'ai appris encore plus de choses, ça... ça prend du temps à encaisser. Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir venir d'une grande famille de sorcier, je ne pensais pas que mon père me voulait morte, j'espérais juste connaître l'identité de mes parents. Je n'avais même pas envisager avoir un frère ou une soeur. Ça a été une surprise. Agréable, puisque j'ai grandi comme une enfant unique. Mais... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. J'ai tellement de soucis actuellement...

Elle avait sorti tout ce monologue sans lâcher des yeux ceux de son jumeau. Elle ressentait comme une confiance aveugle en lui, alors que cela ne faisait pas deux heures qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Son cœur battait calmement dans sa poitrine, et l'acier des prunelles de Drago l'obsédait toujours autant.

Son jumeau ne répondit rien, le visage neutre, son regard tout autant fixé dans celui de la blonde. Cependant, son cœur battait plus fort dans sa cage thoracique. Son esprit semblait vide de toute pensée, mais en même temps un cafouillis sans nom le paralysait. Cette jeune femme, sa soeur jumelle. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans cette connexion qui semblait les unir subitement ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si proche d'elle sans la connaître ? Il se sentait plus calme, plus serein dès que leurs regards se connectaient.

A leur côté, Narcissa les contemplait les yeux humides. Ses deux enfants, si complices étant bébés. Elle avait l'impression de revenir un peu plus de vingt ans en arrière, lorsque ses jumeaux se fixaient pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Ils avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de s'apaiser l'un l'autre. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur parc, ou dans un espace où ils pouvaient se voir, dès que l'un s'agitait, l'autre tentait par tous les moyens en gesticulant de le toucher pour capter son attention, et donc son regard. Elle avait toujours trouvé beau cette relation, et devoir les séparer l'un de l'autre avait été encore plus dur que l'idée de se séparer de son bébé.

Des voix leur parvinrent du couloir, sortant Reanna et Drago de leur torpeur. Ce dernier se redressa et s'approcha de sa soeur doucement, sans un mot.

\- Je reviendrais.

Et il se retourna et sortit d'un pas mesuré sans un regard ni pour sa mère, ni pour les personnes à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Narcissa resta immobile quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers sa fille doucement. Fille qui continuer de fixer la porte.

\- Reanna...

Elle se tourna finalement vers elle, le regard dans le vague.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée que ça se soit passée comme ça.

\- Ne le sois pas. En un sens, je pense que ça m'aide à mieux prendre tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. Nous n'avons pas vécu la même chose, et donc appris des choses différentes, mais il semblait tout aussi confus que moi.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en baissant son regard.

\- J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, c'est une sensation particulièrement étrange. Pas désagréable, étrange. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus. De le connaître. De savoir qui il est malgré tout le mal qu'on m'a dit de lui.

Narcissa sourit tendrement, et prit le risque d'attraper sa main.

\- Tu en auras l'occasion. Drago déteste ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main, ne pas être à l'aise avec quelque chose. Il a besoin de contrôler sa vie, et tu es un nouveau paramètre dont il doit prendre compte à présent.

Reanna ne répondit pas, et retourna son regard vers la porte, comme si son jumeau allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

* * *

**Je suis teeeeeellement fière de ce chapitre ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire Drago, donnez-moi vos avis !**


	26. Effet jumeaux

Aussitôt Narcissa et Drago partis, Hermione et George arrivèrent pour prendre leurs places.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda doucement la sorcière en s'installant à côté de son amie.

\- Bien, je dirais. Il était furieux de ne pas avoir eu connaissance plus tôt de mon existence, mais... je sais pas, c'était étrange. Comme si je le connaissais déjà.

George sourit, comprenant parfaitement.

\- C'est l'effet jumeaux ça. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois la soeur de n'importe quel autre sorcier, je suis content que tu connaisses ça toi aussi.

Reanna lui sourit. Petit à petit, son ami reprenait confiance en lui, et sa joie de vivre revenait. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer le "vrai George", celui qui amuse la galerie avec son frère, qui fait des farces à tout va et dont le sourire ne quitte jamais son visage.

\- J'ai croisé un guérisseur pendant que tu étais avec les Malfoy. Je lui ai demandé pour ton autorisation de sortie, et je suis surprise d'avoir réussi à l'obtenir aussi facilement. Tu devrais pouvoir sortir demain pour reprendre ta vie normal, le temps que les médicomages terminent une potion pour camoufler les tâches sur tes bras. Tu auras un rendez-vous dans deux semaines, pour vérifier que tout continue d'aller bien pour toi, et s'ils n'ont pas trouvé de remède pour Fred, ils risquent de te redemander de le toucher, sans doute une dernière fois, si tu es toujours d'accord.

\- Evidemment que je le ferais Hermione, merci. Je commence à en avoir marre de ces murs blancs.

\- C'est normal. Et je vais parler un peu plus avec Narcissa concernant les étoiles, on trouvera peut-être des réponses ensemble. Elle n'a pas l'air si terrible.

\- Ouai, mais c'est toujours une Malfoy... grogna George.

Sa remarque lui valut une frappe sur l'arrière du crâne par Hermione et un regard noir de Reanna, et il s'excusa rapidement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on avancera plus vite avec ce qu'elle sait, même si je pense qu'elle nous a déjà raconté le plus gros.

La sorcière soupira. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avancer sur ce sujet, et ça l'énervait profondément.

\- Tu sais, peut-être que je suis la première comme ça, peut-être que c'est une nouvelle forme de magie ? suggéra Reanna, voyant la détresse de son amie.

\- C'est possible, mais je ne pense pas. Si les étoiles existent, elles ont déjà dues être étudiées, et il doit y avoir des traces quelque part.

\- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre. George m'a dit que tu étais la sorcière la plus brillante de votre génération, et que tu étais la meilleure élève de votre école depuis longtemps.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement.

George et Reanna échangèrent un regard perplexe, sans comprendre le cheminement dans l'esprit de leur amie.

\- Pensé à quoi ? questionna le rouquin alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires.

\- A Poudlard bien sûr ! J'ai fait toutes les bibliothèques sorcières du pays et même celles de deux autres, mais je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à aller voir dans celle de Poudlard ! Elle est même plus complète que celle du Ministère ! Merlin, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

Elle enfila rapidement son manteau, et embrassa ses deux amis avant de filer vers la porte.

\- Merci Reanna, t'es la meilleure, je suis sûre de trouver maintenant. Je te tiendrais au courant de l'avancement de mes recherches, bon retour chez toi !

Et elle disparut dans le couloir.

\- Eh bien, sacré phénomène notre Hermione, blagua George en prenant sa place sur le lit.

\- Tu l'as dit, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu la décrivais vive d'esprit.

Les deux amis pouffèrent doucement, le regard encore fixé sur la porte.

\- Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé tout à l'heure. Hermione m'a raconté que Malfoy a débarqué en furie dans ta chambre en agressant tout le monde.

\- Oui, il n'était pas très ravi au départ, gloussa la blonde en s'installant plus confortablement. Il ne savait pas que j'existais, et il en voulait à ma marraine.

\- Tu ne...

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire pour l'instant. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, mais c'est ma marraine. C'est dur d'imaginer être l'enfant d'une personne que tu connais déjà. Mais bon. Drago en voulait à ma marraine, et aussi que vous soyez au courant avec Hermione. Mais quand il a su que notre père pourrait nous tuer s'il était au courant, il a tout de suite été plus sérieux, et il a écouté sans broncher.

\- Sans broncher tu dis ? C'est étonnant venant de sa part.

\- George... Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas, mais c'est mon frère, et j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître mieux. Quand il était là, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, comme si nous étions connectés. J'ai bien vu comment il a regardé Hermione, et j'ai compris pourquoi vous ne l'aimiez pas. Mais j'ai aussi vu une autre personne, soucieuse de ses proches, de sa famille. Un personne qui se sentait coupable de la guerre, qui aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes. Il aurait voulu me connaitre avant, ou au moins savoir que j'étais là avant aujourd'hui. Il a dit que ça aurait changé son attitude, qu'il aurait eu le courage de se battre avec vous contre le mage noir, qu'il...

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît tellement aberrant qu'il dise qu'il se serrait battu avec nous.

\- Je comprends, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il vous l'a laissé croire.

Un silence s'installa. Reanna repensait à son frère, ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tellement mais qui lui semblait aussi totalement différent d'elle. Elle aurait voulu le connaitre mieux, plus tôt aussi. A présent elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir. Elle avait une adresse pour lui écrire, et elle pourrait sans doute emprunter un hibou à George ou à Hermione.

\- Malfoy junior va vouloir te parler ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami, quelque peu surprise.

\- Oui, il a dit qu'il reviendrait. Je t'avoue que j'ai à la fois hâte, mais peur en même temps. Il m'a fait peur lorsqu'il est arrivé brusquement dans la chambre, et il avait l'air si furieux... Et la façon dont il regardait Hermione, avec ce mépris... Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Mais il avait l'air de tenir tellement à Narcissa, et au fait d'avoir une famille... C'est comme s'il avait bâti sa vie dessus.

\- C'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

\- Dans son cas, si. Je pense sincèrement qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais dans le fond, simplement qu'il a dû avoir une pression importante de notre père et de ce mage noir dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom.

\- Voldemort.

\- Oui voilà. Je pense qu'avoir un dictateur comme ça aussi proche de toi doit être pesant et angoissant.

George ne répondit pas, réfléchissant à ce nouveau point de vue qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Effectivement, avoir Voldemort sous son toit en grandissant n'avait pas dû être une chose facile, mais cela n'expliquait ni n'excusait les insultes qu'il avait pu avoir envers sa famille.

\- Ça t'embête ?

La voix douce et teintée d'inquiétude de la blonde le tira de ses réflexions, et il tourna son visage vers elle. Ses grands yeux gris brillaient, laissant apercevoir son dilemme entre l'envie de connaître son frère jumeau et la peur de décevoir son ami. Une mèche tombait négligemment sur son front, et George se retint de la placer correctement derrière son oreille.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as grandi dans une famille qui n'était pas la tienne, et tu découvres juste d'où tu viens, c'est normal d'avoir envie de le connaître. C'est juste que...

\- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Exactement. Les Malfoy, particulièrement Lucius et Drago, nous en ont fait bavé, entre Poudlard et le Ministère, et tu es tellement différente d'eux... J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à imaginer que tu aurais pu être comme lui, aussi froide, arrogante et hautaine que lui alors que tu es la douceur incarnée.

Reanna sourit doucement, comprenant le rouquin. Peut-être auraient-ils été ennemis si elle avait grandi avec sa famille, peut-être qu'elle aurait effectivement été différente, peut-être que jamais personne n'aurait pu sauver Fred.

Fred. Fred qui devait à présent être à nouveau seul dans sa prison mentale. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas pensé à lui en tant que personne depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, et elle culpabilisa. Il devait se sentir tellement seul, abandonné au milieu des décombres, à revivre encore et encore la même journée. Comment avait-il réussi à rester sain d'esprit sans avoir de contact humain pendant si longtemps ?

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

La jeune femme sursauta. elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses pensées avaient assombries son visage, et elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je pensais juste à ton frère. Je me sens mal de ne pas avoir pu le sauver complètement.

George prit sa main, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Reanna, écoute-moi. Tu as plus fait en quelques semaines que les médicomages en quatre ans. Et maintenant, on sait qu'il peut s'en sortir, grâce à toi. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

Elle sourit faiblement en acquiesçant, se sentant malgré tout encore mal d'avoir délaissé Fred, et de ne pas avoir encore réussi à le sauver.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, apprends à connaître ton jumeau. J'espère que ça t'apportera autant de bonheur que ce que j'ai vécu avec Fred, et pas autant de peine.

\- C'est gentil George.

Un court silence s'installa, avant que le rouquin ne décide de rentrer chez lui. Son fils grandissait de plus en plus vite d'après lui, et il avait envie de prendre du temps avec lui.

Reanna se retrouva à nouveau seule, mais son humeur était plus légère. Elle avait moins de pensées concernant Narcissa, elle avait rencontré son frère jumeau, même si cela était imprévu, et elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital après un mois passé entre ces quatre murs.

Regagnant la fenêtre, elle observa à nouveau la rue en contre-bas, et elle sourit. Même si sa vie n'était pas mauvaise avant qu'elle ne découvre le monde magique, elle s'améliorait encore. Que pouvait-elle demander de mieux ?

* * *

**Je suis un peu déçue de ma fin encore, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec les départs à la fin des conversations. Si vous avez des conseils, je prends !**

**Sinon, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça va arriver ensuite ! J'ai à la fois hâte et peur (comme Reanna mdr) de l'écrire, parce que ça va être totalement différent !**


	27. Hôpitaux

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira puisque j'introduis ici un nouveau personnage !

* * *

Son appartement était tel qu'il était lorsqu'elle était partie un mois plus tôt accompagner George à l'hôpital. Cette époque lui semblait si lointaine, qu'elle se demanda s'il ne s'était pas passé plus de temps. Sur sa table, une petite pile de courrier que Hermione avait pris la peine de ramasser lorsqu'elle passait lui prendre des vêtements.

Rapidement, la blonde reprit ses marques et vida sa valise. Elle posa le carnet à correspondre en évidence sur la table de sa salle à manger, notant de prévenir George qu'elle était bien rentrée. Le rouquin avait tenu à la raccompagner à sa sortie, mais la jeune femme avait décliné, refusant qu'il ferme la boutique une nouvelle fois à cause d'elle. Il ne lui disait pas, mais elle savait que son ami risquait de passer la clef sous la porte s'il continuer à ne plus produire de nouveaux produits, et surtout s'il s'absentait encore beaucoup.

Elle se fit chauffer un thé, sortant quelques petits gâteaux pour accompagner, pendant qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil au courrier qu'elle avait reçu durant son absence. Principalement des factures, la tenue de ses comptes, et une lettre de son supérieur. Ce dernier lui avait écrit une semaine auparavant, demandant de ses nouvelles en toute sympathie.

Reanna s'empressa de prendre son carnet à correspondre. Elle écrivit rapidement à George pour son retour chez elle, puis alla directement à la page d'Hermione pour lui demander les termes exactes que son patron avait eu concernant son absence prolongée.

Sa théière fit un léger bruit indiquant que l'eau était chaude, et elle se leva pour aller se servir, embarquant sur un plateau sa tasse fumante, les biscuits, son carnet à correspondre et la lettre pour s'installer dans son canapé.

Distraitement, elle alluma sa télévision sur la chaîne des informations, puis prit une gorgée du breuvage chaud. Elle se brûla légèrement la langue, mais soupira d'aise. Le parfum orange cannelle lui avait manqué à l'hôpital.

Rapidement, les yeux perdus sur l'écran du téléviseur, Reanna laissa ses pensées dériver. Elle était à présent chez elle, prête à reprendre son quotidien. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses collègues ? Elle travaillait dans le milieu médicale, inventer une quelconque maladie grave serait une perte de temps, puisqu'elle aurait été hospitalisée dans son service. La plupart de ses collègues savaient qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, et inventer une excuse familiale était donc inutile aussi.

Une lumière s'échappa du carnet à correspondre, et la blonde se précipita pour voir la réponse de son amie.

"Salut Reanna, heureuse de te savoir enfin chez toi ! De mémoire, les oubliators ont lancé un sortilège de confusion sur tes collègues et supérieurs pour leur faire croire que tu avais une mononucléose, et que par conséquent tu étais très fatiguée. Tu pourras leur dire que tu as des complications et que tu dois fréquemment voir un médecin, le Dr Robins. C'est un cracmol qui nous sert de couverture en cas de besoin.

Sinon concernant mes recherches, j'ai pu obtenir une autorisation pour aller à Poudlard pour faire des recherches. J'y vais dans deux jours, je te tiendrais au courant si j'ai du nouveau.

Bon retour à la vie normale ! Hermione."

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. La mononucléose était une excellente idée, et elle pourrait s'absenter régulièrement pour aller à Sainte Mangouste. Elle répondit rapidement à son amie, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé, la tasse encore fumante dans les mains, pour se plonger réellement dans les informations qui passaient à la télévision.

La semaine s'écoula normalement, son quotidien dans le monde des moldus revenant assez facilement. Ses collègues n'avaient pas posé trop de questions, et elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir que la petite Charlotte était sur le point de quitter l'hôpital après avoir guéri miraculeusement. Ce fut Reanna qui remplit ses papiers de sortie, et la jeune fille avait promis de lui envoyer une carte pour lui donner de ses nouvelles.

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu as rendez-vous et que tu pars plus tôt ?

Reanna se retourna pour faire face à sa collègue après avoir salué une dernière fois Charlotte et ses parents.

\- Si, j'allais partir dans une quinzaine de minutes. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour quelque chose en particulier Cate ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas. L'important c'est que tu sois en pleine forme rapidement.

Les deux infirmières se sourirent mutuellement, et Reanna retourna à ses occupations. Elle avait quelques dossiers de patients à clôturer avant de terminer sa journée et d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital sorcier. Elle en était partie depuis cinq jours, mais elle avait l'impression de n'avoir repris sa vie depuis beaucoup moins. Ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers Fred qui était toujours dans le coma, George qui lui demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, et sa famille biologique. Narcissa n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis sa visite à Sainte Mangouste, et Drago non plus. Elle s'était dit que son jumeau n'avait pas trouvé un moyen de la joindre, soit qu'il s'en moquait d'elle tout compte fait.

Cependant, Reanna ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était à la fois soulagée de reprendre sa vie normale, comme avant, malgré ses nouveaux amis, mais déçue de voir que sa véritable famille ne s'intéressait pas réellement à elle. Elle aurait voulu apprendre à connaître son jumeau, être proche de lui, avoir un semblant de vie familiale, malgré leur père qui la souhaitait et croyait morte.

La jeune femme avait évidemment pensé à le contacter, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé une réelle motivation qui pourrait être justifiable. Et si Drago ne voulait finalement pas d'une soeur ? Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas ? Et si elle se mettait à préférer sa famille à ses amis, ou l'inverse ?

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées moroses, et enfila son manteaux en saluant ses collègues. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de marches pour rejoindre Sainte Mangouste, et elle se demandait si elle allait réussir à passer la porte puisqu'elle n'était pas une sorcière.

Les gens se pressaient dans la rue, se bousculant par moment, et Reanna soupira presque de soulagement de se retrouver dans le recoin calme de la devanture de la boutique de Purge Pionce Ltd. Comme le lui avaient bien redit Hermione et George, elle devait vérifier avant toute chose que personne ne la regardait. Elle se retourna, balayant des yeux la rue. Personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait se retrouver face à la vitrine, ce fut un homme qu'elle avait devant elle.

\- Drago ?

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire en coin, sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il simplement.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Reanna ne comprenait pas vraiment la soudaine présence de son frère, ni comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de sa présence plus tôt.

\- Il paraît que tu as un rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste aujourd'hui. Je me suis renseigné, j'ai un ami qui travaille ici.

\- Oui, mais... tu voulais m'accompagner ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Le cœur de la jeune femme qui s'était gonflé d'espoir sembla se déchirer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle avait espéré qu'il soit là pour elle, et qu'il souhaite être présent pour sa première visite médicomagique.

\- Je voulais te voir, et je ne trouvais pas de bon moment. Je me suis dit que t'aider à franchir la barrière était un bon prétexte, même si je dois ensuite me coltiner toutes ces histoires sur Weasley.

Reanna sentit son cœur se réchauffer doucement, et ses joues rosirent malgré le ton méprisant qu'avait eu Drago en parlant de ses amis.

\- C'est gentil à toi, merci.

Elle releva les yeux pour fixer les iris métalliques de son jumeau, et immédiatement, elle se sentit happée par le gris de ses pupilles. Elle se sentait en sécurité et entière. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de son frère ?

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, mais ce fut lui qui brisa ce petit instant magnétique en parlant au mannequin de la vitrine et en les faisant traverser la vitre.

Drago l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du médicomage, et lui donna rendez-vous au même endroit une heure plus tard. La jeune femme se retrouva seule, et se sentit alors complètement étrangère. Autour d'elle, la plupart des gens portait des tenues de sorciers, de longues robes avec des chapeau pointus, ou les tenues hospitalières vertes. Très peu de monde était habillé en moldu, comme ils disaient, et elle avait l'impression qu'il était écrit en gros sur son front qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur monde.

\- Miss Crewdle ?

Relevant brusquement la tête, elle vit que la porte du guérisseur Brighton était ouverte et qu'il l'attendait dans l'encadrement. Elle se leva rapidement en attrapant ses affaires, et le rejoignit.

\- Bonjour, vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à entrer ? s'enquit l'homme en s'installant derrière un grand bureau en bois.

\- Oh non, on m'a aidée.

\- Bien, Mr Weasley je suppose ? Même si je ne l'ai pas vu attendre dans le couloir avec vous, il a du aller voir son frère.

\- Non, il s'agissait de mon frère.

Le guérisseur leva la tête de ses papiers, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Drago Malfoy.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que vous étiez la fille de Mrs Malfoy. Evidemment que Drago est votre frère. Un homme plein d'ambition.

Il trifouilla encore quelques instants puis sortit une feuille d'un dossier.

\- Voilà, alors, comment vous sentez-vous ces derniers jours ?

La plume beige qui était à présent sagement posée sur le bord du bureau se dressa magiquement au-dessus de la feuille, prête à écrire la réponse de Reanna, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Oh ce n'est rien qu'une plume que j'ai ensorcelée, ce n'est pas une plume à papote je vous rassure.

\- Une quoi ?

\- J'oubliais que vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, veuillez m'excusez. La plume va prendre en notes vos réponses sans que je n'ai à le faire pour que je reste plus concentré sur vous. Les plumes à papote font la même chose, mais exagère tout.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête. Malgré ses amis sorciers et leurs fréquentes visites, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à la magie. S'y habituerait-elle un jour ? Elle ne le savait pas.

\- Je me sens plutôt bien, je reprends ma vie normalement. La crème pour cacher les tâches sur mes bras fonctionne bien. J'avais eu peur qu'en me lavant les mains fréquemment à l'hôpital l'effet diminue mais elle tient bien toute la journée.

\- Avez-vous eu des douleurs particulières ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être juste un peu de fatigue, mais rien de bien alarmant.

\- Tout est bon à prendre, vous êtes la première patiente avec ces symptômes et cette magie, alors tout peut être un signe d'une quelconque amélioration ou...

\- Ou que ça empire, compléta la blonde en hochant la tête à nouveau. Je comprends, j'aurais du y penser aussi.

Elle réfléchit un instant, cherchant si elle avait oublié de mentionner quelque chose, mais rien ne lui vint. Ils poursuivirent la discussion quelques minutes, le guérisseur l'informant de l'avancement des soins pour Fred, qui réagissait certes mieux aux soins d'hygiène mais qui ne sortait toujours pas de son coma. Il semblait entendre lorsqu'on lui parlait et tournait la tête en direction des sons, mais restait inconscient et incapable du moindre autre geste.

\- Nous allons continuer d'essayer de le sortir de cette situation encore une semaine ou deux, mais si nous n'aboutissons à rien, seriez-vous d'accord pour une nouvelle tentative avec vous ? Nous ne vous obligeons en rien, c'est entièrement sur la base du volontariat.

\- Oui bien sûr. Ce ne sont pas quelques tâches sur les bras qui vont me gêner. Il a déjà perdu suffisamment d'années de sa vie.

Le médicomage sourit, reconnaissant. Il termina de remplir quelques papiers la concernant, puis fixa un nouveau rendez-vous avec elle tout en lui remettant un nouveau pot de potion pour cacher les marques sur ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau, Reanna s'attendait à devoir attendre son jumeau quelques minutes, mais elle le vit quelques mètres plus loin, en compagnie d'un jeune homme à la peau noir en tenue verte du personnel de Sainte Mangouste. Ils se tournèrent vers elle lorsque la porte se referma, et Drago lui fit un faible sourire, tandis que celui de son ami se fit franc.

Il était bel homme et semblait plein d'assurance.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta soeur était si jolie Drago ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle approchait.

Reanna sentit ses joues rosir, et elle s'avança un peu plus timidement. Elle tendit sa main pour saluer l'ami de son frère, mais ce dernier, au lieu de la serrer, l'attrapa délicatement pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Enchanté, je suis Blaise, un ami de longue date de Drago.

\- De même.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, complètement gênée. La blonde n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de compliments, encore moins eu affaire à des hommes la saluant ainsi.

\- Blaise, on va te laisser, je t'enverrai un hibou pour notre déjeuner de la semaine prochaine.

\- Pas de soucis, passez une bonne soirée tous les deux.

Le dénommé Blaise s'inclina devant elle, et elle sourit timidement, suivant son frère vers les ascenseurs magiques. Il avait prévu de passer sa soirée avec elle, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir. Et appréhender quelque peu.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?**


	28. Découvertes

**Je suis désolée de ne pas spister aussi souvent qu'avant mais j'ai beaucoup d'examens jusqu'en décembre et c'est assez compliqué pour moi de trouver du temps pour écrire...**

**En attendant, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! :) ****Et merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! **

* * *

Reanna se remercia intérieurement d'être une personne ordonnée lorsqu'elle entra chez elle accompagnée de son frère. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas parlé du trajet, échangeant seulement quelques banalités sur son entrevue avec le médicomage.

\- Fais comme chez toi, invita-t-elle en posant son manteau. Je vais faire un peu de thé.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant lui aussi d'accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il suivit silencieusement la blonde dans la cuisine, observant les objets l'entourant. Il n'était jamais entré dans un appartement moldu, et la plupart des boites métalliques qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement lui étaient inconnues. Il se pencha vers l'une d'entre elles, celle qui avait deux renforcements sur le dessus, se demandant à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir.

Reanna tourna la tête vers lui à ce moment-là, et sourit. Si George n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions grâce à la passion de son père pour les artefacts moldus, Drago ne devait rien savoir sur son monde à elle.

\- C'est un grille-pain.

\- Un quoi ?

Le sorcier se releva brusquement vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un grille-pain. On met les toasts dedans, et deux minutes après elles sont grillées et chaudes.

\- Oh. C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas de magie pour faire cuire vos aliments. Comment tu cuisines ?

\- J'ai une gazinière. C'est du gaz qui sort par des conduits, et lorsqu'on le met en contact avec une flamme, il prend feu et on peut ensuite mettre une casserole dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

\- Ça peut l'être, mais il y a des normes posées par l'Etat pour que tout soit sécurisé un maximum.

Drago hocha silencieusement la tête. Il avait toujours méprisé les moldus, mais si sa soeur jumelle avait grandi au milieu de ces gens, il allait bien falloir qu'il mette ses préjugés de côté et qu'il découvre leur mode de vie. Il se mit presque à regretter de ne pas avoir pris étude des moldus à Poudlard, mais secoua la tête et se reprit.

\- Et cette... boîte ?

\- Un four à micro-ondes.

L'expression sur le visage de son frère montrait clairement son incompréhension, et Reanna eut envie de rire. Elle se sentait soudainement plus légère avec lui, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- On met de la nourriture dedans pour la réchauffer. Par exemple, si j'ai des restes, je les garde au frigo, et j'ai juste à les mettre dedans pour les réchauffer et les manger ensuite.

\- Et ça fonctionne sans magie ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant, heureuse de voir qu'elle intéressait son jumeau. Ce dernier mit finalement tous ses préjugés de côté et passa une bonne partie de la soirée à interroger sa soeur sur la plupart de ses appareils électriques. Il avait prévu d'apprendre à connaître sa jumelle, mais ce fut finalement son univers qu'il découvrit.

Il mangèrent ensemble, Reanna proposant de commander des pizzas pour lui faire découvrir. Drago fut agréablement surpris, même s'il avait eu du mal à manger avec ses doigts et non avec des couverts. Les moldus n'avaient peut-être pas de magie, mais leurs inventions commençaient à l'intriguer.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils se retrouvèrent régulièrement, presque tous les soirs. Reanna était soulagée de voir que son désir de se connaître mutuellement était partagé, et rapidement, ils devinrent presque complices. Elle lui avait fait découvrir la télévision et les films, l'avait emmené au cinéma, et même si l'attitude méprisante de son jumeau l'avait agacée et déçue, ils avaient fini par passer une excellente soirée. Drago lui avait lui apporté quelques ouvrages sur l'histoire des sorciers, lui avait montré comment réaliser une potion pour débutant, ce que la jeune femme avait adoré. Le blond avait eu un sourire en coin, se disant qu'effectivement, ils étaient bien jumeaux. Ils avaient alors réitéré l'expérience quelques fois, compliquant légèrement le niveau, et Reanna s'en était sortie avec brio.

La jeune femme n'avait pour autant pas laissé ses amis de côté, et parlait régulièrement à George, qui était malgré tout heureux pour elle, tout en lui disant de rester toujours un peu sur ses gardes. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Hermione, qui était toujours plongée dans ses recherches à Poudlard.

Elle fermait son carnet à correspondre lorsqu'elle entendit des coups à la porte. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à son frère. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre d'acheter l'invention de George, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec un membre de la famille Weasley. Il avait fait des efforts pour découvrir la culture moldue, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Et il avait ajouté qu'en cas d'urgence, elle pouvait toujours communiquer à travers le carnet à correspondre de leur mère, ce qui avait fait grimacer la jeune femme.

Reanna n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Narcissa depuis sa visite à Sainte Mangouste, et son histoire lui était totalement sortie de la tête. Drago aussi l'avait eu en travers, mais ayant grandi avec elle et vivant toujours avec elle, il était parvenu plus rapidement à lui pardonner.

\- Tu sais, lui avait-il dit. Même si j'aurais eu envie de te connaître plus tôt, je suis content qu'elle ait su te protéger ainsi.

L'infirmière avait un peu réfléchi, et s'était dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle reparle doucement avec sa marraine, et lui avait écrit le lendemain. Petit à petit, les deux femmes arrivaient à se parler, Narcissa attendant patiemment que sa fille soit assez en confiance pour retrouver leur ancienne relation.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant que son jumeau était venu avec un chaudron et des ingrédients.

\- Tu vas m'apprendre quelle potion aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Reanna.

Son sourire en coin toujours collé sur son visage pâle, il laissa sa soeur l'enlacer rapidement et le faire entrer chez elle.

\- Je me suis dit que le philtre de paix pouvait toujours t'apaiser avant ton prochain rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Oh tu n'as pas oublié !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

\- Evidemment que non, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe sur tes bras, et tu risques de refaire quelques jours d'hôpital si tu retouches encore à Weasley.

\- J'espère qu'il s'en sortira, murmura la blonde en baissant son regard, sans attendre de réponse de Drago.

Elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir beaucoup pensé à Fred ces deux dernières semaines. Il devait se sentir seul et abandonné. Elle lui avait promis de revenir, et cela allait faire un mois et demi qu'elle avait été en contact avec lui pour la dernière fois. Elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital sorcier deux jours plus tard, et George ainsi que Molly et Arthur tenaient à l'y accompagner. Elle savait que Ginny avait un match important et qu'elle viendrait aussi vite que possible, Ron était toujours pris à Poudlard où les attaques s'intensifiaient toujours plus, et Bill, Percy et Charlie serait là le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à son jumeau qu'une partie de la famille Weasley serait présente, Drago qui comptait l'accompagner avait eu un moment d'hésitation. Elle savait que son frère et ses amis n'étaient pas en bons termes, et elle savait que ce serait beaucoup leur demander à tous de se supporter. Reanna avait alors suggéré à son frère de se rejoindre le soir, sans doute à l'hôpital puisqu'elle devrait peut-être rester en observations. Le blond avait accepté, un peu à contre cœur. Il aurait préféré être avec elle pour l'accompagner, même si ça supposer assister au possible réveil de Fred.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que son jumeau avait déjà installé le chaudron et posé les ingrédients à côté.

\- Reanna ? l'interpella-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

La jeune femme sursauta, et secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

\- Désolée, je réfléchissais.

\- J'ai bien vu.

Il savait que sa soeur lui aurait fait part de ses inquiétudes si elle en avait, alors lesorcier se garda de l'interroger sur le contenu de ses pensées, ayant appris à être discret.

\- On commence par quoi ? s'intéressa Reanna en approchant des ingrédients.

Elle vit un petit pot de poudre bleue, de la poudre rose, et reconnut de la mandragore pour en avoir déjà utilisé dans une autre potion quelques jours plus tôt, mais ne sut identifier les trois autres ingrédients, que Drago lui présenta comme étant de la poudre de pierre de lune, un liquide brun, et du sirop d'ellébore.

D'un coup de baguette, le sorcier remplit le chaudron d'eau et le mit à chauffer sur un feu doux.

\- Avant de commencer, il faut que tu saches que le moindre dosage un peu trop fort dans les ingrédients peut te plonger dans un sommeil sans fin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, rassura-t-il en voyant sa soeur écarquiller les yeux, j'en ai suffisamment préparer pour savoir si tu en mets trop, et je ne te donnerais jamais une potion qui te serait dangereuse.

Reanna sourit, rassurée. Elle était contente de pouvoir faire un peu de "sorcellerie", malgré qu'elle soit insensible à la magie. Elle se sentait ainsi plus proche de son frère, de George, d'Hermione, et de la famille Weasley. Elle était tellement différente d'eux, rien que dans sa manière de vivre et de voir le monde, que la moindre petite chose qu'elle pouvait faire comme eux la faisait se sentir un peu plus comme appartenant à leur monde.

\- On va commencer par ajouter de la poudre bleue, jusqu'à ce que la potion soit verte.

[NDA : Je n'ai rien inventé sur la recette, c'est tout en ligne sur Wiki Harry Potter, la recette est assez drôle]

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une poudre bleue mélangée à de l'eau donnerait une potion verte, mais elle obtempéra, ajoutant cuillère après cuillère de la poudre bleue. Effectivement la potion devint verte, et elle s'arrêta immédiatement, attendant la suite des instructions.

\- Maintenant, tu la remues dans le sens inverses des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que le liquide soit bleu.

Reanna ne put s'empêcher de rire, provoquant chez son frère un haussement de sourcil.

\- Heureusement que je sais que c'est de la magie, parce que ce n'est pas du tout logique comme fonctionnement !

\- L'art des potions n'est pas vraiment de la magie tu sais.

\- Ça en est pour moi qui ait grandi loin de tout ça, expliqua doucement la jeune femme en mélangeant la potion.

Drago ne répondit pas, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Ils en avaient brièvement parlé quelques jours plus tôt, mais il savait que sa soeur complexait un peu de son manque de connaissance de leur monde, et qu'elle se sentait un peu à l'écart. Elle lui avait dit que George et les Weasley faisait tout pour ne pas l'exclure, lui apprendre un maximum de choses sur le monde des sorciers, mais comme il venait de le faire, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'elle était différente.

\- Vous avez quoi déjà comme moyen de communication chez les moldus ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment vous faites pour parler, vous pouvez écrire des lettres comme nous, mais tu m'as parlé d'un truc en métal où on pouvait se parler directement, je ne me souviens plus du nom.

\- Le téléphone ?

\- Oui peut-être. J'en veux un.

Reanna rit, tout en évitant le regard de son frère.

\- Je fais quoi une fois que la potion est bleue ?

\- Tu rajoutes de la poudre bleue jusqu'à ce que ce soit violet. Mais là n'est pas la question Reanna, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Je veux un téléphone.

La blonde secoua doucement la tête avec un faible sourire,se saisissant du pot de poudre bleue.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Vous n'avez pas d'électricité chez vous. George et son père en voulaient aussi, et ils ont essayé d'en trafiquer un avec de la magie, mais ça n'a rien donné pour le moment.

\- Je suis meilleur qu'eux deux réunis, je peux y arriver.

\- Drago, gronda Reanna, levant les yeux de la potion pour croiser le regard gris de son frère. Tu n'en sais rien, et Arthur travaille au Ministère dans le secteur en lien avec l'artisanat moldu, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle...

\- Le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu.

\- Oui voilà. Et il sait parfaitement y faire. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir faire cet effort pour moi.

Elle savait que si son frère avait demandé à avoir un objet moldu chez lui, malgré son mépris et sa réticence envers les moldus, c'était pour elle, faire un peu partie de son monde à elle.

\- Je veux pouvoir communiquer avec toi n'importe quand.

La jeune femme sourit, touchée par l'attention, et voulut se retourner pour faire face à son jumeau. Mais ce dernier se trouvait juste derrière elle, et elle versa trop de poudre bleue dans le chaudron, lui laissant échapper un cri.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un flacon de philtre de paix sur moi, au cas où on n'y arrivait pas.

Reanna reposa le pot de poudre bleue en soupirant en leva son visage vers son frère. Drago la regardait avec son petit sourire en coin, un air malgré tout soucieux sur le visage.

\- Je suis inquiet pour toi, avoua-t-il. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour vendredi soir.

\- Ça ne sera jamais pire que la dernière fois Drago. Il ne reste pas grand chose pour sortir Fred du coma, je ne resterais pas plus de quelques heures, jours dans le pire des cas, inconsciente. Je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas être sûre de tenir.

Un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras de son frère. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, et n'osait pas lui avouer qu'elle aussi appréhendait sa visite à Sainte Mangouste. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si tout fonctionnait comme prévu, elle allait guérir Fred, il allait se réveiller, et ils allaient se rencontrer pour de vrai. Bien sûr elle l'avait vu par deux fois, mais ils n'étaient qu'eux deux seuls, dans une sorte de réalité parallèle. Et s'il était différent une fois réveillé ? Hermione lui avait dit que George et Fred étaient "deux inséparables petit diables", passant leur temps à réaliser des farces et à faire des blagues. Qu'ils étaient toujours joyeux et de bonne humeur, extravertis, toujours prêts à braver l'interdit. Égoïstement, elle avait aussi peur que George change de comportement avec elle.

\- Viens là.

Drago ouvrit ses bras, et pour la première fois, ils s'enlacèrent vraiment, sincèrement, non pas pour se saluer, mais pour profiter l'un de l'autre, et se démontrer leur attachement. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux, sans voir qu'ils dégageaient une douce lueur.

* * *

**Yeah, un chapitre sur Drago et Reanna ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelles sont vos théories sur la suite ?**


	29. Rendez-vous

Il était dix-sept heures dix quand elle quitta son lieux de travail pour rejoindre Sainte Mangouste. Resserrant son écharpe autour d'elle, elle s'aventura dans les rues de Londres pour rejoindre l'hôpital sorcier. Il était bientôt la mi-février, le vent soufflait fort, et la froid cristalisait les flocons de neige. Reanna descendit son bonnet jusque devant ses yeux et remonta son écharpe jusque sur son nez, la protégeant un maximum de l'hiver. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, slalomant entre les passants pour arriver au plus vite.

Finalement, elle fut même plus tôt que prévu devant l'entrée, et se cala contre le côté pour se protéger du vent. La jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre longtemps dans le froid, puisque Molly, Arthur et George, accompagné par Angelina se placèrent face à elle en souriant.

\- Tu aurais dû entrer ma chérie, et nous attendre à l'intérieur, sermonna gentiment Mrs Weasley en l'embrassant sur les deux joues chaleureusement.

\- Maman, elle ne peut pas entrer puisqu'elle n'est pas une sorcière, rappela son fils avec un petit sourire, avant de saluer son amie à son tour.

\- Oh Merlin c'est vrai, excuse-moi.

La petite femme rondouillette alla immédiatement ouvrir le passage de l'hôpital, pendant qu'Arthur et Angelina embrassait Reanna.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'être venue Angelina.

\- George ne me l'a pas dit, mais il va avoir besoin de soutien si jamais ça se passe mal.

L'ancienne Gryffondor laissa passer son beau-père avant de le suivre et de continuer.

\- Au fond de lui, il a vraiment peur que Fred ne se réveille pas, ou qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Et je t'avoue aussi que s'il se réveille, j'ai bien envie de le voir. Il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Reanna acquiesça tout en suivant les sorciers vers les ascenseurs magiques. Il y avait toujours autant de monde dans le hall d'entrée, et elle fut soulagée de se retrouver dans la cage dorée qui les emmena immédiatement au quatrième étage. Ce n'est en posant le pied à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur que la jeune femme se mit à angoisser. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à entrer en contact avec Fred cette fois-ci ? Et si elle ne le sauvait pas ? Et si c'était elle qui prenait sa place ? Et s'ils restaient coincés tous les deux ?

A cet instant, elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pardonné totalement à Narcissa. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, sa marraine vivrait avec leur relation détériorée à tout jamais, et elle ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Elle remercia alors Drago de lui avoir demandé de prendre son carnet à correspondre, même si elle en ignorait la raison.

Le petit groupe arrivait à la salle d'attente du médicomage Brighton lorsque Reanna entendit son nom. Elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec l'ami de son jumeau, Blaise si elle se souvenait bien.

\- Reanna ! Drago m'a dit que je te trouverai ici aujourd'hui. Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit sincèrement, et fit un léger signe de tête à l'ensemble des Weasley derrière elle.

\- Ca va merci, et toi ?

\- Aussi. Je voulais savoir si tu avais pris ton carnet à correspondre comme ton frère te l'a demandé ?

La blonde hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu peux le sortir ? Drago en a acheté un cet après-midi, et il m'a demandé de vous mettre en contact tous les deux, pour que tu puisses le prévenir du déroulement de... tout ça.

Reanna écarquilla les yeux. Son frère, qui détestait la famille Weasley et tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à eux, avait acheté un carnet à correspondre à George. Elle se retourna vers le rouquin, agréablement surprise, qui lui fit une sorte de clin d'oeil qui ressembla légèrement à une grimace. La jeune femme pouffa légèrement, mais sortit de son sac à main le livret en cuir en souriant.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait acheté un, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais c'est une bonne surprise.

\- Je dois dire que ça me surprend aussi de sa part, mais c'est qu'il doit vraiment tenir à toi.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, qui n'échappa à aucun des Weasley, faisant grogner George. Blaise prit alors son carnet, et compléta pour le faire connecter avec celui de son jumeau.

\- Et voilà ! Je demanderai à Drago si c'est vraiment pratique, je pense que j'en prendrais un moi aussi. On pourra faire plus ample connaissance ainsi !

\- Oh, oui si tu veux.

La jeune femme se sentit alors très mal à l'aise. Blaise avait quelque chose de très entreprenant, presque trop, et il empiétait sur son espace personnel. Elle recula légèrement, et s'apprêtait à le saluer lorsqu'il la devança.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment, mais ton frère est mon meilleur ami, et j'aimerai apprendre à mieux te connaître. Est-ce que tu serais libre lundi soir ?

\- Lundi soir ? Je...

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il voudrait la voir un lundi soir.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu, sauf si je vois Drago. Mais je travaille tôt le lendemain, donc ça sera juste en fin d'après-midi si ça te convient ?

\- Ça sera parfait.

\- A lundi alors !

Blaise se pencha, et embrassa sa joue avant de partir en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Zabini, fit Molly lorsqu'elle revint, quelque peu perturbée par ce court échange.

\- C'est un ami de mon frère, je l'ai croisé une fois en venant ici. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voulait me voir lundi. Il y a plein d'autres jours plus adéquats pour rencontrer quelqu'un que le premier jour de la semaine.

\- Il t'a proposé lundi ? s'écria Angelina, les yeux ronds. C'est pour la Saint Valentin !

Reanna se stoppa dans sa marche, trop choquée par ce que venait de dire la jeune maman. La Saint Valentin ? Le meilleur ami de son frère venait juste de lui proposer un rendez-vous? Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le reconduire gentiment, sans le froisser.

Elle secoua la tête, et reprit sa marche vers le bureau du guérisseur. Une fois assise, l'angoisse qui s'était un peu dissipée revint au galop, et la jeune femme se dit que l'heure de boire la potion concoctée par son frère était arrivée. Sous l'œil surpris des Weasley, elle sortit le petit flacon et l'avala cul-sec. Aussitôt, elle senti ses épaules plus légères, et son ventre se détendre. Le blonde soupira en fermant les yeux un instant, profitant de l'agréable sensation de bien-être qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

\- Depuis quand tu as des potions ? s'étonna George en désignant le petit flacon à présent vide.

\- Mon frère m'a appris à en faire quelques unes, j'aime beaucoup. Et il m'a donnée celle-ci pour me calmer si j'étais stressée.

\- Un philtre de paix ? C'est très gentil à lui. Tu devrais lui écrire un mot ma chérie, le médicomage ne devrait pas tarder.

Reanna sourit à Molly. La sorcière malgré ses différents avec les Malfoy avait réussi à passer outre pour soutenir la jeune femme, qui en était particulièrement touchée. Elle obéit donc et sortit de son sac son carnet à correspondre ainsi qu'un stylo, sous l'œil passionné d'Arthur, qui lui demanda s'il pouvait l'observer lorsqu'elle aurait fini d'écrire.

"Salut Drago,

J'ai croisé ton ami (Blaise il me semble), qui a connecté nos carnets. Je t'envoie donc un petit mot pour te montrer comment il fonctionne, et pour te dire que je viens de boire le philtre de paix que tu m'as amenée la dernière fois, merci encore. Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente du guérisseur, je t'écrirais lorsque j'aurai fini avec Fred. A tout à l'heure."

Reanna referma son carnet et le rangea, sous le regard attendri de Molly.

\- Je suis contente que tu puisses retrouver ta famille après ce que tu as vécu. Et même si je ne connais pas cette facette des Malfoy, je vois bien qu'ils tiennent à toi. C'est une bonne chose.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, et la blonde allait répondre lorsque le médicomage sortit de son bureau pour les inviter à y entrer. Ils eurent bien du mal à tous tenir à l'intérieur, mais le guérisseur insista pour que les deux sièges soient occupés par Reanna et Molly. Il semblait plutôt joyeux, ce qui rassura les nouveaux arrivant quant à la suite des opérations. Fred régissait de mieux en mieux, mais rien ne réussissait à le faire sortir de son coma. Reanna était donc son unique chance de guérison.

\- Montrez-moi vos bras, Miss Crewdle, nous allons retirer la potion qui cache vos tâches pour voir si elles ont évolué.

Le médicomage se leva pour chercher de quoi nettoyer les bras de sa patiente qui se leva aussi, retirant sa veste pour finir en t-shirt. L'homme se saisit de ligne qu'il humidifia avec une potion claire, puis le passa sur les mains et avant-bras de la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez mis une bonne couche de potion ce matin ?

\- Non, pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Elle est difficile à faire partir, je ne vois pratiquement plus de tâches sur vos avant-bras, même si celles sur vos mains sont toujours bien présentes.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être un effet de la potion ? s'enquit Reanna en observant elle aussi ses bras. D'enlever les tâches ?

\- Non, elle agit simplement comme un déguisement, du camouflage. C'est comme du maquillage, si vous préférez. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ce matin que vous aviez moins de tâches sur les bras ?

Lorsqu'il posait des questions, sa plume enchantée s'empressait de tout noter sur un parchemin, et Reanna fut une nouvelle fois émerveillée.

\- Pas ce matin, non. Peut-être hier matin, maintenant que vous le dîtes. Mais j'étais un peu fatiguée, je n'y ai pas prêtée plus attention que ça.

\- Tu aurais dû. Tu avais fait quelque chose de particulier la veille ?

\- Non, pas particulièrement, j'étais avec mon frère, mais comme la plupart des jours qui ont précédés.

\- Et vous n'avez pas fait de magie ?

\- Non, il m'a appris à faire un philtre de paix, mais ce n'était pas la première potion qu'il m'apprenait.

\- Et par hasard tu n'aurais pas eu un peu de potion sur toi ?

\- Non, on a tellement parlé que j'ai raté la préparation, mais je ne l'ai pas touchée.

\- Intéressant... marmonna alors le guérisseur en se frottant le menton.

Il retourna alors s'asseoir à son bureau et nota quelques remarques avant de clore l'entretien et de les guider vers une salle de soin. Il s'arrêta juste devant, précisant à la famille Weasley qu'il pourrait tout observer derrière une vitre, mais que Reanna devrait entrer seule dans la pièce. Une équipe de médicomages était déjà en place et l'attendait.

George prit alors son amie dans ses bras, imité rapidement par Molly, lui demandant de ramener son fils mais aussi et surtout de faire attention à elle. Reanna leur sourit, pour les rassurer, et pénétra dans la salle de soin, suivi par le guérisseur Brighton.

La pièce était blanche et lumineuse, et en son centre se trouvait deux brancards côte à côte. Sur l'un d'eux était allongé Fred, qui bougea la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Au fond, elle pouvait distinguer une vitre teintée, et elle devina que ses amis devaient y arriver. Trois médicomages étaient répartis autour des brancards, l'attendant patiemment.

\- Miss Crewdle, vous allez vous allonger sur ce lit, et lorsque vous vous sentirez prête, vous pourrez attraper le bras de Mr Weasley.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se hissa aux côtés du rouquin alors que ce dernier cherchait l'origine du bruit.

\- Je suis là Fred, j'arrive, murmura-t-elle en s'allongeant.

Un sourire sembla naître sur les lèvres du jeune homme, et il sembla plus serein.

Reanna releva les yeux vers le médicomage et son équipe pour leur signifier qu'elle était prête, fit un sourire en direction de la vitre teintée, et posa sa main sur le bras de Fred.

Tout était blanc. Blanc immaculé, à en faire mal aux yeux.

\- Tu es enfin là.

Reanna se retourna. Fred se trouvait face à elle, dans cette immensité de blanc. Il semblait aller mieux, il n'avait plus de traces de blessures, et semblait être plus heureux. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et avança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune femme en fut surprise, mais l'enlaça volontiers en retour.

\- J'entendais tout, tout le temps. Je savais ce qu'ils tentaient de faire pour me sortir de là, et quand ils ont pris la décision de te redemander de venir, j'en ai sauté de joie ici. J'entendais ma mère, George, ma famille. C'était merveilleux. Si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant.

Il s'était écarté, mais avait gardé ses mains sur ses épaules, un sourire ému sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai aussi su que tu étais resté inconsciente trois semaines, c'est à cause de moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas important. L'essentiel, c'est que peu importe la façon dont ça marche, mais je te guéris peu à peu.

\- Non ce n'est pas rien. Et si tu restais encore inconsciente comme ça ?

\- Je m'en remettrais. Fred, tu as perdu quatre ans de ta vie ici...

Ils échangèrent un sourire désolé, et Reanna se remit à observer le blanc autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Lorsque tu as disparu tout est devenu noir, bleu, gris. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, peut-être les trois semaines où tu étais inconsciente. Puis tout est devenu blanc, comme ici. Et j'ai commencé à entendre ma mère parler. Et à partir de ce moment là, j'entendais tout. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillée en même temps que je me mettais à entendre les gens parler. Les médicomages semblaient dire que nous étions connectés.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi. Je suis... Fred !

Oh oh oh mais que ce passe-t-il ?

J'attends vos reviews avec vos pronostics !


	30. Réveil

**OUI PARDON JE SUIS SADIQUE mais j'aime beaucoup laisser du suspens à la fin de mes chapitres ! (vous me le dites souvent sorry)** **_Merci aussi pour tous vos petits commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir ! ️_**

**Mais j'espère aussi que c'est ce qui vous fait revenir pour lire la suite !**

**Pour une fois je n'ai pas trop traîné pour la poster, mais le chapitre suivant sera sans doute dans un peu plus longtemps donc.**

* * *

Une grande bouffée d'air frais. Ce fut la première chose que Fred sentit. Il se redressa brusquement en ouvrant les yeux. La pièce était blanche et lumineuse, et quatre personnes se précipitèrent alors immédiatement vers lui.

\- Où suis-je ?

Sa voix était rauque, et parler lui fit mal à la gorge. Il porta alors immédiatement sa main à son cou, mais le mouvement lui demanda trop d'effort et sa vision se troubla.

\- Doucement Mr Weasley, vous venez de vous réveiller de quatre ans de coma, ce n'est pas rien.

Un médicomage s'était approché de lui, et l'aidait à se rallonger doucement. Fred tourna la tête d'un côté, mais la vision d'une grande vitre teintée ne l'intéressa pas. Il la tourna alors de l'autre côté, et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond platine et à la peau de porcelaine accrochée faiblement à son bras. Elle était inconsciente, et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage pâle.

Immédiatement, des images lui revinrent en flashs. Poudlard. La bataille. Ses années de cauchemar coincé au même endroit, condamné à revivre la scène. Reanna.

Il murmura alors son prénom, et sombrit à nouveau dans le noir complet.

* * *

\- Fred ? Freddie tu m'entends ?

Il grogna et bougea la tête sur le côté en direction de la voix. Cette voix qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Gred...

\- Oh Merlin !

Une autre voix de l'autre côté s'étouffa dans un sanglot alors qu'il sentit qu'on lui attrapait la main avec émotion.

Fred se décida alors à ouvrir doucement les yeux, les faisant papillonner pour les adapter à l'environnement.

Il était dans une autre pièce blanche, mais des rideaux bleu pastel étaient fermés, affaiblissant la lumière du jour. Autour de lui, il distingua alors une multitude de têtes rousses, même si quelques unes étaient brunes. Ses parents se trouvaient à sa gauche, George, à sa droite, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, Angelina, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Percy et une femme tout aussi rousse que lui qu'il devina comme la femme de son frère, étaient en face du lit sur lequel il était allongé.

Il se tenta à faire un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace. Sa gorge était encore sèche, et sa mère sembla deviner son mal-être puisqu'elle lui proposa immédiatement un verre d'eau. Il le but d'une traite, savourant le liquide coulant dans son œsophage.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point boire pouvait apporter un sentiment de bien-être.

Autour de lui, la petite assemblée rit. Ginny essuya quelques larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues, et Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est si bon de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous, dit George avec émotion, toujours en serrant fermement la main de son jumeau entre les siennes.

\- Et moi d'être avec vous. La solitude, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais quatre ans c'était un peu long. J'ai failli m'endormir.

A nouveau, tout le monde rit. Tout le monde se mit alors à faire de petites blagues, à raconter des anecdotes au nouveau guéri. Comme Percy avait rencontré Audrey, les sélections de Ginny pour entrer dans l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead, les débuts fastidieux de Ron et Harry en tant qu'Aurors, les premières bêtises de Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, les nouvelles inventions de George à la boutique. La discussion dériva alors sur son mariage avec Angelina, et Fred ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner. Il les remercia cependant avec émotion pour le nom de leur fils, touché par la délicate attention.

\- Tu es aussi bien évidemment son parrain ! s'exclama George joyeusement.

\- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à lui apprendre plus de bêtises que son père, je te préviens ! mit en garde sa femme, faisant rire toute la famille.

Finalement, Bill et Fleur durent rentrer chercher leur fille, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient s'attarder trop longtemps hors de Poudlard, et partirent avec Ginny et Hermione, cette dernière rentrant avec ses deux meilleurs amis pour pour suivre ses recherches. Percy et sa femme rentrèrent aussi chez eux, le Weasley enlaçant plus longtemps son frère qu'à son habitude. Il s'était senti particulièrement coupable du coma de Fred, étant avec lui lors de l'effondrement du mur durant la bataille. Ne restèrent que Molly et Arthur, Charlie, George et Angelina. Fred les questionna alors plus amplement sur la vie après la chute de Voldemort, et sur tout ce qu'il avait manqué d'important. Mais voyant son fils se fatiguer, Mrs Weasley ordonna à tout le monde de le laisser se reposer, indiquant qu'elle repasserait le voir le lendemain et tous les jours jusqu'à son rétablissement complet, ce qui fit sourire Fred. Ses parents quittèrent alors sa chambre en compagnie de Charlie qui logeait au Terrier. Angelina suivit, laissant les jumeaux entre eux quelques instants.

Fred regardait sa famille partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Ne pas les voir pendant quatre longues années avait été une vraie torture pour lui. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers son frère, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il prit enfin le temps de l'observer. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et cachaient son oreille qui avait disparue quelques années plus tôt. Son visage avait pris en maturité aussi, et pas seulement à cause de sa barbe mal rasée. Des cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux, et il avait des traits marqués par l'inquiétude, la fatigue et le stress. Fred remarqua aussi que son jumeau avait maigri, et il fronça les sourcils à ce constat.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser aller comme ça George.

Ce dernier soupira, s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Comment aurais-tu réagi à ma place ? On était dans l'incapacité de savoir ce que tu avais et de te soigner ! C'est à peine si les médicomages parvenaient à te nourrir. Ça a duré quatre ans Fred, quatre ans...

\- Je sais. J'ai été seul, à revivre encore et encore la même soirée en boucle, sans comprendre pourquoi. J'ai cru devenir fou, jusqu'à ce que cette fille débarque. Il faudrait que je la vois, pour la remercier. Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

\- Elle est inconsciente, comme la dernière fois. Les guérisseurs ne pensent pas qu'elle le restera bien longtemps, elle t'a touché moins de cinq minutes. Mais c'est un ange tombé du ciel cette fille, vraiment. Elle est douce, gentille, généreuse. Tu t'entendras bien avec elle j'en suis sûr.

\- J'espère. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... Angelina n'est pas trop jalouse ? Vous avez dû passer pas mal de temps ensemble je suppose.

\- Oh oui, elle l'a été ! rit George, revoyant parfaitement les scènes de son épouse. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça a été réglé, Reanna est allée lui parler elle aussi, et elles s'entendent très bien toutes les deux.

Fred acquiesça, heureux du dénouement. Même s'il était sorti avec Angelina durant leurs années à Poudlard, c'était une histoire ancienne pour lui, et il était persuadé que la jeune femme correspondait mieux à son frère qu'à lui.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis sorti du coma ?

\- C'était hier soir. Il va bientôt être midi, et on est samedi douze février deux milles trois.

\- Deux milles trois... souffla-t-il. Merlin, j'ai manqué le changement de millénaire.

Les jumeaux gloussèrent doucement.

\- Oui, il y a eu une grande fête au Ministère. Il paraît que c'était génial, d'après Lee et Angelina.

\- Tu n'y as pas été ?

\- J'étais avec toi.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Fred tenta de se relever pour serrer son frère contre lui, mais devinant ses intentions, George se pencha pour lui économiser des forces. Ils s'enlacèrent de longues minutes, les yeux humides, savourant de retrouver leur moitié, avant qu'un médicomage ne demande à George de quitter les lieux pour laisser son patient se reposer.

* * *

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, Molly s'agitait dans tous les sens, farfouillant dans ses placard sans réel but. Les trois Weasley étaient à peine rentré de Sainte Mangouste que déjà la matriarche était toute excitée.

\- Oh il faudra aussi faire venir tous ses anciens amis ! Ceux de l'équipe de Quidditch, George et Angelina doivent encore être en contact avec eux. Et Hagrid, oh il sera content ! Arthur, tu penses que Minerva sera heureuse si on l'invite ?

\- Molly chérie, calme-toi, on ne sait même pas quand il pourra sortir de l'hôpital. On pourra commencer à planifier cette fête une fois qu'il sera revenu à la maison.

\- Oui mais je suis tellement heureuse Arthur !

\- Maman, papa a raison, intervint alors une voix depuis l'extérieur de la cuisine, où le couple discutait. Fred vient juste de se réveiller de son coma, et il doit probablement dormir vu la fatigue qu'il avait lorsque nous l'avons quitté. Il sera sans doute très heureux d'avoir une fête en son honneur pour son retour, tu le connais, et George va retrouver sa joie de vivre et lui, ou nous, en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais je pense qu'il aura aussi besoin de beaucoup de repos, de se réadapter à la vie, à tout ce qu'il a manqué.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison Charlie ; Sirius avait eu du mal à se réadapter lorsqu'il est sorti d'Askaban, souffla Molly en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Elle releva la tête, et son regard s'accrocha sur l'horloge familiale. L'aiguille de Fred n'était plus grise, et pointait sur l'hôpital. Une douce chaleur s'empara alors de son cœur, et sa gorge se noua alors que les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Vous pensez qu'il voudra bien revenir quelques temps à la maison ? Ou qu'il préférera aller directement chez lui ?

\- Oh maman, ne pleure pas, bien sûr qu'il viendra quelques jours ici, et George aussi j'en suis sûr, ils ne vont plus se lâcher maintenant. Et regarde, tout le monde va bien maintenant, Fred va sortir de l'hôpital d'ici peu, George va retrouver sa joie de vivre, Bill et Fleur s'en sortent à merveille avec Victoire, Percy et Audrey vont très bien dans leurs vies, Ron est un Auror exemplaire et sort avec la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, Ginny gagne presque tous ses matchs et vit le parfait amour avec Harry, et même moi je suis à la maison pour quelques temps !

\- Oh mon fils, viens-là que je te serre dans mes bras mon grand garçon !

Charlie eut un sourire mi-attendri mi amusé, mais ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre sa mère et l'enlacer, sous le regard tendre d'Arthur.


	31. Bonheur

\- Bonjour Mr Weasley, c'est l'heure de se réveiller !

Fred grogna et se retourna dans le lit. La personne qui venait d'entrer ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux, faisant pénétrer la lumière du soleil dans la pièce et râler le rouquin.

\- Oh ne soyez pas d'aussi mauvais poil, après quatre ans sans manger, je suis sûre qu'un bon petit déjeuner vous fera plaisir !

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, plissant les yeux pour les adapter à la lumière, et se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé le réveiller. Une femme toute mince aux cheveux grisonnant cachés sous un chapeau de sorcière guérisseuse lui faisait face, un plateau garni lévitant à ses côtés. Un instant, il repensa à Madame Pomfesh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, et il se demanda si toutes les infirmières étaient ainsi.

Il se redressa doucement, ajustant les oreillers dans son dos pour être confortablement assis.

\- Il est sept heures du matin, et je vais vous donner votre petit déjeuner dans un instant, mais avant nous allons juste faire quelques petits tests de routine.

Sept heures ? Il avait dormi depuis l'après-midi la veille alors ?

L'infirmière posa la plateau sur la petite table près du lit, et Fred sentit les odeurs de thé, brioches, bacon et œufs arriver jusqu'à ses narines. Il ferma les yeux un instant, emplissant ses poumons de ces effluves. Son ventre gargouilla alors, et il grimaça. Effectivement, il avait faim. Il se mit alors à fixer le plateau avec un fort intérêt, mais l'infirmière l'empêcha de contempler l'objet de ses désir en prenant sa température et en vérifiant un certain nombre de choses que Fred ne comprenait pas. Finalement, au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, elle le laissa tranquille et lui souhaita un bon appétit, lui rapprochant la petite table du lit. Il se jeta littéralement sur le repas. Quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas mangé réellement, qu'il avait oublié comment mastiquer, quel était la saveur du pain ou la chaleur du thé. S'il avait commencé presque animalement à manger, rapidement, il se calma, et prit le temps de déguster chaque aliment de son petit-déjeuner.

Repu, il poussa alors la table un peu plus loin, et voulu se lever pour aller voir à la fenêtre. Mais ses jambes qui n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis quatre longues années, presque cinq à vrai dire, ne supportèrent pas son poids, et il s'effondra sur le sol dans une exclamation de surprise mêlée de douleur, suivie d'un grognement. De ses bras, il tenta alors de se relever, mais sans succès. Il avait perdu tous ses muscles. S'il fut tenter de se laisser aller au désespoir, son côté Gryffondor prit le dessus et il se détermina à réussir coûte que coûte à remonter sur son lit.

Ce fut laborieux, l'opération dura une quinzaine de minutes, et il réussissait à peine à se hisser sur le matelas que l'infirmière revenait chercher son plateau, suivi par un médicomage.

\- Mais enfin Mr Weasley, que faites-vous ainsi ? s'exclama la veille femme en se précipitant pour l'aider, rapidement suivie par le guérisseur.

\- J'ai essayé de marcher, il faut croire que j'ai vieilli trop vite.

Si le médicomage eut un sourire amusé, l'infirmière s'offusqua et le sermonna d'avoir été aussi idiot pour tenter un exercice aussi difficile. Finalement, la bonne femme repartit avec le plateau repas vide, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

\- Je suis le Dr Brighton, médicomage chargé de votre suivi depuis maintenant presque cinq ans. Je dois dire que votre cas fut particulièrement difficile, et que sans Miss Crewdle, jamais nous n'aurions pu vous sortir de cet état dont nous ne savons toujours rien. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas venu vous voir hier, vous aviez besoin de revoir vos proches et de vous reposer.

\- J'avais l'impression hier d'avoir été écrasé par un troupeau d'éruptifs et en même temps de sortir d'une trop longue sieste. Mais ce matin, je me sens presque en pleine forme. Manger m'a fait un bien fou.

\- Nous vous avons administré quelques potions durant votre sommeil hier en fin d'après-midi, pour que vous vous sentiez mieux. Quelques potions pour retrouver des forces, des vitamines et renouveler votre système immunitaire. Vous allez rester ici une petite semaine, le temps de réapprendre à marcher, utiliser vos muscles, je vais vous faire parvenir quelques potions pour les renforcer lorsque je vous laisserai. L'heure des visites va bientôt arriver, et je suppose que votre famille va revenir vous voir.

\- Oh vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous avez juste, ma mère va rester ici du matin au soir, il faudra la faire sortir de force pour qu'elle me laisse dormir, plaisanta le rouquin.

\- Je n'en doute pas, et c'est fort normal. On a cru vous avoir perdu pour toujours. Elle était l'une des seules à encore espérer votre guérison.

Le cœur de Fred se serra. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point ça avait été dur pour ses proches. Il n'avait vu que le côté où lui était enfermé dans son propre cauchemar.

\- Et comment va Reanna ? Elle s'est réveillée ?

\- Pas encore. Nous pensions que vous vous réveillerez en même temps, puisque c'était lorsque vous réagissiez plus à nos soins qu'elle se réveillait. Mais là, elle est toujours inconsciente, dans la chambre en face de la vôtre. Vous aurez le droit de la voir lorsque vous serez suffisamment en forme pour marcher plus d'une heure, donc je pense d'ici demain soir.

\- Merci.

\- Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais aller vous prescrire les potions et vous les faire apporter. Bon retour parmi nous, Mr Weasley.

Le médicomage lui fit un sourire sincère en inclinant la tête, et sortit de la chambre.

Fred se retrouva alors seul avec ses pensées. Il avait vécu quatre longues années, presque cinq, loin des siens, dans une sorte de monde parallèle, et tout lui semblait à la fois si différent et si familier en même temps. Ginny, sa petite soeur qui était à peine majeure lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, était à présent dans une grande équipe de Quidditch et vivait avec Harry. Ron était devenu Auror, à son grand étonnement, George était marié, et Merlin il avait vraiment du mal à le concevoir, d'autant plus qu'il était aussi père !

A cette pensée, il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de sourire. Il était parrain. Et tonton d'une petite Victoire. Mais rapidement, son humeur s'assombrit. Il avait manqué le mariage de deux de ses frères, dont celui de son jumeau, et une larme perla au coin de son œil. Il avait tant de choses à rattraper, tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu partagé avec eux.

Il tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre. De son lit, il ne pouvait que voir le ciel gris, et il se dit qu'un peu de soleil aurait peut-être pu remonter quelque peu son moral.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le coupant dans ses pensées, et il vit alors passer la tête de son jumeau, un sourire malicieux faisant pétiller son regard.

\- Ooooh je ne sens pas du tout ce que tu me caches frangin, fit Fred avec un faux air apeuré.

George sourit davantage, mais d'un sourire franc, et poussa davantage la porte, révélant la petite chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Oh tu l'as amené ! Merlin il est si petit !

Fred ne pouvait cacher sa joie à présent, et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Son frère s'avança, et posa délicatement le petit être enveloppé dans des langes bordeaux au creux des bras du nouveau guéri.

Devant cet instant si pur, Angelina, qui s'était faite discrète, prit une photo. Malgré le bruit que fit l'appareil, aucun des deux rouquins n'y prêta attention. Fred n'avait jamais vu un être si adorable depuis un peu plus de vingt-ans, à la naissance de sa petite soeur. Il observait le nourrisson, ce petit garçon qui était non seulement son neveu, mais aussi son filleul, et qui portait le même nom que lui. Il sentait son cœur à cet instant déborder d'amour pour ce bambin de six mois qui babillait gaiement dans ses bras. Bien que métisse par Angelina, il pouvait déjà voir quelques ressemblance avec son jumeau, notamment l'air malicieux qu'il portait déjà sur ses traits, et la forme de ses yeux.

Alors que Fred caressait du bout des doigts le visage du bambin, ce dernier tenta de lui attraper la main et s'y accrocha en babillant.

\- Tu sais que tu viens quand même de faire le premier Weasley qui n'est pas roux ?

George rit doucement, passant une main sur le crâne de son fils dans un geste paternel qui marqua son jumeau. Ce dernier découvrait une nouvelle facette de son frère, une facette qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

\- On s'était fait la même réflexion, avec Angelina.

Prenant alors conscience que sa femme ne s'était pas avancée, il se retourna alors vers la porte. La jeune femme souriait en les observant, et s'approcha pour saluer son ami.

\- Comment tu te sens Fred ce matin ?

\- Bien mieux qu'hier. J'ai mangé ! Un truc de dingue, c'était trop cool, j'ai eu un orgasme.

Les trois sorciers rirent, et Fred II babilla un peu plus fort, emporté dans la bonne humeur ambiante.

\- On ne reste pas longtemps, je dois ouvrir la boutique. J'ai trop longtemps fermé, et avec la nouvelle invention, il faut que j'en fasse la promotion. Ça se vend plutôt bien d'ailleurs, mais il va nous en falloir d'autres, je t'attends pour ça !

George ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil, et Angelina reprit son fils dans ses bras.

\- On reviendra te voir souvent, George tous les jours j'imagine, moi dès que je peux. Je viendrais avec Fred de temps en temps pour qu'il te voit, il a l'air de t'apprécier.

\- Encore heureux qu'il m'apprécie, je suis son parrain tout de même !

La brune sourit et salua son ami une dernière fois, n'attendant pas son mari pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Tu ne la suis pas ?

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

George sortit de son manteau un carnet en cuir et une joli plume violette.

\- C'est un carnet à correspondre et une plume sans encre. Je les ai développé il n'y a pas longtemps, et je pense les vendre par lots aussi. Comme ça tu pourras nous écrire n'importe quand sans avoir besoin de hibou. Et j'ai choisi le violet comme c'était ta couleur préférée.

Fred sourit, ravi et touché par l'attention.

\- Comment ça fonctionne ?

Son jumeau lui expliqua, et lui raconta alors comment il en avait eu l'idée grâce à Reanna, et comment il l'avait développé. Il ajouta aussi qu'il avait déjà connecté son carnet à ceux de toute leur famille, et à celui de Reanna, puisqu'il s'était dit que ça servirait toujours un jour. George prit alors le sien et écrivit à l'aide de la plume sans encre quelques mots. Aussitôt, le carnet de Fred fit une petite lumière et se mit à siffler, et Fred ouvrit le carnet qui tourna les pages pour arriver directement là où le message apparaissait.

\- C'est génial Gred ! On aurait du avoir cette idée pendant la guerre, ça aurait été tellement utile à l'Ordre !

\- J'ai aussi mis Lee, Alicia, Katie et Olivier, ajouta George, sans répondre à l'allusion de son frère sur la période sombre de leur résistance à Voldemort. On se voit encore de temps en temps, et je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques petites minutes, et George partit, écrivant un message à sa mère pour lui annoncer que la place était libre pour voir Fred. Ils avaient convenu la veille qu'il serait le premier à le voir pour lui faire la surprise d'amener son fils, et Molly avait eu les larmes aux yeux en acceptant, bien que déçue de ne pas assister à ce moment particulier.

Hermione avait réussi à avoir un coin réservé pour ses recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait fait installé un bureau dans la réserve, et la jeune femme, bien que mal à l'aise d'être entourée d'ouvrages sur la magie noire, avait été touchée par l'attention.

Elle ne comptait plus les jours depuis qu'elle était là, mais Kingsley lui donnait le temps qu'il fallait sans qu'elle n'aient à se préoccuper de son travail au Ministère. En arrivant, elle avait été ravie de retrouver Neville et Parvati, ses anciens professeurs, et bien entendu, Harry et Ron. Elle logeait dans les mêmes appartement qu'eux, évidemment. Elle avait l'impression d'être six ans en arrière. Malgré la guerre, la reconstruction avait remis le château au plus proche de son état originel, si bien que seuls les souvenirs venaient entacher son séjour ici. Suivant les couloirs, elle se revoyait réviser un contrôle, rire avec ses amis, faire des recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets, ou le corps d'un ami tomber sous le sort d'un mangemort.

Hermione secoua la tête, et reprit sa lecture. Elle avait trouvé quelques petites informations sur les étoiles, mais rien de bien utile. Cependant, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle allait trouver qui était son amie, et qu'elles étaient ses pouvoirs, ses capacités.

Plongée dans son livre, elle ne vit pas arriver le fantôme face à elle, et poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'une voix douce la sortit de ses pensées pour attirer son attention.


	32. Étoiles

\- Comment ça, Weasley s'est réveillé et pas Reanna ?

\- Drago, calme-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Elle ne devait pas prendre sa place, elle devait juste le... le, le guérir ou je ne sais quoi ! Elle n'aurait même jamais dû le faire !

\- Chéri, elle est juste inconsciente, comme la dernière fois qu'elle...

\- Oui mais la dernière fois qu'elle a fait ça, ils s'étaient manifestés en même temps !

\- Drago, chaque fois est différente, je t'en prie, calme-toi, ton père risque de nous entendre depuis le fond du jardin...

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Je vais aller leur dire à quel dragon ils se frottent !

\- Drago non !

Mais il avait déjà transplané.

La veille, Narcissa avait reçu un hibou de la part de Molly Weasley, l'informant de l'état de Reanna. Enfin, hibou était un bien grand mot, il ressemblait plus à un plumeau qu'à un oiseau, et il s'était violemment écrasé contre la vitre de la bibliothèque du manoir. La sorcière avait failli avoir une attaque, puis en découvrant la missive, avait été soulagée de savoir son mari exceptionnellement de l'autre côté du manoir, au fond du jardin à réfléchir comme il le faisait beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais son soulagement s'était vite estompé en lisant la missive, et elle avait immédiatement appelé son fils pour qu'il apprenne la nouvelle.

Mrs Malfoy soupira, et rassembla rapidement quelques affaires et transplana elle aussi à la suite de son fils.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'étage de la chambre de sa fille, elle entendit immédiatement des cris, et elle se précipita vers eux. Sur le chemin, elle croisa une infirmière, qui courait en sens inverse pour joindre les ascenseurs.

Au détour d'un couloir, Drago, furieux, était sur le point d'en venir aux mains face à George Weasley et à Hermione Granger.

\- Drago ! Ça suffit !

Son fils ne l'entendit pas, ou préféra l'ignorer, et poursuivit l'échange houleux face aux deux anciens Gryffondors. Même lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, cela eut l'effet inverse.

\- Mère, c'est aussi votre faute si elle en est là maintenant, alors lâchez-moi. C'est votre faute à tous ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû finir ainsi, ce n'est pas sa place ! Ce n'est pas une sorcière, elle n'a pas la capacité de guérir avec de la magie, elle y est totalement insensible !

\- Et si tu me laissais parler tu saurais que si !

\- Evidemment, tu es toujours cette insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout !

\- Drago !

Cette voix laissa un blanc et fit retourner lentement le dénommé vers le bout du couloir d'où provenait la voix. Une blouse verte ouverte volant derrière lui, Blaise Zabini arrivait en courant vers le petit groupe.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ce grabuge ? somma-t-il.

Les yeux plissés, le blond n'apprécia pas se faire remettre en place devant ceux qu'il avait toujours détesté, peut importe s'ils étaient amis avec sa soeur.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- En effet, mais il se trouve qu'on m'a appelé en urgence parce qu'un visiteur foutait le bordel dans un service et qu'il n'y avait pas de médicomage disponible pour venir te virer. Donc maintenant, tu vas te calmer, parce que premièrement tu as de la chance que ce soit moi, et deuxièmement, tu as des patients qui ont besoin de repos partout à cet étage, ce qui signifie qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Et parmi ces patients, je te rappelle qu'il y a ta soeur.

\- Parlons-en alors, de ma soeur ! Tu étais au courant de son état, et tu ne prends pas la peine de me prévenir ?

\- Je l'ai appris ce matin dans les vestiaires. Donc non, tu devais déjà le savoir même.

Les deux amis se toisèrent durant de longues secondes, leurs respirations lourdes étant à présent le seul bruit résonnant dans le couloir. Finalement, le blond eut un imperceptible signe de tête que son meilleur ami vit malgré tout, et ce dernier se redressa.

\- Bien.

Le brun fit un signe de tête rapide pour saluer les trois autres sorciers.

\- Je vais retourner dans mon service, tu sais que tu peux m'y rejoindre Drago. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et il s'en retourna sans un mot de plus d'un pas rapide, laissa un silence gênant derrière lui.

\- Miss Granger, et si vous nous racontiez ce que vous savez ? fit doucement Narcissa, pour détendre l'atmosphère, accordant aussi un sourire à la jeune femme.

Hermione le lui rendit, et ignora superbement Malfoy qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier, tout comme George en lançait à l'ancien Serpentard pour soutenir son amie et belle-soeur.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en parler à George, je venais d'arriver lorsque votre fils -elle lui jeta un regard noir- est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais j'étais à Poudlard ces derniers temps pour profiter de sa bibliothèque.

\- Une chose qui ne change pas, marmonna le blond.

\- Drago, un peu de respect je te prie. Cette jeune femme fait des recherches sur les origines et les capacités de ta soeur depuis des mois.

Il se retint de dire que pour une fois, la grande Hermione Granger n'avait pas eu de réponse à leur donner et avait mis du temps à la trouver.

\- Reprenez je vous prie, on vous écoute.

\- J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver, il y a beaucoup de livres sur la magie noire dans la réserve, mais étonnement c'est dans ces rayons que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Il y a déjà eu par le passé des manifestations des étoiles. Très peu, mais il y en a déjà eu. La première fois date de la création de Poudlard. Rowena Serdaigle en était une.

Des exclamations de surprises échappèrent à George et à Narcissa, tandis que Drago avait simplement un air étonné qu'il masqua rapidement.

\- C'est sa fille, Helena, la Dame Grise, qui est venue m'en parler. Il se trouve qu'elle m'espionnait depuis que j'étudiais dans la réserve, et elle est venue m'interroger pour savoir quel était mon but de recherche, pourquoi les étoiles m'intéressaient autant. Elle était furieuse, furieuse car elle pensait que j'en avais après sa mère, après elle, ou le diadème, que Harry a détruit pendant la bataille.

\- Il contenait une part de l'âme de Voldemort, ajouta la brune face à l'incompréhension de Mrs Malfoy. Mais quand, au bout d'un moment je lui ai dit qu'il y avait une autre étoile, elle s'est adoucie est m'est venue en aide. Je venais de découvrir que les étoiles sont des entités célestes très peu connues, seulement un peu par les centaures. Mais au fil du temps, ils les ont confondues un peu avec les constellations, mais ils sont les seuls à savoir comment communiquer avec elles.

\- C'est possible ? s'écria Narcissa, un brin d'espoir dans la voix. J'aurais tellement à leur dire,à leur demander...

\- Apparemment oui, mais les centaures ne veulent plus voir personnes en ce moment.

La jeune femme se cacha bien de leur dire que Ron et Harry les avaient vu quelques semaines auparavant, personne n'était censé le savoir, et elle se demandait même si George était au courant.

\- J'ai aussi appris que les étoiles ne laissent jamais rien au hasard. Lorsque l'une d'elle descend sur terre, elle ne sait pas qui elle est jusqu'à être mise face à son devoir.

\- Son devoir ? Quel devoir ?

Cette fois, l'intervention venait de Drago, paniqué à l'idée que sa jumelle ait une mission à accomplir. Il avait eu suffisamment de "devoirs" confiés par son père, les mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir que ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

\- Les étoiles viennent pour accorder un vœu, mais cachent leurs réelles intentions derrière cette excuse. Rowena devait protéger et cacher son diadème car les étoiles savaient ce qu'il deviendrait plus tard. Alors quand elle a failli à sa mission, et que sa fille lui vola, l'emportant loin d'elle, elle est morte et est retournée parmi les siennes. Une autre femme fut une étoile. Elle est morte il y a un peu plus de vingt-et un an.

Hermione marqua un silence, les laissant réfléchir quelques instants, et Narcissa porta alors sa main à sa bouche, le visage effaré.

\- Lily Potter.

La brune hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle avait raconté à Harry que sa mère était une étoile, il lui avait d'abord ri au nez, mais devant son air sérieux, il lui avait demandé plus amples explications. Une étoile ne sachant pas qui elle était avant d'être mise devant sa mission, Lily Potter ne savait pas qu'elle en était une. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve entre son fils et Voldemort. Et elle utilisa alors sa véritable magie, celle des étoiles, pour protéger son fils, celui qui devait vivre, Celui-qui-a-survécu. Harry n'avait rien dit. Il avait encaissé. Sa mère n'avait été là que pour le mettre au monde et tuer Voldemort. Il l'avait très mal pris. Puis il avait réfléchi, seul, au calme, et était revenu voir Hermione.

\- Pourquoi elle pouvait faire de la magie, alors que Reanna ne peut pas ? interrogea alors George.

Harry avait posé la même question.

\- Rowena en était une aussi. Si Reanna ne fait pas de magie et y est résistante, c'est pour une raison. J'ai du raconter à la Dame Grise son histoire, je suis désolée si ça vous dérange, mais elle avait tellement d'aide et de réponse à me fournir... D'après elle, ce serait parce que Reanna était trop exposée à la magie noire.

\- Tu délires ! gronda Malfoy d'une voix sourde.

-Drago ! Laisse-la parler enfin !

\- Reanna avait besoin de grandir et se s'épanouir loin de magie noire. Les étoiles savaient que Lucius ne voudrait pas d'elle chez lui, et elles savaient aussi que Narcissa ferait tout pour la protéger.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire, et Hermione reprit.

\- Reanna devait avoir besoin de certaines capacités aussi pour sa mission. Chaque étoile a ses propres pouvoirs. Lily pouvait sauver quelqu'un de la mort. Rowena avait une magie puissante et créative, c'est à elle qu'on doit les escaliers de Poudlard et les pièces changeantes, comme la Salle sur Demande. La Dame Grise n'a pas pu me dire plus de choses, le professeur McGonagall arrivait, et elle est plutôt timide. Elle a disparu avant que j'ai pu la remercier ou lui poser d'autres questions, mais j'ai immédiatement foncé pour expliquer un peu la situation à Harry, puisqu'il était concerné, et venir ici le dire à Reanna.

\- Vois alors à quel point c'est utile de venir, puisqu'elle est inconsciente !

\- Drago, ça suffit maintenant, siffla Narcissa, surprenant Hermione et George. Miss Granger ne fait qu'aider ta soeur du mieux qu'elle le peut, et toi tu n'en tiens même pas compte !

Il y eut un échange de regard houleux entre la mère et le fils, avant que ce dernier ne parte précipitamment. Narcissa soupira, s'excusant de son comportement et remercia Hermione.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous devriez le dire à votre frère, fit-elle en fixant George. Il a le droit de savoir lui aussi.

Le rouquin hocha silencieusement la tête, se disant aussi que la sorcière n'était pas aussi mauvaise que le reste de sa famille.

\- Merci encore Miss Granger, pour tout ce que vous faites et ce que vous avez fait. Je vous dois beaucoup.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire. Hermione savait qu'elle ne la remerciait pas seulement pour Reanna, mais aussi pour la guerre et le rôle qu'elle avait eu, et elle en fut touchée.

Narcissa allait s'en aller, lorsque Molly arriva en trottinant joyeusement, un panier plein de biscuits en tout genre sous le bras.

\- Oh Mrs Malfoy ! George tu es encore là chéri, et toi Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles !

La matriarche salua chaleureusement tout le monde, ayant tout de même une légère retenue pour Narcissa, qui fut à la fois gênée et touchée par le geste.

\- Je suis venue apporter des biscuits à Fred, mais vous pouvez en prendre un si cela vous dit, il en aura d'autres !

Le sourire de la rousse fut contagieux, mais les trois sorciers refusèrent, préférant les laisser au malade.

\- Que nous vaut votre visite Mrs Malfoy ? Reanna s'est réveillée ? Je lui apporterai des biscuits à elle aussi, elle les mérite.

\- Oh non, c'est juste... Mon fils a fait des siennes, répondit Narcissa avec un geste désolé de ma main, une expression embêtée sur le visage.

\- Oh...

Molly ne répondit rien d'autre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

\- Je vais vous laisser voir votre fils. Merci pour le hibou ce matin, j'ai été particulièrement touchée par votre attention.

\- Oh c'est tout à fait normal, d'une mère à l'autre je sais ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. J'espère sincèrement que Reanna se réveillera bientôt, nous lui devons beaucoup, et c'est une fille tout à fait charmante.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire, et Narcissa prit congé en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.


	33. Eltanin

Cela faisait plus de trois mois déjà que cela durait. Trois mois que toutes les semaines, il allait la voir dans sa chambre à Sainte Mangouste. Trois mois qu'il culpabilisait.

L'hiver avait laissé place au printemps, et l'air était plus doux, moins humide. Londres était toujours aussi active, et il fallait toujours faire autant attention à ce que les moldus ne le voient pas entrer dans la boutiques désaffectée.

Exceptionnellement, il était venu un dimanche, n'ayant pas pu venir la veille. Le brouhaha incessant du hall d'entrée lui prit immédiatement la tête, et il se dépêcha de monter au quatrième étage. Il salua au passage les infirmières qu'il croisa, et entra dans la chambre 413.

Elle était toujours là, immobile sur le lit blanc, dans cette pièce tout aussi immaculée. Ses bras par dessus les draps étaient entièrement tachetés de bleus et de noir, et le cœur du jeune homme se serra à nouveau à cette vue. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était là, allongée dans cet hôpital qui n'appartenait même pas à son monde.

Il s'approcha alors doucement, et plaça une chaise à son chevet pour s'y installer. Il la regarda pendant quelques instants. Il la trouvait belle, d'une beauté qui sortait de l'ordinaire, qui lui semblait appartenir à un autre univers. Sa peau était pâle, laiteuse, ses lèvres roses. S'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, il aurait pu la croire endormie. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'étalaient autour de son visage comme une auréole. Mais elle avait maigri, du fait de son alimentation restreinte.

Les médicomages avaient dû utiliser des méthodes moldues pour la nourrir, faisant appel à des médecins moldus avec qui ils avaient contacts. Ces derniers, au nombre de trois, leur avaient fait une rapide formation sur l'utilisation des cathéters, des perfusions et des dosages à lui mettre. Régulièrement, ils passaient vérifier que tout allait bien, mais l'état de la jeune femme était stable, n'évoluait pas.

Il n'avait jamais osé prendre sa main, ne se jugeant pas assez proche d'elle pour le faire, mais il se mit alors à lui parler, espérant qu'elle l'entende, comme lui entendait ses proches lorsqu'il était à sa place.

\- Salut Reanna. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir hier, on a eu un monde fou à la boutique avec George, et il était absent, c'était l'anniversaire de la mère d'Angelina. Je crois qu'il est quand même passé te voir cette semaine, il le fait toujours, même s'il n'en parle pas. Notre relation est tellement différente que celle que nous avions avant mon coma tu sais. Il a construit une vie, il est marié, il a son appartement, un enfant -qui est merveilleux au passage, j'espère pouvoir un jour connaître aussi le bonheur d'être père. Il passe évidemment énormément de temps avec moi, nous avons plein de projets pour la boutique qui a eu un nouveau départ, et les clients reviennent à présent en masse. Mais je n'arrive plus à être aussi farceur qu'avant, comme si ce coma avait aspiré une partie de ma joie de vivre. Et je me sens tellement en décalage avec tout le monde... Pour moi, j'ai encore vingt ans, pas les vingt-cinq que j'ai fêté il y a presque deux mois. Je devrais construire moi aussi ma vie, avoir une copine, me fiancer avec elle, avoir des projets de vie... Mais je vis à moitié chez mes parents, à moitié chez George et Angelina, je n'ai même pas mon propre chez moi. J'ai peur de prendre cet indépendance sans mon frère, sans mon jumeau.

Fred soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis totalement paumée. Et j'ai l'impression que tu peux être la seule à me comprendre. Tu sembles si douce, si gentille, si compréhensive. George ne me dit que du bien de toi, tout comme le reste de ma famille. Et de ce que j'ai vu, tu es une personne formidable. Je te dois tellement. Tu m'as permis de retrouver de l'espoir, d'avoir des nouvelles de ma famille, de les entendre me parler, de sortir de cet enfer dans lequel j'étais depuis quatre ans. Je voudrais te remercier, te le dire en face, lorsque tu seras réveillée.

Le rouquin poussa à nouveau un soupire, et appuya ses coude sur ses genoux, la fixant avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Tu...

La porte s'ouvrit alors, et Fred se retourna en sursautant.

\- Salut Fred, tu vas bien ?

La voix douce d'Hermione calma les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Mieux qu'elle en tous cas. Je m'inquiète, fit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Reanna.

La brune s'approcha doucement, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du rouquin.

\- Elle va s'en sortir. Petit à petit, j'arrive à me rapprocher des centaures et j'essaie de leurs poser des questions sur les étoiles, mais ils sont vraiment têtus et bornés. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire venir Harry à chaque fois que je vais les voir, il a aussi son travail à faire à Poudlard.

\- Comment ça se passe, d'ailleurs ? Ron ne nous donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles.

\- C'est de pire en pire. Après les animaux et les plantes, ce sont les tableaux et les fantômes qui ont commencé par être désagréables, puis agressifs. Maintenant, c'est toute l'ambiance au château qui est tendue et nerveuse, les professeurs retirent des points de maison sans raison, les élèves se battent de façon moldu ou se lancent des sorts... Kingsley et le Professeur McGonagall ont déjà fait déplacé les examens dans des salles du Ministère pour que tout se déroule correctement, et ils envisagent de faire fermer le château pour le dernier mois d'école, en espérant que tout se résolve cet été.

Hermione soupira, et s'assit sur le lit de son amie, la fixant d'un œil inquiet malgré tout. La Dame Grise lui avait donné de précieuses informations, mais elle était loin de posséder toute les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous sur les pouvoirs de Reanna.

Les deux anciens Gryffondors restèrent un long moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Fred s'était attaché à cette jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé. Sa famille, notamment son jumeau, ne tarissaient d'éloges à son sujet, racontant toujours plus d'anecdotes sur ses visites au Terrier. Il avait réellement envie de la connaître. Elle avait les caractéristiques physiques des Malfoy, mais elle semblait être leur total opposé psychologiquement.

Son regard se perdait dans ses boucles blondes lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Hermione et Fred se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant face à une autre tête blonde aux traits beaucoup moins doux.

Drago Malfoy ne dit rien, se contentant de foudroyer du regard ses anciens camarades de classe. Il ne voulait pas faire de scandale en présence de sa soeur, alors il se dirigea silencieusement vers elle, se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit. Il attrapa alors doucement la main pâle de Reanna, la caressant du bout des doigts, ignorant superbement les deux autres sorciers.

Fred et Hermione échangèrent alors un regard des plus surpris. Depuis quand Malfoy les tolérait ? Depuis quand ne faisait-il plus de remarque cinglante sur la qualité de leur sang ? Ils ne purent s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que leur -ancien ?- ennemi devait particulièrement tenir à sa jumelle pour agir ainsi.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment, les anciens Gryffondors se levèrent d'un commun accord pour laisser Reanna seule en compagnie de son frère. Fred jeta un dernier regard à la blonde, mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit ses yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche appelant de l'air.

Dans un même mouvement, Drago et lui était à ses côtés. Un bip strident résonnait dans la pièce, et Hermione jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux appareils de médecine moldus avant d'écarter les deux hommes du lit d'un geste brusque.

\- Bougez-vous, allez chercher les médicomages, elle est en train de mourir !

Malfoy étant derrière le lit, ce fut Fred qui fut le premier dans le couloir à chercher de l'aide. Drago resta alors auprès de sa soeur, mais commença à gronder lorsque Hermione grimpa sur le lit pour s'installer à califourchon sur Reanna.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger, écarte-toi !

\- Je lui sauve la vie, pauvre idiot !

Malgré l'intervention de l'ancien Serpentard qui avait tenté de la pousser, la brune entama alors un massage cardiaque. Le bruit produit par les machines était moins strident, mais le blond ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non. Il laissa l'ancienne Gryffondor faire, se doutant bien qu'elle pratiquer une sorte de médecine moldue qu'il trouvait totalement stupide.

\- Il faut un médecin moldu, je ne vais pas tenir éternellement comme ça.

Malfoy observa alors ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec attention. Des coups réguliers sur son cœur en positionnant ses mains d'une certaine manière, ne pas s'arrêter, .

\- Je peux te relayer.

\- Pardon ? souffla Hermione entre deux coups.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu fais, mais tu n'agis jamais sans réfléchir, alors explique-moi et je vais le faire.

\- C'est... un massage... cardiaque, commença-t-elle parlant au rythme de ses mouvements. C'est... pour faire... battre le coeur... de quelqu'un... lorsqu'il... s'est arrêté. Il faut... battre au... même rythme... qu'un coeur... normal... comme je fais... jusqu'à ce... que le coeur... reprenne... de lui-même... Normalement... il y a des... appareils... spéciaux... mais on... en a pas... ici.

\- D'accord. Je me place à côté de toi, et je reprends quand tu me dis.

\- Mets bien... tes mains... comme je... fais.

\- T'occupe Granger, c'est ma soeur je vais pas faire n'importe quoi.

Hermione risqua un regard dans sa direction. Il était sérieux. Elle hocha alors la tête sans cesser son massage. Elle ne prit pas le temps de penser aux agissements de Malfoy. Il n'était plus questions de haine, de rivalité, la vie de Reanna était en jeu, et ils tenaient tous les deux à elle. Drago avait beau détester la brune, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fierté Malfoyenne prendre le dessus et l'empêcher de sauver sa jumelle. Ça lui avait coûté de dire à Hermione qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien sans réfléchir, mais il ne voulait pas perdre Reanna alors qu'il venait juste de la trouver. Il grimpa alors à son tour sur le bord du lit, prêt à prendre le relais.

\- Je te laisse... la place... dans trois... coups. Trois... deux... un.

Hermione s'écarta, et immédiatement Drago la remplaça. Dans un tout autre contexte, il aurait pu se sentir ridicule à appuyer sur la cage thoracique de quelqu'un, mais il s'agissait de sa soeur, alors rien d'autre ne comptait.

La brune descendit du lit prudemment, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit alors ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Une douce lueur blanche les entouraient tous les deux, et s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure du massage cardiaque de Malfoy, qui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien tant il était concentré sur la survie de sa jumelle. La scène était belle, pure, d'une intensité qui lui coupa le souffle. Les mèches blondes du frère et de la soeur tressautaient à chaque à-coup, le regard métallique du sorcier était rivé sur le visage de son double. De profil, Hermione ne put que remarquer la similitude de leurs visage. Ils avaient exactement le même nez, la même arcade sourcilière, les mêmes lèvres fines.

Mais soudainement, Reanna rouvrit les yeux, accrochant ses iris grises à celles de son frère, dans un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot :Eltanin.

Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Alors ce chapitre tant attendu ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! 3


	34. Lueur

**_RAR :_**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Ça me touche énormément à chaque fois ! :)****Kelly : Je suis super heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plaît autant, merci de me lire ! :) Non je ne crois pas aux pouvoir des étoiles, ça a été une idée comme ça qui s'est transformée en histoire à vrai dire ! Et pour répondre à ta suppisisupposition, tu as à la fois tort et raison, mais je ne dirais pas sur quoi, ça gâcherait la suite de l'histoire ;) (et oui je suis une fille haha)****MinnieMey : Tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! ;) J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Et merci pour tous les commentaires que tu me laissés souvent 3**

* * *

La soif. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle ressentit. Ensuite, ce fut son mal de tête. Puis la main froide qui tenait la sienne.

Elle gémit en se tournant sur le côté, la douleur se peignant sur son visage.

\- Soif... parvint-elle à murmurer.

Sa gorge lui brûla pour ce simple mot, mais elle sentit qu'on lui lâchait la main pour attraper quelque chose.

\- Aquamenti.

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, les faisant papillonner pour les habituer à la lumière. Face à elle, un visage ovale, des yeux gris, des cheveux blonds comme la lune. Un regard inquiet, une mine soucieuse, des sourcils froncés.

\- Drago...

Il sourit doucement, l'aidant à attraper le verre. La première gorgée fut douloureuse, la seconde un peu moins, et le reste du verre lui fit un bien fou, calmant sa gorge sans vraiment atténuer sa migraine.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Doucement, elle entreprit de s'étirer, de détendre ses muscles, retrouver l'usage de son corps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Plus de trois mois. Notre anniversaire est dans une semaine.

Reanna écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient déjà fin mai ?

\- Tant que ça ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était même moins que la dernière fois, en dehors du fait que je me sente beaucoup plus faible maintenant.

\- On a dû utiliser la médecine moldue pour te maintenir en vie. Et d'après Granger, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque.

\- J'ai fait un...

\- J'ai cru te perdre.

Les prunelles métalliques de Drago étaient humides et sa voix avait presque tremblé. Il attrapa doucement la main de sa soeur, et lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait dû faire pour la réanimer, mais celle-ci n'entendait plus rien. Elle revoyait par flashs ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu durant son inconscience. Son regard était vide, perdu derrière l'épaule de son jumeau, qui finit par se retourner avant de la secouer doucement.

\- Reanna, tu m'entends ?

La blonde secoua la tête pour revenir à elle. Elle aperçut alors à cette instant Narcissa qui était restée en retrait au fond de la pièce.

\- Narcissa, lui sourit-elle en tendant une main pour qu'elle s'approche.

La sorcière s'avança, les larmes aux yeux, et un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- On a eu tellement peur ma chérie, si tu savais...

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent alors, avec un besoin de se sentir proche l'une de l'autre. Le parfum de sa marraine lui avait manqué, et Reanna s'imprégna de cette odeur si familière avant de se détacher et de fixer tour à tour les yeux bruns de sa mère biologique et les yeux gris de son frère, comme pour s'y connecter.

\- Mon vrai nom n'est pas Reanna.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Dragon. Je suis Eltanin.

Drago ne dit rien, mais son visage exprimait un mélange de totale surprise et incompréhension, alors que Narcissa fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu t'appelles Eltanin ? Comment l'as-tu su ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Lorsque j'ai touché Fred, je me suis retrouvé avec lui, mais au lieu d'être à Poudlard comme les autres fois, tout était blanc autour de nous. Je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps avec lui, il a disparu en très peu de temps. Mais quand il est parti, le décors blanc a aussi changé, et je me suis retrouvée dans le noir. Petit à petit, des petites lumières sont apparues autour de moi. Des étoiles. Et elles chantaient. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles chantaient. Leurs voix étaient douces et mélodieuses, c'était si agréable à entendre. Et après, j'ai compris. Elles racontaient une histoire, mon histoire.

Reanna coula un regard vers sa marraine, qui comprit instantanément.

\- Elles chantaient qu'elles avaient entendues le souhait d'une sorcière dont la famille rendait hommage aux étoiles. Elles disaient aussi qu'une terrible magie noire étaient en préparation depuis des siècles, qu'il fallait que quelqu'un agisse. Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlaient à ce moment-là, mais elles ont alors prononcé ce nom, Eltanin. Elles disaient que cette étoile était descendue prendre vie pour exaucer le vœu de la sorcière. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était moi. Que j'étais cette étoile. Mais quand j'ai compris, tout est redevenu noir, comme si je perdais connaissance. La seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est de toi Drago, au-dessus de moi, et de tes yeux.

\- Quand je t'ai réanimée. Tu as dit ce nom. Eltanin.

\- Tu souhaites qu'on t'appelle comme ça ma chérie ? demanda doucement Narcissa.

\- Non, fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Tu m'as nommée Reanna, c'est mon nom ici. Je sais juste que je suis bien une étoile, j'ai simplement aucun souvenirs de ma vie antérieure, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, ni aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis là.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, et Reanna, qui avait laisser son regard divaguer releva la tête.

\- Il faut que je parle à Hermione. J'ai des informations pour elle qui pourront sans doute l'aider.

Narcissa sourit tendrement à sa fille, désignant de la tête le petit carnet à correspondre sur la table de chevet.

\- Elle aussi a des informations pour toi. Elle a trouvé pas mal de choses. Et je crois aussi que d'autres personnes attendent de tes nouvelles.

Reanna sourit, devinant qu'elle parlait des Weasley. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que son frère comprenne en un regard qu'elle souhait écrire à ses amis.

\- Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, fit leur mère en se levant. Je repasserai te voir demain si je peux, ou dans la semaine dans le pire des cas. Lucius est très suspicieux en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne que tu es toujours en vie.

Les jumeaux eurent un frisson, échangeant un regard inquiet, et Narcissa les embrassa chaleureusement tous les deux, surprenant Drago, peu habitué à tant de démonstration d'affection. Elle laissa la porte ouverte, à la demande de sa fille, et partit avec un dernier sourire à leur attention.

Reanna écrivit ensuite rapidement à Hermione et à George qu'elle était réveillée, et ferma son carnet pour se tourner vers son jumeau.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, c'est à ce...

\- Ne finis pas ta phrase, avertit Reanna. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y est pour rien. J'y suis allée de mon plein gré et je le referai s'il le fallait.

\- Ta bonté te perdra.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, les regards gris se connectant immédiatement. Elle lut dans son regard toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu, ses angoisses, sa colère aussi, mais aussi et surtout le soulagement de la revoir saine et sauve. Elle se sentait entière avec lui, et ce sentiment lui faisait un bien énorme.

\- Granger m'a dit que lorsque je t'ai sauvé la vie, on produisait une lumière blanche. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Non, je n'en sais rien du tout. C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

La jeune femme se rallongea contre les oreillers en soufflant.

\- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troupeau d'éléphants. J'ai un mal de crâne qui me barre le front, c'est très désagréable.

Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit que son frère attrapait doucement sa main. Elle aimait avoir un contact physique avec lui. C'est comme si, malgré la froideur de sa peau, il lui transmettait une chaleur réconfortante.

\- Reanna.

Le ton légèrement inquiet de son frère lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et immédiatement, son regard se posa sur leurs mains enlacées, qui dégageaient une lueur blanche, comme celle décrite par Hermione. Au contraire de lorsque la jeune femme touchait Fred, ce n'était pas un liquide noir qui quittait son corps, mais des vagues blanches qui partaient de leurs mains pour se répandre dans son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est...

\- C'est ton ancre.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la chambre, où se tenait Hermione, un lot de parchemins dans les bras.

\- Salut Reanna, heureuse de te voir réveillée.

La brune s'avança, lançant un regard méfiant vers Drago.

\- C'est bon Granger, tu m'as aidé à lui sauver la vie, fais pas pas ta Poufsouffle.

Pas vraiment ravie de le voir insulter une autre maison de Poudlard, Hermione s'avança sans rien dire, puisqu'il acceptait sa présence. Il ne l'aurait pas acceptée qu'elle serait tout de même venue, mais elle était contente d'éviter un conflit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir juste fait une sieste en ayant trop dormi. Mais j'ai... j'avais mal à la tête, et c'est parti. C'est étrange.

Hermione secoua la tête en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Lorsque tu étais inconsciente, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches. J'ai trouvé pas mal de choses, notamment que tu n'étais pas la première étoile.

La sorcière entreprit alors de tout lui raconter, ses découvertes, ses rencontres avec la Dame Grise, et elle termina par ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille.

\- Lorsque j'ai vu cette lumière que vous dégagiez hier, j'ai fait de nouvelles recherches. Lorsqu'une étoile descend sur Terre, elle a besoin d'une ancre à laquelle s'accrocher pour prendre vie. Malfoy, tu es celle de Reanna. Les étoiles ont pu créer un deuxième ADN à partir du tien.

\- Un deuxième quoi ?

\- ADN, c'est ce qui caractérise chaque être humain d'un autre, expliqua sa soeur. Personne n'a le même, sauf les vrais jumeaux.

\- On n'est pas de vrais jumeaux nous pourtant ?

\- Oui, intervint Hermione, mais vous partagez quand même un ADN presque similaire. Une ancre ne sert pas seulement à aider une étoile à prendre vie, elle lui permet aussi de régénérer ses pouvoirs, à la guérir. C'est pour ça que tu n'as plus mal à la tête. Et c'est aussi pour ça que Reanna a rouvert les yeux quand tu lui as fait un massage cardiaque.

\- Et si les tâches sur mes bras ont disparu c'est parce qu'on était souvent ensemble ? suggéra la blonde, se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit le médicomage.

\- Un contact prolongé, en réalité. Comme là, lorsque vous vous tenez la main, ou un câlin.

Les jumeaux ne dirent rien, assimilant peu à peu les dires de la sorcière.

\- J'aurais besoin de Drago toute ma vie alors ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui.

\- Tu parlais d'une mission que chaque étoile avait la sienne. Lorsque j'étais inconsciente, j'ai vu et entendu des choses, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à comprendre, ça parlait de magie noire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Reanna raconta alors une seconde fois ce qu'elle avait vécu, et le visage de son amie se fit de plus en plus soucieux.

\- J'ai peut-être une piste, fit la sorcière en se levant, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Il faut que j'en parle au Ministre, mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, j'ai peut-être un moyen de le vérifier.

Elle se leva, embrassant la joue de la blonde, et saluant simplement d'un mouvement de tête son jumeau.

\- Je te tiens au courant par le carnet à correspondre, écrit moi si tu as du nouveau sur ta date de sortie.

Reanna hocha la tête, et regarda son amie sortir, la main de son frère encore dans la sienne.

\- Je vais prévenir un guérisseur que tu es réveillée, fit Drago en se levant. J'aurais du le faire même avant, mais j'avais besoin de profiter un peu de toi avant.

Elle sourit, touchée par l'attention, même si effectivement, les soignants auraient du être prévenus avant.

Son jumeau sortit, et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnés non pas d'un guérisseur, mais de deux. Le docteur Brighton et Blaise, qui l'accompagnait.

\- Bonjour Miss Crewdle, comment vous sentez-vous à présent ?

\- Mieux qu'en me réveillant, mon amie Hermione...

\- Oui, je l'ai croisée à l'instant, elle m'a rapidement expliqué l'essentiel avant de filer au Ministère pour une affaire urgente. C'est une bonne chose que votre frère puisse vous aider à vous rétablir, nous avons enfin une réponse possible à la disparition des tâches sur vos bras, sourit l'homme d'un air confiant. Mon collègue le médicomage Zabini vient de changer de service, il va se charger de vous examiner rapidement et me fera un compte-rendu.

Reanna hocha la tête, et croisa le regard malicieux de son frère.

\- Bonne continuation Miss Crewdle, j'espère que vous pourrez sortir vite.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Le médicomage sourit et sortit sans un mot de plus, les laissant tous les trois.

\- Bon, tu m'as laissé tombé pour la Saint Valentin toi !

La franchise et spontanéité de Blaise surprit Reanna qui ne sut pas comment réagir, et se mit à bégayer.

\- Je rigole, ne t'en fait pas.

Le jeune homme lui sourit gentiment, et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Drago, il va falloir que tu sortes s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua le blond. C'est ma soeur, j'ai le droit de rester !

\- Parce que, c'est le règlement. Allez ouste, tu pourras le voir dans cinq minutes, tu n'es plus à ça près.

Drago souffla bruyamment pour bien signifier à son ami qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais obtempéra tout de même, après avoir serrer une dernière fois doucement la main de sa jumelle. Blaise ferma la porte derrière lui, et sortit de sa blouse un calepin et une plume enchantée.

\- Bien, avant de commencer, je voulais juste m'excuser.

\- T'excuser ?

\- Pour la Saint Valentin. Je t'ai invité à la demande non formulée de Drago. Il cherche depuis des années à me caser avec une fille, et il avait peur que l'un des Weasley te demande de l'accompagner.

\- Drago ? Mais les Weasley sont tous en couple ? Et pourquoi ?

Le brun éclata de rire face à tant de naïveté et de douceur.

\- Oui, mais disons que les Malfoy et les Weasley se détestent depuis toujours, à cause d'une vieille histoire de "traître à leur Sang". Et oui, ils sont tous en couple, sauf un.

Reanna fronça les sourcils, cherchant de qui il parlait. Charlie ? Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, et il avait l'air plus amoureux de ses dragons qu'autre chose.

\- Fred.

\- Oh.

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui. Mais à cette époque, il était encore dans le coma, comment aurait-il pu l'inviter ?

\- Et je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Tu m'as l'air d'être une personne de confiance, et que je sais que les moldus sont plus ouverts d'esprit que les sorciers.

Blaise sembla perdre toute sa confiance en lui, et s'assit en soupirant sur le lit.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu me donnes ce sentiment de calme et de confiance, peut-être que c'est parce que tu es la soeur de mon meilleur ami, ou alors c'est une toute autre chose, mais voilà, tu seras la deuxième personne au courant. Je ne suis pas célibataire, et je t'ai aussi invité pour sauver les apparences auprès de ton frère.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, et posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule du médicomage qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Ce simple geste l'apaisa presque soudainement, et il releva la tête pour fixer le mur devant lui.

\- J'ai un petit ami. Depuis deux ans maintenant, et il était avec nous à Poudlard. C'est pour ça que personne ne le sait, et personne ne doit savoir. C'est assez mal vu chez les sorciers, nous avons une culture très traditionaliste, surtout chez les familles aussi puissante que la tienne ou la mienne.

La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus, et attrapa son bras.

\- C'est bien que tu le dises à quelqu'un, même si c'est moi, et qu'on ne se connait pas. Tu allais finir par exploser à un moment donné à garder ce secret pour toi. Tu devrais en parler à Drago. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais d'après les Weasley, il avait une haine et un mépris des moldus avant de connaître mon existence, et il a accepté mon mode de vie, a voulu le découvrir, et on a fait tout un tas d'activités qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors je pense que quoi qu'il puisse montrer, c'est quelqu'un de bien, au fond. Et il mettra peut-être du temps à l'accepter, mais il le fera s'il tient vraiment à toi.

Blaise, les yeux brillants, sourit, touché par les mots justes de la jeune femme, et la prit directement dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire pour la remercier.


	35. Confessions

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Ce fut le bruit de la poignée de sa porte qui la réveilla de sa petite sieste. Drago était parti pour la laisser se reposer, et lui avait assuré revenir la voir le plus souvent possible. Malgré sa présence et son aide pour se rétablir, elle restait tout de même très fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de manger, de dormir, et de récupérer l'usage ses muscles.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et aperçut une tête rousse passer à travers la porte. La voyant réveillée, le visage de George s'illumina d'un sourire, et il entra alors complètement dans la pièce.

\- Comment tu te sens ma belle ? Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu ton message avant.

Reanna fut quelque peu surprise de ce nouveau surnom, mais n'en dit rien, se contentant de sourire à son tour en se relevant.

\- Mieux, je suis juste un peu à plat mais c'est normal.

Elle allait poursuivre sur ce que Hermione lui avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Fred entrait timidement derrière son jumeau, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

\- Salut.

Il était à la fois si différent et si semblable qu'elle en fut troublée. Physiquement, il était évidemment le même que lorsqu'elle venait pour toucher son bras. Mais quelque chose était différent par rapport aux fois où elle était entrée en contact avec lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre un mot dessus. Elle lui sourit alors aussi, et passa son regard d'un jumeau à l'autre.

La jeune femme remarqua alors que George avait coupé ses cheveux, et que les deux frères abordaient à présent la même coupe. Il s'était aussi rasé, le rajeunissant. Et surtout, il était plus heureux. Ses yeux avaient un éclat malicieux qu'elle avait rarement vu auparavant, et un sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous les deux, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Oh nous aussi, tu nous a fait une de ses peurs ! Fred m'a dit que tu avais fait un truc bizarre, genre que ton cœur avait arrêté de battre !

Reanna éclata de rire. Evidemment, chez les sorciers, ils ne connaissaient pas les arrêts cardiaques.

\- Oui, si Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

La jeune femme enchaîna donc en leur racontant ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces trois mois, puis avec ce que leur amie lui avait appris un peu plus tôt, et sur son départ quelque peu étrange. Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils à ce fait, mais n'eurent aucune réponse à lui apporter.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure avec elle, avant que George ne décide de partir pour retrouver sa femme et son fils. Il avait échangé un bref regard avec son frère, comprenant que ce dernier voulait rester encore un peu, puis s'était éclipsé après une blague qui avait bien fait rire la blonde.

Mais lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, une silence s'installa. Ils s'étaient déjà vus, bien sûr, mais maintenant tout était fini, et Reanna avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à lui apporter. Cependant, quelque chose en elle semblait vouloir le retenir avec elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui et les plongea dans ses iris à la fois si familières et si inconnues.

\- C'est normal. Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas alors que je pouvais t'en sortir.

Sur leurs lèvres, un sourire doux s'étira sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard.

\- Est-ce que tu nous entendais, lorsque tu étais inconsciente ?

\- Non.

Reanna secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je n'avais que les étoiles autour de moi, leurs voix, et rien d'autre.

Après un silence à l'observer, la blonde sourit à nouveau avec douceur.

\- Tu es venu me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Fred baissa un instant son regard, ses joues rosissant adorablement alors que le sourire de Reanna s'élargissait.

\- Je me sentais coupable d'avoir échangé nos places. Au début, j'étais heureux tout de même de revoir ma famille, George, mes amis... Mais j'ai manqué tellement de choses en quatre ans.

Le rouquin poussa un soupir en se frottant le visage.

\- Viens t'asseoir, invita gentiment la jeune femme en s'installant elle aussi plus confortablement.

Après une hésitation, il s'assit au pied du lit, malgré tout un peu gêné. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait besoin de se confier, d'extérioriser certaines choses, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire avec George comme il le faisait autrefois. Alors, elle se rapprocha de lui, se plaçant face à lui sur le lit. Elle savait que ses patients à l'hôpital se confiaient plus facilement lorsqu'elle était plus proche d'eux. Fred laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible lorsqu'elle posa délicatement une main sur son avant bras, et continua ses aveux.

\- J'ai perdu quatre ans de ma vie. Quatre longues années. Si longues qu'elles ont mis une distance entre mon jumeau et moi, alors qu'on faisait toujours tout à deux. J'en suis restée à la bataille contre Voldemort, à la résistance qu'on formait tous ensemble. On avait ouvert la boutique avec George deux ans auparavant, et on avait dû fermer pour se mettre en sécurité. On avait vingt ans. Pas de projet de vie, pas d'autre ambition que de gagner cette guerre puis de continuer à faire tourner la boutique. Et j'ai eu cet accident, si on peut l'appeler comme ça. Et ma vie s'est comme mise en pause, alors que George a continué la sienne. Il s'est marié, il a eu un bébé. La plupart des membres de ma famille sont maintenant installés en couple, avec des projets de famille. Et moi, je suis encore coincé quatre ans dans le passé. Je suis retourné vivre chez mes parents, même si je suis aussi beaucoup chez George et Angelina. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je dois prendre un appartement seul, et pas avec mon frère jumeau, comme nous l'avions fait.

Fred soupira à nouveau, la gorge nouée. Il se tordait les doigts de nervosité, et Reanna les lui attrapa doucement, pour le calmer.

\- Je me sens décalé avec le reste du monde, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Il y a pratiquement un nouveau système politique, il n'y a plus de mage noir qui cherche à nous tuer, tout le monde a grandi, mûri, changé. Et moi, je suis toujours le Fred Weasley de 1998. Mais sans ma joie de vivre, sans ma détermination. Je me sens seul alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi entouré par ma famille. Je suis triste, dépassé par tout, lasse.

\- C'est normal Fred. A tous les gens qui sont dans le coma aussi longtemps, le retour est difficile.

\- Il y en a beaucoup chez les moldus ?

\- Beaucoup plus que chez les sorciers j'ai l'impression. J'ai assisté à plusieurs réveils, et ils avaient tous ce sentiment étrange de ne pas être dans le bon monde. D'autant plus que toi tu vivais un cauchemar pendant tout ce temps. Ça laisse des traces, des traumatismes.

Fred ne répondit pas, et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Tu dors mal, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis obligée de prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve pour ne pas faire de cauchemar et me réveiller toutes les heures.

\- Il faut que tu arrives à t'en passer, petit à petit. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne chez vous, mais chez les moldus, nous avons des médicaments pour dormir, mais qui rendent accro et ça devient mauvais pour la santé. Le mieux pour toi, à mon avis, c'est d'essayer de surmonter ce traumatisme que tu as vécu.

\- Comment ? Ça fait trois mois que je suis revenu dans le monde réel, et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, je...

\- Chut, eh calme-toi. Ça va aller.

Le rouquin ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa respiration s'était accélérée et qu'une angoisse montait en lui sournoisement. Reanna avait serré ses doigts d'une main, et de l'autre caressait gentiment son dos dans un geste qui le réconforta.

\- Tu as besoin de temps, et c'est totalement normal. Il faut que tu parles, que tu fasses ressortir ce que tu as vécu, que tu exprimes tes peurs. Que tu prennes aussi du temps pour toi, seul. Tu l'as été pendant trop longtemps, c'est vrai, intervint-elle en voyant que Fred allait protester. Mais il t'avait été imposé, ce temps seul. Là, dis moi si je me trompe, mais du temps seul, tu n'en a plus. Tu as manqué à chacun des membres de ta famille et à tes amis, et ils veulent tous rattraper le temps perdu, tout comme toi tu en as envie. Mais du temps pour te retrouver toi, appuya-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur son torse, tu ne dois plus en avoir beaucoup. Quand as-tu fais quelque chose pour toi pour la dernière fois ?

Fred se tut, réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune femme. En effet, depuis son retour au Terrier, il était toujours fourré avec son jumeau, ou à la boutique, et lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir être tranquille chez ses parents, sa mère trouvait toujours une activité à faire avec lui, ou ses autres frères et soeur débarquaient et l'invitaient chez eux. Quelque fois, il arrivait à se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, et regardait d'anciennes photos, du temps où il était à Poudlard et où tout allait bien. Mais ces soirées au calme étaient rares.

Il ferma les yeux et hocha doucement la tête avant de regarder la blonde à sa droite.

\- Comment fais-tu pour trouver les mots aussi facilement ?

Reanna sourit doucement en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours su aider les autres, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis devenue infirmière.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être liée à ta condition d'étoile ?

Elle secoua la tête avec une grimace confuse, que le rouquin trouva adorable.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais après tout ce que j'ai appris depuis que je connais l'existence de la magie, plus rien ne m'étonnerait.

Ils gloussèrent doucement, sentant l'atmosphère plus légère entre eux. Sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment comment, la discussion dévia, et dura de longues minutes, se transformant en heures, et terminant sur une proposition de Reanna à lui faire découvrir le monde moldu comme elle l'avait fait avec Drago, et lui par une invitation à venir dîner au Terrier pour fêter leur guérison à tous les deux.

C'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire Reborn en ce moment, je n'arrive pas à amener les événements comme je le voudrais, et ça me prend donc plus de temps que prévu.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu tout de même, surtout ce petit rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes préférés !


	36. En famille

Les jours passèrent rapidement jusqu'à la sortie de Reanna. La journée, Blaise, qui était devenu presque un ami pour elle, venait prendre quelques unes de ses pauses avec elle, lorsque sa marraine, avec qui elle avait réussi à retrouver une relation presque comme avant, n'était pas là. Elle lui avait dit que son mari se doutait de quelque chose, alors elle avait dû ruser avec Drago et la mère de Blaise pour justifier ses absences répétées. Tous les midis, son frère venait manger avec elle, apportant toujours un repas, se justifiant que "la nourriture d'hôpital n'était pas assez digne pour une Malfoy". Il apportait tour à tour de la nourriture sorcière ou de la nourriture moldue, et sa jumelle était particulièrement touchée par l'attention. Et en fin de journée, c'était au tour des Weasley. Molly était venue par deux fois, lui apportant des biscuits et des fleurs. George venait avec son fils et Angelina, parfois avec Ginny. Hermione était venue une fois aussi, mais restait assez évasive quand à la fameuse piste qu'elle avait évoqué lors de sa dernière visite. Et tous les soirs, Fred venait parler avec elle.

Ils restaient d'abord avec la ou les personnes venues rendre visite à la jeune femme, puis se retrouvaient tous les deux, discutant longuement sur la nouvelle vie du rouquin, sur ses peurs, ses cauchemars. La journée, il leur arrivait de parler par l'intermédiaire du carnet à correspondre, notamment une fois ou Fred avait fait une crise d'angoisse lorsqu'il avait vu dans la Gazette du sorcier que le dernier mangemort encore en liberté avait été arrêté. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, et son premier réflexe avait été d'écrire à celle qu'il pouvait considéré à présent comme son amie. Il avait cette impression qu'elle était la seule à le comprendre et à pouvoir l'aider, malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à George et à sa famille.

Reanna n'avait aucune idée du jour qu'il était, mais il faisait particulièrement beau. Il était presque l'heure de manger, et elle attendait son frère avec impatience. Blaise n'avait pas pu venir ce matin-là, et elle n'avait vu que l'infirmière venue prendre quelques mesures et lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Elle avait totalement récupéré et les tâches sur sa peau avaient elles aussi disparues, notamment grâce à Drago qui lui tenait souvent les mains, ou la prenait dans ses bras. Elle savait à présent que cette connexion qu'elle ressentait avec lui, lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, ou lorsqu'ils se touchaient ou passaient simplement du temps ensemble, n'était pas seulement dû aux fait qu'ils soient jumeaux, mais aussi parce qu'il était son ancre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. La jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir Blaise, devenu son médicomage attitré, suivi par Drago et sa marraine. Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, elle allait les saluer l'un après l'autre, s'attardant un peu dans les bras de son jumeau.

\- Nous avons deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi, annonça-t-il alors qu'elle se détachait.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, tu vas pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui, poursuivit Blaise en sortant une plume et un parchemin de sa robe. Tu as juste à signer ces papiers, et tu es libre de t'en aller.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme s'élargit et elle sautilla un instant sur elle-même.

\- Et la seconde ?

\- Tu la découvriras en sortant, fit Drago avec un petit sourire mystérieux accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Elle rit doucement, et signa le parchemin que lui tendait Blaise, avant que ce dernier ne les laisse en famille.

\- Je vais juste prévenir les Weasley que je sors, pour pas qu'ils ne viennent me voir ce soir, et...

\- Tu le feras après ma chérie, dit doucement Narcissa en s'avançant. Nous devons y aller maintenant.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Reanna hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires, puis ils sortirent tous les trois. L'air chaud fit sourire la blonde, qui était entrée à Sainte Mangouste au mois de février. Elle avait manqué sa saison préférée, celle où les oiseaux se remettent à chanter dans les parcs et où les fleurs bourgeonnent. Mais elle appréciait aussi cet été qui approchait, et où elle allait pouvoir aller se promener au bord de la Tamise.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- On va d'abord passer chez toi, pour que tu puisses poser tes affaires et te changer, et ensuite nous irons manger en ville.

Reanna acquiesça, et entraîna son frère et sa marraine vers son appartement, où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de trois mois. Presque quatre, tout compte fait.

\- Je me suis permise de passer chez toi hier pour faire un peu de ménage, signala Narcissa alors qu'ils arrivaient.

La jeune infirmière lui sourit pour la remercier. Elle n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état sa marraine avait du trouver son petit appartement. De la poussière partout, des toiles d'araignée...

Elle passa sa clef dans la porte, et entra. Effectivement, l'appartement semblait plus propre encore que lorsqu'elle avait emménagé. Elle se douta alors que la magie y était pour quelque chose, et elle sourit, heureuse de retrouver un lieu familier.

\- Prends une douche, et mets une robe, lui commanda gentiment Drago.

\- Une robe, pourquoi une robe en particulier ?

\- Pour que tu sois chic.

\- Chic ? Une femme n'a pas besoin de robe pour être chic, je te signale.

\- Je demande à voir.

Le blond haussa les épaules, mais Reanna put voir tout de même un air malicieux sur son visage. Elle remarqua alors que sa marraine et lui était effectivement bien habillé. Où voulaient-ils l'emmener ? Elle sortait simplement de l'hôpital ?

Elle fila alors dans la salle de bain, et en ressortit quelque minutes plus tard avec une combinaison bleue et noir très élégante.

\- Ok j'ai rien dit, tu es presque chic, fit Drago en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Reanna plissa alors les yeux dans sa direction, et le pointa du doigt.

\- Avoue que tu n'as juste pas envie de reconnaître que tu avais tort et que j'ai raison.

Narcissa assistait avec un sourire tendre à la chamaillerie de ses deux enfants. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en voir durant leur enfance, les voir grandir ensemble. Mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir épargné à sa fille une mort certaine, ou une vie sous le joug de Lucius qui l'aurait haïe, puis avec la déception de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie comme son frère, la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa petite Reanna n'aurait pas eu la même éducation, n'aurait pas eu l'amour de deux parents.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la sorcière ne se rendit pas compte que les jumeaux n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour partir. Elle secoua la tête doucement en souriant, et entraîna ensuite ses deux enfants quelques rues plus loin.

Elle savait que Reanna n'aimait pas transplaner, et Drago n'aurait pas supporté le métro. Ils marchèrent donc une bonne demi-heure avant de finalement passer une petite porte en bois qui aurait semblé invisible pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Mais seul Drago était inconnu à cet endroit.

\- Tu m'as emmenée au...

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion pour toi d'y retourner. Toujours avec ta famille.

Reanna avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous les ans, pour son anniversaire, ses parents -adoptifs- l'emmenaient manger dans un petit restaurant chic de Londres, que seul le bouche-à-oreille permettait de connaître. L'intérieur était en bois, avec une ambiance tamisée et une cheminée dans un coin. Depuis la mort de Roger et Amelda cinq ans plus tôt à présent, elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Elle avait toujours, comme disait sa marraine, été avec eux, en famille. Et à présent, elle y allait avec sa famille biologique.

Alors, avant qu'ils ne passent la seconde porte, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa marraine, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Elle appréciait réellement le geste. Narcissa la serra tendrement contre elle, caressant ses boucles blondes. Lorsqu'elle se recula, Reanna eut alors un froncement de sourcils.

\- Narcissa, quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère soeur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se tourna alors vers Drago qui avait un sourire en coin pour cacher son trop plein de joie.

\- On est... c'est aujourd'hui ?

Il hocha alors simplement la tête, et la jeune femme s'avança vers lui et posa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon frère.

Le repas, malgré pour Reanna la tristesse d'être ici sans ses parents, se passa globalement dans la bonne humeur. Comme à son habitude, elle prit du saumon norvégien avec des pâtes dans une sauce à la crème. Drago, n'y connaissant pas grand chose en cuisine moldue, avait suivi le choix de sa jumelle.

Mais alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert, Narcissa sortit de son sac deux petits écrins, qu'elle tendit à chacun de ses enfants.

\- Narcissa, il ne fallait pas, je...

\- Tss tss, c'est ton anniversaire ma chérie. Le premier que je fête avec toi le jour J. Et ça me fait plaisir.

En même temps, avec la même délicatesse, Drago et Reanna ouvrirent leur écrin. Pour le sorcier, une montre bleue marine et argent. Pour sa jumelle, un pendentif en argent au bout duquel pendait une petite étoile.

\- Ils sont ensorcelés, expliqua leur mère, de sortes à ce que si Reanna est en danger, ou a besoin de ton contact Drago, tu la sentes chauffer à ton poignet. Les chiffres indiqueront alors où se trouve ta soeur pour que tu la rejoignes. Le pendentif chauffera aussi pour toi Reanna pour t'indiquer que ton frère arrive.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme.

Jamais on ne lui avait fait d'aussi beau cadeau. D'une part, cela lui permettait d'être en sécurité et d'avoir une certitude qu'on vienne l'aider. D'autre part, le bijou était réellement magnifique.

\- J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Drago sortit de sa veste deux paquets rectangulaires et les lui tendit.

\- Mais, je... je n'ai rien, je n'ai pas prévu que...

\- Je sais, et ne t'en fais pas. Fêter mon anniversaire était devenu douloureux depuis quelques années, et je suis heureux pour la première fois depuis six ans de le célébrer, avec toi. Parce que je suis finalement complet.

Reanna eut les larmes aux yeux de l'aveu de son jumeau, et lui sourit en acceptant les présents. Elle savait que c'était le jour de leur seizième anniversaire qu'il avait eu une mission impossible à réaliser, imposée par le célèbre mage noir. Drago en avait beaucoup souffert, et lui avait confié une fois ne plus fêter son anniversaire depuis cette date funeste.

Doucement, elle ouvrit le paquet, et découvrit alors un ouvrage sorcier.

\- C'est un classique de notre littérature. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire. Je l'ai adoré quand j'étais adolescent.

\- Merci Drago.

Elle ouvrit alors le second, et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit un album photo. En ouvrant, elle y découvrit des images animées, comme celles qu'elle avait pu voir chez les Weasley. Cependant, ce n'était pas la famille de rouquin qui se trouvait sur les clichés, mais une femme Narcissa, tenant dans ses bras deux nourrissons. Elle souriait à l'objectif, puis baissait la tête vers ses enfants. Sur la page suivante, les deux bébés étaient côte à côte sur un tapis, et se fixaient dans les yeux, bougeant par réflexes bras et jambes. Ils semblaient gazouiller, joyeux d'être ensemble. Puis, Reanna ne fut plus sur les photos, et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de la période qui avait suivi son adoption par les Crewdle. Drago était dans l'herbe, en compagnie de Narcissa, qui semblait amaigrie. Puis jouait sur une balancelle. Sur un balais miniature. Elle dévorait les pages, son jumeau commentant les clichés pour lui expliquer les lieux et ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il était là. Sur quelques photos, il avait laissé Blaise, pour que la jeune femme voient que leur amitié durait depuis longtemps.

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle avait perdue sa famille adoptive, mais petit à petit, elle commençait à sentir qu'elle faisait vraiment partie de sa famille biologique, malgré leurs différences.


	37. Stupides

J'espère que le titre vous fera rire autant que moi lorsque j'ai écrit le passage qui vous expliquera tout haha

Pour ne pas éveiller plus les soupçons de Lucius, qui sentait bien que Drago et Narcissa lui cachaient quelque chose, Reanna leur avait dit au revoir en début d'après-midi pour qu'ils aillent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était alors rentrée chez elle, et avait immédiatement prévenu Fred, George, Hermione et Molly à l'aide du carnet à correspondre qu'elle était sortie et bien rentrée chez elle.

Elle avait totalement oublié que son anniversaire était aujourd'hui, et elle s'en voulait atrocement de n'avoir rien eu à offrir à son jumeau. Il lui avait offert un livre, car ils aimaient la lecture tous les deux. S'il lui avait offert un classique sorcier, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas lui offrir quelques classiques moldus ? Elle avait régulièrement entendu les Weasley jurer par Merlin, et elle se douta alors qu'il avait une certaine importance dans le monde des sorciers. Elle se changea alors rapidement pour une tenue plus confortable puis ressortit pour aller dans une librairie. La légende d'Excalibur devrait plaire à son frère. Elle choisit aussi, en passant devant une boutique, une jolie ceinture en cuir noir.

Lorsqu'elle revint à son immeuble, elle s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre son courrier. Elle avait reçu quelques cartes de ses amis qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire et un prompt rétablissement. Elle soupira en lisant les cartes alors qu'elle montait les marches. Elle s'en voulait de devoir mentir à son entourage sur l'existence de la magie, et sur les véritables raisons de ses absences. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle referma les cartes, et releva la tête alors qu'elle arrivait à son étage, poussant une exclamation de surprise en découvrant deux têtes rousses sur son palier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On venait fêter ta sortie d'hôpital, mais tu n'étais pas chez toi, répondit négligemment George en haussant les épaules.

\- Et te chercher aussi, notre mère t'invite à dîner ce soir.

\- Mais on voulait tout d'abord t'emmener visiter un endroit que tu voulais visiter il y a quelques mois.

\- Alors, on s'est dit que c'était l'occasion aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de la jeune femme passait d'un jumeau à l'autre à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Elle ne les avait pas souvent vu ensemble, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

\- Attendez, doucement, je ne comprends plus rien. Vous voulez quoi ?

\- T'emmener dans un nouvel endroit pour ta nouvelle année.

\- Ma qu...

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Les deux frères s'étaient exclamés en même temps, criant peut-être un peu trop fort.

\- Chuuut ! Je ne suis pas là seule à vivre ici ! sermonna la jeune femme, affolée que ses voisins les entendent.

Les voyant ricaner, elle s'attendrit et leur sourit en les remerciant.

\- Vous entrez un instant ?

\- Je vais entrer dans une maison moldue pour la première fois, s'exclama Fred, tout joyeux. Enfin, la deuxième, mais la première fois on allait chercher Harry et son oncle et sa tante avaient vidé les lieux donc c'était totalement vide. Donc ça ne compte pas.

La lueur de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux fit s'accentuer le sourire de la blonde, qui leur ouvrit alors la porte et les invita à l'intérieur. George, qui était déjà venu quelques fois, fit comme chez lui et s'installa dans le canapé, alors que son jumeau examinait chaque objet qu'il ne connaissait pas, sous le regard amusé de leur hôte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un sorcier intrigué devant un micro-ondes, un grille-pain ou son téléphone, mais elle avait toujours envie de rire lorsqu'ils s'émerveillaient devant des objets totalement banaux pour elle.

Reanna posa ses paquets sur sa table et alla chercher du papier cadeau pour les emballer, sous les yeux curieux des jumeaux, qui avaient toujours fait ça par magie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle alla les placer sur sa table de nuit pour éviter d'oublier de les prendre lorsqu'elle verrait son frère la prochaine fois, et elle suivit Fred et George qui l'entraînaient à l'extérieur.

\- On va aller sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Le blonde pâlit et resta sur le seuil de sa porte. Et si elle croisait sa marraine et Drago ? Et que Lucius les avait rejoint ? Allait-il la reconnaître ? La tuer ? Ou faire du mal à Narcissa et son frère ?

\- Ça ne va pas Reanna ? s'inquiéta Fred devant son état évident de stress.

\- Je... Ma marraine et Drago sont aussi sur le Chemin de Traverse, et... Lucius Malfoy pourrait aussi s'y trouver.

Les rouquins froncèrent les sourcils un même temps dans une expression tout à fait identique, ce qui aurait fait rire la jeune femme dans d'autres circonstances. Ils retournèrent alors tous les trois à l'intérieur, se posant dans le salon.

\- Il voulait te tuer non ?

\- Et il te croit morte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais... vous connaissez d'autres familles de sorciers avec ma couleur de cheveux ? Je n'en ai jamais croisé, si ce n'est Narcissa.

A nouveau, les deux frères échangèrent un regard, puis Fred eut comme une illumination et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Je reviens !

Un crac retentit et il disparut en un instant. George réfléchit quelques secondes puis sourit comme un idiot à son tour.

\- S'il pense à ce que je pense, c'est une idée de génie !

\- Et tu penses à quoi ?

Un nouveau crac la fit sursauter, et elle se tourna vers Fred qui était revenu, agitant un flacon contenant un liquide translucide devant elle.

\- Ceci, te permettra de te teindre les cheveux en roux !

\- Comme ça, même si on croise cette face de véracrasse...

\- Oh tu fais toujours d'aussi belle rimes frérot !

\- Merci. Nous disions nous que même nous on le croise...

\- Il pensera que tu seras de notre famille !

\- On a eu l'idée de cette invention le mois dernier, et elle se vend comme du jus de citrouille !

Faisant toujours des vas-et-viens entre ses deux amis qui s'échangeaient la parole avec un naturel amusant, Reanna eut un petit sourire. Effectivement ça pouvait être une bonne idée.

\- Mais elle part facilement votre teinture ?

Encore une fois, ils échangèrent un regard, qu'elle ne sut pas interpréter cette fois-ci.

\- Disons que...

\- Si la magie ne fonctionne pas sur toi, on n'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ?

\- Bah... Il faut un sort pour retirer la potion.

Reanna leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Evidemment, puisqu'elle était insensible à la magie, ils ne pourraient pas lui retirer la couleur d'un simple coup de baguette. Hermione lui avait dit que les jumeaux, dans leur "état naturel" étaient des farceurs ingénieux, mais aussi souvent stupides. Elle y était donc confrontée pour la première fois, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'en rire.

\- On peut toujours essayer sur une de tes mèches ? tenta George.

\- Essayer ? Sur une de mes mèches ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte que je pourrais rester avec une mèche rousse possiblement à vie avec votre histoire ?

La jeune femme commençait lentement à s'énerver. Entre l'angoisse de croiser son père biologique, le stress de se retrouver dans la plus grande avenue commerçante sorcière entourée de gens qui pourraient très bien mal le prendre de voir une moldue là-bas, et cette histoire de teinture qui pourrait ne pas partir, la jeune étoile sentait qu'elle allait finir par craquer.

Fred sentit la tension monter chez son amie, et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras dans le but de la calmer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution. On peut toujours aller chercher une perruque, tu en dis quoi ?

Serrée contre le torse du rouquin, Reanna sentit sa tension diminuer et elle soupira avant de se détacher.

\- Prenez une mèche du dessous, comme ça si ça ne marche pas, on ne la verra pas trop.

\- On pourra aussi essayer de faire une teinture de ta couleur de cheveux par dessus, ajouta George. Il faudra juste demander à Malfoy qu'il te donne une de ses mèches.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah, pour avoir la couleur de la teinture, il faut un mèche de la couleur que tu souhaites avoir. Donc on va te donner l'une des nôtres pour que tu sois rousse, mais pour...

\- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire avant ?

\- Que ?

\- Mais enfin ! Qu'il suffisait de ça pour retrouver ma couleur normal ! Vous m'auriez épargnée un stress inutile !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un petit air pas si désolé que ça en haussant les épaules, et elle secoua la tête avec un air exaspéré.

\- Allez-y, expliquez-moi comment on la met.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reanna sortait rousse de sa salle de bain. Pour dire vrai, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle qui avait toujours eu les cheveux blond platine, se retrouvait avec une masse de boucles rousses sur la tête. Elle avait aussi, parmi ses affaires de maquillage, trouvé un crayon pour assombrir un peu ses sourcils, et se faire quelques fausses tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. La seule chose qui permettait encore de la reconnaître était ces yeux irrémédiablement gris.

Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils laissèrent échapper plusieurs exclamations émerveillées et de petits sifflements appréciateurs.

\- Eh bien, chère cousine, s'inclina George.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille ! imita son jumeau.

Mais il se releva bien vite pour s'approcher de la jeune femme et observer son visage.

\- Comment tu as fait tes tâches de rousseurs ?

\- Du maquillage.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aussi faire ça. Il te faut un nom maintenant, au cas où ce cher mangemort se souvienne de ton prénom.

\- Quelque chose qui ressemble à Reanna sans être Reanna, enchaîna George en réfléchissant.

\- Rebecca ? suggéra la blonde, se souvenant d'une de ses camarade de classe au collège que les enseignant confondaient souvent avec elle.

\- Parfait !

Les deux rouquins se tapèrent dans la main dans un élan synchronisé, puis sourirent à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi heureux pour une si petite chose, et cela la fit rire. Vraiment, elle était heureuse de les avoir dans sa vie.

Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait plus aucune mèche blonde, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois d'un pas joyeux vers le Chaudron Baveur, les jumeaux lui tenant chacun un bras.

C'est un micro chapitre mais il est quand même assez marrant, non ?

Il montre la relation de notre blondinette avec les jumeaux, et je l'aime beaucoup !

Que pensez-vous de cette transformation ?


	38. Chemin de traverse

Le Chemin de Traverse était encore plus merveilleux que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Des sorciers et sorcières avec des chapeaux pointus un peu partout, d'autres en costumes qu'elle aurait pu confondre avec des moldus, des vitrines où l'on apercevait des animaux tels que des chouettes, des rats, des chats, des crapauds, ou des petites boules de poils atrocement adorables que Fred lui présenta comme étant un boursouffet. Un peu plus loin, une boutique pour des amateurs de Quidditch, en face d'un magasin pour potionnistes. Elle voulut aller voir ces animaux de plus près, et ils entrèrent alors tous les trois dans la boutique. Les petites créatures venaient volontiers se blottir dans ses bras, et elle fondait devant tant de mignonnerie.

\- Tu en veux un ?

\- Non non ! Je n'ai pas d'argent sorcier, et je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez pour moi.

\- On a les moyens pour t'en offrir un tu sais, insista Fred.

\- Non, vraiment. Et si jamais des amis à moi venaient à mon appartement et découvraient cet animal qu'ils ne connaissent pas ?

\- Tu as raison, grimaça-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Tant pis !

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, puis les trois amis ressortirent de l'animalerie. Tout le monde semblait joyeux autour d'elle sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Reanna avait l'impression d'être une enfant en plein rêve. Les jumeaux l'entraînèrent alors devant un glacier quelques mètres plus loin, où l'enseigne indiquait qu'on se trouvait chez Florian Fortarôme.

\- Choisis un parfum, on te l'offre ! s'écria George.

\- C'est trop gentil les garçons, il ne faut pas, je...

\- Tss tss, c'est ton anniversaire, et il fait chaud, une glace ne peut que te faire du bien !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! coupa Fred. Choisis un parfum !

Souriant mais secouant la tête d'exaspération, Reanna s'approcha de la carte et choisit un parfum à la fraise, pour rester dans le classique, ayant eu peur de goûter la citrouille. Ses amis prirent aussi chacun une glace, et ils retournèrent vagabonder dans la rue du Chemin de Traverse. Les Weasley l'emmenèrent voir Gringotts, racontant avec entrain l'exploit qu'avaient réalisé Hermione, Harry et Ron cinq années plus tôt en volant dans le coffre fort d'une mangemort et en s'évadant à dos de dragon. La jeune femme avait les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte, tellement elle était surprise de savoir ce que son amie avait fait. Et surtout d'imaginer trois adolescents sur le dos d'un dragon.

\- On ne va pas rentrer, à cause des gobelins, commença George. Ils...

\- Oh oui, ils ne vous laisseraient pas voir votre coffre. Il doit être aussi vide que celui de votre père.

La voix était glaciale et méprisante. Le sang de Reanna ne fit qu'un tour. Était-il possible qu'elle ait si peu de chance ? Lentement, elle se retourna, alors que les jumeaux l'avait déjà fait.

Face à eux, trois personnes vêtues de noir. Elle reconnut sa marraine et son frère, et devina alors que l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds platines, au visage marqué par la vie mais à l'air hautain ne pouvait être que Lucius Malfoy. Son père biologique. Qui la voulait et croyait morte. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il remarque ses yeux aussi gris que les siens. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait de doute sur son identité. Elle ramena ses cheveux roux devant elle, et chercha inconsciemment du réconfort dans les yeux de son jumeau. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, mais aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, ils ressentirent tous les deux une douce chaleur au creux de leur ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient près de l'autre. Etant un peu en retrait de son père, Drago lui sourit pour lui apporter son soutien, puis il croisa le regard de Fred, et formula de ses lèvres un merci.

\- Encore une nouvelle Weasley à ce que je vois, les vermines dans votre genre se reproduisent comme des lapins.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi, Malfoy, vous savez que vous avez échappé à Askaban uniquement grâce à Harry.

\- Ce cher Harry... Malfoy renifla d'un air dédaigneux puis s'approcha de Reanna d'un air suspicieux.

\- Cependant, aucun Weasley n'avait eu des yeux aussi gris...

Il tenta d'attraper son visage pour l'observer de plus près, mais Reanna eut le réflexe de se reculer, croisant au passage le regard de Narcissa, qui elle, avait reconnut la jeune femme depuis le début. Son visage abordait une mine inquiète, et Reanna savait qu'elle n'osait pas intervenir pour éviter que son mari ne se doute davantage de quelque chose. Tout le monde était tendu, et l'air autour d'eux était électrique.

\- Ne la touchez pas, gronda Fred. Vous n'en avez aucun droit, d'autant plus que vous êtes surveillés, je vous le rappelle.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna un coin de la rue où un homme cachant son visage sous un chapeau semblait prêt à intervenir. Reanna ne l'avait pas vu, et ne savait pas que sa famille biologique était suivie. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait une boule dans son ventre tant l'angoisse la tenait.

Relevant ses cheveux toujours en les méprisant, Malfoy renifla et retourna sa cape noir vers lui.

\- Vous serez toujours des traîtres à votre sang, qui ne mérite en aucun cas le rang de sang pur.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas vif, s'attendant à ce que son fils et sa femme le suive.

Cependant, Narcissa ne le rejoint qu'après un rapide sourire et signe de tête à l'intention des trois rouquins, et Drago s'avança rapidement pour féliciter sa soeur, mais celle-ci le devança :

\- J'aurais besoin de toi. Regarde ton carnet tout à l'heure.

Le blond hocha la tête et repartit d'un pas vif après un bref regard en arrière.

\- On a eu de la chance, souffla Fred derrière elle, attrapant inconsciemment sa main.

Reanna sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle, mais elle ne la lâcha pas, et les jumeaux l'entraînèrent un peu plus loin, vers une librairie.

\- Il faut que j'écrive à mon frère, on peut attendre avant d'entrer ? Je ne voudrais pas que le libraire pense que j'écris dans un de ses livres.

Les jumeaux acceptèrent, sachant qu'ils avaient une mauvaise réputation dans la plupart des magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Déjà durant leurs dernières années à Poudlard, ils testaient leurs produits dans les différentes boutiques lorsque leur mère n'était pas dans les parages -pour éviter toute sanction inutile, évidemment.

\- Vous m'emmenez dans quel magasin après ? demanda la jeune femme. Pour que je dise à Drago de me rejoindre.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice et le second demanda à écrire dans le carnet.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait bien y mettre.

\- C'est une surprise, on ne voudrait pas que tu découvres avant l'heure.

\- Je pourrais toujours regarder après tu sais ?

Ils grimacèrent, et son ami lui dit alors simplement :

\- Dis lui la boutique à l'adresse du 93 Chemin de Traverse dans une heure alors.

Reanna le nota dans le carnet, puis le referma, et ils entrèrent dans la librairie. Elle aurait aimé y passer plus de temps, mais les jumeaux n'aimait pas franchement les livres, et ils étaient de plus en plus impatients de l'emmener dans la boutique suivante. Malgré tout, elle les suivit à l'extérieur.

\- A partir de maintenant, on va te demander de marcher à reculons, fit George d'un air malicieux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, confirma Fred, parce que si tu fermes simplement les yeux, on ne saura pas si tu triches, et il ne vaudrait mieux pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une surprise pardi ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas simplement me bander les yeux ?

\- On a rien pour le faire, fit George en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu pourrais toujours voir par dessous.

Reanna leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Vous êtes incroyables.

\- On sait !

Ils rirent, et les jumeaux prirent chacun un bras de la jeune femme qui marchait donc à l'envers, sous les regard curieux des passants. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un les regarder, elle rougissait et baissait les yeux vers le sol.

Après quelques minutes de marche, durant lesquelles elle serait tombée si les Weasley ne l'avaient pas tenues par les bras, ils s'arrêtèrent. Reanna nota qu'il y avait une animation plus particulière à cet endroit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser plus que Fred prenait la parole.

\- Nous voilà arrivés mademoiselle !

\- Tu te souviens notre toute première discussion ? lui demanda George. Sur le banc, devant Sainte Mangouste.

\- Vaguement, on parlait de... Oh vous m'avez emmenée à votre magasin ! s'écria la jeune femme en se retournant brusquement.

Face à elle, une boutique toute en couleur, où elle pouvait apercevoir par les vitrines des objets bondissant, clignotant, éclatant. Elle s'approcha, émerveillée. Depuis qu'elle connaissait réellement la magie, et par conséquent ce que vendait George dans sa boutique, elle avait toujours voulu la visiter. Elle passait de vitrine en vitrine, découvrant des objets toujours plus intriguants. Rien ne lui rappelait quelque chose du monde moldu, et elle trouvait cela fascinant.

\- On a fermé pour l'après-midi, pour que tu puisses visiter sans te préoccuper des autres clients.

\- Mais ça ne va pas vous faire perdre du chiffre d'affaire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Je sais que vous avez déjà beaucoup perdu lorsque nous étions tous les deux inconscients, et...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, avec le retour de Fred, la boutique fonctionne aussi bien qu'avant. Nous avons de nouveaux produits chaque semaine ou presque, et les vacances arrivent bientôt, ce qui veut dire que tous les élèves de Poudlard vont pouvoir venir faire des stocks pour leurs vacances en famille.

\- Tu veux entrer ? invita Fred en s'approchant de la grande porte rouge.

\- Evidemment !

L'intérieur était extraordinaire. Elle regarda tous les rayons, les jumeaux lui expliquant tour à tour quels étaient les effets de chaque objet, bonbon ou potion. Evidemment, ils passèrent devant les carnets à correspondre, et la jeune femme sourit. Ils les avaient un peu améliorés, et il y avait désormais différentes couleurs de carnets, et il était possible de changer la lumière et le son qui annonçaient un nouveau message. Elle passa ensuite devant les filtres d'amour, et elle se dit que c'était vraiment une chose qu'elle ne voudrait jamais utiliser. Qui voudrait d'une personne faussement amoureuse ?

Alors qu'ils passaient à l'étage, Fred les laissa un instant, et revint avec un petit coffret. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard que Reanna n'intercepta pas, mais George après avoir un instant froncé les sourcils, avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Mais... il ne fallait pas, passer la journée ici c'est déjà merveilleux !

Fred secoua la tête alors qu'il s'approchait encore et lui tendit le coffret, et George le rejoignit pour qu'ils soient tous les deux face à elle. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une jolie boîte en bois sculpté. La jeune femme l'ouvrit précautionneusement, et y découvrit plusieurs pastilles colorées rangée par compartiments. Sur le dessous du couvercle, des images animées représentaient plusieurs petites scénettes de moments joyeux, tendres ou agréables.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est notre dernière gamme de rêves éveillés, expliqua George.

\- Ce sont des bonbons qui te permettent de rêver pendant trente minutes sans dormir, poursuivit Fred.

\- Ceux de couleur blanche sont les basiques, que l'on vend depuis plusieurs années.

\- Ceux en rouge sont pour des rêves centrés sur la famille.

\- Ceux en jaune sur des aventures.

\- Ceux en orange sur des paysages et la nature.

\- Ceux en violet sur les amis.

\- Ceux en bleu pour l'amour.

La jeune femme, dont les yeux gris faisaient du ping pong entre les jumeaux, s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est pas un peu dangereux votre truc ?

\- Pourquoi dangereux ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on est plongé dans un rêve en fonction du thème que l'on choisit ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne pourrait pas rendre les gens accro ? Par exemple, des personnes qui sont mal dans leur vie pourraient avoir envie de simplement rester dans un rêve à vie, et s'enfiler les pastilles à chaque fois qu'ils en finissent une.

\- Il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire pour ça. Au delà de trois pastilles par jour, ça les rend malade. C'est écrit sur la notice, et on le rappelle bien lorsqu'on le vend.

Reanna hocha simplement la tête et leur sourit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment adorables, merci beaucoup.

Timidement, elle s'avança vers George, et le serra dans ses bras, avant de faire la même chose avec Fred. Cependant, ce dernier la garda quelques instants de plus dans ses bras dans une étreinte légèrement plus forte.

Les joues rosies et le cœur affolé, elle se détacha, et rangea la boîte dans son sac à main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit rire suraigu retentit dans la boutique. Reanna sursauta, et se tourna inconsciemment vers Fred à sa gauche pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- On a mis le bruit de lutin de Cornouailles comme sonnette d'entrée. Ce sont des petites bestioles farceuses.

\- Oh d'accord.

Lentement, observant encore les articles sur les étagères, elle rejoignit l'entrée suivit par les jumeaux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour qu'on se retrouve ?

Relevant les yeux immédiatement, Reanna sourit en se rapprochant de son frère. Il semblait agacé d'être ici, mais jetait tout de même quelques regard curieux aux articles proches de lui.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée, je ne savais pas qu'ils m'emmèneraient ici. Mais je trouve l'idée plutôt cool, notre père ne pensera jamais à te chercher ici.

Drago hocha simplement la tête sans répondre, puis caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Très bonne idée de te teindre en rousse. Même si j'aurai préféré une autre couleur pour toi.

Un bref coup d'oeil méprisant aux jumeaux roux derrière sa soeur lui valu un froncement de sourcils de celle-ci.

\- Je te signale que sans eux je n'aurais pas pu venir ici, alors que tu avais dit que tu m'y emmènerais un jour. Et sans eux non plus, notre père aurait découvert la vérité.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel puis se détacha de sa jumelle pour observer d'un peu plus près les baguettes farceuses.

\- Tu disais que tu avais besoin de moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me faire la teinture rousse, j'ai utilisé un de leur produit.

\- Tu as QUOI ?

Le visage de Drago était tendu, et son regard furieux naviguait entre Fred et George, légèrement en retrait derrière Reanna.

\- Vous...

\- Drago ! Ce n'est pas irréversible, on a simplement besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

La jeune femme entendit ricaner derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour lancer un regard noir aux Weasley, qui se calmèrent immédiatement.

\- Non, c'est une potion qui teint les cheveux de la couleur de la mèche qu'on mélange dedans. Donc pour retrouver mon blond, j'ai besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux. Mais je peux aussi bien rester rousse, tu as l'air d'adorer.

Drago leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel en se pinçant les lèvres. Il souffla, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche et d'un geste rapide et précis, coupa une petite mèche avec un sort informulé.

\- Tiens. Ne la perds pas.

Reanna attrapa les cheveux blonds, et se tourna vers Fred qui lui tendait une fiole ouverte, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle glissa la mèche, refermant ensuite la potion.

\- Merci Drago.

Elle enlaça son jumeau, qui la serra contre lui.

\- J'ai eu si peur tout à l'heure, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, humant son parfum.

\- Moi aussi. J'avais oublié qu'il existait.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre encore quelques instants, profitant de la présence de leur moitié encore un peu avant que Drago ne reparte pour ne pas inquiéter son père.

\- On se revoit vite sœurette.

Et voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus long mais où il se passe aussi plein de choses !

J'attends vos retours, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Il ne reste à présent que 10 chapitres avant la fin de Reborn et je suis toute triste !


	39. Le Terrier

Le soir venu, Fred et George avaient raccompagné Reanna chez elle pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa couleur de cheveux naturelle et se changer. Ils l'avaient avertie que leur mère souhaitait organiser un grand repas pour fêter sa guérison et pour la remercier d'avoir fait revenir Fred parmi eux.

La jeune femme avait eu peur que la potion des jumeaux ne fonctionne par sur des cheveux déjà teintés, mais finalement, elle retrouva sans vraiment de problème sa chevelure blonde. Et ne souhaitant pas arriver les mains vides chez les Weasley, elle passa rapidement prendre une bouteille de vin, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent son appartement pour transplaner. Reanna avait tenter de négocier un autre moyen de transport, n'aimant pas particulièrement cette méthode, mais lorsqu'ils lui avaient proposé la cheminée, elle avait soupiré et demandé lequel des deux la prenait avec lui.

Les rouquins n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter, et Fred lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

\- Tu me préviens quand on y va? demanda la blonde avec un ton presque suppliant. Je n'aime vraiment pas transplaner, et...

\- Promis je fais attention. On y va quand tu veux.

A côté d'eux, George avait déjà disparu dans un crac sonore, et Reanna prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

\- Vas-y.

L'instant suivant, elle sentit qu'on lui aspirait le nombril, et ses pieds touchèrent brutalement le sol d'une pelouse mal entretenue. Elle se retint de vomir de justesse, mais chancela sous le choc, se tenant le ventre. Fred la soutint en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, et posant sa main libre sur le bras de la blonde le plus près de lui.

\- Ça va aller ?

La jeune femme prit une nouvelle inspiration, sentant à présent une légère brise sur son visage. L'odeur d'un potager non loin parvint jusqu'à ses narines, et elle souffla doucement en hochant la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle allait mieux. Les mains réconfortantes du rouquin et l'air frais de la campagne y étaient pour beaucoup.

Sans lâcher ses épaules, ils descendirent la petite colline pour rejoindre la maison bancale qu'était le Terrier. George était déjà en bas, auprès de son fils et de sa femme, câlinant le nourrisson d'air un complètement gaga. Mrs Weasley avait dressée une grande tablée en extérieur sous quelques bougies en lévitation. Ils étaient nombreux ce soir-là, l'ensemble de ses sept enfants était présent, ainsi que leurs conjoints et enfants. Une douzaine de couverts était donc dressé, et Reanna eut l'heureuse surprise de voir que Hermione était présente. Ron et Harry s'étaient même libérés pour la soirée de leur mission à Poudlard, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Elle était venue plusieurs fois au Terrier pour des repas dominicaux, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi nombreux. Elle qui n'avait grandi qu'avec ses parents, elle trouvait l'ambiance chaleureuse, joyeuse et bienveillante. Quelques fois, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une famille aussi nombreuse, mais l'amour que ses parents adoptifs et sa marraine lui avaient porté l'avait suffisamment comblée pour qu'elle ne manque de rien.

\- Fred ! Reanna ! On n'attendait plus que vous ! Je suis heureuse de te voir, s'écria Molly en étreignant la jeune femme chaleureusement avant de faire de même avec son fils, même si elle l'avait vu le matin même.

Chacun leur tour, l'ensemble des Weasley vint saluer Reanna. Bill et Fleur avec leur fille Victoire qui babillait gaiement dans les bras de son père ; Charlie venue exceptionnellement de Roumanie pour la remercier d'avoir guéri son jeune frère ; Percy et Audrey, dont le ventre était bien arrondi ; Arthur qui lui demanda s'il pouvait s'installer à côté d'elle pour lui poser des questions sur un nouvel objet moldu qu'il avait découvert récemment ; Angelina avec Fred II dans les bras qui était ravie de la revoir en dehors des chambres d'hôpitaux ; Ron qui se montra étonnement plus chaleureux que les dernières fois où ils s'étaient vus ; Ginny qui la serra dans ses bras aussi chaleureusement que sa mère ; et enfin Harry qui lui sourit gentiment.

Mrs Weasley invita tout le monde à s'installer alors à table à présent que tout le monde était là. Deux chaises pour bébés étaient placées en bout de tables, et les parents s'installèrent aux côtés de leur progéniture. Fred se mit immédiatement à côté de son jumeau, entraînant Reanna à sa suite. Hermione se plaça alors à sa droite, et Mr Weasley face à elle, entre Bill et Ginny.

Molly fit léviter chacun des plats qu'elle avait préparé afin que tout le monde puisse se servir, et le repas commença, toujours dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses.

Malgré ses nombreux repas avec la famille Weasley, Reanna sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Ou plutôt en moins. La pression constante du coma de Fred s'était évaporée, laissant la tristesse et l'angoisse pour de la joie pure. Plus aucune peine ne semblait entacher le joli tableau qu'ils peignaient tous ensemble.

Arthur commença alors à parler à Reanna de ses nouvelles découvertes, et la jeune femme lui répondit avec amusement, Hermione participant aussi à la discussion et Fred s'intéressant aussi au objets moldus ainsi qu'à de nombreux sports qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulut alors essayer le football et le basket, ou encore le ping-pong, demandant à Hermione qui s'y connaissait aussi de faire apparaître de quoi jouer à la fin du repas.

Reanna riait tellement aux blagues des jumeaux ensuite sur leurs exploits à la boutique qu'elle ne vit pas Molly s'approcher avec un gâteau énorme dans les mains. Bill, Charlie et George cependant, l'avaient vu, et se mirent alors à entamer un joyeux anniversaire en chanson, que tout le monde reprit alors que la jeune femme s'empourprait.

Il y avait vingt-trois bougies sur le gâteau qui semblait être au chocolat. Sous les exclamations de l'ensemble des Weasley qui la poussait à souffler, Reanna s'exécuta, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle réalisait un vœu.

\- Vous avez une coutume chez les moldus lors des anniversaires ?

\- Arthur enfin ! pesta sa femme. Ce n'est pas le moment !

Reanna éclata de rire en secouant la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

\- Lorsqu'on souffle les bougies, il faut toutes les éteindre en une seule fois et faire un vœu.

Le couple parental se chamailla quelques instants encore durant lesquels Fred profita pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Alors, quel était ton vœu ?

Les joues encore rouge, elle le regarda en biais avec un petit sourire.

\- Si je te le dis, il ne se réalisera pas.

Le rouquin fit la mou, et Molly découpa alors le gâteau d'un coup de baguette alors que tout le reste de la tablée semblait sortir des paquets cadeaux de nul part. Il y en avait de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, et la blonde paniqua.

\- Mais il ne fallait pas en fait autant ! Ce repas était amplement suffisant !

\- Tss tss, tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils au péril de la tienne sans même le connaître. Tu es une belle personne Reanna, et rien de tout ce que nous pourront t'offrir ne sera jamais suffisant pour te remercier comme il se doit.

Rougissant à nouveau, elle tenta de marmonner que c'était tout à fait normal, mais George lui plaqua un coffret sous le nez.

\- Moi le premier ! clama-t-il devant ses frères et soeur qui rouspétaient.

\- Mais George ! Vous m'avez déjà offert une glace et des rêves éveillés tout à l'heure !

\- Quoi ? Tu lui offres gratuitement des produits de votre boutiques et nous on doit payer ?

Ron commença à râler, sous les regards moqueurs de ses autres frères, mais se fit vite réprimander par sa mère.

\- En réalité, c'est de la part d'Angelina, Fred junior et moi, expliqua George alors qu'elle déballait précautionneusement le paquet.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'un chapeau anti-gravité de la boutique des jumeaux, et la jeune femme promit de l'essayer à la fin du repas. En réalité, elle avait hâte de l'essayer, et ne l'enfilait pas immédiatement par politesse. Bill et Fleur lui offrirent un Rapeltout ainsi qu'un miroir parlant qui intrigua fortement la jeune femme mais qui l'enchanta totalement. Charlie avait quant à lui acheté une encyclopédie sur les dragons, dont les photographies animées la passionnèrent instantanément. Reanna avait rapidement entendu parlé de ces créatures et n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus, et elle remercia chaleureusement le dragonnier. Percy et Audrey avaient pris un jeu de société sorcier dont les pièces se mouvaient à la parole des joueurs. Ron avait acheté un paquet de confiseries venant de différentes enseignes, et la blonde put découvrir ainsi les chocogrenouilles, la faisant sursauter lorsque le chocolat sauta sur la table alors que la petite Victoire riait. Ginny et Harry lui offrirent un vif d'or ainsi qu'un manuel sur le Quidditch, et le couple se proposa pour l'emmener un jour voir un match de la rouquine. Hermione avait elle acheté à son amie un livre sur les créatures fantastiques, connaissant l'amour de Reanna pour les animaux. Et enfin, Molly et Arthur lui offrir un châle enchanté, qui changeait de couleur en fonction de ses vêtements et qui apportait la chaleur nécessaire à la température extérieure.

Les larmes aux yeux par tant d'attention, elle se leva pour serrer chacun des Weasley dans ses bras en les remerciant. Elle se dirigeait justement vers Ron lorsqu'elle intercepta un regard entre le rouquin et son meilleur ami qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle l'enlaça tout de même rapidement, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air de l'apprécié, mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il la retint par le bras, et après un rapide coup d'oeil à la ronde, il se rapprocha un peu pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Est-ce que... hum... j'ai besoin... tu...

Reanna sourit et posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule du Weasley, lui intimant de prendre son temps pour parler. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration puis lui demanda droit dans les yeux :

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander de l'aide pour quelque chose d'important ? Harry ne peut pas m'aider et je...

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Ron il n'y a aucun problème. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- On pourrait en parler à part, un peu plus tard ?

Il regardait Hermione en surveillant qu'elle ne les remarque pas, et la blonde tourna la tête.

\- Oh. Oui bien sûr. Après le repas ?

Ron hocha la tête et la laissa continuer sa tournée de remerciement. En arrivant à Fred, elle sentit une douche chaleur dans le creux de son ventre. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole, presque avec timidité.

\- Reanna, j'aimerais te donner mes cadeaux en privé, si ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Oh. Non je... Si tu veux.

Le rouquin lui sourit alors, comme rassuré, et lui promit de lui donner après le dessert que Molly était en train de servir joyeusement, tout en sermonnant Ron qui voulait déjà une seconde part de gâteau.

Alors, j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en deux parce qu'il était particulièrement long, et comme ça je vous rajoute un peu de suspens haha

Mais j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance chez les Weasley, et le petit rapprochement avec Fred ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?


	40. Deux Weasley

Molly s'était surpassée pour ce repas et le gâteau. Pour le dessert, tout le monde s'était mis à raconter des anecdotes sur les jumeaux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ou durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Reanna trouva amusant d'avoir les points de vue de chacun, Bill et Charlie ayant un regard plus éloignés étant plus âgés, Percy les ayant surtout vu comme des troublions trop farceurs et gênant pour ses études, Ron avait été le plus victime de leurs farces, tandis que Ginny était la petite protégée de Fred et George.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini leur repas, Molly débarrassa avec l'aide de Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Percy. Fred profita de l'agitation pour entraîner alors Reanna à l'écart à l'arrière de la maison. Des buissons et un abri de jardin les cachaient du regard curieux de George et Angelina. La blonde s'était sentie mal à l'aise de voir le sourire moqueur de son ami et le regard attendrie de sa femme, mais à présent seule avec Fred, c'était tout autre chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Certes, ils avaient souvent été tous les deux et s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, mais elle sentaient depuis la veille que c'était différent entre eux, sans qu'elle ne sache en identifier la raison.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître deux paquets, et il tendit en premier le plus gros des deux.

\- Fred, tu n'aurais pas dû, tu...

\- Je n'ai pas pu fêter quatre de mes anniversaires, alors que c'est mon deuxième jour préféré de l'année. J'aime faire sourire les gens autour de moi, c'est l'une des raisons qui nous a poussé à ouvrir notre boutique avec George, d'ailleurs. Mais j'apprécie particulièrement faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime. Ouvre.

\- Quel est ton jour préféré de l'année si ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ?

Fred sourit qu'elle s'intéresse ainsi à lui alors qu'elle avait un cadeau à ouvrir dans les mains, et il l'intima d'un signe de tête à le déballer alors qu'il lui répondait.

\- Noël. J'aime voir ma famille réunie, joyeuse, et qu'on échange tous des cadeaux. Tout le monde est heureux, on est ensemble, on oublie les soucis extérieurs le temps d'une soirée.

Reanna sourit, attendrie et sortit le cadeau de son paquet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle releva la tête vers le rouquin, émerveillée. Dans ses mains, un exemplaire du livre "L'histoire de la magie et de ses merveilles".

\- C'est un livre écrit par un né-moldu. Il a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard il y a quelques dizaines d'années, et a été fasciné par la magie, et s'est mis en tête de relater dans un livre tout ce qui changeait de sa vie moldue. C'est normalement destiné aux parents moldus d'enfants sorciers, pour qu'ils comprennent dans quoi sont embarqués leurs enfants et ce qu'ils vont vivre, mais je l'ai trouvé très bien adapté pour toi aussi, qui est entouré de sorciers sans pouvoir faire de magie.

La jeune femme feuilletait l'ouvrage tout en écoutant son ami parler, fascinée que quelqu'un ait pensé à faire ça. Elle voyait des images animées de Quidditch, de spectacles de magie, de sorciers célèbres, des explications d'habitudes sorcières ou des objets magiques, de lieux connus dans le monde magique, de plats typiques... Elle qui était souvent perdue dans les conversations chez les Weasley, à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, ou encore avec Narcissa et Drago, elle allait pouvoir se mettre à la page.

Dans un geste spontané, elle sauta au cou de Fred, particulièrement touchée par l'attention qu'il avait eu pour elle. Souvent lors de leurs discussions, il lui confiait le décalage qu'il ressentait vis à vis de sa famille, de son jumeau, de sa vie, et elle lui faisait part de ces moments où elle se sentait étrangère à leur monde.

Les bras du rouquin s'enroulèrent naturellement autour de sa taille, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, et Reanna sourit avant de se décaler.

\- Merci Fred, vraiment.

Ses yeux brillait dans la faible lumière de la bougie qu'avait emmené le Weasley, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle éclairée ainsi. Il lui sourit, et lui tendit son second présent.

\- Tu n'as pas tout ouvert encore.

Sa voix était douce et réchauffa le coeur de la jeune femme qui ouvrit délicatement l'écrin rouge. A l'intérieur, elle y découvrit un magnifique bracelet en argent ornée de trois pierres rondes translucides.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla-t-elle en le sortant du coffret.

Fred l'aida à l'enfiler, et aussitôt les pierres prirent toutes une couleur différente. La première était violette, la centrale blanche, et celle de droite orange.

\- Ce sont des pierres d'humeur et d'intentions. Celle à ta gauche indique l'humeur et/ou l'émotion que tu ressens. La plus grosse au milieu t'indique si la personne la plus proche de toi a des intentions honnêtes envers toi. Et la dernière l'humeur et/ou l'émotion de la personne la plus proche de toi.

\- Et que veulent dire les couleurs ?

\- C'est écrit sous l'écrin. Il suffit de passer le pouce trois fois dessus pour qu'elle s'affiche.

Reanna retourna la boîte et s'apprêtait à passer son doigt comme il lui avait indiqué lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

\- Fred ? Reanna ?

Se tournant simultanément vers la personne qui les avait dérangés, ils découvrirent Ron, sa baguette éclairant devant lui, une expression de totale surprise sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'agaça Fred en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son frère fronça les sourcils et commença à s'énerver.

\- Je devais l'aider, Fred, c'est bon, calma la blonde en posant une main apaisante sur le bras du rouquin.

Le jumeau baissa son regard vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, la tension s'apaisant soudainement. Il soupira, s'écartant d'elle après avoir presser sa main dans la sienne.

\- Bien. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure pour te raccompagner chez toi ?

\- Si tu veux bien oui, sourit la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un crac, la laissant seule avec un Ron un peu perturbé de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il hésita même à lui demander s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais secoua la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il conjura deux chaises de jardin, et s'assit sur l'une d'elles en invitant silencieusement Reanna à faire de même. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, fixant le sol.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, murmura la jeune femme pour le rassurer.

A la faible lumière de la bougie et de la baguette du rouquin, elle le vit devenir rouge, et elle sourit à cette vision.

\- Je... commença-t-il timidement. Jevoulaisdéjàm'excuserdemoncomportement.

\- Pardon ?

Reanna fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu peux répéter plus doucement s'il te plait ? Tu as parlé trop vite.

S'empourprant davantage, Ron s'exécuta.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot. Tu es de la même famille que la f... que Malfoy, et au fond de moi j'avais peur que tu sois comme lui et que tu nous fasses des coups dans le dos. Même si tu avais la confiance de George et Hermione, j'avais trop peur.

\- C'est normal, ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui sort de nulle part et qui ressemble à une personne que tu détestes.

\- Mais tu as tenu ta parole, tu as sauvé mon frère au périle de ta vie et... je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier.

\- Simplement un merci suffit. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'infirmière.

Ron sembla plus détendu, et lui sourit.

\- Merci alors.

Dans un silence apaisé, ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire, avant que le rouquin ne s'empourpre à nouveau. Reanna baissa les yeux sur son bracelet, et s'aperçut que sa pierre était d'un joli rose, tandis que celle de Ron tournait au marron. La pierre centrale restait blanche. Discrètement, elle frotta le dos de l'écrin. Rose, détendu ; marron, angoissé. Pourquoi Ron stressait-il ?

\- Je voulais ton aide parce que... hum...

\- Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressé. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne te jugerai pas.

Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration avant de souffler et de se lancer :

\- Je vais demander Hermione en mariage.

\- Oh !

La surprise puis la joie passèrent sur le visage de la blonde.

\- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle !

Touché, Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Le problème, c'est la demande. Et la bague.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment faire ta demande ?

\- Oui et non. J'aimerais lui faire une demande en mariage moldue, puisqu'elle vient de ce monde. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir. Et lui prendre une bague moldue aussi. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment faire pour acheter celle que j'ai vu dans le catalogue que Harry m'a ramené.

Le rouquin lui expliqua qu'il voulait faire l'effort pour Hermione de tout faire de façon moldue. La demande, chez les sorciers se faisait sur le lieu de la rencontre ou du premier baiser des deux amants, et Ron ne voulait et ne pouvait pas retourner à bord du Poudlard Express, et la Chambre des Secrets n'était clairement pas l'endroit le plus romantique qui soit. Pour la bague, il n'avait pas d'amies nées-moldues, et Harry était le seul qu'il connaissait qui pouvait l'aider. Mais à part lui donner un catalogue de bagues de fiançailles ou lui indiquer quelques boutiques, il n'avait pas été d'une très grande aide.

\- J'ai trouvé quelques bagues jolies dans le catalogue, mais il faut un téphélone pour la commander et aller la chercher dans la boutique, et je suis sûr de faire une bourde...

\- Montre-moi.

Ron sortir de sa poche le catalogue, et lui présenta les trois bagues qu'il avait repéré.

\- Je ne sais pas si les bagues de fiançailles moldues sont comme ça, pour les sorciers il faut offrir une bague de la famille, donc elles sont toutes différentes.

\- La deuxième est parfaite. Connaissant Hermione, une bague classique lui plaira plus que les deux autres qui sont un peu plus fantaisistes.

\- Merci, je vais prendre celle-là alors. Dis... Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais te demander de l'acheter pour moi ? J'ai échangé des gallions contre de l'argent moldu à la banque cette après-midi, tu n'auras pas à avancer. Et je...

\- Je le ferais.

Reanna souriait, le rouquin le touchant particulièrement. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit venue la voir elle pour l'aider à faire sa demande à Hermione, alors qu'il se méfiait d'elle encore quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Tu as ton carnet à correspondre ? Comme ça je pourrais te dire quand j'ai la bague pour que tu viennes la chercher.

\- Vraiment merci, tu me sauves la vie Reanna.

La blonde éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est rien vraiment. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous allez vous fiancer, vous êtes très mignons tous les deux.

Ron rougit à nouveau et bafouilla un merci.

Ils parlèrent ensuite durant de longues minutes sur le lieu et la manière de demander Hermione en mariage. Reanna lui expliquait que chez les moldus, les demandes en mariage étaient aussi variées qu'uniques. Certains faisaient des demandes en public, dans des lieux touristiques, devant leurs familles ou dans des restaurants chics. D'autres dans l'intimité, après un dîner aux chandelles chez eux, lors d'une promenade en forêt, en bord de mer. Ron hésitait à faire lui même un repas dans leur appartement, mais connaissant ses talents culinaires, il grimaça. Ils étaient d'accord tous les deux pour dire que Hermione n'apprécierait pas une demande en public dans un restaurant. Reanna lui proposa alors un compromis : faire le dîner à l'extérieur dans un restaurant, puis la demander en mariage chez eux. Ron s'extasia alors, et se mit à imaginer une décoration pleine de fleurs pour leur retour, faisant sourire tendrement la blonde, qui approuva en hochant la tête.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent pour retrouver les autres, Ron hésita à la serrer dans ses bras, mais il lui tendit finalement sa main, un sourire allant jusqu'à ses oreilles collé sur ses lèvres.

Reanna passa le reste de la soirée calmement avec Ginny et Fleur, non loin des jumeaux qui jouaient avec le petit Fred II et Victoire surveillée par sa mère du coin de l'oeil. Hermione était rentrée tôt, évitant toute discussion avec elle, prétextant beaucoup de travail, et Ron et Harry étaient eux aussi rentrés à Poudlard poursuivre leur mission. Percy et Audrey étaient rentrés chez eux, la sorcière commençant à fatiguer avec son ventre de femme enceinte. Bill, Charlie et Angelina discutaient dans un coin, et la discussion semblait passionnée. Molly et Arthur quant à eux, étaient dans une balancelle, contemplant leur jolie famille.

La nuit avançait, et les deux bambins durent aller se coucher. Bill et Fleur logeant ici, la vélane salua tout le monde avec sa fille dans les bras avant de monter la coucher, suivie par son mari et Charlie qui retournait à sa chambre d'enfance.

Angelina attrapa alors son fils des bras de Fred, intimant d'un regard à son mari qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Ginny décréta elle aussi qu'elle devait retourner chez elle, et salua tout le monde, remerciant une dernière fois Reanna d'avoir sauvé son frère. Angelina la salua chaleureusement, et attendit George.

\- Encore joyeux anniversaire Rea.

La blonde sourit, amusée.

\- Pourquoi tous ses surnoms soudainement ?

Il haussa les épaules alors que Fred arrivait derrière lui.

\- Il a toujours donné des surnoms aux gens à qui il tient.

Reanna sourit, touchée par l'attention, et George lui ouvrit ses bras pour l'inviter à lui faire un câlin. Elle n'hésita pas, et profita des bras rassurant de son ami.

\- On se voit bientôt.

Elle hocha la tête, et le rouquin embrassa sa joue avant de rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

Molly et Arthur s'avancèrent vers les derniers restant, la matriarche tenant un panier rempli dans ses mains. Reanna aperçut dans le fond les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Je t'ai mis les restes du gâteau et du repas pour que tu ramènes chez toi. J'y ai mis un sort pour qu'ils ne périment pas avant plusieurs semaines.

\- C'est vraiment gentil à vous, merci. Pour ce panier, mais aussi pour ce repas et le châle, merci.

Mrs Weasley lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras elle aussi.

\- Voyons ma chérie, après tout ce que tu as fait nous te devons bien ça. Et tu fais partie de la famille, au même titre que Harry et Hermione.

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'humidifier par l'émotion, et elle sourit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Fred, tu la raccompagnes chez elle ?

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une demande, et le rouquin hocha la tête, comme si c'était évident. Arthur salua à son tour Reanna, et Fred et elle s'éloignèrent un peu pour transplaner.

\- Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors les bras du rouquin s'enrouler autour d'elle, puis la sensation désagréable du transplanage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient sur le pas de sa porte. Fred la soutint lorsqu'elle se sentit chanceler, et elle le remercia faiblement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce mode de transport.

Elle sortit de son sac les clefs de chez elle, confiant le panier au jumeau pour quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers son ami, soudainement gênée.

\- Tu veux entrer un peu ?

\- Je ne peux pas, fit le rouquin en secouant doucement la tête. On ouvre exceptionnellement demain matin, et il est déjà tard. Une autre fois peut-être ?

Sa voix semblait pleine d'espoir, tout comme son regard qui brillait d'une douce lueur. Reanna sourit, et posa le panier dans son entrée pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui.

\- Encore merci pour cette journée et tes cadeaux Fred.

\- C'est normal. Et ça m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

Il avait à peine soufflé ces derniers mots, leurs regards s'accrochant l'un à l'autre sans s'en détacher. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, et inconsciemment ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Le temps s'était arrêté, et seuls les battements de leurs cœurs martelant leurs poitrines et leurs souffles lourds résonnaient à leurs oreilles.

Finalement, Fred cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et détourna le regard, massant sa nuque. Reanna baissa son regard vers son bracelet. Les pierres passaient du rouge à l'orange, la centrale restant blanche.

\- Je devrais y aller, ma mère va finir par s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.

\- Oui oui, bien sûre.

Ils étaient aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, mais le rouquin prit son courage de Gryffondor et plaça une main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, posant doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- On se voit bientôt ?

Il avait eu les mêmes gestes et les mêmes mots que son jumeau, et pourtant Reanna ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose. Évitant son regard, elle hocha la tête.

\- Quand tu veux le soir. Je vais reprendre le travail lundi.

\- Lundi soir ?

\- Lundi soir.

Ils se sourirent, et Fred disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs, la laissant seule sur le pas de sa porte, le cœur battant encore bien trop fort dans sa poitrine.


	41. Froid et chaud

Le vent soufflait sur son visage, emmêlant ses cheveux. En cette chaude période d'été, elle avait décidé de partir quelques jours en vacances au bord de la Manche avec son jumeau et ses amis. Étonnement, ils avaient finir par se tolérer, voir par bien s'entendre. La plage était déserte en dehors d'eux, puisqu'elle n'était pas accessible facilement pour des personnes ne disposant pas de moyens magiques pour atteindre la crique. Reanna s'était assise sur un rocher un peu à l'écart, et regardait les autres jouer ou bavarder, un sourire aux lèvres.

Drago et Hermione discutaient, sans doute de leurs emplois respectifs au Ministère. Harry, Ron, Ginny, George et Angelina étaient dans les air sur des balais et faisaient une partie de Quidditch improvisée. Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha Fred des yeux, tournant la tête vers la falaise au-dessus d'eux, puis vers la mer à sa gauche. Il était là, sortant de l'eau. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur ses épaules, et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Il était beau. Cela faisait à présent une petite semaine qu'ils étaient là, et il avait bronzé. Son torse parsemé de tâches de rousseurs était musclé sans l'être trop, et elle eut la soudaine envie d'aller le caresser. Elle se força à remonter son regard jusqu'au visage du rouquin, mais elle rougit instantanément lorsqu'elle croisa son regard malicieux qu'accompagnait un sourire mutin.

Fred s'approcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à elle, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

\- On profite de la vue Miss Crewdle ?

La jeune femme balbutia en rougissant davantage, glissant son regard vers le sable.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, j'avoue que tu es aussi très belle dans ton maillot de bain.

Baissant ses yeux vers sa tenue, elle remarqua qu'en effet, elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce noir qui mettait particulièrement sa silhouette en valeur.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec les autres ? lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, malgré tout mal à l'aise sous les compliments de son ami.

\- Je préfère être avec toi. Et ils ont l'air de s'en aller.

Relevant la tête, elle vit en effet ses amis et son frère s'en aller en lui faisant un signe de la main. Pourquoi partaient-ils sans eux ?

\- Un petit tour dans l'eau, ça te dit ?

\- Elle est froide, je préfère rest...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que Fred l'avait attrapé et courait tant bien que mal sur la plage en direction des vagues. Et lorsqu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il la lâcha dans la mer sous les cris aigus de la jeune femme, et remonta rapidement à la surface en riant. L'eau était effectivement glacée, et rapidement, elle claqua des dents, mais le rouquin se dirigeait vers l'horizon, nageant vers des eaux plus profondes. Secouant la tête avec un sourire, elle le rejoignit, se convainquant que le froid était dans sa tête.

Fred finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait encore pied, alors que Reanna ne touchait plus le fond depuis quelques mètres déjà. Il était tourné vers elle, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle est toujours froide maintenant que tu es dedans ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Toujours.

Lentement il s'approcha tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as peut-être besoin qu'on te réchauffe alors, murmura le rouquin, de plus en plus près d'elle.

Rapidement, ses mains furent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, qui enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou. Fred avaient la peau étonnement chaude, et elle retint un soupire de bien être, avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Le rouquin était bien trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle ait des pensées cohérentes, et automatiquement, elle rougit en baissant la tête. Les mains qu'elle sentait quelques secondes auparavant sur ses hanches glissèrent dans le creux de ses reins et la rapprochèrent un peu plus du torse de son ami. Devait-elle le considérer comme un ami à ce stade-là ? Elle était à présent collé à Fred, qui la ne la quittait pas du regard.

Petit à petit, la tension d'être si proche de lui s'effaça, et elle se sentit en sécurité. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle se laissa bercer par les vagues et les bras du rouquin qui la tenait toujours contre lui, traçant de petits cercles avec le bout de ses doigts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sans un mot, l'une des mains du sorcier remontèrent le long de son dos pour venir se nicher dans son cou, l'incitant à relever son visage vers lui. Ouvrant les yeux, Reanna croisa le regard doux du jumeau, et son souffle se coupa. Elle y distinguait tellement de choses, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les interpréter que Fred approchait son visage du sien, pour joindre ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser tendre.

Une explosion de sensations envahirent instantanément le corps de la jeune femme, qui s'accrocha un peu plus au rouquin.

Mais alors qu'elle se reculait pour voir son visage, le paysage devint flou, et Fred disparut.

Haletante, elle porta une main à sa poitrine, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle était dans son lit, dans son appartement. Que cela voulait-il dire ?

Elle avait pris un rêve éveillé, que les jumeaux lui avaient offert un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Incapable de dormir après le départ de Fred, elle avait voulu testé les inventions de ses amis, se disant qu'elle serait plus apaisée et donc plus prompt à s'endormir. Elle avait choisi la pastille blanche, la "classique" selon eux. Et elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à embrasser Fred Weasley.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser les sensations de ce rêve de son esprit, et se leva. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour calmer son corps brûlant, et d'un bon roman pour se changer les idées.

Comment allait-elle réagir face à Fred à présent ?

COMBIEN PARMI VOUS AVAIENT TROUVE QUE C'ÉTAITUN RÊVE ?

Vous me détestez pas trop d'ailleurs ?

J'ai écrit ce chapitre alors que le précédent n'est pas encore publié, mais j'ai tellement hâte de vous le montrer !

COMME C'EST UN PETIT CHAPITRE, LE SUIVANT ARRIVE BIENTÔT, ET IL SERA TOUT PETIT LUI AUSSI


	42. Cachotteries

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione est bizarre depuis quelques semaines ?

Harry lança un sort contre une haie qui allait s'en prendre à un groupe de deuxièmes années, et se tourna vers Ron qui s'occupait d'une gargouille.

\- Un peu oui, elle passe encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque que lorsqu'on passait nos BUSE ou que Reanna était inconsciente.

\- Tu crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ?

\- C'est ta petite-amie Ron, tu la connais mieux que moi.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

Les oreilles du rouquin virèrent soudainement au rouge vif, et il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, maintenant que tout était calme dans leur secteur.Harry se tourna vers son ami, un sourcil relevé, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Le weekend prochain, je vais lui faire ma demande. Reanna m'a acheté la bague et me l'a donnée il y a deux jours.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à aller la voir finalement ?

Ron grogna et bafouilla en même temps, rendant la chose comique, puisque son meilleur ami eut un sourire amusé.

\- Et tu vas lui demander comment ?

\- Demander quoi à qui ?

Les deux sorciers écarquillèrent soudainement les yeux à l'entente de la voix et se raidirent. Ron était encore plus rouge que les couleur de son ancienne maison, et Harry pâle comme un linge.

\- Demander une permission pour le weekend prochain à Kingsley, s'écria presque trop rapidement Ron pour que ça sonne juste.

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais ne releva pas.

\- De toutes façons, je ne serais pas à l'appartement le weekend prochain, j'ai du travail et...

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla son petit ami, affolé, alors que les yeux du Survivant s'agrandissaient davantage.

\- Ron, qui a-t-il à la fin ? Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais une permission pour ce weekend, tu seras en repos déjà.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard paniqués, et Harry vint à la rescousse de son ami.

\- En fait on doit faire des gardes supplémentaires. Mais je vais me proposer à la place de Ron, comme ça il sera libre.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, pas idiote.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose les garçons. Je n'aime pas ça. La dernière fois que vous m'avez caché quelque chose ça a mal tourné, rappelez-vous.

Ils grimacèrent simultanément, puis Ron eut comme un éclair de génie.

\- Oui mais toi aussi tu nous caches quelque chose.

Hermione eut une expression de surprise, avant d'avoir l'air celle d'une petite fille prise sur le fait, puis de s'énerver.

\- Ça ne change rien ! Vous me cachez quelque chose !

\- Et toi aussi !

Harry sentit la pression tomber de ses épaules, et sourit, amusé de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler comme du temps de leurs études à Poudlard.

\- Et si on te dit ce qu'on te cache, tu nous dis ce que tu nous caches ?

Ron se tourna vers lui les yeux grands ouverts avant de faire un non de la tête totalement paniqué à nouveau. Le brun le rassura d'un petit sourire, avant de tourner la tête vers Hermione. Elle avait les épaules affaissées, et la mine lasse.

\- D'accord, je vous le dois bien. Et vous aurez peut-être une solution à m'apporter que je n'ai pas vue. Mais pas ici, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard alentour.

Des élèves circulaient autour d'eux dans la cours, et elle préférait leur confier ses inquiétudes loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire moi maintenant ? geignait Ron en se tenant la tête de ses mains.

Ils attendaient Hermione dans le parc du château, après que les élèves soient allés se coucher. Ron avait cogité tout l'après-midi, sans rien trouver, et maintenant que le moment fatidique approchait, son cerveau trouvait encore moins de choses.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire la vérité, suggéra son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui bien sûr, lui annoncer que je compte la demander en mariage comme ça, sans faire ma demande, j'allais te le dire.

\- Mais non ! Juste que tu comptais passer un weekend avec elle parce que ça fait longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé. Connaissant Hermione, elle sera heureuse de te voir prendre cette initiative, et elle se dégagera du temps pour toi. Et comme ça tu fais d'une pierre deux coups.

\- D'une pierre deux coups ?

\- C'est une expression moldue. Ça veut dire qu'en lui disant ça, tu lui demandes à la fois d'être disponible ce weekend, et tu auras une excuse pour l'inviter au restaurant sans que ça soit louche.

\- Oh c'est du génie ! Merci Harry !

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, Hermione arrivant rapidement, des parchemins sous le bras.

Elle s'installa dans l'herbe avec eux, et les regarda.

\- Bon, dîtes moi, parce que ce que j'ai à vous dire est plutôt long.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard, puis Ron prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- En fait, je voulais prendre un weekend pour le passer avec toi. Depuis le début de la mission à Poudlard, on a rarement eu de moment tous les deux, entre moi qui suis ici et toi avec tes cherches pour Reanna. Et je voulais qu'on se fasse des trucs tous les deux, qu'on s...

\- Je ne travaillerai pas ce weekend Ron.

La jeune femme avait eu un sourire attendri dès la fin de la première phrase de son petit-ami. C'est vrai que les moments qu'ils avaient ensemble étaient devenus rares ces derniers mois, et le fait qu'il prenne cette initiative lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Ron, surpris mais ravi qu'elle accepte aussi vite, resta stupéfait, avant d'avoir un sourire niais sur le visage, faisant pouffer Harry. Hermione lui jeta alors un regard noir, puis entreprit de leur expliquer sa situation.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la mission de Reanna, sa mission d'étoile. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire, et j'aimerai si possible lui éviter une telle chose.


	43. Évidences

Le mois de juin était passé à une vitesse folle. Reanna passait ses journées à l'hôpital où elle avait retrouvé avec joie son poste d'infirmière. Lorsqu'elle sortait en fin d'après-midi, elle retrouvait Drago, parfois accompagné par Narcissa pour une promenade dans un parc, sur le bord de la Tamise ou prendre une glace, et lorsque le soir tombait, elle retrouvait Fred, parfois accompagné par George, pour un repas. Quelques fois, ils apportaient des plats préparés par Molly, d'autres ils commandaient des pizzas -qui étaient devenus leur plat moldu préféré.

Elle se réservait toujours un soir par semaine pour être seule et souffler un peu, et un autre de temps en temps pour sortir avec des collègues de l'hôpital qui étaient bien heureux de la retrouver après tant de temps d'absence.

Reanna avait cependant une préférence pour les soirs où Fred venait seul. Depuis le rêve éveillé, elle avait l'impression que leur relation évoluait petit à petit, sans qu'elle n'ose faire un pas vers lui, ou que lui ne tente quelque chose. Le sorcier avait réussi à mieux s'adapter à son "retour à la vie", comme il aimait l'appeler, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à se dire qu'il avait à présent un quart de siècle. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, la jeune femme en profitait pour en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde sorcier, même si les présents qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire l'aidaient bien, elle questionnait le jumeau sur les coutumes, et il faisait volontiers de la magie devant elle pour qu'elle s'y habitue.

Vers la fin du mois, elle avait aussi été conviée à une fête organisée chez les Weasley en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Harry, mais aussi (et surtout d'après la jeune femme) pour les fiançailles de Ron et Hermione. Le couple semblait être sur un petit nuage toute la soirée, et Molly ne cessait d'essuyer ses joues humides, heureuse de voir son plus jeune fils avec la femme de sa vie. Reanna avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec Fred, qui lui racontait toujours plus d'anecdotes sur le jeune couple toujours plus drôle les unes que les autres.

Juillet avait été un mois joyeux et tranquille. Harry et Ron avaient moins de travail à Poudlard maintenant que les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances d'été, et même Hermione avait quitté le château pour retrouver son poste au Ministère. Les deux jeunes femmes se revoyaient de temps en temps, mais Reanna sentait que quelque chose tiraillait son amie, sans qu'elle ne veuille lui dire. Souvent, Hermione sortait une excuse de son emploi au Ministère, mais la jeune infirmière n'était pas dupe. Mais après tout, si la sorcière lui cachait quelque chose, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

Cependant, elle n'osait pas lui poser trop de questions, elle aussi omettant de lui confier un sentiment qui grandissait de plus en plus en elle.

Le mois d'août commençait juste, et elle s'était vu avoir une semaine de congés à l'hôpital. Reanna avait protesté, estimant qu'elle avait été absente suffisamment de temps, mais son supérieur lui avait expliqué que tous les employés disposaient d'une semaine de vacances durant le second mois de l'été, et qu'il y avait un roulement mis en place afin de ne pas manquer de personnel.

Elle aurait voulu en profiter pour partir avec sa marraine et son frère quelques jours, mais Lucius se montrait davantage méfiant, et même leurs visites en fin de journée se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Alors, elle avait décidé de répartir son temps entre la boutique des jumeaux, ses lectures, et ses amis moldus.

Ce n'était que le deuxième soir de ses vacances, et Fred et George devaient passer chez elle pour passer la soirée tous les trois. Ils avaient prévu de regarder un film court, George rentrant tôt pour voir sa femme et son fils.

Elle avait cuisiné toute l'après-midi, préparant plusieurs petits en-cas pour leur soirée, et se retrouvait finalement à attendre ses amis qui étaient -comme souvent, en retard. Reanna installa le salon pour que tout soit prêt à leur arrivée, et reprit le livre de l'Histoire de Poudlard que Hermione lui avait prêté lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elles s'étaient vues dans le café près de l'entrée du Ministère où elles se voyaient le plus souvent.

\- C'est vraiment mon livre préféré, lui avait dit la sorcière en lui tendant l'ouvrage. Et je me suis dit que pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux dans quel univers on a grandi, il fallait que tu le lises. Il y a tellement de choses à l'intérieur ! J'ai l'impression d'en apprendre toujours plus à chaque fois que je le lis.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme avait contaminée Reanna, et elle l'avait commencé le soir même. Mais en le lisant, elle avait eu un sentiment étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait posé l'ouvrage et s'était changée les idées. La seconde fois qu'elle avait pris le livre, elle avait de nouveau ressenti ce mélange de familiarité et de malaise. La troisième fois, elle avait eu envie malgré tout d'aller visiter le château. Et plus elle ouvrait L'Histoire de Poudlard, plus elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Cette fois-ci, en attendant les jumeaux ne fit pas exception. C'était comme si le château l'appelait. Comme si elle devait y être.

Fred et George arrivèrent en transplanant devant sa porte, et frappèrent avant d'entrer comme à leur habitude. Ils découvrirent leur amie plongée dans ses réflexions, le livre posé sur ses genoux.

\- Reanna ? s'inquiéta Fred. Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et leur sourit en se levant pour les accueillir.

\- Oui oui, je réfléchissais juste. Ça a été votre journée ?

\- Tu avais l'air plutôt préoccupée.

George s'assit face à elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, tandis que son jumeau prenait place aux côtés de la blonde comme il le faisait à chaque fois, et elle savait que les deux frères avaient la même expression sur leur visage.

\- Je... Vous avez déjà eu la sensation que vous aviez quelque chose à faire ?

Les Weasley échangèrent un regard préoccupé avant d'hocher simplement la tête. Reanna soupira, se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux.

\- Quand Hermione m'a prêtée son livre sur Poudlard, j'étais excitée de découvrir votre école. Mais plus je le lisais, plus j'avais l'impression de devoir aller là-bas. Comme si c'était l'endroit où il fallait absolument que j'aille. Comme si c'était une évidence.

Ils ne répondirent rien, ne sachant vraiment quoi lui dire.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu en parles à Hermione, lâcha finalement Fred en passant une main rassurante dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme.

\- Le problème c'est que... J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout. Je sais qu'elle a du nouveau concernant ses recherches sur les étoiles, sur moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas me le dire.

\- Peut-être que si tu lui parles de ce que tu ressens, elle te le dira ? suggéra George, la bouche tordu dans un demi sourire.

Reanna haussa les épaules, et poussa le livre plus loin.

\- Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça ce soir !

Elle se leva en tapant dans ses mains pour se donner plus de dynamisme, et attrapa la télécommande de sa télé pour lancer le film qu'ils avaient prévu de regarder.

George venait de partir, mais Fred avait décidé de rester un peu, comme à son habitude. Reanna alla faire bouillir de l'eau pour des infusions, mais le rouquin la devança d'un coup de baguette. Deux tasses fumantes apparurent sur la table basse. La jeune femme gloussa, toujours autant émerveillée, et se cala contre le torse de son ami après qu'il l'ait invité à s'y blottir, alors qu'un second film se lançait sur sa télévision.

Le film passa, et le générique se déroulait sans qu'ils ne changent de position.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira doucement de bien-être. Durant quelques instants, ils ne dirent rien, profitant simplement d'être près l'un de l'autre. Fred traçait sur son bras de petits cercles invisibles avec son pouce, et il la serra un peu plus près de lui, affolant le coeur de la blonde. Du coin de l'oeil, elle regarda les couleurs qu'avaient prises le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Un mélange de rouge et de orange. Elle avait fini par les mémoriser par coeur, notamment pour ses moments avec le rouquin. Le rouge pour l'état amoureux, le orange qui signifiait être troublé.

\- J'aime les petits moments comme ça, murmura-t-il contre le crâne de la jeune femme.

Se blottissant davantage, elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle sentait ses joues chauffer. Elle avait déjà eu quelques relations durant ses années de lycées et le début de ses études, mais cela faisait pratiquement deux ans qu'elle était seule, et elle appréciait davantage les attentions du rouquin.

Souvent, elle se demandait comment aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas croisé George. Et à chaque fois, son cœur se serrait en se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître Fred.

Il était à la fois si semblable et si différent de son jumeau. Tous les deux, ils étaient de grands farceurs, et elle l'avait découvert à son réveil. Ils étaient tous les deux très dévoués à leur famille et à leurs proches. Ils adoraient faire sourire les autres. Le Quidditch était leur sport préféré. Ils étaient intelligents, drôle, complémentaire. Mais Fred était plus doux, plus sensible, plus attentionné, plus curieux, plus compréhensif aussi.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas senti que Fred avait bougé, de façon à la regarder en face. Ses yeux ambrés la fixaient, scrutant son visage. Elle pourrait s'y perdre, encore et encore. Quelques mèches rousses tombaient sur son front, et sa barbe était rasée de près, pour une fois. Lentement, elle avança une main pour toucher du bout des doigts la peau de sa joue. Le sorcier frissonna légèrement, et se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme, entrouvrant les lèvres.

Reanna sentait les battement de son coeur s'accélérer. Elle avait si longtemps rêvé de ce moment. Dans chacun des rêves éveillés, Fred était là. Et presque à chaque fois, ils finissaient par s'embrasser. Même dans ses songes la nuit, il était là. Comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle baissa ses iris grises vers les lèvres fines du rouquin. Elle se sentait bouillir, son coeur battait trop fort contre sa poitrine, ses joues lui chauffaient trop le visage, mais elle avança elle aussi lentement vers lui, et Fred combla alors la distance entre eux pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était comme si leurs corps se connaissaient déjà. L'harmonie et le bonheur pur qu'elle ressentait en le sentant tout contre elle la faisait monter sur un petit nuage. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa nuque, tandis que celles du rouquin la rapprochait de lui.

Elle oubliait qui il était. Elle oubliait qui elle était. Elle oubliait Poudlard. Elle oubliait la magie. Elle oubliait son corps. Elle sentait juste son âme, son esprit, en connexion avec celui de Fred.

Et elle n'avait jamais vécu ça.


	44. Mission

La journée se terminait, et elle avait été particulièrement rude. Fin août, avec la rentrée qui approchait, les futurs élèves de Poudlard venaient faire les provisions de farces et attrapes pour leur premier trimestre, et se bousculaient dans les rayons.

Angelina avait fini par confier Fred II à ses parents, et était venue en renfort pour aider son mari et son beau-frère. Les jumeaux avaient bien sûr dû employer aussi une assistante, mais cette période de l'année était particulièrement difficile.

George soupira en fermant les stores d'un coup de baguette. Sa femme était rentrée, et ils avaient convenus qu'ils se rejoindraient au Terrier. Verity, leur employée, était elle aussi partie après avoir terminé de ranger les rayons, et Fred faisait la caisse.

\- J'ai fini George. Je vais aller chercher Reanna, où tu as encore besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, tout est fini. Je vais direct à la maison, on se retrouve là-bas ?

\- Ouaip, à tout' !

L'un après l'autre, ils transplanèrent. Lorsque George avait appris que son frère et Reanna sortait finalement ensemble, il avait applaudi, les félicitant, puis se moquant d'eux d'avoir pris autant de temps. Le jeune couple avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'en parler au reste de leurs familles, Fred connaissant sa mère, et Reanna sachant que Drago n'apprécierait pas. Mais finalement, les Weasley avaient été plus qu'heureux pour eux, la jeune femme faisant déjà partie intégrante de la famille. La blonde avait annoncé la nouvelle à sa marraine -elle avait toujours du mal avec l'idée que Narcissa soit sa mère biologique- qui avait eu un sourire attendri, et lui avait donné sa bénédiction, comblant la jeune femme. Et Drago avait finalement eu des soupçons, et sa jumelle avait finalement avoué. Le sorcier n'avait pas bien pris la chose, mais après de longues discussions entre eux, avait toléré le fait, pour le bonheur de sa soeur.

Arrivant au Terrier, George sourit, et avança d'un pas tranquille. Sa mère avait organisé un repas en ce vendredi soir, avant que Harry et Ron ne repartent pour Poudlard après une courte semaine de repos. Et pour l'occasion, toute la famille -à l'exception de Charlie, toujours en Roumanie, était présente. Une table était montée à l'extérieur, et presque tout le monde était déjà là. Bill et Fleur parlaient avec Percy et Audrey, leur fille de deux semaines dans un landau à leurs côtés. Ginny et Angelina jouaient avec la petite Victoire et Fred II, sous le regard attendrie de Molly et Arthur, qui levèrent les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire ravi.

\- George, tu es là ! Ton frère arrive bientôt ?

\- Il devrait arriver d'ici peu oui, il est allé chercher Reanna.

Un bruit caractéristique du transplanage résonna derrière lui, et il haussa les épaules avec un sourire, avant d'aller embrasser son fils et le reste de sa famille.

\- George, tu veux bien aller chercher Ron, Hermione et Harry ? Ils sont dans l'abris de jardin en train de faire je ne sais quoi.

Molly faisait de grands gestes tout en retournant à l'intérieur chercher les plats qu'elle avait préparé, et George bougonna qu'il aurait voulu profiter un peu de son fils, tout en se dirigeant tout de même vers la cabane en bois.

A l'approche, il voulut faire une blague au trio, et avança à tous petits pas. Mais, arrivé devant la porte, il entendit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la part d'Hermione. Il ouvrit alors brusquement la porte, complètement hors de lui.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi là Hermione ?!

Les trois amis sursautèrent simultanément, pris sur le fait. Ron rougit immédiatement, Harry baissa la tête, et Hermione pâlit légèrement avant de rosir.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que d'écouter les conversations qui ne te regardent pas ? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- Qui ne me regardent pas ? Qui ne me regardent pas ? Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Comme ça la regarde elle ! J'étais simplement venu vous avertir qu'on passait à table, mais là je crois qu'ils y a des choses à mettre au clair avant qu'on avale quoi que ce soit !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si elle doit le savoir ou pas !

\- Ah non ? C'est peut-être le tien alors ?

Alerté par les cris de George, Fred était arrivé en courant, suivi par Molly.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cris ? George, regarde ta mère quand elle te parle !

Le visage rouge de colère, il se tourna vers la petite femme rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, apparemment. Demandez à Hermione. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la petite femme parfaite qu'on s'imagine tous.

Et il les laissa planté là, rejoignant à grands pas la tablée.

Molly fixa alors les trois amis en fronça les sourcils, tout comme Fred à ses côtés. Hermione soupira et regarda tour à tour son meilleur ami et son fiancé, avant de relever la tête.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle à tout le monde.

George était assis en bout de table, fixant durement Hermione alors qu'elle approchait. Personne ne comprenait sa colère, et Reanna avait tenté de l'apaiser en posant une main douce sur son épaule, mais le rouquin s'était dégagé.

\- Tu seras tout aussi énervée que moi lorsque tu sauras, avait-il rétorqué.

Et la jeune femme angoissait à présent. Fred la rejoignit, se glissant dans son dos pour encercler sa taille de ses bras. Le reste des Weasley avait cessé de parler, et l'on entendait plus que les babillements des deux bambins un peu plus loin, sécurisés par un sortilège.

Tout aurait fait pensé à un tribunal, et Hermione releva la tête, prouvant son courage de Gryffondor. Tout le monde attendait qu'elle parle, qu'elle explique la raison de la colère de George. Balayant la tablée du regard, elle commença alors ses explications.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai été chargée, comme je l'ai aussi choisi, de faire des recherches sur les étoiles, pour découvrir les pouvoirs de Reanna, ses capacités, mais aussi sa mission. J'ai découvert que chaque étoile a besoin d'une encre pour descendre sur terre, celle de Reanna étant son frère jumeau Drago Malfoy. Les étoiles sont la plus ancienne et la plus pure forme de magie de notre monde. Elles ont des capacités de guérisons sur n'importe quel type de maladie, elles rassurent, elles apaisent. Il y a des siècles, les sorciers croyaient en ces êtres célestes, et les voyaient comme des sortes de divinités. Mais au fil du temps, nous nous sommes désintéressés d'elles. Seulement, les centaures ont continué à les étudier, si bien qu'ils pouvaient communiquer avec elles en de rares occasions. Ils interprètent leurs signes mieux que personnes. J'ai essayé en vain d'entrer en contact avec eux, mais ils refusent de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, et ne parlent plus des étoiles à quiconque. On travaille encore, avec Ron et Harry, à trouver un moyen de les faire contacter les étoiles concernant la mission de Reanna.

Elle marqua une pause, jetant un coup d'oeil à son fiancé et à son meilleur ami, qui ne pipaient mot.

\- En faisant mes recherches à Poudlard, poursuivit Hermione, j'ai pu parler avec la Dame Grise. Et ensemble, nous avons trouvé plusieurs éléments concernant Reanna. Déjà, elle est Eltanin, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Dragon. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant lorsque l'on sait que la famille Black, d'où vient Narcissa, donne à leurs enfant des noms d'étoiles ou de constellations. Drago tient son nom de cette constellation. De plus, dans les anciennes langues de magie, reannaa deux significtions : reine, et étoile. Helena Serdaigle en a conclut que Reanna serait donc une sorte de reine des étoiles.

La jeune infirmière fronça les sourcils. Son prénom voulait dire reine ? Narcissa avait-elle fait exprès de la nommer ainsi ? Ou alors les étoiles avaient guidé inconsciemment le choix de son nom ?

\- Nous avons aussi trouvé, après de nombreuses recherches et discussions, quelle était la mission de Reanna.

George, dans son coin, eut un ricanement ironique en levant les yeux au ciel. Reanna eut un frisson, sentant venir le pire, et Fred la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Reanna, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt... s'excusa tout d'abord Hermione. Mais cette mission m'inquiète pour toi, et je voulais avoir la certitude qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solution avant de te l'annoncer.

\- Accouche Hermione, gronda Fred.

\- Sa mission d'étoile, c'est la magie noir qui s'est installée à Poudlard.

Hermione laissa un silence volontaire, le temps que chacun assimile, et reprit.

\- On sait tous qu'elle a pu guérir Fred en aspirant la magie noir qu'il avait dans son corps. Et Drago Malfoy lui restaurait ses pouvoirs à elle comme il est son encre. Mais je ne sais pas comment fonctionne la magie noire qui est dans la forêt interdite pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment elle peut la faire disparaître je...

Reanna s'était dégagée des bras de Fred, et courrait à présent à tout allure sans savoir où elle allait, voulant juste à tout prix s'éloigner le plus possible d'Hermione et de ses révélations. Son bracelet à son poignet étant d'un marron foncé, mélangeant colère et angoisse.

Elle avait bien compris qu'en absorbant une aussi grosse dose de magie noire, elle risquait de rester inconsciente de nombreux mois, même avec Drago à ses côtés.

Elle ne savait pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui rendait tout le monde violent, agressif, tendu, méchant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déjà été fait ? Pourquoi elle ?

La jeune femme comprenait à présent pourquoi elle sentait qu'elle devait aller à Poudlard, pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment étrange qui la poussait vers l'école de magie. Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face en se disant qu'Hermione mentait.

Mais elle avait peur. Peur parce que guérir Fred, c'était son métier. Elle faisait ça tous les jours à l'hôpital, soigner des gens, même si les blessures et les maladies n'étaient pas magiques. Mais s'occuper d'une source de magie noire ? Elle avait découvert l'existence du monde sorcier moins d'un an auparavant, elle n'avait certainement pas les ressources et les connaissances nécessaires pour réussir.

Reanna finit par s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre. Elle ne avait pas à quelle distance du Terrier elle était, ni si elle retrouverait son chemin, mais elle ne se posait pas la question. Elle avait besoin de temps. De temps pour assimiler.

TADAAAAAAM !

Il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin de Reborn, et j'ai à la fois tellement hâte de vous la montrer et je suis aussi tellement triste de devoir laisser cette histoire !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?


	45. Peur

Fred l'avait rejointe au bout de quelques minutes à la chercher, et il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Ils étaient restés ainsi longtemps, le temps que leurs esprits se calment. Reanna était encore complètement perdue, même si un bout de chemin s'était fait dans sa tête. Le rouquin lui, s'était partiellement calmé. Après le départ de la jeune femme, il avait crié sur Hermione comme son jumeau quelques minutes avant, lui reprochant d'être égoïste et inconsciente. Les aînés des Weasley n'avaient rien dit, ne se sentant pas concernés par l'histoire, mais avait une expression contrariée sur le visage. Molly semblait aussi furieuse que ses fils, et Arthur fronçait les sourcils. Même Ginny n'était pas ravie que Reanna ne soit pas au courant de ce qui l'attendait plus tôt.

Finalement, le soleil s'était couché et ils n'étaient pas retourné au Terrier. Ils ignoraient ce qu'il était advenu du repas de famille, mais pour l'instant ils s'en fichaient.

Petit à petit, les étoiles apparurent dans le ciel. Plus calmés que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sous l'arbre, Reanna commença à parler au rouquin des étoiles et des constellations. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de les regarder ces derniers mois, alors qu'elle avait toujours adoré ça, et elle profitait de ce petit moment d'intimité avec lui pour lui faire part d'une de ses passions. Elle lui montra les constellations du cygne, de Cassiopée, de la grande et la petite ourse, la Lyre, Céphée, et elle finit par la constellation du dragon.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'y connais en mythologie moldue, mais dans la Grèce Antique, les hommes croyaient en différents dieux de l'Olympe. Et ils avaient eu une guerre entre eux et les titans, et la constellation du dragon voulait que ce soit le dragon qui avait attaqué Athena, la déesse de la guerre, des armes, de la sagesse et de la pensée.

\- Curieux ces moldus d'inventer des histoires comme ça.

La jeune femme gloussa, et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer que je viens de là-haut. Que j'ai une autre vie dont je ne me souviens pas.

Elle marqua une pause, pensive, tandis que Fred la serrait contre lui pour lui témoigner son soutien.

\- Tu crois que lorsque je redeviendrais une étoile je me souviendrais de ma vie ici ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avant de naître, enfin tu vois, j'étais Eltanin, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du dragon que je t'ai montrée tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit encore dans le ciel ?

\- C'est peut-être seulement l'âme de l'étoile qui est descendue ? Imagine le drame que ça aurait fait si d'un seul coup une étoile disparaissait du ciel.

\- Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Je n'ai jamais tort ma p'tite dame.

Reanna rit et tapa gentiment le bras du sorcier, continuant sa réflexion.

\- Je disais, avant j'étais une étoile. J'avais donc une vie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Là, sur Terre, avec vous, avec toi, j'en ai une autre. Un jour, comme tout être humain, je vais finir par mourir, et...

\- Le plus tard possible ça serait bien, grogna le rouquin, la faisant rire pendant qu'il embrassait le haut de son crâne.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais ça va bien arriver un jour, et je retournerais sans doute parmi les étoiles. Tu penses que je me souviendrais de ma vie ici ? Avec toi ? Avec ma famille, la tienne ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pour tout te dire, je n'étais pas très assidu en cours, surtout en astronomie. J'avais tendance à l'époque à faire des blagues dans le noir à mes camarades de classe plutôt que d'écouter le prof ou d'observer le ciel.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

Ils rirent, et Reanna tourna sa tête pour embrasser Fred avec tendresse.

Tendresse qui fut coupée par un grondement de ventre assez bruyant provenant de leurs deux estomacs, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- Je veux bien oui. S'il te plait.

La blonde se releva, et aida le sorcier en lui tendant une main. Il l'embrassa doucement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis la serra contre lui pour transplaner dans le salon londonien de la jeune femme.

Peut importe combien de fois elle avait transplané, avec lui ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aimait toujours pas. Le rouquin lui embrassa le front, sachant ce qu'elle appréhendait, et la garda tout contre lui.

Lui aussi avait peur. Peur qu'elle souffre. Peur qu'elle ne le supporte pas. Peur qu'elle reste inconsciente trop longtemps. Peur que ça lui abîme trop la santé. Peur qu'elle garde des séquelles.

Alors il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Perdre ce petit bout de femme qui l'avait guéri, et à laquelle il était à présent bien trop attaché. Ses sentiments lui étaient tombés dessus s'en qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais il avait trouvé naturelle d'aimer cette si jolie, si tendre et si intelligente femme, même si sa famille était ennemie de la sienne depuis des années.

Il la sentit trembler contre elle, et il la serra encore plus fort. Les bras de Reanna s'élevèrent alors pour aller encercler son cou, et elle l'embrassa avec un mélange de tendresse et de désespoir. Fred le sentit, et il sentit aussi que les hanches de la blonde se pressaient un peu plus contre les siennes. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, lui procurant des frissons, et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, se mélangeant entre leurs lèvres qui ne se quittaient plus. Leurs baisers se firent plus pressants, et Reanna amorça un mouvement vers sa chambre, que le rouquin suivit, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

Fred avait passé la nuit avec elle. Ce n'était certes pas la première, mais elle avait un goût particulier. Il avait dû partir au petit matin, la laissant seule dans ses draps pastel, après s'être assuré qu'elle irait bien et qu'elle lui écrirait via le carnet à correspondre si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Un dernier bisou, et il transplana dans le crac caractéristique, alors que l'air s'emplissait soudainement d'un silence oppressant.

Reanna sortit de son lit, et attrapa directement son carnet à correspondre, écrivant à la fois à son jumeau et à sa marraine, leur demandant de venir rapidement. Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas là dans la minute, devant trouver une excuse auprès de Lucius, et elle en profita pour prendre une douche rapide. Elle sentait monter en elle la peur et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir, et elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

Qu'allait-elle dire à son frère et à sa marraine ? Qu'on connaissait à présent sa mission d'étoile ? Qu'elle risquait de tomber dans le coma ? Qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire ?

Elle terminait de se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle devina alors qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa. Drago frappait pour signaler sa présence et entrait ensuite chez elle.

Le visage de la sorcière était inquiet, et Reanna la serra rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ma chérie ? Dans ton message tu disais que c'était important.

Elles venaient de s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, et Reanna ne retint alors plus ses angoisses, et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de sa marraine, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose, s'inquiétant davantage. Drago arriva quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant sa mère et sa soeur dans cette position, et il se précipita aux côté de la jeune femme.

\- Reanna, Reanna je suis là, que se passe-t-il ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère, mais elle haussa les épaules, le visage soucieux.

Caressant doucement le dos de sa jumelle, une lueur émana faiblement de leur contact, sous les yeux émerveillés de leur mère, et Reanna se calma peu à peu. Elle se redressa lentement, essuyant ses joues rougies.

Honteuse d'avoir craquée devant eux, elle s'excusa, se faisait par la suite réprimandée.

\- Hermione a trouvé ma mission d'étoile, expliqua-t-elle ensuite. Ça fait quelques semaines, mais elle cherchait un autre moyen pour m'éviter ça.

\- T'éviter quoi ?

La voix de Drago était plus sombre, et il avait froncé ses sourcils.

\- Vous vous souvenez, pour guérir Fred, j'aspirais la magie noir de son corps ?

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- En ce moment, enfin depuis un an je crois, il y a de gros soucis à Poudlard. Il y a plein de policiers magiques, je ne sais plus comment vous les appelez, mais Harry et Ron en font partis.

\- Des Aurors.

\- Oui voilà. Il y avait pas mal d'agressions d'animaux et de plantes, et là même les élèves et les enseignants sont violents. Harry a été contacté par les centaures, et dans la forêt il y a une grosse source de magie noire qui grandit de plus en plus.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il va falloir que tu ailles l'aspirer ou je ne sais pas quoi, gronda Drago, les points serrés.

Sa soeur baissa le regard.

\- Si. Elle en a parlé avec la Dame Grise, et elle a passé des semaines à faire des recherches.

\- Elle se trompe ! hurla le jeune homme en se levant brusquement, les traits déformés par la colère. Cette Miss-je-sais-tout première de la classe à Poudlard se trompe ! Elle dit n'importe quoi !

\- Drago, calme-toi, intima Narcissa doucement.

\- Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Tu vois pas que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ?! Elle risque de rester inconsciente pendant bien plus que trois mois ! Et je refuse de la perdre encore une fois. Elle doit se tromper, elle ne peut pas toujours avoir raison sur tout, c'est impossible !

\- Drago... souffla Reanna, coupant son jumeau qui la fixa alors intensément. Elle a raison. Ca fait quelques temps déjà que j'ai le sentiment que je dois aller à Poudlard. Comme si ce lieu m'appelait. Ça... ça devient presque une obsession par moments. Elle ne peut pas avoir tort. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

Le visage de Drago s'était vidé de son sang, et il tomba à genoux devant elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains et se reposant sur ses jambes. Reanna caressa alors doucement les cheveux blonds de son frère, relevant pour croiser les yeux bruns de Narcissa. La sorcière n'avait rien dit, encaissant silencieusement la nouvelle. Son regard lui transmettait tout son amour pour elle, son inquiétude, son soutien et sa fierté. Elle savait que sa fille était courageuse et dévouée, des qualités que lui avaient inculqués Roger et Amelda. Elle savait que la jeune femme ferait la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Petit à petit, Drago et Reanna calmaient leurs angoisses respectives, aidés par leur mère. Ils parlèrent de longues minutes de cette mission, puis de l'année qui s'annonçait, de leurs projets respectifs chacun, et de ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire tous les trois.

Reanna profitait de ce moment à trois. Elle avait fini par intégrer qu'elle avait une seconde famille, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Narcissa prenait dans son cœur la place de la mère qu'elle était réellement.

* * *

Et voilà un petit chapitre ! On voit un peu plus la relation Fred-Reanna, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et le passage avec les Malfoy ?


	46. Forêt interdite

La fin du repas au Terrier avait été un désastre. Hermione n'avait pas envisagé que l'on puisse lui en vouloir d'avoir caché à Reanna sa mission. Pour elle, elle avait simplement cherché à lui éviter le poids de ce qui lui incombait. Elle avait vu les dégâts causés par la prophétie sur Harry lors de leur adolescence, et elle avait voulu l'éviter à sa nouvelle amie.

Malgré le faible soutien que Harry et Ron lui avaient apporté, elle était repartie rapidement, se rendant directement à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle parle aux centaures. Elle avait bien entendu essayé des dizaines de fois, toujours accompagnée par Harry et Ron, et même Hagrid parfois, mais ils refusaient de partager leurs secrets.

La sorcière se réfugiait donc dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, vide de tous ses élèves. Elle était bien entendue irritable, frustrée de ne pas venir à bout de ses recherches, d'autant plus que l'influence de la magie noire grandissait. Même la Dame Grise ne se montrait plus aussi patiente avec elle, et au bout de quelques jours, Hermione commençait réellement à penser à abandonner. Elle allait ramasser ses parchemins et retourner à ses quartiers lorsque Ron et Harry arrivèrent en courant, leurs capes d'Aurors volant derrière eux. Ils semblaient paniqués, comme chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pliant ses affaires d'un coup de baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils reprirent leurs souffles tout en l'entraînant avec eux vers l'extérieur du château.

\- Les centaures, commença Ron, la respiration saccadée. Ils veulent te voir.

La sorcière faillit lâcher ses parchemins de surprise et poussa une petite exclamation avant d'accélérer le pas.

\- Ils ont enfin accepté ? Comment vous avez fait ?

\- On n'a pas eu besoin de leur demander, en réalité. Ils nous ont demandé de venir, avec Ron, par rapport à la source de magie noire. Elle a pris la forme d'un dragon, mais ils ne savent pas quelle espèce. Et comme nous non plus, ils ont demandé à te voir.

Le sourire aux lèvres qu'on lui reconnaisse son intelligence, elle accéléra encore le pas, sortant en courant du château et dévalant le parc en direction de la forêt interdite. Harry et Ron la guidèrent vers le point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient convenus avec Firenze, un peu plus loin que la cabane de Hagrid.

Le centaure les attendait patiemment. Harry avait été touché de voir qu'ils l'avaient envoyé lui pour les contacter, puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger.

Un peu essoufflée, elle le salua tout aussi poliment, avant qu'il ne les guide vers la clairière de la forêt. Si Ron et Harry avaient pu y aller auparavant, la sorcière n'avait jamais pu entrer dans la forêt depuis le début de son séjour à Poudlard.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et pourtant sous les arbres il faisait tout aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Sous les conseils du centaures, les sorciers s'étaient jetés un sort de désillusion pour éviter d'énerver plus que de raison les animaux de la forêt, et ils gardaient tous les trois leur baguette en main, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Plus ils avançaient, plus Hermione sentait monter en elle l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait lors de ses aventures avec les garçons, et elle sourit à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas mise en danger, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose seulement avec eux deux.

Cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle vit les acromentules, les sombrals, les loups en cercle autour du lac, dégageant une aura haineuse. Firenze les fit passer par un recoin où les animaux ne s'étaient pas rassemblés, et Hermione pu alors voir avec horreur la chose dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

Un centre du lac, comme flottant au dessus de l'eau, une masse colossale noire entourée de brume bleu semblait prendre doucement forme. Effectivement, elle reconnut sans peine un dragon. Mais elle était incapable de définir son espèce. Il était grand, bien plus grand que ceux qu'elle avait vu. Il avait quatre pattes, au lieu de deux, et ses ailes ne semblaient pas être des membres supérieurs. Deux grandes cornes avaient poussé sur la tête imposante de la bête, s'entortillant sur elles-mêmes. De l'arrière du crâne jusqu'au bout de la queue se dressaient des piques aussi grands que son bras, et des serres acérées se trouvaient au bout des pattes.

Plus elle observait la magie noire, plus elle sentait son corps se tétaniser de peur. Qu'était-ce donc ? Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, ni même entendu parler.

La magie noire semblait encore travailler, et le dragon n'était pas encore totalement formé. Elle soupira intérieurement à cette pensée, mais immédiatement, elle se demanda combien de temps il leur restait. Des mois ? Des semaines ? Des jours ?

\- Alors ? Que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

Le centaure la coupa dans ses réflexions, et elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et chasser ce sentiment d'angoisse.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose, à vrai dire. Je ne reconnais en rien une espèce de dragon connu : ils ont tous deux pattes arrières, et s'appuient sur leurs ailes pour marcher sur terre. Et ces cornes, elles me disent vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Si je pouvais faire quelques recherches...

\- Nous n'avons plus le temps pour des recherches, trancha Firenze. Bientôt, il aura fini de prendre forme, et il sera trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

\- Je sais bien, et si vous m'aviez laissée vous parler depuis le début, on n'en serait peut-être pas là.

\- Ce n'est pas à une sorcière de décider de ce que vont faire les sorciers. Notre communauté a trop longtemps été manipulée comme ceci pour...

\- J'ai une étoile ! s'écria furieusement Hermione, les points sur les hanches. Et ça je ne pouvais pas vous le faire parvenir par un autre moyen qu'en vous le disant en face ! Une étoile est descendue sur terre, encore. Et je pense avoir trouvé sa mission. J'aurai préféré en parler avec votre troupeau, que vous contactiez les astres, pour le vérifier, pour me confirmer qu'elle en était bien une. J'ai mis des mois pour pouvoir affirmer à mon amie qu'elle n'était ni une moldue, ni une sorcière, ni une cracmole. Et maintenant que la magie noire a progressé à ce point de non retour, on ne peut plus rien faire d'autre. Mon amie risque gros, avec autant de noirceur, et nous avons déjà failli la perdre lorsqu'ellle...

\- Vous avez trouvé une étoile ? Où ça ?

Des centaures s'étaient approchés d'eux, et Hermione ne les avait pas vu ni entendu, trop agacée d'avoir été mise de côté.

\- A Londres. Mais la question maintenant c'est de savoir comment je vais pouvoir lui éviter de souffrir autant en absorbant cette magie. La dernière fois qu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs, elle est restée dans le coma pendant trois mois. Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il cette-fois, avec ce dragon géant ?

\- Si vos dires sont vrais, alors elle a une ancre pour la guérir.

\- Evidemment qu'elle a une ancre ! C'est même grâce à ça qu'elle a pu revenir à la vie ! Mais vous êtes trop bornés et fiers pour accepter que des sorciers puissent avoir des informations que vous n'aviez pas !

Derrière elle, Harry et Ron avaient fait un mouvement dans le but de calmer la brune. ELle commençait à aller trop loin en parlant ainsi aux centaures, et leurs efforts allaient être réduit à néant.

D'un pas lent et mesuré, comme s'ils canalisaient leur colère, les centaures vinrent faire face à la sorcière, montrant leur supériorité.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous parler ainsi. Surtout lorsque vous venez nous dire que vous ne savez rien sur ce dragon.

\- Je connais peut-être un spécialiste de dragons.

La toute petite voix de Ron derrière Hermione attira soudainement l'attention sur lui. Il se ratatina, enfonçant un peu la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Mon frère, mon grand frère, travaille dans la réserve de dragons en Roumanie, la plus grande au monde. Il est arrivé hier chez mes parents pour des vacances, peut-être que je peux lui demander de venir voir ?

Les centaures se mirent à parler entre eux, peu certains de vouloir faire venir un autre sorcier ici. Le débat dura de longues minutes, qui se transformèrent en heures, mais les trois sorciers ne voulaient pas intervenir. Ils l'avaient déjà assez fait, et ils estimaient que les centaures étaient suffisamment intelligents pour l'accepter.

Finalement, Firenze revint vers eux, le visage sérieux. La communauté de centaures acceptait de faire venir d'autres sorciers, et de mettre au courant le collège de Poudlard et le Ministère si cela permettait de guérir la forêt. Ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un identifie ce dragon, et les sorciers étaient les plus à même de les aider. Immédiatement, Hermione les remercia et les trois amis repartirent vivement en direction du château. Hermione informa Kingsley, Ron écrivit en urgence à Charlie pour lui demander de venir, et Harry mettait au courant le professeur McGonagall.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, puisque les deux autres lui mentait. Il le sentait. Il l'avait remarqué chez elle presque un an plus tôt, mais chez lui la moitié d'une année. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Qu'avait-il manqué pour être tenu ainsi à l'écart ?

En la voyant partir, il l'avait suivie, transplanant à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué lorsqu'elle l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Effectivement, elle était bien là, à boire du thé avec son amie, parlant de choses futiles au vu de l'expression de leurs visages. Presque rageusement, il retourna chez lui. Il était presque dix-sept heure, et d'un sortilège, il changea la couleur de ses cheveux, se fit pousser une barbe, et plaça des lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Il transplana alors à nouveau, cette fois-ci en plein Londres. Evidemment, pas devant des moldus, mais dans une ruelle déserte, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Il regarda tour à tour les employer sortir et repartir chacun de leurs côtés, mais lorsqu'il le vit, il le suivit. Au lieu de rejoindre une ruelle pour transplaner chez lui comme il aurait dû le faire, il marcha quelques minutes dans le Londres moldu. Par Merlin, pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Le premier sorcier suivant le second, ils finirent pas arriver devant un café moldu, et le premier retint une mine de dégoût. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait bien reconnu un Auror qui le surveillait plus loin, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il surveillait, il n'allait pas lancer de sort.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à perdre patience de le voir attendre devant un café, il vit une jeune fille s'approcher en souriant.

Lucius vit alors la chose la plus improbable qu'il soit. Son fils avait attendu quelqu'un devant un café moldu, et y entrer avec elle, après qu'ils se soient enlacés. Un Malfoy ne démontrait jamais son affection en publique. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus, fut la ressemblance entre cette jeune femme et Drago. Les même cheveux blonds lunaire, comme les siens aussi, les mêmes yeux gris, le même nez, la même posture... Une telle chose n'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était morte. Narcissa lui avait apporté la preuve qu'elle était morte.

Mais sa femme lui cachait aussi des choses, et il le sentait. Lucius se mit à trembler de rage, et il ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

\- Reanna.

Ouuuuuuuuuh ça va chauffer !!! Avouez que vous l'aviez oublié lui aussi haha !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Entre le dragon de magie noire, la découverte de Lucius... ? J'attends vos retours !


	47. Heureux

Petit message important :

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je mets une jolie mise en page (espace entre paragraphes, italique, gras etc) elle disparaît au moment de la publication. Merci à Vivet-Dor de me l'avoir signalé ! (et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir !)

Merci aussi à Kelly pour ta review (et bravo pour tes super déductions !)

* * *

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Reanna posa sa tasse de café sur la table, prenant la serviette en papier qui lui avait été fournie pour essuyer délicatement ses lèvres.

\- Plutôt bien. On a encore plus de patients qui guérissent miraculeusement grâce à mes pouvoirs, ça me fait du bien au moral de voir que tous ces gens qui viennent en pensant finir leurs jours repartent quasiment guéris !

Drago lui sourit. Il aimait la voir rayonner comme ça, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle concernant sa mission. Il avait envie de profiter d'elle un maximum, de la voir rire, sourire, heureuse. Ils n'avaient partagés que quelques mois sur leurs vingt-trois ans de vie, et c'était trop peu.

\- Et toi ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

\- Comme d'habitude tu sais. C'est un travail ingrat destiné à ceux qui ont fait des choses ingrates. Mais comparé aux autres jours, plutôt bien si tu veux tout savoir. Et puis, je suis avec ma soeur, comment la journée pourrait être mauvaise ?

Reanna sourit à son tour, attrapant tendrement sa main. Elle aimait particulièrement leurs moments le soir comme ça, tous les deux à boire à la terrasse d'un café se racontant leurs journées respectives. Jusqu'à quand dureraient-ils ?

La clochette du café retentit, mais ils n'y firent pas particulièrement attention, continuant d'échanger quelques banalités, profitant de ce moment de calme.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens.

Leurs regards se figèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils savaient pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix trop faussement joyeuse. Drago fut le premier à lever ses iris métalliques vers son père, tandis que sa jumelle baissait son regard.

\- Bonjour père.

Lucius était presque habillé comme un moldu, et seul un sorcier pouvait faire la différence. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans son dos par un ruban noir, et son regard gris cachait quelque chose.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas mon fils ? Bien que je sache que cette adorable jeune fille n'est autre que ta soeur jumelle. Je suis heureux de te revoir, Reanna.

Cette dernière pâlit et releva ses yeux vers son père biologique. Il était exactement pareil que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comment avait-il fait pour les trouver ?

Le regard qu'il lui accordait était trop joyeux pour être sincère, et le sorcier fit un signe de tête vers la chaise libre à côté de son fils.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Il me semble que j'ai quelques années à rattraper.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'assit, croisant ses mains sur la table.

\- Alors, comment l'as-tu retrouvé Drago ? C'est invraisemblable ! Je te croyais perdue, quelle heureuse surprise que de te retrouver !

Les deux jumeaux étaient tétanisés. Que cachait Lucius ? Drago s'efforçait de cacher sa peur, comme il l'avait appris, et entreprit de répondre à son père le plus simplement possible, fermant on esprit à tout intrusion.

\- Elle passait près de l'entrée du Ministère, et ça m'a intrigué de voir une personne me ressemblant autant.

\- Oh, je vois, je vois. Mais, comment avez-vous compris que vous étiez jumeaux ? Parce qu'il est évident que vous le savez à présent.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent imperceptiblement, et Reanna vint alors à son secours.

\- Il y a un moyen chez les moldus pour le découvrir. Nous avons parlé, et lorsque nous avons vu que notre date de naissance correspondait, je lui ai proposé de faire ce test.

\- Oh, les moldus savent faire ce genre de choses ? Je suis impressionné.

\- Les mol...

\- Mais oui, tu sais que nous sommes des sorciers, je connais mon fils, il a dû t'en parler.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Lucius était décidément trop intelligent. Depuis combien de temps savait-il ? Et surtout, que savait-il ? Avait-il déjà trouvé Narcissa ? Qu'allait-il leur faire ? Pourquoi semblait-il si heureux ?

\- D'ailleurs, je propose que nous fêtions ton retour au Manoir, qu'en dîtes vous ?

Si Reanna pouvait pâlir davantage, elle l'aurait fait. Il voulait qu'ils aillent au Manoir ? Elle savait que son père biologique était surveillé par un auror lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais là personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de leur faire du mal.

\- Père, je ne crois pas que...

\- Mais enfin Drago, elle doit connaître les origine de sa famille ! Nous lui présenteront les tableaux de nos aïeux, elle visitera le parc dans lequel tu as appris à voler... N'est-ce pas un formidable moyen d'apprendre à se connaître après toutes ses années ? Allons allons, venez, je vous emmène.

Son ton était joyeux mais sans appel, et les deux jumeaux ne purent qu'obéir, trop apeurés pour tenter quoi que ce soit, surtout en présence de moldus. Ils sortirent du café, payant leurs consommations au passage, avant que Lucius ne les entraîne dans une rue adjacente pour les faire transplaner.

Ils atterrirent devant le portail du Manoir.

\- Et voilà, bienvenu à la maison jeune fille !

En d'autres circonstance, Reanna aurait effectivement apprécié les jardins qu'ils traversèrent, Lucius lui donnant des explications sur chaque plante sorcière qu'ils croisaient. Discrètement, Drago gardait une main sur sa soeur pour lui assurer sa présence et son soutien, mais malgré cela, la blonde avait perdu tout ses moyens.

Ils finirent pas arriver devant l'entrée du Manoir, et Reanna ne put que se sentir minuscule face à l'immensité de la porte d'entrée. Lucius ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette élégant, comme pour lui montré qu'il lui était supérieur, mais avec un sourire, et l'invita à entrer, Drago la talonnant. Le hall était lumineux, mais les couleurs des meubles et des murs étaient sombres, angoissant davantage la jeune femme. Narcissa était-elle là ? Savait-elle ce qui était en train de se passer ?

\- Venez venez, nous allons prendre du thé dans la bibliothèque. Tu dois être avide de connaître notre monde, Reanna, tu pourras lire autant de livre de notre demeure que tu le souhaites, tu es une Malfoy après tout.

Il les conduit vers la pièce indiquée, commentant certains tableaux pour la jeune femme, qui lançait des œillades à son jumeau. Comment allaient-ils se sortir de là ? Claquant des doigts, le maître de maison appela leur elfe de maison pour qu'il leur apporte des boissons chaudes et des biscuits. Lorsque le petit être, qui fit de la peine à Reanna, disparut dans les cuisine, Lucius les invita alors à s'asseoir dans les fauteuils verts et noirs de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas menti sur un point : leur collection de livres était impressionnante.

Il recommença à leur faire la conversation, faussement heureux, comme s'il revoyait une ancienne connaissance. Mais Drago tout comme sa jumelle n'était pas dupe : son père cachait son jeu, il le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir même avancer que ce n'était pas rassurant. Pas rassurant du tout.

Soudainement, le craquement caractéristique du transplanage retentit dans le hall d'entrée, et Lucius eut un sourire ravi qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Oh ! Mais qui vient donc d'arriver ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Votre mère est rentrée de son goûter chez les Zabini !

Le sorcier quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa femme, et Drago se tourna brusquement vers sa soeur.

\- Il faut que tu partes d'ici. Vite.

\- Comment ? Il pourrait me retrouver facilement si je pars à pieds, et surtout je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Et en transplanant, tu devrais partir avec moi, et même avec ça je suis sûre que maintenant il pourrait me retrouver.

Le regard inquiet, le jeune homme regarda vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

\- Il y a une cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette là-bas. Tu pourrais te rendre chez les Weasley, je suis sûr qu'ils te protégeront de mon père quelques temps. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour...

\- Regardez ! C'est bien votre mère qui est revenue !

Lucius arrivait, tenant élégamment le bras de sa femme, peut-être même un peu trop fermement. Narcissa semblait terrifiée, et lorsque son regard se posa sur sa fille, son visage prit une expression horrifiée.

Son mari lui laissa quelques secondes, et d'un mouvement de baguette, claqua la porte derrière eux et attrapa les baguettes de Drago et Narcissa, les laissant désarmés et surpris, avant que la peur ne se lise sur le visage des deux femmes, et la colère sur celui du jeune sorcier.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais des explications.

La voix du maître de maison était glaciale, si bien que Reanna en eut un frisson. Narcissa était pétrifiée, Drago fulminait, tenant la main de sa jumelle.

\- Répondez ! hurla alors Lucius en agrippant brutalement le bras de sa femme. Narcissa ! Elle devait être morte ! MORTE ! Comment cette pourriture peut-elle être encore en vie ?

\- Elle... Je...

\- Tu ne l'as pas tuée, ce n'était pas sa main que tu m'as rapportée, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû le faire moi-même, tuer cette sale impure à son sang !

Il leva alors sa baguette tandis que Narcissa et Drago se jetaient sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Mais armé de sa baguette, il les ligota et les bâillonna, les laissant sur le carrelage froid de la bibliothèque à tenter de crier à travers leur bâillon.

Reanna s'était levée, et reculait face à son père biologique qui avançait cruellement vers elle, le regard sombre et méprisant.

\- Voyons si tu résistes toujours à la magie...

D'un informulé, il lança un sort à la blonde sous le regard horrifié de sa marraine et apeuré de son frère. Mais elle ne cilla même pas, insensible. Il fronça les sourcils, s'approchant toujours plus alors qu'elle reculait.

\- Et la magie noire ?

Son ton était si malsain que la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper.

\- Endoloris !

Le sortilège la toucha en pleine poitrine, mais n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Des vagues noires déferlèrent sur elle, l'épuisant, et elle tomba à genoux.

\- Oh, c'est intéressant, tu ne souffres pas comme il le faudrait, mais ça te touche, siffla Malfoy en s'approchant encore plus.

De sa main froide, il attrapa brutalement le visage de la jeune femme, la forçant à le regarder.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas une cracmole après tout, mais tu es tout aussi indigne de porter notre nom et notre sang. Si je ne peux pas te faire de mal directement, peut-être que ton si lâche et traître à son sang de frère pourra souffrir pour toi !

Il la jeta sur le sol, sa tête cognant contre le carrelage, la sonnant, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son fils et de sa femme.

\- Et dire que je pensais de toi que tu serais la fierté de notre maison...

Lucius lui cracha dessus, et ne lança même pas un regard à Reanna avant de lancer tour à tour plusieurs maléfices à son fils. Narcissa pleurait, impuissante, regardant son fils se faire torturer par son propre père.

Reanna se tenait la tête. Ses oreilles sifflaient, mais elle semblait entendre au loin une mélodie douce et apaisante. Papillonnant des yeux, elle regarda tout d'abord sonnée son frère tenter de résister à la torture. Avec difficultés, elle se releva, sans que Lucius ne la voit, et s'interposa entre lui et son jumeau, la magie s'accrochant à son corps, déferlant comme quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se sentait si faible, si fatiguée, qu'un instant, elle crut voir une hallucination. Mais la baguette de Lucius vola à travers la pièce, et des cordes apparurent autour de lui alors qu'il hurlait à l'intrusion.

Reanna s'effondra sur le sol, devant son frère et sa marraine, alors que des sorciers arrivaient dans la pièce.

\- Vous allez bien ?

La voix semblait traverser une brume pour arriver jusqu'à Reanna tant elle était faible, et elle acquiesça doucement, se tournant lentement vers son jumeau qui avait été libéré. Elle se traîna jusqu'à lui, attrapant sa tête pour la poser sur ses cuisses avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, pendant qu'une personne lançait des sorts de premiers soins au jeune homme.

\- Laissez-les je vous prie... souffla Narcissa en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Ils ont besoin de soins Mrs Malfoy, il faut les transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Je ferais venir un médicomage privé dans les prochaines minutes, s'il vous plaît, après ces moments, ils ont besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.

Le regard suppliant fit craquer la jeune Auror, qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Nous avons suspecté un comportement étrange chez votre mari cet après-midi, et heureusement que nous avions placé des alarmes sur sa baguette en cas de sortilèges blessants, nous ne serions jamais arrivés sinon. Nous l'emmenons à Askaban, pour perpétuité. Il a utilisé par deux fois le sortilège impardonnable doloris, en plus de torture et de captivité de sorciers et moldu.

Narcissa hocha la tête, rassurée.

\- Nous enverrons une équipe demain pour un interrogatoire et recueillir vos témoignages concernant les récents événements. Et n'oubliez pas de contacter un médicomage.

L'Auror la salua d'un dernier signe de tête, et transplana avec ses collègues qui maintenaient Lucius, les laissant tous les trois.

Reanna n'avait rien suivi de l'échange, trop sonnée et épuisée, mais caressait inconsciemment le visage de son jumeau, fredonnant une mélodie qui parut familière à la sorcière. Narcissa s'approcha, s'agenouillant auprès de ses enfants, et releva son regard pour le poser sur le visage de sa fille. Reanna avait des marques noires partout sur le corps et le visage, et ses lèvres étaient cadavériques. Cependant, sa marraine ne s'en inquiéta pas, trop obnubilée par ses yeux.

Ils étaient devenus translucides, et il semblait y briller une multitude d'étoiles. Baissant son regard vers ses mains, elle s'aperçut alors qu'en caressant le visage de Drago, Reanna aspirait les dernières traces de magie noire en lui, et que ses blessures se refermaient peu à peu.

La jeune femme continuait de fredonner, et Narcissa reconnut alors la mélodie qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis des années : celle des étoiles.

Petit à petit, Drago guérissait et revenait à lui. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et il se redressa lentement pour faire face à sa jumelle qui ne bougeait plus, ses yeux toujours étoilés.

\- Reanna ? souffla-t-il, à la fois soulagée de la voir en vie et inquiet de constater son état.

Elle sembla alors tourner son visage vers lui, comme mécaniquement.

\- Mon ancre. Guéris-moi.

Sa voix était mélodieuse, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, la jeune femme tombant brutalement à la renverse. Il se précipita alors vers elle en l'appelant, paniqué, et il la serra dans ses bras en pleurant, gardant ses yeux fermés pour ne pas voir l'horreur que les sortilèges de leur père avait produit sur son corps. Une lumière blanche se dégagea d'eux, les englobant totalement, et Narcissa dut se cacher le visage pour ne pas être éblouie. L'effet dura de longues minutes, durant lesquels seuls les sanglots de Drago résonnaient dans la pièce, avant que doucement, la lumière s'éteigne, laissant à la sorcière la vue sur les corps enlacés et en parfaite santé de ses deux enfants.

\--

Wouhou, c'était riche en émotions ! C'était un chapitre assez particulier à écrire, et j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu !

C'était prévu depuis longtemps, et j'avoue que le passage des étoiles dans les yeux et de la lumière aveuglante me fait rêver. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !


	48. Décision

C'est un looooong chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

\--

La rentrée approchait à trop grands pas, et dans la forêt interdite, aucune solution n'avait été trouvée. Charlie s'était rendu sur place à la demande de son petit frère, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'il avait reconnu le dragon.

\- C'est un Cornu des Enfers... avait-il soufflé, provoquant des frissons chez toutes les personnes autour de lui. C'est une espèce éteinte depuis des siècles, voire des millénaires, elle était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour toutes les autres espèces, et les sorciers du monde entiers, les vampires, les loups-garous, les géants, toutes les espèces sont sont alliées pour les exterminer. C'est le seul moment dans l'histoire magique où on a vu une aussi grande coalition inter-espèce.

Le dragonnier s'était alors tourné vers Hermione après avoir lancé un regard aux centaures, à Ron et Harry ainsi qu'au professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est la créature la plus dangereuse qui soit, avait-il dit d'une voix grave et trop sérieuse. Et si elle est en train de reprendre vie grâce à la magie noire, il faut craindre pour l'avenir des mondes sorciers et moldus.

L'ensemble des Weasley était à présent au courant de tout -l'origine des étoiles, leurs missions, les ancres, leurs pouvoirs-, l'ayant pratiquement exigé d'Hermione après le scandale de la mission de Reanna. Cette dernière n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis l'incident. Elle ne l'évitait pas, mais elle n'était simplement pas retournée au Terrier, bien qu'elle écrivait aux Weasley pour leur donner de ses nouvelles.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait guéri Drago et qu'il l'avait soignée en retour, elle faisait des rêves des plus étranges. Au départ, elle revivait simplement ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était restée inconsciente après le réveil de Fred. Puis petit à petit, elle entendait les étoiles lui parler de leurs voix mélodieuses. Au début ce n'était que des chants, puis elle commençait à comprendre le sens des paroles. La magie noire à Poudlard était présente depuis bien trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, bientôt, vite. Elle avait presque fini de prendre forme, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que le Cornu des Enfers ne se réveille, et ravage tout sur son passage. Cela avait été le travail de nombreuses étoiles de tuer les anciens dragons deux millénaires plus tôt. Mais elles avaient été lourdement affaiblies, et ne pouvaient plus se permettre de descendre sur Terre à plusieurs à présent. Eltanin devait accomplir sa mission, et seule. Elle devait faire le plein d'énergie auprès de son ancre et aller combattre la magie noire au plus vite.

Le rêve se répétait chaque nuit, même lorsqu'elle s'assoupissait dans les bras de Fred après un repas. Alors, en ce vingt-neuf août deux-milles-trois, Reanna avait pris sa décision.

Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait posé sa démission à l'hôpital. Malgré le préavis d'un mois, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser, elle permettait à l'hôpital de commencer à chercher quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Ensuite, elle avait demandé à sa marraine de passer une soirée juste avec elle. Cela ne faisait pas encore un an qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était sa mère biologique, et elle commençait à la considérer comme telle. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Comment amener le sujet ? Alors, elle ne lui dirait pas en face, elle lui ferait comprendre. Narcissa était venue chez elle, et les deux femmes étaient sorties manger au restaurant. Reanna avait tenu à l'inviter. Après tout, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait besoin de son argent après avoir été voir le dragon. S'en sortirait-elle vivante ? Serait-elle plongée dans un long coma ? Ou n'aurait-elle aucune séquelle ? Dans tous les cas, elle comptait se reposer, et quitter Londres. Peut-être pourrait-elle intégrer le monde sorcier, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de là, et que Lucius était hors d'état de nuire.

La soirée avec Narcissa avait été merveilleuse. Le lendemain, elle avait passé la journée avec son frère, la matinée sur le Chemin de Traverse, à flâner dans les boutiques favorites du sorcier -qui différaient totalement de celles qu'elle avait pu voir avec Fred et George, déjeunant dans un restaurant sorcier assez chic, et l'après-midi dans le Londres moldu visitant un musée, se promenant dans les rues piétonnes. Le soir venu, elle l'avait emmené à son tour dans un restaurant, lui faisant découvrir la nourriture asiatique qu'il ne connaissait pas, avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez la jeune femme pour discuter encore autour d'un thé. Drago avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa jumelle, et il avait beau essayé de la faire parler, Reanna n'avait rien dit, lui assurant que tout allait bien.

Enfin, le lendemain, elle avait passé la journée avec Fred. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se libérer pour la journée, ce qu'il avait fait sans hésiter. Le rouquin avait lui aussi senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Depuis que la blonde avait appris pour la mission qui lui était destinée, elle avait changé de comportement, se renfermant un peu sur elle-même. Il arrivait toujours à la faire rire, à parler de longues heures avec elle, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait plus sérieuse et moins joyeuse.

Fred était arrivé aux aurores, réveillant sa bien-aimée avec l'odeur de toasts bien chauds. Ils avaient passé une partie de la matinée au lit, profitant de la présence de l'autre, avant qu'ils ne sortent pour que Reanna ne lui fasse à nouveau découvrir le monde moldu. Le rouquin se découvrait une passion semblable à celle de son père, et George s'était quelque fois moqué de lui sur ce sujet. Mais voir la jeune femme lui expliquer le fonctionnement de tout un tas d'objets lui semblait être la plus belle chose au monde. Ils déjeunèrent sur les bords de la Tamise, flânèrent dans un parc l'après-midi. Reanna avait ce sentiment d'insouciance qu'elle avait connu quelques années plus tôt. Il faisait beau, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ils dégustaient une glace à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle avait presque réussi à passer outre ses soucis liés à sa mission, si elle n'avait pas planifié la suite de la journée. Le soir, ils dînèrent au Terrier, en compagnie de George, Angelina, leur fils, et Charlie. Molly et Arthur avaient été plus que ravi de revoir la jeune femme, et l'engouement de sa présence lui avait permis de poser quelques questions discrète quand à ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire.

Elle avait insisté auprès de Fred pour qu'ils dorment chez ses parents, prétextant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et qu'elle avait envie de découvrir les fameux petits déjeuners de sa mère. Le rouquin avait rapidement capitulé, ne pouvant pas non plus y résisté, et le jeune couple avait donc réaménagé la chambre des jumeaux pour pouvoir dormir ensemble. Si Molly avait tout d'abord protesté, Charlie avait rapidement pris la défense de son frère, rappelant à leur mère qu'il fallait qu'il profite de la vie maintenant qu'il était parmi eux. La remarque avait légèrement refroidi l'ambiance chaleureuse du Terrier, mais les jumeaux eurent vite fait de lancer une blague qui fit oublier cet instant.

\- Reanna ?

Le coeur battant plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, la jeune femme se retourna vers Fred. Ils étaient couchés depuis quelques minutes, et le ton que le rouquin employait laissait clairement penser qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me le dirais si tu comptais aller à Poudlard, hein ?

Dans l'obscurité, ses yeux brillait d'une lueur douce et inquiète qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu dans son regard. La plupart du temps, il ne lui montrait pas ses émotions négatives, se focalisant sur les positives pour la rendre heureuse. Mais ce soir, l'inquiétude qu'il devait ressentir était trop forte pour qu'il ne la camoufle.

Reanna soutint son regard, cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son mensonge.

\- C'est promis, souffla-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son amant. Tu me ramènes chez moi avant d'aller à la boutique ?

\- Evidemment.

Son visage s'approcha du sien, et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde, qui prolongea son baiser. Elle y mit tout son amour pour lui, voulant lui faire passer à travers ce geste tout ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de lui, de lui mentir, de lui cacher son projet. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il soit endormi dans ses bras, et elle se dégagea des draps silencieusement. Lentement, elle se glissa à l'extérieur de la chambre, priant pour ne pas réveiller Charlie, Molly ou Arthur dans son escapade.

Le sort semblait être en sa faveur, puisqu'elle ne croisa personne en descendant au rez-de-chaussé, et, après avoir écouté une dernière fois si quelqu'un se levait, elle poussa la porte pour rejoindre le jardin.

Elle avait emporté de quoi écrire, et elle prit tout d'abord le temps de rédiger un cours message, avant de trouver Errol, le hibou des Weasley.

\- Coucou mon brave, murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement sa tête.

L'animal ressemblait plus à un plumeau qu'à une chouette, mais il fallait qu'elle s'en contente. Elle avait régulièrement vu ses amis envoyer du courrier par l'intermédiaire de ces oiseaux, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à faire de même.

Avisant l'attache qu'il portait à l'une de ses pattes, elle y attacha sa lettre avant d'indiquer son destinataire au hibou qui s'envola après s'être cogné plusieurs fois contre des branches.

Le baiser qu'elle avait offert à Fred après qu'il l'ait raccompagné chez elle avait un goût d'adieu, et elle avait laissé quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux après qu'il ait transplané. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle alla tout d'abord dans sa chambre, et écrivit de nombreuses lettres. Elle lui disposa ensuite toutes sur la table de son salon, bien en évidence.

Elle effectuait presque tout avec automatisme pour s'empêcher de craquer. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Drago lui avait fourni assez d'énergie pour affronter le dragon, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Elle rangea les quelques babioles qui traînaient dans son appartement, et se posa à la fenêtre pour observer la rue en contre-bas.

Midi approchait, et de plus en plus de monde se pressait pour aller manger. Elle savait qu'elle devrait en faire autant, mais la boule d'angoisse qui s'était logée au fond de son ventre l'empêcher d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Alors elle attendit patiemment.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'entende frapper contre sa porte. Rassemblant son courage, elle prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir.

Face à elle, une sorcière âgée mais plutôt en forme. Elle portait une longue robe émeraude, des lunettes rectangulaire et un chapeau pointu. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi complexe, Reanna aurait sans doute ri face à son accoutrement, mais elle l'invita simplement à entrer.

\- Mrs McGonagall, je suis désolée de devoir faire appel à vous, commença la jeune femme, avant que la sorcière ne l'interrompe.

\- Miss Crewdle, si l'avenir de notre école est entre vos mains, vous avez bien fait de m'écrire. Cependant, j'admets avoir quelques interrogations vis-à-vis de votre demande. Il me semble que Miss Granger est une de vos amis, tout comme la famille Weasley. Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir demandé de vous escorter ?

Reanna soupira, s'asseyant mollement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que j'y aille. Hermione a dû vous raconter, mais ça peut-être dangereux pour moi. Et ils craignent qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose.

La directrice de l'école de sorcellerie pinça ses lèvres, voyant parfaitement ce que voulait dire la jeune femme.

\- Je vois.

Elle marqua un silence, et avisa les enveloppes sur la table.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes prête à partir ?

\- Oui. Tout est prêt.

La sorcière hocha la tête, et lui proposa son bras.

\- Ne perdons donc pas de temps.

Reanna sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait, c'était sa décision. Mais elle pensait que la directrice de Poudlard prendrait plus de temps avec elle avant de l'emmener.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et s'accrocha au bras de la sorcière, qui transplana dans l'instant.

Lorsque la sensation désagréable de se faire aspirer par le nombril se termina, Reanna ouvrit les yeux, découvrant face à elle une forêt sombre et effrayante. Elle s'attendait à atterrir directement dans l'école, mais il semblait que le professeur McGonagall en ait décidé autrement.

\- Miss Granger ainsi que Mr Potter et Weasley sont dans le château. J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable qu'ils ne vous voient pas.

La blonde hocha la tête, se tournant légèrement vers l'imposant bâtiment derrière elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu, dans l'esprit de Fred, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'admirer Poudlard plus longtemps, la vielle femme l'entraînant dans la forêt d'un pas vif.

Aussitôt qu'elle posa un pied à l'intérieur, elle sentit l'air autour d'elle changer et se charger de colère et de haine. Les rares animaux qu'elles croisaient étaient agressifs, et la jeune femme se réjouissait d'être en compagnie de la sorcière. Cependant, au lieu d'angoisser au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du dragon et de la magie noire, Reanna se sentait de plus en plus calme.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle entendit des éclats de voix, et se retrouva vite face à des créatures qu'elle n'imaginait jamais rencontrer. Le buste d'un homme, le corps d'un cheval, les centaures discutaient avec un homme qu'elle reconnut instantanément comme étant Charlie Weasley.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit ou qu'il informe sa famille de sa présence ici. Mais le rouquin avait entendu les branchages craquer sous les pas des deux femmes et il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme.

\- Reanna ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ce qu'elle a à fait Mr Weasley, répondit fermement le professeur McGonagall.

Le rouquin allait à nouveau protester lorsque les centaures le dépassèrent pour s'avancer vers elles.

\- Bienvenu chez nous, Eltanin.

La voix sourde du centaure résonna en elle, comme si elle y trouvait un écho, et Reanna sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en elle. Un instant, ses yeux se voilèrent tandis que son identité entière se révélait.

\- Merci centaure.

Sa voix avait changée, et elle était plus mélodieuse. Charlie écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna immédiatement de petit groupe qui s'était formé. Lorsqu'il revint, les centaures continuaient de tarir d'éloges l'étoile, lui demandant quelques conseils sur l'interprétation des astres.

Le rouquin ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme. Physiquement, c'était toujours elle. Mais ces yeux étaient translucides et plein d'étoiles, sa posture était plus assurée, son visage plus apaisé.

Il n'avait pas tout saisi à l'histoire de la petite amie de son frère, mais à cet instant, il comprenait encore moins. Néanmoins il sentait que quelque chose de grave se tramait, et il fallait absolument qu'il retarde le moment où Reanna ferait ce pour quoi elle était venue.

Alors il pria Merlin pour que les centaures aient encore de nombreuses questions à poser à la jeune femme.

Il allait intervenir puisqu'ils poussaient à présent l'étoile vers les rives du lac, lorsque l'ensemble du groupe entendit des cris. Se retournant d'un même mouvement, ils virent une silhouette se dessiner parmi les arbres, arrivant à toute vitesse sur un balais.

Fred laissa tomber par terre son moyen de transport et se précipita vers Reanna, qui n'avait pas bougé. Les centaures semblaient monter la garde autour d'elle, et si au dernier moment elle n'avait pas levé la main, ils auraient empêché le rouquin de la rejoindre.

\- Reanna... souffla-t-il.

Son visage était à la fois inquiet, tendre et paniqué. Il attrapa doucement les mains de la blonde, ne pouvait quitter ses yeux translucides et étoilés du regard. Était-ce Eltanin ou Reanna qu'il avait face à lui ? Son corps était le même, mais son regard ne l'était pas. Et son esprit ?

\- Il faut que je le fasse Fred. C'est ma mission. Ce pour quoi je suis venue au monde sur Terre.

La voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme le surprit, et il jeta un coup d'oeil à son aîné un peu plus loin.

\- Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne peux pas y aller, tu vas mourir, tu n'as pas ton ancre, tu...

\- J'ai pris les précautions nécessaires. J'ai fait le plein d'amour ces trois derniers jours pour être suffisamment forte pour affronter la magie noire.

\- Reanna je t'en supplie...

Des larmes s'échappaient à présent des yeux ambrés du rouquin sans qu'il ne les retienne.

\- Ne me laisse pas... Ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi... S'il te plait...

D'une main douce, elle caressa tendrement sa joue avec un geste apaisant, sans le quitter du regard.

\- Tu verras que la vie est belle. Tu as des amis, et une famille qui t'aiment et qui te chérissent. Ta magie est pure. Ton cœur est pure. Tu seras heureux.

\- Pas sans toi, je ne peux pas être heureux sans toi ! Tout est si étrange pour moi encore ici, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens bien. Reste, je t'en supplie...

\- Tu seras heureux sans moi Fred. Ma vie sur Terre n'était qu'un passage. Et je veillerais sur toi depuis la constellation du Dragon.

\- Alors c'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais les indices sous les yeux depuis le début, et je n'ai rien vu... Eltanin, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Dragon, dont ton jumeau tient son nom. Et ta mission est de tuer un dragon de magie noire.

Sa voix était un mélange de colère et de désespoir de ne rien avoir vu venir, de ne rien avoir pu faire pour l'aider à trouver une autre solution.

\- Je serais toujours là, Fred.

Les larmes du sorcier redoublèrent, et il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui sans lui faire mal. Dans la forêt, on n'entendait plus que ses sanglots, puis le bruit de deux balais filant à toute vitesse dans leur direction.

A contre cœur, le visage strié de larmes, Fred se détacha de Reanna, qui fit alors face à George et à Drago. Après le patronus de Charlie, Fred avait immédiatement envoyé son jumeau chercher l'ancien Serpentard pour qu'il les aide à convaincre la blonde de ne pas affronter la magie noire.

George s'avança d'un pas monotone vers elle, pour la serrer contre lui à son tour, puis rejoignit son frère pour le soutenir, sans lâcher son amie du regard, l'air profondément triste.

\- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton brisé de Drago lui aurait fendu le cœur si Reanna n'avait pas une mission à accomplir. Le regard des jumeaux se croisa, et malgré ses yeux étincelants, il reconnut sans peine sa soeur, et la connexion qui les liait.

\- Je dois le faire. Je ne voulais pas que vous y assistiez, mais si cela vous permet de faire votre deuil plus facilement, alors je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus tous les trois. Il y a des lettres chez moi, vous en avez chacun une.

Drago ne se retint alors plus, et se jeta sur sa jumelle, laissant échapper une larme traîtresse.

\- Je t'aime. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin, pour te guérir.

Reanna se blottit un peu plus, puis se détacha de lui doucement.

\- Je ne serais plus ici, à la fin.

Sous le silence choqué de ses proches, et respectueux des centaures, l'étoile avança alors sur le lac, comme si elle flottait au dessus. Face à elle, le dragon semblait avoir presque terminé sa formation, et avant d'agir, Eltanin se tourna une dernière fois vers le rivage, le regard plongé dans celui de son frère.

\- Tu diras à notre mère que je la remercie, et que je l'aime.

Puis elle se retourna, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent, et elle posa ses mains sur le ventre du Cornu des Enfer, laissant éclater une lumière aveuglante.

\--

Et voilà ! C'est pas encore fini mais ; qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère ne pas avoir trop brisé votre coeur, mais j'avais déjà la dernière phrase de Reanna en tête depuis le tout début de l'histoire /

Donnez-moi vos impressions ! Il reste encore l'épilogue, qui j'espère vous plaira aussi !

Beaucoup parmi vous avaient deviné qu'elle allait mourir, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une mort.


	49. Epilogue

Le Cornu des Enfers avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une petite boule lumineuse blanche. Celle-ci sembla flotter un instant sur place, avant de se diriger vers le petit groupe, qui avait observé la scène durant les deux longues heures qui s'étaient écoulées.

Fred était effondré, épaulé par George qui ne retenait pas ses larmes non plus et par Charlie qui, malgré les rares fois où il avait vu Reanna, ressentait une profonde tristesse et faisait bonne figure pour ses deux frères. La directrice de Poudlard avait un visage cérémonieux, infiniment reconnaissante du sacrifice de la jeune femme. Les centaures s'étaient inclinés respectueusement. Et Drago était tombé à genoux sur le sol de la forêt interdite, le visage dévasté.

L'étoile arrivait vers eux, et tourbillonna un instant autour des centaures, qui se dispersèrent rapidement après avoir salué les sorciers. Puis, Eltanin tournoya autour des trois Weasley, s'arrêtant un instant près de George, puis un peu plus longtemps près de Fred, et il eut l'impression un moment de sentir sur lui la douce caresse de Reanna. Pour finir, la petite sphère lumineuse se dirigea vers Drago, se postant face à lui. Timidement, le jeune homme tendit une main pour la toucher, et aussitôt, comme une brise vint souffler sur lui. Il ne ressentit aucun froid, mais plutôt tout l'amour et toute la reconnaissance que sa jumelle lui témoignait.

Puis dans une dernier mouvement gracieux, l'étoile fila à travers les branches en direction du ciel pour rejoindre ses semblables.

Malgré l'animosité qu'ils avaient ressenti les uns envers les autres, Fred, George et Drago transplanèrent d'un commun accord dans l'appartement de Reanna. Tout était impeccablement rangé, et ils trouvèrent facilement sept enveloppes sur sa table. L'une leur permettait de s'occuper de rendre l'appartement, de payer ses factures, de fermer son compte bancaire, et de régler toutes sortes de paperasse administrative. Les autres avaient toute un nom inscrit à la main dessus, d'une écriture fine et élégante. D'un commun accord, Drago récupéra la première enveloppe, ainsi que celle destinée à sa mère et la sienne. Les jumeaux emportèrent les autres, et après un bref signe de tête, tous transplanèrent, Drago au Manoir Malfoy, Fred et George au Terrier. Ils distribuèrent tous les lettres, et dans la foulée, chacun se recueillit pour la lire.

"Maman,

Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je t'appelle ainsi, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir réussi à te le dire avant que je n'accomplisse ma mission. J'ai eu du mal à accepter que ma mère biologique soit en réalité une personne de mon entourage proche, mais je suis extrêmement heureuse que ce soit toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir meilleure maman que toi. Alors merci. Merci de m'avoir mise au monde. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, en me confiant à des gens aimants, tout en gardant un oeil sur moi. Merci de toujours avoir été là pour moi. Merci pour tellement de choses.

Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu savais qu'il fallait que j'accomplisse cette mission. C'était ma destinée, mon but sur Terre. Mais tu sais aussi que je suis réelle, et que je veillerai sur toi de là-haut. Merci d'avoir été à la fois la meilleure marraine et la meilleure mère pour moi.

Ta fille, Reanna"

"George,

Tu as été l'élément déclencheur. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu connaître le monde magique, que j'ai pu tous vous connaître, que j'ai pu sauver Fred et l'aimer. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu rencontrer mon frère et découvrir qui était ma mère biologique. Et c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu vous sauver de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. Ne te sens pas coupable de ça. Je l'aurais su un jour où l'autre, et ça a été au bon moment. J'ai passé une année extraordinaire avec vous tous, et j'ai trouvé en toi un ami précieux.

Remercie tes parents et ta famille pour moi. Ils sont merveilleux, unis, aimants.

Veille sur Angelina, veille sur votre fils. Et s'il te plaît, pour moi, veille sur Fred. Il est déboussolé, il n'arrive pas à reprendre votre rythme, et je sais qu'avec toi à ses côtés, il est capable de tout.

Continue de faire rire, tu es tellement doué pour ça. Sois heureux. Tu ne mérites que du bonheur.

Affectueusement, Reanna"

"Hermione,

Tu dois déjà savoir pourquoi tu as reçu cette lettre, et s'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait un travail extraordinaire, délaissant tes amis et ta famille pour moi. Même si tu n'aurais pas dû y mettre autant d'énergie, je te remercie sincèrement pour avoir été là dès le début, de m'avoir prise sous ton aile, d'avoir fait des recherches sur l'origine des étoiles, sur leurs missions et leurs pouvoirs. Tu en sais donc plus que quiconque sur moi et sur ce que je vais devenir lorsque j'aurais accompli ce pour quoi j'ai été envoyé sur Terre. Les étoiles me l'ont dit en rêve, m'ont rassurées. Et je sais que je me souviendrai de tout ce que j'ai vécu ici, avec vous. Je m'en souviendrai, et je veillerai davantage sur vous. Les étoiles ont d'extraordinaires pouvoir dont je ne peux pas te parler ici, mais il se peut que si un soir tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à me demander.

Avant de terminer ma lettre, j'ai une requête à te faire. Va voir tes parents. Rends-leur la mémoire. Ils seront si heureux de te retrouver. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre il y a quelques jours pour les prévenir qu'il était possible qu'une amie à moi vienne les voir. Je leur ai dit que je t'avais parlé d'eux en bien, et que puisque tu allais en voyage en Australie, je te demandais de leur apporter quelques spécialités anglaises qui leur manque au bout du monde (je suppose que tu connais les goûts de tes parents). Je sais que tu as peur, mais si tu le souhaites, je pourrais influencer la nature autour d'eux pour qu'ils soient plus réceptifs à ce que tu vas leur annoncer. J'ai la certitude qu'ils seront ravis de retrouver leur fille.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde pour ton mariage avec Ron, et je regarderai la cérémonie depuis le ciel.

Bien à toi, Reanna"

"Drago,

Mon cher frère. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir connu, d'avoir partagé tant de bons moments à tes côtés. Tu es une belle personne, malgré tous les préjugés que notre père t'a inculqué. Tu es fort, et courageux. Prends soin de notre mère, et surtout, surtout : soit heureux. Deviens le maître des potions que tu rêves d'être. Restaure le Manoir pour qu'il ne recèle plus de vos mauvais souvenirs. Fais en un palais. Vis. Ose.

Il y a tant de choses à découvrir dans le monde des moldus qui pourraient te plaire (pas seulement les films et les pizzas). Ils font des potions aussi, si tu veux les appeler comme ça. Tu pourrais découvrir des choses étonnantes, renseigne-toi sur la chimie !

Merci aussi d'avoir pris soin de moi. De m'avoir ramenée à la vie, deux fois. Merci de m'avoir ouvert ton coeur alors que je représentais tout ce que tu pourrais détester : une femme issue de famille sorcière, sans pouvoir, vivant chez les moldus. Mais malgré ça, tu m'as acceptée sans condition. Parce que, comme je te le disais, tu es une belle personne.

Je serais toujours là, en toi. Et je veillerai sur toi, tu sais où me trouver dans le ciel.

Prends soin de toi, ta soeur, Reanna."

" Fred, mon amour,

Je suis si désolée de t'avoir caché mon projet, mais te connaissant, tu aurais certainement tout fait pour m'en empêcher. Mais comme Hermione l'a trouvé à travers ses recherches, les étoiles descendent sur Terre toujours dans un but précis. Le mien était d'empêcher à la magie noire de recréer cette espèce éteinte de dragon. Je devais le faire, même si je t'aime profondément. Çame déchire le cœurde savoir que je vais te laisser ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je chérirai depuis le ciel chaque instant passé à tes côtés. Tu es un homme merveilleux et plein de ressources. Tu es encore perdu en ce moment, mais je sais que tu vas rapidement retrouver tes marques. George et ta famille sont là pour toi, et même si quatre années manqueront toujours à ta vie, tu reprendras son cours. Avant de te guérir, j'entendais si souvent parlé de toi, de ta joie de vivre, de ton humour, de tes farces, de ta complicité avec George. Une connexion entre deux jumeaux, ça ne se brise jamais. Elle est peut-être légèrement affaiblie, mais dans peu de temps elle sera comme avant. Faites rire à nouveau, et comme je l'ai dit à tout le monde : sois heureux. Après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées, tu ne mérites que ça. Sois heureux. Vie. Aime. Sourie. Crée. Innove. Rêve.

Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours depuis le ciel. Nos chemins se sont croisés pour mon plus grand bonheur, mais ils devaient se séparer. Ta vie continue. Poursuis-la jusqu'au bout, transforme-la en quelque chose de magique. N'oublie pas qu'elle est belle.

A jamais tienne, Reanna."

Des larmes dévalant ses joues, il regarda le ciel depuis sa fenêtre, trouvant immédiatement l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Dragon. Eltanin. Reanna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, Reborn est maintenant terminé ! ️

C'est étrange de se dire que je ne vais plus écrire sur Reanna, sur les étoiles, sur cette histoire dont je suis plutôt fière. Et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour avoir été de plus en plus nombreux et nombreuses à me lire, à me faire vos retours sur mon histoire. Alors simplement : merci.

Reborn a évolué un peu depuis que je l'ai commencée en février (2019), puisqu'à la base ce devait juste être une romance entre Fred et Reanna. Mais c'est devenue l'histoire de notre blondinette préférée, des étoiles et d'une mystérieuse magie noire à Poudlard. Et je trouve finalement que c'est pour le mieux.

Vous allez à présent pouvoir me retrouver sur une véritable histoire d'amour, puisque j'ai commencé une Fremione ! Elle est en ligne sur mon profil, donc je vous invite à venir la lire si vous avez aimé mon style d'écriture. (Résumé en bas)

Encore merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi. ️

Bisous magiques, et à bientôt

Enileme

Second opposé [Fremione] :

2 mai 1998. La guerre prend fin, mais à quel prix ? Pour Ron, il paye le plus élevé, dévastant Hermione.

Comment se reconstruire sans les gens que l'on aime ? Il suffit simplement d'en trouver d'autres.

A la fin de chaque guerre, vient le moment des enterrements, des adieux. Puis la douleur passe, et vient le moment de la joie, des mariages, des bébés, du renouveau.


End file.
